


Race to the Sea

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Royals [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Asexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Assassin Jeon Jungkook, Boats, Boys Kissing, Cliffhangers, Cute, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Monsters, Multi, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omegaverse, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Rebellion, Violence, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Not long after Yoongi’s disappearance, Taehyung and Hoseok are ushered out of the castle and into the Deep Forest to escape from the emperor. However, without General Jeon to keep the troops off of their tails, they’re forced to race the emperor to the coast in hopes of escape.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Royals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732594
Comments: 95
Kudos: 119





	1. Chivalry is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> YO THE PUMA MV IS SOOOO GOOD  
> (Oof and I had to post this on my phone why does life hate me)

[ _ When Everything Was What It Was _ ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=X25Nz6q2150)

Honestly, Taehyung would be lying if he said he was surprised when he was locked in his bedroom for the wedding. That doesn’t mean he’s okay with it, of course, but he’s still not surprised. The wound on his stomach throbs and Taehyung finds himself constantly petting Tata as he paces. His corset isn’t doing much to ease the pain but he’s too antsy thinking about the wedding to notice. He’s also worried about Hoseok. He doesn’t know what happened in the temple but Taehyung is sure that it wasn’t something good. He chews on his bottom lip as he heads back to the window, trying to look out to where Yoongi went. Taehyung is fully aware that it won’t do anything as he isn’t secretly some vigilante like Yoongi and he doesn’t have any magic like Seokjin. 

Oh, yeah, Yoongi’s outside gig. Taehyung’s known about that ever since he was shoved into that little compartment, though it’s not like the older man was good at hiding it. He doesn’t realize it, but Yoongi can be a pretty open book. Taehyung isn’t sure if Hoseok knows, though it doesn’t matter that much anymore. 

It’s really boring, though. Taehyung sits on the bed with Tata resting his head in his lap, tail flicking. Taehyung scratches behind the tiger’s ears, then moves to fiddle with the jade bracelet on his wrist. It’s his final connection to his father and no, he doesn’t mean Dong-Hyuk. Taehyung doesn’t even know his father’s real name, only able to carry his family name. Which he shares with Seokjin and the emperor, so Taehyung would be lying if he said he was super proud of it or anything. He’s never met his father and he doubts he ever will, as the man is dead and gone. Taehyung’s always had a sneaking suspicion that the emperor kills all of his spouses then covers up the murders, though there isn’t any reason to. It’s not like anyone could ever say, “Hey, you can’t do that. You’re going to jail,” when he’s hosting a god. Taehyung wishes he could, as it would make life far easier, but, well, he’s an Omega prince in a world run by power-hungry Alphas. His opinion is nothing and blah, blah, blah. Prejudice, sexism, etc.. Oh, and he can’t forget classism! Yay!

Taehyung sighs, lying back on his bed. There’s pretty much nothing to do in his chambers. He could work on embroidery but Taehyung’s always found it to be a waste of time. He’s good at it, sure, but he doesn’t find it fun. He’s seen Seokjin do it for hours without stopping, chatting idly with the other Omegas of the court. It’s pretty funny to watch those interactions and Taehyung will admit that he’ll miss them. It’s unlikely that he’ll ever get to see them again, but hey, sacrifices have to be made. And, though Taehyung’s never been out of the city, he understands (to some extent) that the government needs to change. It probably has for a while now, but no one’s made it as far as Ilsan’s Dragon. Speaking of which, Taehyung finds it rather funny that he managed to sneak into the castle enough for Seokjin to fall in love with him. Taehyung knows his brother (he thinks he does. There’s a lot he’s never noticed, though) and he’s read the letters. Seokjin is a guarded person and, in no way whatsoever, “easy”. Taehyung is fully aware that his brother didn’t have problems with sleeping with people, but he doesn’t classify that as “easy”. To Taehyung, easy is how easy it is to get someone to be intimate with people. And really, no one’s actually easy. At least, not in the palace. He supposes that’s what happens, though, when everyone’s hiding countless secrets behind masks made of dragon bone, totally impenetrable unless one holds the key or can trick the owner into removing it. 

Taehyung wonders who has the key to his mask. He wonders a lot about the general’s mask too. The man is complicated, but isn’t everyone? From a glance, he seems to be the best of the best- loyal to a fault, good at everything he does, and heartless enough to follow every order issued from his emperor. But, after lots of careful scrutinization, Taehyung has decided that only one of those things is true; General Jeon is strangely good at everything he does, whether it be shooting a bow while standing on horseback or tending to an injured prince’s wounds. Both of them, Taehyung supposes, make sense. He should be good at treating wounds and he should be able to use a bow in difficult situations. 

The rest of the things he’s managed to figure out are frustratingly miscellaneous; he knows the general is closed off and very, very stoic. He’s quiet, too, but he also holds a liking for apple mangos and rabbits. And then there’s the time Taehyung was passing by his room and found him with his long hair in two little pigtails, but that’s it. Probably an experience Taehyung shouldn’t bring up. 

There’s something that crashes into his window then. Taehyung walks over and opens it, finding Hoseok’s teeny gecko sitting outside. Mang likes its eyeball, tilting its head. Hoseok’s never bothered finding out the gecko’s gender, deeming it irrelevant to both himself and the gecko. So Mang is Mang and Hoseok uses they and them while Taehyung and Yoongi use it. 

Anyway, Mang has something to say. It makes its intents clear when it rolls onto its back and displays a tiny scroll pressed against its little scaly tummy. 

“Is it from Hyung?” he says. Mang, since geckos don’t understand nodding, rolls onto its stomach and stares at Taehyung. The prince sighs, grabbing his skirts as he walks over to the bed to sit down. He unrolls the scroll, decides he can’t read it, then picks up his magnifying glass. If you were wondering, which you shouldn’t be, he stole it from his father’s study when he was five. 

_ I think Yoongi-Hyung got away _ , is all the note says. It has Taehyung inhaling sharply, though, his eyes widening. He wonders, first, how on earth it happened, then berates himself for the flicker of worry for Jimin. 

_ No, _ he thinks to himself,  _ Yoongi-Hyung is in love with him and Jimin-ssi is in love with Yoongi-Hyung. It’s stupid, so shut up.  _ Taehyung shoves down the sweet smiles and tousled black hair, fighting to keep it down as he scribbles a tiny note asking how Hoseok found out. He ties it to Mang and sends the gecko out, sighing. It’s so boring. 

Mang comes back when the sun is setting. Taehyung opens the window and lets the lizard in, untying the small bit of thread to read the note. 

_ Guesswork and some gossip from Jihyo. _ Taehyung nods. He supposes that’s a reasonable answer. The prince looks at his door, praying for it to open, but Seungmin doesn’t show up. He supposes he isn’t surprised as Taehyung can’t be sure what his father’s doing. 

_ Probably looking for Hyung, _ he thinks. Taehyung stands up and opens the closet, working on slipping out of his dress as he does so. It’s a relief to remove his corset and he grabs his nightgown and some fresh underpants before going to bathe. Taehyung, despite being a prince, had begged Seungmin to show him how to do these things. He’s not quite sure why, but Taehyung’s happy he asked now. 

The water isn’t as warm as he’d like it to be, but Taehyung is also aware that he likes to sit in scalding hot water, so he supposes his version of cold would be different from the average person’s. That, and the fact that he’s one of the richest people in the entire continent. Then again, it’s only “sort of” as Taehyung will never be able to inherit the money for himself. 

_ Well, if all goes according to plan and we escape, then maybe I won’t have to get married to do that . . . _

_ But I still want to get married. _ Taehyung stares at his feet, frowning.  _ I might not have ever actually been in love, but I can still want it. Marriage seems nice. _ He pinches his nose and ducks under the water, coming up with a gasp. His hair is plastered to his skin and he’s red from the water, gasping and gaping like a fish out of water. Taehyung sits up and rubs his eyes, shaking the water out of his hair. He fumbles around for a towel before stepping out onto the bathmat beside the tub. The towel is smooth against his skin and Taehyun sighs, drying off before pulling his clothes on. The windows are closed and the bath drains itself as the prince climbs into bed, wondering about dinner but not feeling hungry. If Yoongi hadn’t escaped, Taehyung and Hoseok would be downstairs at a ball for the wedding. But, well, they aren’t and have instead found themselves locked in their bedrooms, left to wonder what fate has in store for them. 

The days pass slowly. Time is oozing along, slow and steady like honey or tar. Taehyung presses his ear to the door and tries to catch what little bits of gossip and conversation he can, but there isn’t much other than things about Yoongi’s escape. He’s growing more worried every day but, as long as there isn’t talk of an execution, Yoongi’s alright. He also hasn’t heard anything from his father, and it leaves Taehyung on edge. If the emperor was here, surely he would’ve questioned him and Hoseok, right? He wouldn’t sit and wait as the two princes waste away in their chambers, right? But Dong-Hyuk is unpredictable and Taehyung supposes it wouldn’t be as surprising as he’s making it out to be if he’s decided to question them long after the wedding. Whatever. He’ll ask Seungmin later. 

“Where is Father?” Taehyung says when his nurse enters. The man looks over. 

“He’s searching for your brother, Highness,” he says softly. Taehyung frowns. 

“ _ He’s _ searching for Yoongi-Hyung? Then what is the general doing?” 

“They’re both scouring the continent, Highness.” Taehyung nods. 

“Alright. Thank you.” Seungmin bows his head and places Taehyung’s tray on his bedside table, exiting the room. 

He keeps in contact with Hoseok at least. It’s nice to speak with his brother, theorizing over what could happen. Taehyung has a sneaking suspicion that one of them is going to be killed, and it isn’t Hoseok. He thinks that his brother’s survival has something to do with whatever happened in the temple, a week or so after Yoongi’s possession. 

Taehyung, if ever asked what the scariest thing he’s ever seen is, would be able to recount that day horribly well. Yoongi was too worried about Jimin to notice Hoseok and Taehyung’s arrival, but the youngest prince remembers it all-too-well. He can still see the way Yoongi had suddenly collapsed, crying out and clutching his head. He remembers the way the sky had darkened and clouds had covered the sun, unrelenting as the prince had grown giant, soot-colored dragon wings. Horns pushed through his skull, curved and pointed on the ends, drool spilling beneath him as his fangs grew inhumanly large. His eyes had been pitch black as his nails turned to claws as sharp as knives, a sword appearing in his right hand. Taehyun recalls looking at his father and seeing the terrible look of fascination on his face as his son had flown into the ring and lifted the expected winner into the air, wings creating winds so powerful the sand began to rise up. No one could take their eyes off of the man-turned-beast as he tore apart the Alpha, the beating of his wings drowning out the screams. Taehyung had seen how people had screamed and run out of the arena, tripping over one another to escape from the beast. But, as soon as Yoongi’s victim was a mangled and unrecognizable corpse, his wings had disappeared and he’d returned to “normal”, falling from the sky. He remembers Jimin running to catch him, then the fight the Alpha had put up to keep his lover in his arms. Taehyung remembers the conversation with Hoseok and the hours spent at the library to hopefully find something out, then the attempts to find out what they could about Yoongi and his imprisonment. It had been scary to lie awake in bed and wonder if his older brother was still alive- Taehyung, despite how sheltered he’s lived his life, has a pretty decent grasp of how terrible the prisons are. He’s also very aware that Yoongi’s status meant nothing in the dungeon, so he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared of what’s to come. 

But, well, there isn’t much else to do besides wait. And wait he does. Taehyung doesn’t know how he doesn’t go insane by the end of the week, his pacing so constant he begins to wonder how long his floor will last before he’s left a mark. He’s foregone wearing shoes but Seungmin still forces him into his dresses every morning, but even the nurse is getting tired of this waiting. The anxiety builds and threatens to bubble over if not tended to, making everyone tense and quick to snap at one another. Taehyung can see Hoseok’s growing impatience when he sends a game of tic-tac-toe that they play for hours and hours. Taehyung doesn’t have many books in his room so reading isn’t something he can do, nor is drawing. He’s tired of sitting around but he’s still afraid of his father’s wrath, though isn’t every sane person? Taehyung also worries about Yoongi, Jimin, and Seokjin, wondering how they are and what they’re doing. In all honesty, Taehyung isn’t sure if the rebellion’s going to work out. He’s fully aware that his death is imminent the moment he’s discovered, though it’ll be significantly less painful if he isn’t seen fighting for the actual rebellion. Ilsan’s Dragon has the highest bounty on his head in the entire empire, and capturing him could take even the poorest person to the finest parts of the empire. Then again, the money might be fake. Taehyung doesn’t know; he’s not trying to capture the man. 

The day his father comes back, Taehyung knows that people are killed. The man is so furious that Taehyung can smell him from his chambers and he rushes to hide what he can, praying that Hoseok is doing the same in his chambers. He doesn’t know what he’s hiding, but Taehyung would be extremely surprised if none of it could get him in trouble. He knows the notes passed between them are dangerous, but not terribly so. He’s more worried about the letters between Seokjin and Namjoon along with the diary. 

He manages to do finish hiding everything as the door bursts open. Taehyung stands tall, holding his chin up as the guards search his room. General Jeon stares blankly at him and Taehyung, if he didn’t have as much self-control, would shiver. He instead maintains eye-contact as his room is searched, watching the general give him a sharp nod before leaving. Taehyung collapses on the bed as soon as the door closes, putting his head in his hands. He doubts he’s out of the woods yet, but a quick rest couldn’t do him any harm, right?

Wrong. Taehyung is woken by a blank-faced guard and he’s dragged out of his room, no semblance of gentleness offered to make him think he’s not being taken to face his father’s wrath. Hoseok is following and he looks ready to burst into tears, big eyes full of fear. Taehyung is sure he doesn’t look much different if not worse, his heart pounding as his natural jasmine scent turns putrid with how he dreads the conversation that looms over the two brothers. 

They’re brought into the throne room and forced to their knees, heads bowed. Taehyung knows better than to make even a single peep of fear. 

“Alright,” the emperor drawls, “where is he?” 

_ Does he truly think we’d be here if we knew?  _

“We don’t know-”

“Shut up!” Hoseok’s mouth snaps shut and he balls his fists, the show of concealed aggression uncharacteristic for the older prince. Taehyung hopes he can reign his anger in. 

“Are you all scheming against me? Am I living in a palace full of enemies?” Dong-Hyeok says, sounding a bit hysterical. “Should I kill you and get rid of my only chance of heirs? Is that what you want?” He grabs Taehyung, who just so happens to be closer, by the throat. The prince claws at the iron grip around his neck, choking. “Are you all that desperate to die?” 

“Father, you’re hurting him!” Hoseok says and, without much analyzation, it sounds like a plead. But Taehyung can hear the warning laced into his tone, something even stranger. Hoseok has never ever dared to place a toe out of line. 

“Did you hire one of those rebels to kill me in my sleep so you could take the throne for yourselves? So you could dirty it with your Omega hands? Is that what you wanted?” the emperor says as he tightens his grip around Taehyung’s throat, ring-covered fingers sure to leave marks in the honey skin. Taehyung chokes and gasps as he tries to plead with the Alpha, feet dangling uselessly beneath him. 

“Father, we don’t know! And even if we did, how would you ever get information from us if we’re dead?!” Hoseok says, his hands twitching. Taehyung gasps as he’s released, coughing and rubbing the bruised skin. He takes breaths as big as his lungs and corset will allow, sitting on the ground. Hoseok crouches beside him, rubbing his back. 

“I’ll be questioning you soon enough. Don’t try and get around it, understand?” Taehyung thinks Hoseok nods, then he’s helping his brother to his feet. Taehyung stands up and hates how he has to lean against the other man as they walk down the hall, humiliated as the servants and guards stare at the marks around his neck. 

“Are you alright? Can you breathe? It doesn’t hurt too terribly, right? Sit down, let me see. Take off your corset, too.” Taehyun rolls his eyes as he sits himself down on the bed, wiggling out of his dress and tugging on the strings of the corset. It falls from around his middle and Hoseok bustles around the room, the sweet though slightly soured scent of butterfly bushes filling the air. Taehyung wouldn’t ever admit it aloud, but he’s always thought that Hoseok’s scent is the sweetest. There’s a sharp spike of limes that breaks through whenever he gets scared or stressed out, but it’s often the simple, sweet smell of butterfly bushes. Taehyung’s gotten whiffs of burning sugar sticks whenever he walks by while his brother is in heat, but Hoseok’s heats always last a few days. He’s never had to lock himself up for more than three or four days, and he never smells that different. The burning sugar scent is always quick to fade away, replaced with the comforting smell of butterfly bushes. 

“Hey, hey, you okay?” the older prince says, snapping his fingers in front of Taehyung’s face. He blinks a few times, nodding and tilting his chin as Hoseok begins to rub a salve over his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok mumbles. “I should’ve-”

“He would’ve killed you if you had.” Hoseok sits back, biting his lip. 

“But I could’ve protected you.”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Taehyung says, smiling at his brother. “You don’t have to worry as much.” Hoseok clicks his tongue, putting things back. 

“Perhaps you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop,” he says. Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully and begins to lace his corset up again, Hoseok tying it. 

“Do you think-”

“They’re fine,” Hoseok says. “As long as we don’t hear anything from father, they’re fine. They have to be fine.” 

“What’s to happen if all of these plans fail? If they have a traitor in their ranks?” 

“If the things we’ve heard about Jin-Hyung are true, then no one would ever dare to betray them.”

“How do you know?” Hoseok stops and raises an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t seen the accounts of his magic, have you?” Taehyung shakes his head, frowning. 

“When? How did you find them? Where?” Hoseok frowns, trying to remember. 

“I don’t- I can’t remember,” he says. “Why can’t I remember?” Hoseok begins chewing on his nails, Taehyung slapping his hand away out of instinct. If Yoongi was here, he would’ve done it instead. Well, maybe if they also went back in time to when Yoongi didn’t find a problem with society and Seokjin was still causing as much trouble as he possibly could. 

“It’s fine. But do you remember what they said?” Hoseok nods, perking up. 

“He can  _ fly _ , Tae. It’s amazing- gods, I can hardly describe it- it’s like he’s a  _ god _ , can you believe it? He’s the most powerful person alive! He can summon armies from the ground and need only a short nap to recharge- there aren’t any sorcers who can do that! I saw him- gods, I can’t wait till you see.” Taehyung laughs and hugs Hoseok, feeling, for some reason, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Hoseok holds him without words, squeeszing as tight as he can without making his embrace stifling. Taehyung sobs once, twice, and then the dam breaks. Hoseok coos and he’s humming to him, rubbing his back as he cries. 

Look, Taehyung understands that it’s a little unreasonable to be nostalgic. But he misses being a kid, when everything made some sort of sense. He misses when Seokjin would pick him up and dance around his bedroom, laughing as Hoseok and Yoongi joined in. He knows now that Seokjin was anything but happy in that time and that it’s horribly selfish to wish to go back, but Taehyung’s life has taken a very sudden and drastic turn no one ever would’ve expected. And he just- he misses when everything made sense.

“S’okay, Taetae,” Hoseok says softly. “You don’t have to worry, Hyung’ll protect you.” 

_ No, please, don’t hurt yourself, _ Taehyung thinks. But the words are stuck in his throat as Hoseok rocks him back and forth, his chin resting on Taehyung’s head. 

Hoseok sleeps in his room that night. It’s clear that he wants to protect his brother and he even goes so far as to curl around Taehyung as he sleeps. Taehyung loves the warmth granted to him from his brother and he snuggles closer, enjoying his position as the little spoon even though he’s taller. Hoseok is playing with his hair, humming under his breath, but Taehyung can hear it fading away as he falls asleep. Taehyung closes his eyes as well, sighing as he falls asleep. 

He wakes up tangled in his brother’s embrace. Taehyung finds Hoseok blinking himself awake, hair messy from sleep. Taehyung sits up and yawns loudly, looking around the room. The morning sun’s rays bleed onto the floor of his room, making the assorted glass bottles of perfume and Taehyung’s extensive jewelry collection glitter and shine. 

“Taehyung-ah, come back,” Hoseok mumbles, rolling onto his back. Taehyung squints at him and gets up, stretching. 

“I’m going to bathe and brush my teeth. Should I draw a bath for you as well?” 

“Mm, yes, please.” Taehyung heads into the bathroom, opening the door and getting his bath started. He sheds his clothes and lets his nightgown pool around his feet, staring at the mirror. 

Now, Taehyung knows he’s attractive. He knows the curves of his body are what many seek, knows that his petite waist and perfectly rounded hips are known as “god-like proportions”. He knows his pouty red lips and droopy-ish eyes lure Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in, knows that he’s good-looking in a way that makes people want. He’s not like Seokjin who’s attractive in a way that intimidates people and challenges everything they dare to think. He’s not like Yoongi, either, who’s tiny and petite and submissive-looking despite his personality being extremely different. And then there’s Hoseok, radiating joy in a way that’s infectious and addictive, slowly pulling suitors in with a charming heart-smile and soft eyes and a thin waist. And Taehyung knows he pulls them in, deeper and deeper, but his voice wards them back. It’s a low, low baritone, something that’s never been found to be enjoyable by suitors. He’s intimidating with it and his so-called “tiger eyes”. 

Sighing, Taehyung climbs into the tub. This is stupid- why is he comparing his level of attractiveness to the amount of Alphas vying for his attention? He  _ knows _ he's attractive, so why should he ever care about what anyone else says?

_ Probably your self-worth issues that were planted in your head when your father told you constantly to speak with a voice higher than normal so as not to scare the Alphas away and how everyone’s forced you to keep up with it until Jin-Hyung noticed and began teaching you to stop. But that’s just a guess _ . 

_ Okay, you sarcastic bastard, _ Taehyung thinks,  _ time to go back under the rock. _ He tilts his head back and sinks beneath the water, closing his eyes. Taehyung doesn’t need to actually use soap or anything, but he likes to take baths. It’s fun. 

He gets out and Hoseok is sitting up, using Taehyung’s comb on his hair. The jug of water by the wash basin has been used, but, other than that and the comb, Hoseok has touched anything in Taehyung’s room. The younger man guesses it’s because he knows how an Omega’s instincts work- especially during heat, Omegas are known to be meticulously organized and picky about things. It’s a support system. Taehyung knows people who don’t do that, though Seokjin is the greatest example. He always re-arranges things, never satisfied or able to settle on one thing. Taehyung doesn’t really care what his brothers do, though, as long as his things remain in place. There’s a method Taehyung can’t explain to his madness, and, as long as that method is maintained, Taehyung is emotionally stable enough for this rebellion thing. 

“Hey,” Hoseok says when he gets out, “I’m assuming you didn’t draw the bath?”

“I knew you probably weren’t going to take one.” Hoseok shrugs. 

“Yeah. Stay safe, okay?” Taehyung nods, watching as his brother exits the room. It leaves a hollow feeling in his stomach and Taehyung is half-tempted to chase after him. His gut is telling him to keep Hoseok from leaving but the prince doesn’t know who’s watching and who’s reporting back to his father. 

But he can’t kill the feeling. It haunts him as he gets dressed and Seungmin brings his food in, looming over him and following him like a shadow. Taehyung paces about, waiting to be freed from his bedroom-turned-prison. He wonders, distantly, if Seokjin ever felt like this. 

_ Probably, _ he thinks. Taehyung can remember the days Seokjin would be locked in his chambers without any set date for his freedom. It didn’t do much, if anything at all, except make Seokjin hate his father even more. Which, considering how much he’d already loathed the man, seems a bit impossible. But Seokjin’s always been one to redefine what’s possible, right?

Taehyung sighs, staring at the window as if that’ll suddenly summon a messenger or something interesting. He’s been in his room for at least two weeks, can you blame him? He even finds himself thinking back to the night he was kidnapped for a few hours, the overwhelming feeling of fear as he was carried away from his brothers. Taehyung hates being helpless so one can understand how he despised the situation and how he was so utterly  _ useless _ . All he could do was cry and shriek until he was saved like every Omega in the stories. 

_ What happened to the White Rabbit, though? Where did he go? _

Taehyung shrugs, having no answer (probably why he was asking the question). He looks back at the window and then yelps as something lands against it with a loud  _ thwap! _

A little scared but more bored and curious, Taehyung slowly opens the window. There’s a tiny pebble wrapped in parchment and his first thought is a very sarcastic comment on how inconspicuous it is. He brings it in and unwraps the message, raising an eyebrow. 

_ Get ready to go by next week. Make sure no one knows. _

“Well, a signature would be nice,” he says, making sure to raise his voice in hopes that the messenger or sender can hear. “If you’d told me who you were, I would be able to determine whether I can trust you or not. You know, it’s an awfully strange time and-”

_ Thunk! _ Taehyung grins at the rock on the ground, picking it up. He frowns when he sees only a small scribble of a rabbit. 

“How do I know what this is?” he demands. He places his hands on the window and leans out, looking around. “Yah! Show yourself, coward!” 

“Um, Your Highness . . .?” one of the guards below says. Taehyung looks down and smiles sheepishly, beginning his retreat. 

“Apologies. Just- um, I was hallucinating! Yes, hallucinating! No worries! Goodbye!” He shuts the window before he can continue any further conversation, his cheeks a bright scarlet. Taehyung groans and drags his hands over his face. 

“Oh my gods,” he says. “I’ve mortified myself for someone whose identity I still don’t know.” He looks at the scribble again. “Oh, well, now I do.” The White Rabbit. Well, it’s not too absurd to be true, right?

He hopes Hoseok knows. 

He’s brought out of his bedroom in the dead of night, shoved down the hall by a bunch of too-touchy guards. Taehyung seethes the entire time, not bothering to stop himself as he snarls and snaps, baring his fangs for the world to see. He might’ve  _ been _ drowsy but he’s fuming now, snapping at anyone who gets too close. Taehyung’s tired and angry and he’s ready for his father to get a brain and start looking or to let him out. 

“Taehyung,” the royal advisor says. Well, imperial, but who cares?

“Advisor,” the prince says, sitting tall and dignified. If there’s one thing he’s learned from Yoongi, it’s that one’s posture can affect everything. He’s seen how his older brother uses it to his advantage and sometimes unknowingly, eyes flashing as he holds himself high and warding off any who are brave enough to think of approaching him. 

“I’m sure you know why you’re here, Taehyung,” the man says. The prince notices the absence of any proper titles and he raises an eyebrow. 

“You’ll address me properly, advisor,” he says calmly. “I have no qualms walking out.”

The man laughs loudly and sharply. “You won’t, though.” He leans forward, getting in the prince’s face. “I know what you are, Taehyung. You’re nothing but a cowardly Omega running around behind a mask of what you’d call bravery but, unfortunately for you, happens to be stupidity. You’re just a scared little prince trying to follow in his scum of a brother’s footsteps.” 

“I didn’t realize a small warning- not even a true  _ act _ of defiance could ruffle one’s feathers so much.” 

“Now, now, prince, let’s not be difficult.” The advisor sits down. “Where are your brothers and what do you know about them?”

“Nothing.” 

“Really?”

“Is there-”

“I am not an Alpha whose ego you may use for your benefit. Must I remind you that all advisors are Betas.” Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

“And?” 

“You can’t use your- your-”

“Body? But sir, I’d never. I’m saving myself-”

“Shut up!” Taehyung closes his mouth and purses his lips, watching as the advisor paces around in front of the prince, trying to wrong him. Taehyung’s channeling a lot of Yoongi and Seokjin energy right now, as the gods know he’s screaming his head off behind his mask of indifference. He’s pretty sure he’s calm enough, considering how the Beta in front of him paces furiously. 

“You’ll tell me what you know, boy-”

“At least call me by my name. One word from me, and you’re dead.” 

“Really? Who’ll kill me?” 

“My father.” 

“Is that what you truly think? Do you believe he would truly believe your word?” 

“General Jeon would.” The man laughs. 

“Ah, he’s the  _ last _ person who would kill me,” he says. “That general owes me his  _ life _ .” 

_ But wouldn’t that give him an even better reason to kill you? _

“The only person who should hold someone like that is the emperor,” Taehyung says, batting his eyes dumbly. The advisor laughs. 

“The emperor is clueless about what his fate is to be.”

“But I heard he was hosting a god,” Taehyung says, tilting his head and frowning. “How could anything bad happen to him?” 

“You’re foolish, but I am not, prince. I’m not going to spill everything to you.” 

“Then why would I tell you anything, on the off circumstance I had anything to tell?” 

The Beta tilts his head, then nods in agreement. “You raise a good point. How about this: I won’t tell the emperor that you’ve admitted to knowing anything and you’ll keep my little secret about the general. How’s that sound, little prince?” 

“Wonderful,” Taehyung says. He stands up. “It was a pleasure, sir.” 

“I couldn’t have hated it more. Guards, take him back to his chambers and bring me the other prince!” Taehyung walks out, not waiting for the guards, climbing the stairs and heading to his bedroom. He can see Hoseok walking by and he lets their fingers brush in attempts to comfort the older. Hoseok smiles at him and then winks over his shoulder. Taehyung is left a little surprised by the action and he frowns when he gets into his room, wondering what it could mean. But his exhaustion overpowers any wonders about the little wink and it isn’t long before Taehyung finds himself fast asleep. 

He wakes up to the sound of Seung

“Oh, Highness, you’re awake,” Seungmin says, though he doesn’t sound very apologetic. Taehyung doesn’t mind. 

“What’s going on?” he says. 

“The general has returned; go back to sleep, I’ll be back in a few hours at a more reasonable time.” Taehyung shakes his head. 

“What- why?” 

“It’s nothing, alright? Just go to sleep.” The prince doubts he’ll get any further with this so, in order to find more out, he lies down and closes his eyes. Seungmin keeps rummaging around and Taehyung keeps his eyes cracked open, following the other Omega. 

He feels a sudden burst of anger when he pockets some of Taehyung’s jewelry. But that’s all he takes before rushing out which, to the prince, doesn’t make any sense. Isn’t he paid plenty? Why would he take that? 

The prince stands up, walking over to his vanity. Seungmin didn’t even bother to close the drawers, which, to the prince, makes it even more suspicious. He didn’t take anything important to Taehyung- he’s still got his bracelet and his favorite earrings, so he knows that it was thought through and wasn’t for money. Seungmin knows what means most to Taehyung and he knows how the prince would probably accuse him first. Taehyung isn’t very close with his nurse if you haven’t noticed. 

_ But why would he take them? Even more, right in front of me? _ Taehyung checks for any clues when a small vial falls down, landing with a clatter. Taehyung frowns as he picks it up, tilting it to the side. Inside of the vial is a dark liquid, glowing dully. The prince uncorks it and takes the smallest whiff he can, finding it to be scentless. He’ll ask around later, as Seungmin would definitely notice its disappearance if he brought up strange liquids. 

When he’s woken up, neither Taehyung nor Seungmin mention the early morning’s events. It’s clear that the nurse is distraught as he dresses the prince, his eyes darting around in a manner that Taehyung assumes he believes to be discreet. He walks out of the room and heads to his lessons, meeting Hoseok along the way. But the older prince is distressed as he walks about, chewing on his lower lip as he wrings his hands. 

“Hyung, are you-” 

“Oh, thank the gods,” Hoseok says when he sees him. He pulls Taehyung close, holding him tightly. “I was so worried.” 

“About what?” 

Hoseok looks around. He seems to grow uneasy then a trance seems to fall over him, though he shakes it away. “Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything. Now, what is it you’d like to tell me?” 

“Would you like to go to the library with me? I . . . found something.” Hoseok raises an eyebrow but he nods, following his brother. As expected, the library is mostly empty and they have no problem heading to find the small section about magic. Most of the things there are scrolls, as they’re all very old artifacts that have proven impossible to replicate. 

“This one,” Taehyung says when they find an old scroll about potions. He pulls it out of its cubbyhole and they head to one of the more sheltered tables, unrolling it and staring. Taehyung reveals his little vial and moves it down until he finds something similar enough. 

“Can you read this?” he says, squinting. Hoseok narrows his eyes. 

“It’s a type of poison,” he says. “I think this says hydra’s blood, but I’m not sure. It’s pot- wait, no, powerful. Yeah, it’s powerful. Also, I’m not totally sure about the hydra’s blood- it says “many-headed snake,” so you can see why I’m a bit confused. But I think that’s the basic gist of it.” 

“You’re so lucky,” Taehyung mumbles. 

“Why do you have that, anyway?” Taehyung cranes his neck, making sure there isn’t anyone listening. 

“Seungmin left it in my room after he stole some of my jewelry,” he says, leaning down to whisper. Hoseok gasps. 

“Why don’t you tell father?” 

“Because it might’ve been something father sent him to use on me. Don’t you think he’s trying to kill me?” 

Hoseok nods. “Well, yes. But there are a lot of people trying to kill us both- we shouldn’t limit it to only Father.” Taehyung laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“You’re correct, unfortunately.” Hoseok shrugs. 

“Did you receive the message about our . . . plans next week?” Taehyung nods. 

“Have you figured out who sent it?” 

“A little rabbit is what I heard.” Taehyung giggles behind his hand. They’re not the best at this “hush-hush” thing, but he thinks they’re better than most would expect. 

However, a very loud and very obnoxious rapping on his window in the middle of the night is something that makes Taehyung very annoyed. He gets out of bed and walks over to the window, glaring. 

“Hello, Your Highness,” General Jeon says, “are you ready to go?”


	2. Beneath the Cover of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Taehyung and Hoseok begin their journey across the continent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly recommended: I'm Still With You- Jungkook

[ _PUMA_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8hTET_8cYE&list=TLPQMDIwNjIwMjB1ySQPuRKj0Q&index=4)

“What?!” Taehyung whisper-shouts. Well, that’s one way to wake him up. “Where-?”

“Sshh,” the man says, pressing a finger to his lips. He looks over his shoulder and down at someone on the ground. “I’ll explain once we’re safe. Grab whatever you can carry, especially food and weapons. Bring money, too. And a cloak- it’s getting cold.” 

“Where are we going?!” Taehyung whispers again as he grabs the recommended items. He doesn’t have food but he has a water bottle, so that’s something. There aren’t any weapons but he packs some of his least favorite jewelry-

“General,” he says, “should I take the map from Jin-Hyung?” The man pauses, thinking, and then nods. 

“Yes, make sure your father can’t find anything that even gives the slightest hint of our location. Do you have everything besides that?” 

“Let me change,” Taehyung says, heading to the closet before grabbing a simple olive dress and pulling it on. This one, thankfully, doesn’t have any large underskirts or a corset. He pulls on a pair of shoes and a cloak, standing at the edge of the window with all of his things. He can see Hoseok standing on the ground, looking around nervously. The general takes his things and leaves them on the ground, then he gestures at Taehyung. 

“Hold on to me,” he says. Taehyung crawls out of the window and wraps his legs around the general’s middle and loops his arms around his neck, shutting his eyes as he’s brought down. They reach solid ground and Hoseok embraces him, lacing their fingers together as they pick up their things. General Jeon leads them to the stables where three horses stand, already saddled up. They’re all Arabian horses, the one in the middle as black as night and belonging to the general. Taehyung climbs onto the grey one and Hoseok the brown one, Mang resting on his shoulder. Taehyung knows they can’t take Tata, but he’ll miss the tiger. However, now is not the time to bring it up. They have bigger issues. 

“Keep them at a trot,” the general murmurs. He’s dressed in a full set of armor, a sword hanging from his belt. There’s a black fur coat made of what Taehyung guesses is the skin of a black panther, but with some sort of magic influence from how it shines beneath the moonlight. 

They reach the gates that stop intruders and any unwanted guests from entering the palace. General Jeon doesn’t say a word as he simply nods at the guards manning it, leading the horses out. The princes follow with their heads down and hoods pulled over their faces, the general leading them through the city. 

“Not a peep,” the Alpha says as soon as they’re out of earshot. “Once someone recognizes you, we’re all dead. Understood?” 

“Yes,” Hoseok says. Taehyung doesn’t answer, but only because he’s oh-so infuriated with the man’s behavior. He grips the reins of his steed with white-knuckled hands, chewing on his lower lip. The jade of his bracelet catches the moonlight but remains inconspicuous to anyone they pass, though the prince- or, well, ex-prince assumes it’s because they’re all too scared of General Jeon’s unexpected appearance. He can’t say he isn’t thankful that the Alpha’s reputation precedes him, though it makes him wonder if it’ll cause any trouble later as they attempt to escape. 

As they get closer to the exit, Taehyung grows more nervous. It’s been too easy for their luck to continue any longer. Taehyung can tell Hoseok feels the same as the scent of butterfly bushes begins shifting to something sour. 

Finally, they reach the city walls. General Jeon holds his head high. 

“Ah, General,” one of the guards says, “what are you doing here?”

“I have business outside of the capital,” he says. “Let us out.” 

“We don’t have any-”

“Did Chaewon not bring you the message?” the Alpha demands. His hands tighten around the reins and the guard gulps in fear. “Chaewon is the best messenger I have; she should be here already.”

“Apologies, sir, we must’ve been doing the wrong rounds.” General Jeon scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Expect a harsh punishment for it, soldier,” he snaps. “Now, let us through.”

“Yes- yes, sir.” The gates open and the Alpha leads the way through, making sure they’re closed behind him. The horses walk down a well-worn dirt road, the Alpha constantly looking over his shoulder. As soon as the wall becomes a large blob in the distance (the sun is beginning to crawl up the horizon) the general takes off. Taehyung and Hoseok are both surprised and have to work to catch up, sending their own steeds running after the Alpha. 

“We’ll be riding all day, alright?” the general calls. Taehyung rolls his eyes as they keep going, biting his tongue. If the situation was any different, he would be contradicting every word out of the Alpha’s mouth. Maybe it’s childish but he’s just so _bossy_ . And yeah, Taehyung has no idea how any of this works, but the guy’s “I _need_ to be in charge” complex is one of the most annoying things in the world. He also doesn’t totally agree with making the horses run the entire time. He hopes the general isn’t that stupid. 

“Excuse me, General Jeon,” Taehyung says, speeding up the horse to ride beside the man, “what’s your first name?” The Alpha raises an eyebrow and shrugs. 

“Jeongguk,” he says. The man nods. 

“Huh. So, Jeongguk-ssi, why did you become a general?” 

“To get inside information that’s been used to help the rebellion,” he says.

“And what do you owe my father’s advisor?” Jeongguk raises an eyebrow, either finding the question totally absurd or he’s surprised that Taehyung knows it. Taehyung thinks it’s the latter until the Alpha laughs, hiding his face behind his hand. 

“Oh, dear, prince,” he says, “you must understand that the man conducting those interrogations has been grasping at straws ever since I was put in my position. He believes me to owe him something- ha! The nerve of some people.” Taehyung blushes and looks away. 

“No need to be mean about it,” he mumbles. 

“Apologies, prince,” he says. “I meant no ill will. The thought was just- I found it to be rather bizarre.” Taehyung shrugs, huffing and turning around to join Hoseok. 

“His name is Jeongguk,” he says to his older brother. Hoseok giggles and rolls his eyes. 

“I know, Tae,” he says. “I heard you two talking. Just because I’m quiet-”

“You? _Quiet_? How? When? Why? Are you feeling alright, Hyung? How-”

“Oh, be quiet,” Hoseok says, shoving him. “No need to be a jerk.” Taehyung laughs. 

“I just- it’s still suspicious, though,” he says quietly, keeping his eyes on Jeongguk’s back. “He’s just- he seems like he laughed it off too easily.”

“I’ll have to disagree with you,” Hoseok says. “I think he’s just awkward. You’re making him nervous.”

“Me? Making him nervous? Why?” Taehyung demands. Hoseok gives him a skeptical look and shrugs. 

“I think it’s best for you to find out from him,” he says. “Don’t ask him about it, though. For the sake of whatever developing relationship you two have-”

“If you’re insinuating that we’ll ever be more than acquaintances, then you’re wrong.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Hoseok says, laughing quietly. He shakes his head, smiling softly. “Be careful, Tae-yah.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Hoseok laughs again, speeding up his steed until he’s by the general. When he looks over his shoulder, his eyes sparkle teasingly. Taehyung rolls his eyes and joins in, shooting a glare at his brother. When Jeongguk looks at him with a strange expression, Taehyung’s head snaps and he trips over himself to look away, scowling. Stupid Alphas and their strangely adorablel faces and bossy attitudes. 

It gets cold far too quickly. Taehyung doesn’t understand why, but he’ll be honest here; he absolutely _hates_ the cold. It’s far too sudden with the way it blankets the area, laughing as Taehyung tugs his cloak closer and pouts. The horses don’t mind (lucky them) but the two princes are growing more displeased with the temperature each passing second. Taehyung shivers and steers closer to Jeongguk, licking his dry lips. The air around them is dry and he hates how his skin feels like the slightest movement will break it. 

“J-”

“Everyone, off of the path.” 

_Okay, Mr. Bossy,_ Taehyung thinks as he follows Jeongguk into a field. It’s not the best defense but they all crouch down good distances away from their horses, trying to stay hidden. There’s a loud screech and Taehyung looks up to see a gryphon flying overhead. It beats its wings and he can see a tiny figure on its back, searching the fields. Taehyung curses. That was fast. 

The gryphons stay for hours. Taehyung doesn’t understand how they miss the horses but he’ll take what he can get- they don’t have the magic to hide themselves or teleport like Seokjin did and he’s assuming that Yoongi and Jimin had help. He can’t imagine doing this without any assistance. 

“What was that?” Taehyung demands as soon as they get out. 

“They’re already sending out search parties, dammit,” Jeongguk says, mostly to himself. He curses and speeds up his horse, once again surprising the two princes as he takes off. They follow and Taehyung can’t help thinking how this is sure to draw attention. 

“Jeongguk-ssi!” he yells. “Won’t this draw more attention?” 

“Yes but no,” Jeongguk says. “The gryphons will be drawn by us running but when they see just three people on horses, I’m hoping they’ll dismiss it as a race. If we’re questioned, you two are going to abandon your horses and use the map from Jin-Hyung. There aren’t any exceptions, understand?”

“What about you?” Hoseok says. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeongguk says. He shrugs. “I’ll probably meet up with you sometime later. Don’t wait up for me.” 

“Hyung!” Taehyung calls. Hoseok looks up at him. “I think he means he’s going to do a bunch of self-sacrificing!” 

“That’s what I thought!” Jeongguk glares at both of them. 

“I swore to your brother that I’d protect you,” he says, trying to remain calm. Taehyung giggles. He likes that they’re able to get a rise out of him. 

“Swears are stupid,” the youngest prince says. “I wouldn’t recommend them.” 

“Well, Jin-Hyung is going to kill me if you two don’t make it back safe and sound. I think I’d prefer being killed by your father.” Hoseok’s expression darkens. 

“Trust me,” he says, “you wouldn’t.” It’s uncharacteristically cryptic and, even to Taehyung, it doesn’t make any sense whatsoever. Hoseok is very much alive and he’s never- oh, wait. The temple. 

Taehyung knows better than to ask about what happened there. He knows that it gives Hoseok nightmares that will make him wake up screaming for help and for Yoongi, but he doesn’t know much else. One time, the night after he was released, his skin began to burn like a hot branding iron and his eyes opened, but they were rolled into the back of his skull. Taehyung would be lying if he said he hadn’t been absolutely horrified. It reminded him of Yoongi’s possession and Taehyung suspects that the two instances are somehow connected. How, he doesn’t know, and isn’t sure if he wants to find out. 

Jeongguk makes them stop in the afternoon. There’s a small farmhouse far in the distance and they ride over, letting the horses rest. There’s a single cow, though she doesn’t seem to notice them. When Jeongguk hands him a blanket, a sudden wave of exhaustion hits Taehyung. He and Hoseok curl up in a little nest made in the loft, Jeongguk falling asleep nearby. Well, that’s what Taehyung thinks he does. He falls asleep watching the Alpha sitting tall and keeping watch while the princes sit together, though he believes that the general does eventually succumb to his own exhaustion. 

Taehyung doesn’t dream of much. He’s never been one to dream, so he supposes it isn’t surprising. But he feels scared and he thrashes a bit until he finally wakes up, eyes wide. Hoseok is squirming beside him, mumbling under his breath. His brow is furrowed as he sleeps, and it’s clear he’s having a nightmare. Taehyung pulls him close and begins petting his hair, humming. He can see Jeongguk curled up in a small black lump, and, for some reason, it makes him smile a little. Just a slight twitch of his lips, but Taehyung could call it a smile. He shakes the thought away, sighing. Hoseok mumbles something that sounds akin to “Jin-Hyung,” thrashing a bit more. Taehyung hushes him, cooing to try and soothe his older brother. The Omega thinks he’s just super tired and he’s trying to make do with what little sleep he’s gotten. So, don’t get mad at him if he begins singing a few random nursery rhymes about nothing in particular. It’s really not his fault. 

Jeongguk wakes a little after Taehyung. He comes wandering over and sits close by, watching Hoseok. 

“Is he having a nightmare?” Taehyung nods. “Are you going to wake him up?” 

“No. He needs to sleep. This is already stressing him out a lot, even though he isn’t making it obvious. I’m worried.” Jeongguk nods, deeming his answer a good one. 

“You sound like a good brother,” he says. Taehyung shrugs, feigning nonchalance. 

“Hyungs have always taken care of me,” he says. Then, he adds, “You should get some rest.” Jeongguk shrugs back. 

“I don’t need a lot of sleep, but thanks. We’ll be going in a couple of minutes anyway.” Taehyung nods, lying down beside Hoseok. His brother sighs and shivers, and Taehyung wishes he could comfort him in some way that does more than cuddling. He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to make time go faster so they can leave sooner. 

“Wake up,” a soft voice says. Taehyung blinks the sleep from his eyes as he stares up at Jeongguk, tilting his head. Hoseok is still sleeping. 

“Are we leaving?” Jeongguk nods, pressing a finger to his lips. Taehyung shakes Hoseok awake and they all climb down from the loft, boarding their horses and heading through the fields. 

“Gryphons don’t have night vision,” Jeongguk explains later. “I don’t know if they’re sending out night troops, but that’s only for important searches.”

“Excuse me, but this _is_ an important search,” Taehyung says. Hoseok punches his arm. 

“Ow,” Taehyung whines. 

“We don’t want it to be an important search because then they’re going to be working even harder to find us.” Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

“Well, duh, I knew that,” he says. “I’m just pointing out to General Jeon that we’re important!”

“I have a feeling he already knows that,” Hoseok says. Taehyung shrugs. He’s pretty sure he can hear Jeongguk snickering, that bastard. 

They keep traveling, the moonlight lighting the way. Their breath comes out in white puffs of steam, the rapidly cooling night stinging Taehyung’s skin. Not to mention the rumbling of his stomach, but Taehyung knows they don’t have any food. He can hold it together. Hoseok is too stressed. 

But traveling kind of maybe really _sucks_. Taehyung’s never ridden a horse for this long and his butt hurts. No amount of layering his cloak and dress beneath him helps, either, and he would be lying if he said he enjoyed the experience. Usually, when they traveled, it was in the safety of a fine carriage. And okay, fine, Taehyung’s been pretty spoiled his entire life (unless you count the constant prejudice) so maybe this experience will be a learning opportunity?

Oh, who is he kidding? Taehyung knows the only thing he’ll take away from traveling across the entire _continent_ \- wait, where are they going anyway?

“Jeongguk-ssi,” Taehyung says, drawing the man to look over at him, “where are we going?” 

“We’re headed to the coast to get to the far islands,” the man says. Taehyung stops his horse. 

“What?” he says. “That- it’s at least a month-long journey on horseback with all-day travel!” He tries not to groan. “It’ll take _us_ at least _two_.” 

“Would you rather die by your father’s hand?” Taehyung scowls. 

“Why don’t we use magic?” 

“Because none of us have any we can use.”

“You don’t?” Taehyung says. “Then- what- how-”

“Being good at things is possible,” Jeongguk says, rolling his eyes. “I do a lot of behind-the-scenes work as well, so don’t act like it’s totally impossible to get to where I am so fast.”

“And now you’re throwing it all away,” the ex-prince says under his breath. 

“Well, would you rather I turned you in?” 

“You would die too!” 

“Since when do you care?”

“I don’t!” Taehyung says, his voice rising. He’s starting to yell and Jeongguk is seething as he looks away, riding to the front. Hoseok lets him, turning around to give Taehyung a deadpan look. The younger man looks away, pouting. 

“Why are you picking fights with him?” Hoseok says, his voice lowered to a whisper. 

“He’s too cocky and bossy, don’t you see?” Taehyung says, glaring at the Alpha. 

“That’s because he’s the only one out of the three of us who knows what he’s doing!” 

“That doesn’t mean he can be mean about it,” Taehyung says. Hoseok rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Look, if this is your weird way of getting over Jimin-” Taehyung turns red. 

“What? No!” Hoseok raises an eyebrow before continuing.

“I’m not going to get mad at you for liking the general, gods. I don’t disagree- he’s a fine piece of man. But don’t be one of the jerks who acts all mean and such because you can’t accept you might have a crush on him.” 

“I barely even know him!”

“You barely even know Jimin,” Hoseok counters. Taehyung huffs. 

“Well, Jimin was nice when we met him. And he’s cute.” 

“The few times you saw him-”

“Hyung, can you stop?” Taehyung says, his tone laced a little bit of that whiny feeling Taehyung gets when he wants people to get frustrated because they’re pushing too much and he doesn’t have a name for it because everyone thinks-

“Of course, are you okay?” Taehyung nods, looking away. Hoseok cares a lot and he loves Taehyung the way a brother should, but sometimes he gets a little caught up in the moment. And really, Taehyung knows he does it too. He’s not mad, oh, no, Taehyung could never be mad at Hoseok, but it can be annoying. 

“I’m fine,” he says. “I just don’t feel like talking about him.” 

“Okay,” Hoseok says, his voice soft. “But even you can admit the general is a fine specimen of Alpha.” Taehyung squeaks and hits his brother’s arm. 

“Oh my gods, what if he hears you?” Hoseok sighs, dragging a hand over his face. 

“Have I ever told you that I feel no attraction to Alphas whatsoever?” he says. 

“No, but it’s pretty obvious.” 

“Good enough,” Hoseok says, shrugging. “Well, just so you know-”

“-you’re not attracted to Alphas. Alright, I know, Seok.”

“General, has anyone ever told you you’re a fine piece of man?” Hoseok says before Taehyung can stop him. Jeongguk looks over his shoulder, his eyes wide. 

“Um . . . a few times?” he says. Hoseok nods, moving so they’re side-by-side. 

“Makes sense,” he says. Taehyung tries not to scream or run off, but he can shoot Hoseok the best death-glare he has, flashing his fangs for bonus points. Hoseok gulps and makes sure to keep Jeongguk between them, sticking his tongue out. 

“So, General-”

“Um, Jeongguk-ssi is fine. Or just Jeongguk.”

“Well, “Just Jeongguk”, do you know if we’ll be getting to any villages? We need food,” Taehyung says, grasping at straws as he attempts to change the subject. 

“We’ll pass by a few more farms before we reach an actual farming town,” Jeongguk says, sounding like he’s been parroting these words to countless people. “There’s someone I’ve been asked to pick up in the south-”

“Wait, what?” Taehyung says. “Do you understand how long a journey such as that one will be? We’ll head south for two days and then we have to go up the coast to the northern ports-”

“How-”

“General, who are we picking up?” Taehyung demands. 

“We have a pregnant Omega back on the islands. He’s-”

“What, you only have one? Why? How? What-”

“We only have one staying with us!” Jeongguk snaps. “Your Highness, with all due respect, if you would simply do as I say, then all will be well.”

“Who are we picking up, then?” 

“Choi Dae-Jung,” Jeongguk says. 

“Who’s that?” 

“The father.” 

“The Omega’s-”

“No, the actual father of the Omega. Beomgyu misses his dad.” 

“Who’s Beomgyu?” 

“Taehyung-ah, no more questions. It’s too late-” 

“It’s fine, Highness,” Jeongguk says. He turns to Taehyung. “He’s the pregnant one.” 

“See, Hyung?” Taehyung says to his older brother. “He doesn’t care.” 

“If you ask any more questions, I will.” Taehyung glares at the Alpha, his eyes narrowed. But he supposes it’s best if he stays quiet. They ride in silence, the night dragging itself along. To Taehyung, the scenery around them hasn’t changed in the slightest. It’s all a bunch of fields, mostly harvested unless you have magic or some special type of crop. His eyes are drooping but he’s very, very hungry and sleep seems out of reach. 

“General,” Hoseok says, “we need food.” The Alpha looks over his shoulder and then at his saddle bags, reaching in and pulling out two apples. He tosses them at the princes and keeps moving. Taehyung watches as his brother shoves the entire fruit- or most of it- into his mouth. 

“Heat,” he says around it. Taehyung wants to cry. They’d better get to a village. 

“So soon?” he says. Hoseok glares and eats more apple. 

“I’ll be fine, just a few days of rest.”

“Jeongguk-ssi!” Taehyung calls. The Alpha looks over his shoulder. “Hoseok-Hyung’s heat is due-”

“In how long, Highness?” Hoseok counts on his fingers. 

“Two or three days, give or take.” Jeongguk nods. 

“We should be able to get to some sort of village by then.”

“Is that okay, Hyung? Will you be okay?” Hoseok shrugs and Taehyung hands him the rest of his apple. They keep moving. 

They do, in fact, make it to a village. It hardly makes the cut for Hoseok’s heat but Taehyung manages to get him into a room. He curls up beside his brother and Hoseok sighs, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

His heat is like nothing Taehyung’s ever experienced. Hoseok cries a lot and he’s very emotional, blabbering about how terribly he misses Seokjin and Yoongi and how he’s so thankful for Taehyung and this and that and then-

“I’m hosting a god, Taehyungie. Did you know that? And then Jin-Hyung is going to be so, so sad when he dies- he’s gonna cry so much. And dragons will fly in the sky- they’re so pretty, Tae-yah. He’s going to die, though, and it’ll be so sad. No one-”

“Who’s going to die?” Taehyung says. 

“Oh, he is. He’s going to die- it’s so sad, isn’t it?” 

“How? Who?” 

Hoseok looks at him. “He is.” 

“Jin-Hyung?” 

“Partly.” 

“Seok, what do you mean?” Hoseok shrugs, and then his eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out. Taehyung sighs, running a hand through his hair. Unlike Hoseok, he hasn’t completely stripped himself of his clothes, but he regrets not at least removing the dress. The fabric is thick with sweat and full of Hoseok’s heat-scent, which is like butterfly bushes; bass boosted. But hey, Taehyung supposes it could be worse. He’s met people who smell like wine, so butterfly bushes are far better. 

When Hoseok wakes up three days after his strange ramblings with long naps in between, he’s finally finished. But he’s on his period and Taehyung goes to get him a wrag.

“I’d be lying if I said I was excited to start traveling again,” Hoseok says as he pulls his underpants on. “Did you wash these-”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Tae, I know you were with me-”

“Okay, fine, it was the general. But I told him to do it.” 

“I honestly don’t care, c’mon.” Taehyung follows, but he stops in his tracks. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, “your heat-”

“Yeah, it’s not normal. Don’t worry; I know.” 

“Why-”

“I don’t know, Taehyung,” Hoseok snaps. “No one fucking knows so don’t ask about it, okay?” Taehyung nods. He feels scared but mostly sad. Hoseok seems really torn up over the fact that he doesn’t turn into a sex-crazed Omega for his heat. He’s not sure how to comfort his brother other than to ignore it and let him calm down. 

“General,” Hoseok says, his posture straight. He’s back in prince-mode. 

“Are you ready to leave, Your Highness?” Jeongguk says. Hoseok nods and mounts his horse, Taehyung and the Alpha following suit. Jeongguk moves to lead the way, the townspeople watching them with careful eyes. There’s a gasp from the entire crowd as a pair of children get in Jeongguk’s way, having been playing too roughly. Jeongguk halts the horses and stares at them, tilting his head. His sword catches the sunlight and he looks dangerous, like a single movement could put him on attack mode. The two children stumble back, eyes wide and fearful. 

“Get out of the street,” Jeongguk says gruffly, surprising the entire town. The children then rush out, Jeongguk continuing on. Taehyung keeps his head down but he can hear the whispers about the general’s suspicious behavior. 

And then, of course, right at that moment, a messenger arrives with the bounty on Jeongguk’s head and the princes’ capture. 

“One- there he is! The greatest bounty ever offered is on the general’s head and the capture of the princes!” the messenger screams. Jeongguk snaps the reins of his horse and it takes off, Taehyung and Hoseok following. The townspeople, probably unused to so many strange events happening consecutively, stand still for a few moments before they begin to chase after the trio. Jeongguk draws his sword and brandishes it, moving so Taehyung and Hoseok are in front of him. The younger prince looks over his shoulder as the general swivels around, cutting through the sea of peasants without even the tiniest sliver of remorse. It isn’t long before the people are disappearing inside of their houses to retrieve their weapons. It gives Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jeongguk the extra time needed to get far ahead of the mob, but not what they need to escape their pursuers. Hoseok is mumbling something under his breath, his scent sour and very, very angry. Jeongguk rides back to the front and off they go, continuing their journey. 

They don’t let the horses rest until the village is barely visible. Jeongguk gets off and begins leading his steed along the path, hair done up in a messy bun. It’s kind of cute. Taehyung also kind of (read: really) wants to poke it. 

So he does. He just rides up and pokes the bun, looking away when it draws Jeongguk’s attention. 

“What-”

“It’s cute,” Taehyung says, shrugging. “Why do you keep your hair long?” 

“My older brother liked it a lot.”

Taehyung raises an eyebrow and Jeongguk tilts his head in challenge, daring him to ask. 

“Why liked?”

“Because he tried singing it off when he got drunk when I was fifteen and now it’s to annoy him.” Taehyung chokes when he tries to repel his laughter, covering it up with a cough as he beats his chest. Jeongguk raises an eyebrow at him. 

“It was a very traumatic event of my childhood,” Jeongguk says, though it’s clear he’s fighting to remain serious. Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

“Sounds like it,” he says. Jeongguk has a cute little half-smirk on, his eyes glittering. Taehyung smiles back and he feels a strange pounding in his chest and then he curses how easily he’s wooed by cute boys with big muscles. 

“If you turn me into a third wheel,” Hoseok says from the back, trailing off and letting them fill the space. Taehyung can see Jeongguk turn bright red and he feels a burst of confidence, winking at the Alpha as it fuels him. Jeongguk squeaks and hides his face in his hands as he walks. Taehyung can’t help giggling, rolling his eyes as they keep on moving. 

They get to the halfway point in more time than Taehyung thought it would take. Then again, he’s pretty sure that carriages have some type of magical influence to make them go faster. It’s been two days and they’re finally at what Taehyung hopes is halfway through their journey south, though he can’t be sure. 

“Where are the patrols?” Taehyung mumbles. Jeongguk looks up and frowns. 

“Probably waiting until nightfall. Let’s keep moving.” 

“I doubt I’m wrong, but I’ll ask anyway; are we traveling for the entire day and night?”

“If I say no despite you knowing otherwise will you be happier?” 

“No,” Hoseok snaps. 

“Well, then it’s a yes.” 

“Unfortunately,” Taehyung says. Hoseok groans and stops in the middle of the path, his head dropping to rest on his horse’s neck. 

“Is he-” 

“Hyung, are you cramping?” There’s an angry, angry groan in response. Taehyung winces, turning to Jeongguk. 

“I’m going to take him on my horse- you can lead-” Jeongguk’s horse suddenly flashes and in its place is a small black rabbit, nose twitching. The Alpha picks it up and hands it to Taehyung before going over and grabbing the reins of Hoseok’s horse and leading the steed over. Hoseok grumbles as he joins Taehyung, slumping against him. 

“Have a rabbit, Hyung,” Taehyung says, handing him the little bunny. Hoseok just yowls as he begins to pet the small mammal, but it seems to calm him down a little bit. 

“Jeongguk-ssi,” Taehyung says softly, “could we stop for a bit to heat up some water for Hyung?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure.” Jeongguk helps Taehyung off even though he doesn’t need it, but it’s still (kind of) cute. Taehyung grabs one of the water bottles and rubs his hand over the bottle, praying that the material is fireproof. Jeongguk hands him a few twigs and then they light a fire. Taehyung holds the water bottle above the flames until his arm begins to ache, switching it. He waits until he deems it hot enough and hands the bottle to Hoseok. His brother grunts a thank you, then he slumps against the horse. Taehyung climbs on and manuevers the older man until he’s resting against his back, mumbling something to Jeongguk’s rabbit. The Alpha sits on Hoseok’s horse, leading the way. 

By the time it hits dawn, Taehyung is ready to snap the neck of the next person who speaks. Jeongguk looks frustratingly unaffected despite staying up for even longer than the Omega. Taehyung narrows his eyes as Jeongguk suddenly stops. 

“Yah,” he snaps, “keep moving.” 

“Look,” the Alpha says, gesturing at the areas around them. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m looking,” Taehyung says. “There are trees. Great, trees!” 

“Your Highness, that means we’re nearing the forest.” 

“Well, isn’t that just peachy,” Taehyung says. He yawns and rubs his eyes. “It’d be much nicer if we were nearing somewhere to sleep. A nice inn, perhaps.” 

Jeongguk glares and it’s the first sign of his lack of sleep affecting his mood. 

“The best I can offer is some mats under a tree. Actually, no. Just sleeping under a tree.” Taehyung pouts. 

“I’m a prince-”

“Oh, shut up, will you? You’re both so annoying- just be quiet!” Hoseok says. Taehyung and Jeongguk both shut their mouths and glare at one another. Jeongguk ties the horses to a tree and then begins making a little fire, grumbling under his breath. Taehyung curls up in his cloak and snuggles closer to his brother, scowling at the general. Jeongguk sits near the small, flickering fire, then he puts his face in his hands. Taehyung’s eyes droop and he doesn’t have any motivation, not even curiosity, the greatest motivation of all, to keep them open. 

He falls asleep. But it isn’t pleasant. Taehyung feels like it’s connected to sleeping near Hoseok as horrific, bloody images of war fill his head. He looks around, standing in the midst of a battlefield, trying to find any sort of familiar face. He’s like a ghost but the soldiers around him don’t touch him. He’s wearing a simple white dress and shoes, definitely not in the right place. 

“Hello?” Taehyung calls, cupping his hands around his mouth. He reaches out and touches a soldier, just to test. 

The soldier falls, dead. Taehyung stumbles back, screaming. He manages to go through several other soldiers, leaving a trail of dead bodies. No one seems to notice. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Taehyung says as he cuts a path through the fighting Alphas. Strangely enough, he can see a few Betas and Omegas too. But there’s no time to ponder it as he’s suddenly grabbed and tugged back. Taehyung looks over at the owner of the hand, his eyes wide. He comes face-to-face with his own father and the prince stumbles back, an overwhelming sense of fear clogging his senses. The man stares at him through glowing red eyes, but it’s like he doesn’t see Taehyung as his son. To the man before him, Taehyung is only an enemy. A weed that needs to be pulled up at the roots. 

His vision goes black as he’s stabbed. 

Taehyung wakes up panting. Jeongguk’s brown eyes stare back at him, a worried look on his face. The Omega stumbles back. 

“What- what are you doing?” he says. Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he jumps away as if burnt. 

“S-sorry,” he says. “You- you were having a nightmare.” 

“I know that, dipshit,” Taehyung snarls. He runs a hand through his hair, his skin covered in a fine layer of cold sweat. The sun is beginning to set, its rays barely visible. Taehyung rubs his face with his hands, trying to shake the feeling of a blade embedded in his gut. There’s a sudden jerk from Hoseok and the man looks over at his brother, finding him with his eyes wide open. But they’re pure black and he’s twitching like he’s having a seizure, limbs unable to remain still. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung says, shaking him. If it wasn’t scary enough, Hoseok remains in his trance-like state, spasming uncontrollably. “Hyung, wake up!” 

“Is- he’s hosting?” Jeongguk says. 

“No shit!” The Alpha curses and reaches into his pockets, then he pulls out a small vial. 

“Can you open his mou-” Taehyung’s already pinching his brother’s nose and tilting his head, trying to pry his mouth open at the same time. Hoseok’s fangs look sharper than most knives, saliva connecting them to his bottom row of teeth. Jeongguk fumbles with the bottle as he uncaps it and pours its contents (it looks like water with leaves in it) into the oldest prince’s mouth. Taehyung lets go of his nose and tilts his head back as far as he can without hurting Hoseok, though he suspects it might sting a bit. But it does the job and Hoseok swallows the concoction, his spasming stopping. The blackness fades from his eyes then fall shut, his head lolling back. Taehyung picks his brother up and puts him on a horse, grabbing its reins as he begins to walk. Jeongguk scrambles to catch up, holding the other horse and his rabbit. 

“You can-”

“No,” Taehyung snaps. “I can do it. I’m not made of glass.” 

“And anyone who would think such is the stupidest person to exist,” Jeongguk mumbles. Taehyung rolls his eyes, continuing to tug the horse. It’s the brown one, though he doesn’t really care about the color. They walk along the path, the only sound that of the horses’ hooves and their footsteps. 

The trees become more common, getting bigger and looming over them as they walk. Taehyung knows they’re getting close to the Deep Forest and his heart pounds as the apprehension grows. He’s only ever been inside of the famed area a handful of times; all of them were while he was in a carriage. He doesn’t know what they’ll be going up against, but he knows the stories. He knows how dangerous it is if you dare stray off of the thin, winding path made for traveling. 

So, when he sees the huge, three-stinger scorpion, he’s a bit surprised. 


	3. Village Fare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village in which they are to find Dae-Jung charges a strange price for hospitality . . .

The scorpion snaps its pincers, nearing the two men and their horses. 

“Don’t. Move,” Jeongguk grits out. Taehyung notes that he says this while drawing his sword. He rests a hand on his brother’s back and tries to keep him from waking up because he knows Hoseok will be screaming his head off as soon as he does. Which, in a situation like this, can only make it worse. It might scare the scorpion away, but that doesn’t mean it won’t draw more unwanted attention. 

“Can you use a knife?” 

“Not really?”

“Take it.” Taehyung squeaks as a (thankfully) sheathed knife is thrown his way. Taehyung squeaks as he catches it, successfully drawing the scorpion’s attention. How funny. 

“Gods, can there be just _one_ person not trying to kill me?” he mumbles as he unsheathes the knife and holds it in front of himself with shaking hands. The scorpion moves one of its giant feet and Taehyung yelps, shutting his eyes and looking away. The scorpion gets closer and closer and then he notices a small divot in the plates of its armor. 

_Why the fuck not._

Taehyung lifts his arm and then slams the dagger into the small spot, pulling his arm away much faster than what he thinks is possible. The scorpion, infuriating but suffering to some extent, hisses and snaps at him, Taehyung scrambling back. The horses whinny in surprise and begin retreating, Taehyung turning around and trying to grab the one holding Hoseok. 

_Thunk!_

“Hey!” Jeongguk says, waving his sword. The scorpion turns to look at him like it’s asking, “Would you like to die, puny human?” But Jeongguk doesn’t care- he waves his sword and kicks the venom barb he cut around, screwing around and being a nuisance. Taehyung doubts he’s having any trouble at all. 

“Grab the horses and go straight for as long as you can, understand?” Jeongguk yells. Taehyung, if he was any better at this, would refuse, but he also has to protect Hoseok. So, he climbs onto the horse holding his brother and grabs the other, awkwardly riding one while leading the other away. Jeongguk battles the scorpion, successfully distracting it while the princes escape. 

Taehyung knows better than to leave the Alpha, though. They’re lost in one of the most dangerous areas in the entire empire, and their only guide is stuck fighting a giant arachnid. 

“Okay, we have to run,” Jeongguk says, romping through the forest. His hair is undone and there are plenty of twigs and branches in it, his brown eyes wide. His sword is covered in scorpion blood but that’s the least of their problems as Jeongguk mounts the other horse and they take off into the forest, the sound of a large group of something bad following. Taehyung doesn’t dare look over his shoulder as Hoseok sits limply on the horse. 

Or, well, not-so-limply when he wakes up, realizes he’s on a horse and that they’re being chased, then screams.

“Hyung, be quiet,” Taehyung hisses. “You’re drawing more attention!” Hoseok glares at him and then shoves his cloak into his mouth, muffling his screaming. He supposes it works. 

They continue through the forest until the sound of several legs scuttling after them fades. 

“They’re not bothering to wait at all, are they?” Taehyung says. Jeongguk doesn’t respond and for a few minutes the only sound is that of Hoseok’s quiet sniffling and the natural noises from the forest’s inhabitants. Which, after that scary encounter, Taehyung has decided he would be perfectly fine never encountering. They’re still on the path, somehow, but the prince isn’t complaining. He’s pretty happy with that. 

“What was that?” Hoseok says softly. 

“Three-tailed scorpion. They’re pretty nasty, trust me.”

“Don’t worry- I have no problem doing so when it comes to stuff like that.” Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk snorts, looking around. 

“Good job, by the way,” he says to Taehyung. Hoseok looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, smirking. Taehyung sticks his tongue out. 

“Thanks,” he says. 

“What did he do?” Hoseok says. 

“I threw him a knife-”

“Did you hear that, Hyung?” Taehyung says, maybe a bit loudly but he doesn’t want his brother to tease him. “He threw a knife at me!” 

“Oh, come on! It was sheathed,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung looks at his brother, trying to seem injured enough for him to not ask. 

“It was right after he told me not to move, too! And when I told him I’d never-”

“Jeongguk-ssi, what did he do well?”

“He stabbed it in the head.” 

Hoseok gawks at Taehyung, his jaw hanging. The younger prince looks away, glaring at Jeongguk. The general looks at the two men with a fond, shy smile. When he notices Taehyung’s attention on him, though, he looks away, cheeks turning red as he moves a little faster. 

“I think he has a crush on you,” Hoseok whispers. Taehyung flicks him away. 

“Uh-huh. The next thing you’ll be saying is that pigs can fly.” 

There’s a loud squeal from above and Taehyung looks up to see a flying boar. Hoseok is dying of laughter as his brother stares at it with wide, horrified eyes. 

“What the hell?” he says. Hoseok can’t stop laughing. “That’s- no! That’s not supposed to happen!” 

“Get down,” Jeongguk says before Hoseok can answer. He’s pulling out a crossbow, loading it, and then he’s firing. There’s another squeal and then the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Jeongguk turns around and rides over, then dismounts. He holds his sword as he heads into the brush and then grabs the boar, dragging it along. His horse whinnies like it’s asking why he would do this. But Jeongguk is dragging the animal along, then cutting it up. It isn’t long before his armor shines red with blood beneath the sun, his black hair tied messily. 

“It’s food,” he says when Taehyung opens his mouth, not bothering to look over his shoulder. “We can cook it here and then dry the rest.” 

“Would you like a fire to be lit for it?” Taehyung says, pushing down the snarkiness. It doesn’t work as well as he’d hope when Jeongguk glares over his shoulder. Taehyung dismounts and hands Hoseok the reins of his horse, grabbing a few twigs and making a little structure he vaguely remembers Jeongguk creating. His is probably a lot worse, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Let me do it,” the Alpha grumbles. He grabs his sword and hacks a bunch of branches from several different trees then hauls them over. Taehyung rolls his eyes and goes to sit near the horses, glaring at the general as he lights a fire. The mid-fall chill doesn’t offer any assistance but Jeongguk is persistent in creating a flame. He sharpesn a large stick and puts it on top of the little stands he built, meat hanging off. The light of the fire coupled with the blood on his face and the predatory gleam in his eyes makes him seem more animal than human. The illusion is further added to when he licks his lips, fangs glittering. His lips are a deep scarlet, making Taehyung wonder what exactly he did. The prince cranes his neck just as something tugs the carcass into the forest, leaving no trace except for the blood soaking into the earth.

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, “come sit down.” The older man sits beside his brother, the flames separating them from Jeongguk. The Alpha doesn’t seem to mind, instead choosing to wipe his face. There’s still blood in his hair and covering his armor, but sometimes people have to be flexible. 

“Go to sleep, Highnesses,” Jeongguk says softly when Taehyung feels his eyes drooping. “I’ll keep watch.” Taehyung begins nodding off, his eyes fluttering and he smiles tiredly. 

“Thanks, Gukkie,” he says before falling asleep. 

He realizes, at some point, that he used a nickname for the Alpha. Taehyung, when he wakes up, finds Jeongguk half-asleep, fighting valiantly to stay awake. It makes the prince roll his eyes as he nudges him. 

“You can go to sleep, okay?” he says softly. “I can keep watch, hm?” Jeongguk hums, smiling sleepily. 

“Are you an angel?” he mumbles. Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

“Go to sleep, Jeongguk-ah.” 

“Okie dokie.” Taehyung giggles as the general’s eyes fall shut and he slumps back, falling asleep. The prince pushes a curl of hair behind his ear and stares out into the forest. They’re all squished together on the path, though even that won’t repel the forest’s inhabitants forever. Magical barriers can only last so long.

A few uneventful hours later, after Hoseok and Jeongguk both wake up, they’re continuing down the small road. They throw dirt on the fire and cast the used logs into the forest, then saddle up and head off. Night has fallen and it gives the forest an even more eerie feeling, allowing everyone’s imaginations to run wild. And then there’s the added factor of the lowered temperatures and how much magic runs through the ground they travel over, laughing at them as they feebishly attempt to escape. 

“How old is Dae-Jung, if you don’t mind me asking?” Taehyung says to Jeongguk. 

“I- well, he was . . . Beomgyu is nineteen and he was born when his father was sixteen . . . I don’t know when his birthday is . . . um, well, maybe- hold on.” Jeongguk begins counting on his fingers and Taehyung giggles. 

“He’s thirty-five?” Hoseok says from behind them. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jeongguk says. 

“Good idea.” 

They slowly travel through the forest, the path winding and snaking through the brush. The forest seems to be playing with them, teasing the trio with glimpses of claws, feathers, scales, fangs, glowing eyes, and more. Nothing ever ventures onto the path, though. Taehyung suspects that there’s something more than a simple magical barrier blocking them, though. He’s seen the way Hoseok keeps his eyes trained on the trees and what lurks in their shadows, how his eyes flash an inky black and his lips pull away from his fangs in a quiet snarl. Jeongguk, often too busy making sure they’re on the path, doesn’t usually notice it. Hoseok never makes a sound but the sight of his face pulled into a grotesque sneer, his eyes blacker than the night, is threatening enough. Taehyung is always a few seconds away from pissing his pants- or, well, dress when he does it. 

Speaking of clothes, Hoseok’s been hating really hard on his period. His dress has multiple red-turned-brown spots as does his saddle and Taehyung hopes they’ll be getting new clothes wherever they’re going. The forest doesn’t seem to be thinning out any time soon, though, and Taehyung dreads what’s to come. He supposes that their situation could be much worse, though, as he’s heard of people disappearing in the forest. He nor anyone else knows what happened to them, but all one can hope is that they don’t suffer the same fate. Taehyung’s never seen anyone come back, though. 

It becomes apparent, at some point, that Hoseok- or the god Hoseok is hosting- is protecting them. The oldest of the trio needs more rest than Jeongguk and Taehyung and he also tends to have little trances where his brain stops. Taehyung’s worried about it and he wonders what the price is, as he saw Yoongi plummet from the sky that day. The image appears in his nightmares, his brother falling limply from the clouds as his wings, horns, and sword all disappear. He wants to ask about it the next time they see each other. 

Eventually, they do get out of the forest. They smell terrible, partly because of the absence of baths and the other because they’ve been sleeping on the ground. Oh, yeah, and Jeongguk’s armor is still caked in blood, but that doesn’t really smell. The horses are fine, so that’s nice. They’re almost out of water, though, and Taehyung isn’t looking forward to crossing the large savannahs that make up the southern terrain. It’s better than a desert, sure, but he’s cold and there isn’t anywhere they can hide if there’s a patrol. Not to mention the harsh winds that run unbarred across the grasses, though it’s warmer than in the forest and capital. Somehow, that doesn’t correlate with the speed and constancy of the winds. 

It is, however, much easier to travel across. Taehyung supposes that’s one of the perks because, as long as there isn’t anything jumping in the way of the horses and the patrols miss their area (are they stupid?), they’re fine. 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung says, “why aren’t there any patrols?” 

“We searched this place for Yoongi,” he says, “and I made up some rumors about things I found while alone. Also, there’s a lot of luck involved. I told them to stay away from the south after the search to see if they turn up later. There was a lot of beforehand planning.” 

“Why couldn’t we go with Yoongi-Hyung?” Hoseok says. 

“Jimin kind of went in there on his own. None of us knew if he was alive or not- it was pretty surprising but also very relieving for him to turn up. I had to send a message to the kids-”

“Kids?”

“The other missing princes. Yeonjun, Soobin, and Taehyun? And then there’s the son of a noble, Hueningkai, and, finally, Beomgyu.”

“I’ve heard of the first three,” Taehyung says, “but who is Hueningkai? And I know Beomgyu’s pregnant, but-”

“Hueningkai, as I said before, is a noble’s son. He was taken in by Namjoon-Hyung and he’s a sorcerer.”

“What about Beomgyu?” 

“Taehyun’s mate.” 

“But he’s so young,” Hoseok says. “Isn’t he eighteen? And Beomgyu’s nineteen- what if it doesn’t work out? Are they planning to kill-”

“It’ll work out,” Jeongguk says. “Once you see them together, you’ll know.” 

“Aren’t Yeonjun and Soobin together?” Hoseok says. “If I remember correctly-”

“Oh, yes, they were all over one another!” Taehyung says. “They’re terrible at hiding their feelings.”

“Oh, gods, they’re terrible now,” Jeongguk says. “Yeonjun will always say, ‘You’re my baby,’ to Soobin and then Soobin turns red and squealy and they’re so affectionate it’s sickening.” 

“Not much of a romantic, are you, General?” Hoseok says, elbowing the Alpha. 

“I never said that,” Jeongguk says. “I just don’t enjoy watching other people breed _in front of my damned food_.” 

“Oh, dear,” Hoseok says, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. “Really? They do?”

“They get _very_ close. Too close. Far too close. Hueningkai is a _child_.”

“How old is he?” Taehyung says. 

“Seventeen. Gods, I don’t want him fighting. None of us really do, but the kid is stubborn as hell. Starts screaming as soon as we tell him to do something he doesn’t want to. And then there’s his very, _very_ irrational fear of water. But, it’s like- he can go in but he screams? Really loudly? And I just don’t understand him but Taehyun will scream with him and then Beomgyu joins and then Yeonjun while Soobin just stands there looking disappointed- or he’s already gone, I’ve seen both scenarios. I think it depends on how high his level of patience is.” 

“That sounds . . . difficult to deal with.” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I mean, yeah, it is, but it’s nice. They’re good kids, you’ll like them.” 

“Do you have a favorite?” Taehyung says. Jeongguk pauses to think before shaking his head, smiling fondly. 

“No,” he says. “I think they’re all great kids. I’m proud of them.”

“You act as if you’ve raised them,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I’ve assisted in raising Kai.”

“That’s nice,” Hoseok says. Jeongguk grins and nods. 

“Yeah.”

“So, um, where are they?” Taehyung says. 

“They’re back on the far islands by now, or so I hope.”

“Which one?”

“Probably Inura,” Jeongguk says with a shrug. “That’s where Ilsan is, isn’t it?” Taehyung nods. He supposes that makes sense, though he feels like it would be smarter to have a base on the biggest of the far islands, Eanox. Then again, that’s probably been searched up and down, though he’s pretty sure Ilsan has as well. Its famed criminal has caused quite the commotion. 

“Is that where we’re going?” 

“Yeah. Yoongi and Jimin should already be there- I got a message that they had to leave because of an unexpected patrol. Which, for me, is strange because I’m the one watching all of them.”

“Probably another conspiracy to add to the list,” Taehyung says. Both Jeongguk and Hoseok laugh, though they’re quick to quiet down to avoid drawing attention. They’re sitting ducks out here, simply waiting for the sound of a gryphon’s wings overhead before they’re as good as dead. But, of course, not with the added, extremely excruciating torturing process so they reveal everything they know!

(Taehyung isn’t actually planning on ratting out an entire rebellion if they’re captured- he’s just saying that’s what they would want him to do.)

They travel for a few more days before a village appears. Jeongguk leads the way, using his cloak to cover the sign of the empire on his armor. They ride through, the townspeople appearing to catch glimpses of the trio. Jeongguk stops at an inn and ties his horse up, Taehyung and Hoseok following. 

The inn isn’t luxurious as Taehyung and Hoseok are used to, but it’s far nicer than sleeping on the forest floor. Jeongguk walks up to the desk and Taehyung searches for his bag of old jewelry but the Alpha shakes his head. 

“Two rooms,” the man says. 

“Can you pay for it?” 

“How much do you want?” The innkeeper looks over Jeongguk’s shoulder and at the two Omegas behind him, a strange glint in her eyes. 

“I’ll take the one on the left,” she says, pointing at Taehyung. Hoseok immediately pushes his brother behind him, lip curling. The innkeeper isn’t fazed as she says, “Can you sing, little bird?” 

“Me?” Taehyung squeaks. 

“No, the wall.” Taehyung looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, frowning. The innkeeper rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t . . . know?”

“How do you not know whether you can sing or not? How-”

“I can do it, ma’am,” Jeongguk says, taking the woman’s attention again. “I can sing for-”

“I want that one,” the woman says. “No exceptions unless you want to try together. We’ll see how much money he brings in and that’ll make the decision.” Jeongguk’s eyes dart around the inn before he leans forward, whispering in the woman’s ear. Taehyung catches the name “Choi Dae-Jung,” but nothing else. 

“Never heard of him,” the woman says, crossing his arm. “I can help you if you pay the right price. C’mon, he’s got a nice voice. He’s what the patrons are lookin’ for.” 

“If you think you’re going to get anything off of my brother, you’re dead wrong,” Hoseok snarls. 

“And if you think threatening me will change my mind at all, then _you’re_ dead wrong.”

“Hyung, I can do it,” Taehyung says softly. “Do you really have that little faith in me?” 

“No, it’s just- Tae, I’m scared,” Hoseok says. Taehyung hugs him. 

“It can’t be _that_ bad. C’mon, I can sing.” 

“Well, you can sing, come on to the back,” the innkeeper says, grabbing Taehyung before he can assure his older brother any more. He stumbles after the woman until they reach a dressing room. Taehyung squeaks when he’s shoved inside and the door is closed, leaving him alone. There’s a long black dress, thin and probably easy to wear, and, in the far corner, a bath. Taehyung strips and climbs in, sighing and leaning his head back. He washes his hair and body until he can’t feel even a ghost of the grime from before. The prince tugs the dress on and uses the gauzy black scarf of sorts, shivering in the cold. There’s some not-so-nice makeup in front of a mirror and Taehyung does something simple, though, even if he had what he’s used to, he doubts he could do anything as extravagant as what would be expected at a party. 

Taehyung barely finishes before the door is thrown open. He’s putting in his other earring, though he has five piercings. He’s only doing one pair. 

“Out you go!” the innkeeper cries. Taehyung stumbles about until he’s standing on a stage, staring wide-eyed at a crowd. Hoseok and Jeongguk are in the back and the older looks like he’s been crying, though Jeongguk remains stiff and stoic. 

“Um,” Taehyung says, suddenly nervous. There’s a band and he looks to them for help, hoping he can get them to play something he knows. 

[ _Stigma_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ7vGQn5GzA)

It starts with a chord. Taehyung knows this song, thank the gods. He hums to himself as the introduction begins, changing from some chords to a soft and easy beat. He follows with one hand on his hip, tapping along. 

He looks at Hoseok as he begins. Taehyung knows his voice is low and deep- Seokjin’s always liked when he hummed. He knows people like the way his voice sounds when he talks, unless they’re the Alphas trying to court him. He can see Jeongguk perking up and Hoseok locks eyes with his brother, smiling softly. The crowd is curious about the man on stage and the low rumble of his voice, how he sways his hips ever-so-slightly. Taehyung is thankful he knows the song’s words by heart, though he supposes it shouldn’t be a surprise. He first heard it at a ball and Seokjin used to sing it, humming it under his breath as he ran around. Taehyung can hear his brother singing along as the words pour from his lips, smooth and staccato all at the same time. 

Slowly, Taehyung approaches the bridge. He has to raise his voice a little higher for this part, but it’s not too hard. He can hear it raining outside and he can also hear more people entering the bar, curious about the voice from within. Taehyung stares at the wall. The band playing is good- they’ve kept a good tempo for him. 

He likes the chorus. It’s not his favorite part but Taehyung enjoys the way it goes, the soft rhymes and pretty notes that his voice happily reaches for. His hips sway and his eyes fall shut, adding a slight bounce to his step. He can feel the eyes of the audience on him, the people beginning to look up, curious and wondering if the man before them is actually as good as they’re used to. Taehyung tries not to smile when he notices how dumbfounded Jeongguk looks, his eyes wide and surprised as he stares at the Omega. It makes Taehyung’s heart beat pleasantly fast and the prince stares back, keeping his eyes on Jeongguk. It makes the Alpha gulp and shift in place, though he’s not the only one to notice the amount of attention he’s receiving. The other members of the audience are following Taehyung’s gaze, displeased with the Alpha in the far corner who nurses a small glass of alcohol. 

He won’t lie- Taehyung enjoys the attention. He’s entering the second verse now, smiling dazzingly at the crowd. There’s a high note almost immediately and he continues to climb up the notes, singing the lyrics he knows so well. It’s a little straining as Taehyung has no professional training at all, but he enjoys the challenge. He likes the way Jeongguk looks at him as his voice fills the room, likes the way the Alpha unknowingly licks his lips. Taehyung’s got his entire audience enraptured now, singing in a way that makes it impossible to look away. He likes the control, the way the people trace his every movement. It’s like a pack of hungry wolves watching a lamb, but, little do the wolves know, their prey is a tiger in disguise. 

The chorus repeats and Taehyung tangles his hands in his hair, closing his eyes and singing as best as he can. His heart pounds along to the beat and he can feel the eyes on him as he quiets down and begins apologizing. His eyes lock with Hoseok’s as he sings the words, silently begging the older prince for forgiveness. Taehyung isn’t quite sure of his sin but he knows he’s hurt the older man. He just wants him to know he’s sorry. 

Finally, comes the high note he’s been dreading and waiting for. Taehyung bends over as he sings it, clutching his hands to his chest. He can hear his audience singing the actual chorus for him as he hits the notes until, finally, the song ends. 

For a moment, there is silence. Taehyung’s panting, staring at his audience, and then there’s the loud sound of someone clapping. He looks at Jeongguk with wide eyes, a fine blush decorating his cheeks. Hoseok joins in and the two lead the cheering, the rest of the audience adding on. Taehyung bows and heads back, pressing his body against the wall as he slides down, eyes still wide. He’s still pretty shocked at the response, his mind reeling. 

Then, Hoseok bursts inside. 

“Oh, Tae!” he squeals, hugging his brother after tugging him to his feet. Taehyung squeaks as he tries to return the hug, but Hoseok’s lifted him up so his feet dangle above the ground. “You were so amazing!” 

“Th-thanks, Hyung,” Taehyung gasps out. Hoseok puts him down and grins at him, looking over his shoulder as Jeongguk appears in the doorway. 

“So, Guk,” the older man says, nudging him with his elbow, “what’d you think of Taehyung’s performance?” 

“Yes,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung and Hoseok both give him weird looks, raising their eyebrows and frowning. “I- I mean, it was- it was really great! Yeah, I liked it a lot!” Taehyung giggles, stepping closer and lowering the scarf, only to loop it around the general and tug him closer. They’re roughly the same height, though Taehyung’s the tiniest bit taller. 

“You liked it?” he says sweetly. Jeongguk nods, red as a tomato.

“Y- I did.” 

“On a scale of one to ten, how was it?” Taehyung says, looking at the Alpha through his eyelashes. Jeongguk gulps. 

“Ten.” 

“You’re joking,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk shakes his head. 

“No! You’re really good! I liked it-”

“Congratulations!” a new voice says. They all turn around to see the innkeeper. “You got your rooms!”

Hoseok hugs Taehyung again, squealing even louder. Taehyung hugs him back, grinning wildly. He can see Jeongguk smiling too and his heart pounds a little faster. His cheeks are hot when Jeongguk’s eyes crinkle and a pair of adorable bunny teeth appear, his face scrunched up a bit. 

“Tae, I’m so proud of you,” Hoseok murmurs. “Jin-Hyung and Yoongi-Hyung would be really proud.” Taehyung sniffles. 

“I miss them,” he mumbles. “I miss them a lot.” 

“We’ll see them, don’t worry,” Hoseok says. “But hey, we’ve- woah, okay, that’s heavy.” The older prince stumbles back, nose wrinkling. Taehyung sniffs the air, frowning. Hoseok looks over at Jeongguk and finds the Alpha sniffing the air, taking in the scent with huge gulps. His pupils are dilated and Taehyung sniffs again, frowning. He touches his forehead and finds it covered in sweat. His eyes flick to Jeongguk’s and he can smell the Alpha’s cinnamony musk entering the air, mixing with the sweet jasmine. 

“We’re going to your room!” Hoseok says loudly. “Guk, pick him up!” Jeongguk shakes his head and then covers his nose as he picks Taehyung up, the Omega yelping. Jeongguk’s scent floods his nose and he has a flashback to the night he was almost kidnapped. Taehyung knows Jeongguk is the White Rabbit, he couldn’t have made it more obvious, but something about being in his arms and the familiarity of it makes Taehyung’s head spin. He stares up at Jeongguk through lidded eyes, grinning lazily. The haze of his heat is beginning to settle over his mind and he leans his head against Jeongguk’s chest. It’s nice, but he thinks it’d be nicer without all of the clothing between them. 

“Taehyung!” Hoseok says. The younger hums and lets his head fall back so he can look at his brother, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hm?” He looks at Jeongguk and the Alpha is a bright red, his eyes pointedly staring anywhere but Taehyung. The prince reaches up and strokes his jawline, smiling absently. He can hear Hoseok sniggering in the back but he doesn’t really care, not when there’s a sexy Alpha carrying him to his room and he’s about to _bang_. 

“You are not about to bang,” Hoseok says. “Jeongguk knows better than that.” Taehyung follows the movement of the Alpha’s Adam’s apple as he gulps and nods in agreement with Hoseok’s statement. 

“Really?” Taehyung whines. “But, Gukkie, your knot must be so _nice_. I just-”

“Here we are!” Jeongguk says, maybe a little too loudly. Taehyung looks over at the door and pouts, crossing his arms. Jeongguk puts him down and the prince glares at him. 

“Kissy,” he demands petulantly, stomping his foot. Jeongguk turns bright red and looks away, hiding his face behind his hand. 

“Just kiss him,” Hoseok grumbles. 

“But- he- !” Taehyung whines and stomps his foot. Jeongguk swoops in and pecks his lips, then runs off. Hoseok tugs him inside and heads into the bathroom to draw a bath, Taehyung collapsing in bed. 

“Yah, get off of there,” Hoseok says, tugging him to his feet. He’s holding a wet towel. “Your makeup will dirty the sheets.” 

“I’ll dirty them later anyway- why can’t I just get a head start?” Hoseok snorts as he begins to wipe off the makeup. 

“Because you’ll hate yourself when you have to wash lipstick off of a pillowcase.” Taehyung gasps. 

“I am- I am a prince,” he says. “Princes don’t do laundry.”

“Well, this one does.” Taehyung groans and flops back onto the bed. Hoseok flicks his forehead. 

“No,” the younger says, rolling onto his stomach. “Noooo.” 

“Yes, yes,” Hoseok says. He finishes cleaning Taehyung’s makeup off and helps him take his clothes off, kicking them away. The Omega whines and grabs them, pressing his nose to the fabrics as he inhales the few traces of musky cinnamon. It’s probably the most stereotypical Alpha scent he’s heard had the chance of smelling, but Taehyung, for some reason, is totally enamored with it. He chalks it up to his heat-addled mind and instinctive lust for an Alpha. 

Hoseok throws him into the bath. Taehyung screams and immediately tries to get out but his brother shoves him down, holding him by his shoulders. Taehyung screams and claws at the older man, hissing like a cat thrown in water. He thrashes as Hoseok harshly begins to bathe him, grumbling under his breath. Taehyung growls at him and then splashes his brother, trying to get out. 

“No, no, no!” he says. “I want _Alpha_.” 

“Are you always like this when in heat?” Hoseok says. Taehyung throws the middle finger, baring his fangs. 

“You’re so mean,” he says. Hoseok rolls his eyes and finishes bathing his little brother, tugging him out of the tub. He hands Taehyung a towel and the younger man dries off, glaring at Hoseok the entire time. If he wasn’t so hazy and lust-driven and angry about being away from Jeongguk, he’d be thankful. The burning beneath his skin’s been soothed and he’s feeling well enough to sleep. Hoseok hands him a dress and some of his own clothes to make a nest and Taehyung begins creating one in the bed. He uses the clothes from the show, Hoseok’s clothes, and the blankets. His brother stands cautiously at the edge, asking silently for permission to enter. Taehyung huffs and pats the spot beside him, drawing a happy squeal from his brother. The two Omegas cuddle close, Taehyung wrapping himself around Hoseok like an overly-affectionate octopus. Hoseok doesn’t mind. 

Taehyung’s week in heat is spent whining, sleeping, and eating until he feels like he’s going to explode. Hoseok locks himself in the bathroom whenever he gets too aroused to let it sit or sleep it off. Taehyung hates his heat but his period is far worse. Well, maybe. Being terribly horny and insatiable for a week isn’t anything close to a walk in the park, but neither is blood dripping into his clothes and cramps that feel like there’s a hot iron in his gut that his intestines are wrapping around. 

Maybe it’s just a matter of preference?

When Taehyung exits the room, finally, showered and dressed in new clothes, everyone seems to follow him with their eyes. Taehyung keeps his head down as he exits, following his brother and Jeongguk. They’re going to try looking for Dae-Jung, as their previous searches have all been a bit fruitless. Jeongguk heard that he might not even be in the village. 

“Do you happen to know Choi Dae-Jung?” Taehyung says to the kindest-looking person he sees. A young woman, her black hair done up in a bun. Her eyes widen when she sees Taehyung and then she looks at Jeongguk before she shakes her head. 

“Is- the general-”

“-Isn’t going to hurt you,” Taehyung says. He smiles and holds his hand out. “I’m- uh-”

“This is V,” Hoseok says before Taehyung can reveal his real name. “And you are, miss?”

“Hanna. Chung Hanna. You- do you know Beomgyu?” Taehyung nods. 

“We’re here to find his father,” he says. Hanna bites her lip. 

“I don’t- he can’t come,” she says, pointing at Jeongguk. The Alpha seems to bristle at that. 

“Okay,” Taehyung says. He smiles at Hanna and turns to look at Jeongguk. “Stay here.” 

“But-”

“Rabbit,” he says, deciding against using the man’s real name. Jeongguk looks offended for a few seconds before backing down, sighing. Taehyung then allows Hanna to lead him and Hoseok through the streets. Jeongguk follows, straying away every so often to remain unnoticed by their guide. They weave around the other people and then go through a maze of alleyways that Taehyung pays too little attention to. He hopes this Dae-Jung guy is worth it. 

They finally, finally reach a small hut. It’s near the edge of the village, a rag dipped in blood making it clear that the inhabitant(s) has been very ostrascized. Hanna knocks on the door, making a soft pattern. 

“Dae?” she says. “Dae, it’s Hanna. There are people here to see you.” Her voice is soft, making it seem as if Dae-Jung (that’s who Taehyung thinks is inside) is more like a scared animal ready to run at the slightest notion of a threat. 

“Come in,” a soft, tentative voice says from inside of the room. Hanna opens the door and takes off her shoes, gesturing at Taehyung and Hoseok to do the same. The interior of the building is, to put it lightly, bland. There’s one large bed and a tub for bathing, a small table with two chairs, and, finally, a seat by the window. There’s a thin man sitting there, turned away from the trio. He stands when the door opens, trying to paint himself as a good host. 

To Taehyung, he looks like anything but. His face is gaunt, his eyes hollow- he looks like he’s suffered far too much for someone as young as he seems. His black hair has a few strands of silver running through and he looks awfully frail. He’s so frail Taehyung wonders if anything not fitted for him could even fit on his bony form. He looks decades older than 37, his every movement carrying a sadness that weighs a person down without mercy. 

“Good morning,” Dae-Jung says, his voice something akin to a croak. Taehyung and Hoseok both curtsy. 

“Good morning, sir,” Hoseok says softly. “Would you like to sit down? We have . . . news that would be best taken while unable to fall.” Dae-Jung nods, sitting back down. 

“Tea, anyone?” she calls. 

“No, thank you,” Taehyung says. 

“I’m alright.” 

“There’s no need, Hanna,” Dae-Jung says. He laces his fingers together and crosses his legs, staring at the two princes. “Who are you two?” 

“The taller one is V,” Hanna says from the “kitchen”. “I haven’t learned the name of his accomplice.”

“H- Seok,” Hoseok says. “You can call me Seok.”

“What strange names,” Dae-Jung says. He locks eyes with them both. “Who are you really?” 

“No one, it doesn’t matter,” Hoseok says. “Besides, sir, we have far more interesting news for you.” 

“It seems like you’re trying to make me a deal,” the older Omega says to the prince. He drums his nails on the table and Taehyung notes how they’re well-bitten, a few of them even bleeding. “What do you want in exchange?” 

“Nothing, sir,” Hoseok says. 

“We were sent to tell you this. Your son, Beomgyu-”

“He isn’t my son anymore,” Dae-Jung says sharply, his eyes narrowing and his scent souring. “That boy made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with me.” 

“He- that’s not true,” Hoseok says. 

“How do you know?” Dae-Jung says. “Tell him he has no right to come crawling back to me after the things he said.” 

“He’s pregnant-” 

“You two, come with me,” Hanna says. She doesn’t leave any room for argument and the two men stand, following the woman out of the hut. 

“You listen here,” she hisses, “Dae-Jung has lost _everything_. If you think-”

“Beomgyu misses him,” Taehyung says. “He really, really misses him.” 

“If he did, then he’d come back,” Hanna says. She looks away, wiping her tears before Taehyung and Hoseok can see them. “Beomgyu has made it clear he isn’t a part of this family.” 

“He’s _pregnant,_ ” Hoseok says. “He’s Dae-Jung-ssi’s son!”

“He has that Alpha, doesn’t he?” Hanna says, her voice growing in pitch. 

“He needs his father, please understand. Just let us-”

“Don’t you understand?!” Hanna yells. “Dae has lost _everything_! Beomgyu is the one who left!” 

“Shouldn’t they talk at least?” 

“What do you believe they have to talk about?!” Taehyung’s temper flares. 

“Why can you not go to him?!” he demands. “He is his _son_ ! Do you truly believe he wanted to leave? Why- he was pregnant! Few people carrying pups ever want to leave their parents! He is your _family_ \- you should be thankful he wants to see you! He cares about him enough to want to bring him there- what if this is your last chance? What if you never see him again?! Do you know what’s to happen? You’ll live out the rest of your lives wondering what he wanted, if he missed you, if he loved you- you’ll never meet the pup! What-”

“Come back in here.” The two princes and Hanna turn to look at the door, staring at Dae-Jung. The man stands, his hands folded in front of him. Taehyung and Hoseok are stiff as they shift awkwardly. “What did you say about my son?”

The three file inside, sitting down at the small table. Or, well, Dae-Jung and Hanna do while Taehyung and Hoseok stand nearby. Dae-Jung fixes the two with a strange look. 

“Is he alright?” he says, his voice terribly soft. 

“We’re just the messengers,” Hoseok says before Taehyung can answer. “But it sounds like he misses you a lot.” 

“Is he- the Alpha?” 

“They’re still together, yes,” Hoseok says. Dae-Jung clenches his fists. 

“What does Beomgyu want?” 

“He wants his father,” Taehyung says softly. He doesn’t meet the man’s eyes. “He wants to see you.” 

Dae-Jung wipes his eyes. He looks at Hanna. “I miss- I miss my little bear,” he says, defenses crumbling. The other Omega wraps an arm around him and hugs him, letting him cry. “I want my little bear to come back,” he sobs. “I hurt- my little bear, my little Beommie, I miss him so much. I miss my Beomgyu.” 

“He misses you too,” Hanna says, her voice soft. “He misses you so much he sent these two to come and get you.” 

“I- I just- I love him so much, I love my little bear more than anything in the world. I miss my Beomgyu.” 

“Would you- do you want to come and see him?” Taehyung says. 

“Y-”

“There’s a group of guards sweeping through,” Jeongguk says, bursting through the doors. He looks at Hanna and Dae-Jung. “You’re coming with us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pry bar-singer Taehyung out of my cold, dead hands.


	4. Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some new clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa I'm sorry this chapter was just lowkey hard to write it took me so long blep and i really wanna do a painting of soobin so updates might slow down for a bit sorry again

[ _Spring Day- Brit Rock Remix_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jC5cXRX2UU&list=TLPQMDYwNjIwMjBaGYDnjxA_Gg&index=27)

The entire room is thrown into chaos. 

“Hey, hey!” Jeongguk hisses, using his Alpha voice. Everyone quiets down. “There are three horses outside- we’ll all have to share, okay? Can either of you ride a horse?” Hanna nods at the same time Dae-Jung shakes his head. “Alright, you two are going to share and Hoseok and Taehyung will share. I’ll stay back- don’t wait for me, understand? At the northernmost ports- that’s where you’ll find the boat. Stop to wait outside of the village when it’s only a smudge- if I’m not back within a day, I’ve been captured and it’s no use staying any longer. Understand?” 

“But-” Taehyung says, though Hoseok drags him out. 

“He’ll be fine,” he mumbles. “It’s General Jeon!” They mount the horses and Jeongguk’s steed heads into the hut. After they begin escaping, there’s the sound of beating wings. Taehyung looks over his shoulder and sees a black dragon flying through the air, Jeongguk on its back. Taehyung watches as the general steers the dragon toward a crowd of guards, flying over them. It’s a wonderful distraction that leads the soldiers away from the escapees, but Taehyung is still worried. Jeongguk has a dragon, yes, and maybe he’s being irrational, but there are a _lot_ of soldiers. Well. Maybe not a _lot_ , but there’s a pretty good number of them. He’s worried and, no matter what Hoseok says, it’s not because he has a crush. He’s simply scared that they won’t be able to get through the Deep Forest again. Dae-Jung and Hanna are both very obviously malnourished and the two princes have less meat on their bones than when they left. Jeongguk is (obviously) the best cut out for the journey they’ve been on. Not to mention, he knows where he’s going and, even though Hoseok can (sort of) do magic, they’re still in trouble if they’re attacked. 

They ride for a long time. The entire trip, Taehyung can _feel_ his period and it’s the grossest thing ever. When Hoseok stops, Taehyung is the first to dismount as he runs to stare at the small black speck in the sky, flying over the smudge of a village. The sky is cloudy and it’s clear a storm is brewing above their heads, and Taehyung feels his anxieties growing. They need to find shelter, that much is clear, but they’re also stuck in the middle of an open field. In most other circumstances, Taehyung wouldn’t mind being here. But, right now, as they’re attempting to flee the emperor and one of the most powerful people alive, he doesn’t enjoy it at all. 

Their small group sits in the field for a day. They curl together and use the cloaks to cover their bodies from the heavy rains that fill the night, huddling for warmth. The water is icy cold where it runs down Taehyung’s skin, catching on his eyelashes. Lightning strikes and often startles the others, but the youngest is too busy awaiting an armored figure and his steed. Taehyung’s hair is plastered to his skin, the water mixing with the few tears that appear on his cheeks. He calls them warm raindrops. 

The next morning, Jeongguk still hasn’t come. Hoseok, Hanna, and Dae-Jung mount the horses, but Taehyung stands and begs that they wait for Jeongguk. 

“Please,” he says to Hoseok. “Please, please, _please_ let us wait a little longer. We- we haven’t a guide to get through the forest, nor do we have any weapons. Hyung, we’ll die without him, _please_.” 

“Tae-yah,” Hoseok says, “he told us-”

“I don’t care!” Taehyung says. “He- I’m not leaving! I’m waiting for him!” 

“Taehyung-”

“He said within a day, didn’t he?” Hanna says, interrupting the two brothers. “We still have several hours before noon- I don’t see any problems.” 

Hoseok bites his lip. “I- what if they come looking for us?” he says. “We don’t- we’re sitting ducks out here.” 

“Hyung, please,” Taehyung says. “Just- we’ve already lost so much, please let us wait.” Hoseok sighs. 

“Alright,” he says. “We’ll stay.”

Taehyung thanks his brother, smiling. He stands, soaked to the bone from the night’s storm, staring out at the village. There isn’t any speck in the sky nor is there a figure heading in their direction, but Taehyung holds onto the measly amount of hope he has. 

The day drags on and there are still no signs of Jeongguk. Hoseok rests a hand on his shoulder and points up at the sun, showing how it sits in the middle of the sky. Taehyung’s heart leaps to his throat and he wipes his eyes, mounting the horse with Hoseok. They begin heading back the way they came, Taehyung constantly looking over his shoulder. His chest aches terribly and his cheeks feel wet, his heart heavy. It feels like a betrayal to leave without looking for Jeongguk, but he knows Hoseok isn’t going to let them wait. And yeah, there are other people they’re with and they have to protect them too, but Taehyung can’t see why they didn’t look for him.

He decides that, after a few hours, they’re totally lost. Taehyung is the first to point this out. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, “do you know where we are?” Hoseok looks around and then he groans. 

“Dammit,” he says. Taehyung cranes his neck to look around, but the only things around them are the fields. 

“Is there a village or town near here?” he says to Hanna. She frowns. 

“I’m not sure,” she says. “Dae, do you know-”

“Try following the sun,” Dae-Jung says. “Most villages go along that for locations.” Hoseok nods and then off they go, moving through the fields around them. They’re all wearing soaking dresses, skin cold from the rain and the winds around them choosing not to offer even the slightest assistance. The temperature makes it far worse and their cloaks are of no use- the furs are heavy with water and would probably make it even colder. Gods, the problems are really piling up, aren’t they?

When they finally see the faint outlines of the buildings in the distance, the sun is already setting. But it’s a nice dash of good news, a light at the end of the once endless tunnel they were wandering through. Taehyung manages to smile weakly at the sight of it, though he can see from the worried glances Hoseok sends him that it’s very clear he isn’t well. 

“I have money,” the youngest says when they can make out each distinct building. “I brought some old jewelry- it’s in one of the saddle bags.” Hoseok smiles at him and thanks him, his eyes still worried. 

“We shouldn’t sell all of it right away,” Hanna says. “It would be too suspicious.” 

“We should buy some new clothes,” Hoseok says. “But only after we get food and a room at an inn- we can always dry these out.” Hoseok and Hanna begin to plan while Taehyung keeps looking over his shoulder. 

“Don’t get too attached,” Dae-Jung says suddenly. The prince looks over, tilting his head. 

“What?” 

“Don’t get attached to the wrong people,” he says. “It- don’t do it.” Taehyung shrugs. He thinks back to the small tidbits of information on Beomgyu. 

“Is that why he left?” he says softly. 

“Beomgyu?” 

“He fell in love with Taehyun, didn’t he? And you saw your own story reflected in him and he got pregnant and you turned him away because you thought- you couldn’t stand to see yourself in him. You thought you’d failed, didn’t you?” 

“I did fail,” Dae-Jung says. “I failed because I didn’t pull the weed up at its roots and I didn’t teach him well enough. And then he got pregnant and-”

“Do you truly believe that what you did was right?” Taehyung says. Dae-Jung raises an eyebrow. “He- your relationship will fail if you don’t see your mistakes. Perhaps you tried your hardest, but they were drawn to one another. You should trust them.” 

“Why should I put my trust in someone I barely know?” 

“Taehyun is a good person,” Taehyung says. “He’s kind and, from what I’ve heard, he cares very much about your son. You should meet him.” 

“He doesn’t want to meet me,” Dae-Jung says. “If Beomgyu’s told him anything about me, I doubt he likes me at all.”

“You should try,” Taehyung says, shrugging. “You’ll never know unless I do.” 

“I know his type,” Dae-Jung says. “Stubborn, kind-looking, attractive, and charming- they’re all different copies of the same scroll.” 

“If that’s how you want to think, I won’t tell you not to. But your son’s trying to share this part of his life with you- a huge part too, and you’re stomping all over it. What could that tell him?” 

“I protected him as best as I could,” Dae-Jung says, remaining frustratingly stubborn. “He has chosen to disregard-”

“Dae-Jung, you know that isn’t true!” Hanna says. She stops the horse. “You know he loves you more than anything-”

“If he did, then he wouldn’t have left me!”

“You _hurt_ him,” Hanna says. “He loves you so much and he’s _trying_. He was always the one who tried, always the one who wanted to make things work out. He- I remember, on his seventeenth birthday, you argued about his boy with him! And when he walked away, you didn’t even move! And then- gods, the night he told you he was pregnant you turned him away and called him a slut. How can you- why do you claim to protect him? He’s trying to be a good son- why don’t you swallow your pride and apologize?”

“Why doesn’t he?”

“He doesn’t have to!” Hanna says. “Look, it takes two for a relationship to work and he’s not the one who needs to work! Grow up and accept that you have problems you’ve projected onto him!” 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Dae-Jung says. “I- he doesn’t- do you think he wants to be a part of our family? He left!” 

“Because you told him to! You can’t blame him for running when you offered no support!” 

“I-”

“Let’s just be quiet!” Hoseok yells, breaking the argument between the two. “There’s no use arguing about it here- we have to get to the village and once we’re inside of the inn with a room, then you can argue. I don’t care, as long as we don’t get kicked out.” 

“Fine,” Hanna says. Hoseok sighs and they start moving again, heading toward the small cluster of buildings. 

After night falls, they reach the village. Their small group rides through until they find a small, cheap-looking inn. The horses are tied up outside and Hanna offers to stay with them, waving off any other suggestions. 

“Excuse me,” Hoseok says after they get inside, “could we have a room with two beds?” 

“For how long?” 

“One-”

“Three days,” Taehyung says. “We’re waiting for someone.” 

“Have you the money for it? It’ll be sixty scales.” 

“I have jewelry,” Taehyung says. He pulls out the little pouch and then picks out some of the cheaper items, placing them on the table. He points at the first thing. 

“An emerald bracelet brought from Ekios,” he says. “Pure gold bands raise its price to at least twenty scales.” The innkeeper raises an eyebrow and Taehyung moves on. 

“Silver chain, ruby pendant,” he says. “Silver from Auzatane- the best supplier in the empire if not the world. The ruby is also from Ekios. It’s worth around forty scales, but you can take it all.” 

“Are these real?” the man says. He picks up the emerald bracelet and Taehyung winces as he bites down on it, revealing it to be unscathed. The prince smirks at that, raising a cocky eyebrow as the innkeeper sweeps the jewelry over the counter and then hands them a key. 

“This pays for the stable, right?” Taehyung says. The innkeeper nods. Taehyung has to fight the urge to jump up and squeal as he heads out to tell Hanna, grinning all the while. 

After tying up the horses, they head inside. Their room has two decently-sized beds and a small bathroom, but it feels wonderful to Taehyung. They all decide to go out and get clothes tomorrow because it’s unlikely that anything will be for sale right now. Taehyung bathes and wears his mostly dried clothes to bed, sharing with Hoseok. He closes his eyes and it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep on the mattress which, after so long spent traveling, feels heavenly. 

He dreams about Jeongguk. Several times that night, Taehyung sits up in bed, sweat dripping down his skin. He’s always a little disoriented when he wakes up from his dreams, needing to take a little time to look around at his surroundings to understand and remember where he is. They’re all nightmares, visions of the emperor brutally torturing Jeongguk until there isn’t even a corpse left to bury. Everyone else seems to sleep through the entire night, though this is only what Taehyung sees when he wakes up. 

The final time his nightmares yank him from sleep, however, Taehyung sees that Dae-Jung is alone in bed. The ex-prince stands up and walks over to where Hanna stands, her back facing the room. She’s out on the small balcony, something Taehyung’s never seen before. 

“Hanna-ssi?” Taehyung says softly. The woman looks over her shoulder and smiles weakly. 

“Hey,” she says, her voice tired. Her black hair is tied up in a messy bun, wisps of black and gray framing her face. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” the man says. Hanna shrugs. 

“Dae-Jung had nightmares,” she says. “He- we’re- we _were_ prostitutes.” 

“Is that why-”

“Do you know the story about Beomgyu? I mean- do you _want_ to know it?” 

“If I can find a way to help, I suppose so.” Hanna nods. 

“When he was sixteen, Dae-Jung fell in love with one of his clients. The woman- she was far older than him- tricked him into believing she cared about the skinny little boy at the brothel, and he was quick to fall. I mean, we’re prostitutes who’ve hardly ever known love, so can you blame him? And she got him pregnant and then he told her but it was in front of her mate and their pups and Dae-Jung just- he was supposed to go to school. He wanted _so badly_ to go. But he got pregnant and pregnant Omegas can’t go to school. He tried looking for work to support himself and the baby because we all knew- we all refused to let him work.” Hanna sighs, putting her head in her hands. 

“When Beomgyu was born, he tried to kill him. He had brought another Omega into this cruel world- he insisted it was best. He almost- Beomgyu almost died because we didn’t realize how serious it was until he brought the baby to the river and tried to drown it. Some guards found- Dae was found by a bunch of guards and then he was charged for attempted murder. We all had to save up to get him out. My older sister had to feed Beomgyu but he- he was a good baby. He knew better than to cry.

“And it’s not like we could tell Kang-Dae, the owner of that hellhole. He would’ve sold the baby on the black market within a heartbeat. Dae-Jung got back from prison and he just- he broke down. He never let go of Beomgyu again, refused to work. Kang-Dae thought he’d succeeded in killing Beomgyu but that he was sick. We claimed it was some sort of disease that would hurt the clients. And Beomgyu- he grew up around us. He-”

“Did he know what- where he was?” Hanna shakes her head. 

“Not for a long time. He met Taehyun when . . . oh, gods, three? He was three, I think, and they became friends far too quickly. There was a day when Taehyun gave Gyu some clean clothes, probably straight from his closet, and Beomgyu- he was-” Hanna stifles a sob behind her hand “-a guard saw them and tried- he almost killed them. If not for Taehyun, they wouldn’t be here. But Dae scared him into staying away for . . . I’d say three days.” Hanna laughs, staring out at the slowly rising sun. “And they just got closer. Dae’s relationship with Gyu got worse, though, ‘cause he thought Gyu would follow him. And the kid always came back home smelling like his friend and Dae-Jung kept scenting him. And then, of course, Gyu turned thirteen and had his first heat. It sucked too. Dae-Jung got sick and we didn’t have the money to cover the medicine and food, so he started to work.”

“Oh, my gods- that- what?” Hanna shrugs. 

“We tried to- Dae-Jung started crying when he told him. He was already- they’re so similar, I suppose I can see where he comes from with how they were going down such similar paths.” Hanna sighs again and then a few tears begin rolling down her cheeks, her eyes still red and puffy from the last time she started crying. She wipes her nose. 

“They grew older and closer. Beomgyu and Taehyun, that is. And then, suddenly, they’re in love and Beomgyu’s being called to help the prince with his ruts. He was sixteen, gods, and Dae-Jung cried into my shoulder until he passed out. And then he found a boarding school to send impoverished children to and he prayed it would keep them apart as he sent Beomgyu away.” Hanna rubs her eyes. “They got closer, though, and I think he finally realized how they would find one another even if he put oceans between them.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t take that well.” Hanna laughs bitterly and nods. 

“He threw a fit. And yeah, he was trying to protect Beomgyu. He’s always trying to protect Gyu, but sometimes- gods, he thought he could do it. With a kid like that? Ha! We’ll all be piles of dust in our graves before he allows any chains to hold him down.” She shrugs. “And then, gods, that night Beomgyu came and told us- the moment I saw him in the door, I knew.” She looks up, rapidly blinking her tears away. “He said, as soon as I opened the door, ‘Appa, I’m pregnant,’ and he was so desperate for someone to help- he didn’t even have Taehyun with him but I could smell that Alpha like they’d been having sex for the past few weeks. And- oh my gods- Dae-Jung was so pissed he thought it was a joke, you know? He started laughing and he said it was fake and Beomgyu told him he wasn’t joking and then he called him a slut and kicked him out.” Hanna muffles a sob behind her hand and Taehyung places a tentative hand on her back. 

“And you haven’t-”

“-seen him since. Yeah.” Hanna looks up again. “And I can’t blame him. And I won’t. I just- we’re all hurting. We all want to be a family again but Dae-Jung’s pride has always been preparing to become his downfall. I just hope it isn’t in this situation.”

“I-”

Before Taehyung can finish, he notices something from the corner of his eye. There’s a black speck in the sky, rapidly descending and headed in their direction. Taehyun feels like crying as Jeongguk gets closer, a grin on his face. Hanna notices and smiles at the man as he begins to wave at the Alpha, but Taehyung’s too happy to notice her. Jeongguk’s dragon swoops over their heads and the Alpha lands beside them, a playful grin on his face. Taehyung jumps on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger man. Jeongguk squeaks in surprise as the Omega nuzzles him, biting his lip to keep from crying. 

“You’re okay,” he says softly. He can feel Jeongguk hugging him back. 

“Yeah,” the Alpha says softly. “Yeah, I am.” 

“I was really worried.” 

“What a surprise.” Taehyung pulls away and punches him lightly in the arm, rolling his eyes. 

“I really did miss you,” he says, annoyed. Jeongguk smiles softly at him and cups his face with one hand, using the other to push a curl behind the prince’s ear. 

“I know,” he says softly. Taehyung can feel his cheeks heating up as he pulls away, looking at the ground. Hanna giggles and Jeongguk begins scratching the back of his neck. It’s at that moment Taehyung notices the rather large bag beside his feet. 

“What- um, what’s in there?” he says after clearing his throat. Jeongguk looks at where he’s pointing. 

“Oh! Oh, um those are- I got you guys clothes! But, like, pants! And shirts and underwear, of course, because getting you just pants would be weird. Oh, and shoes. I went to get you shoes too. Yeah, I got you some, um, uh, clothes, yeah.” Taehyung nods, smirking at the other man’s flustered behavior. He takes the bag and then sends Hanna inside, the woman rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Thank you,” he says. Jeongguk nods, swallowing hard. Taehyung kisses his cheek, walking away with a little wave. He begins unbuttoning his dress as the door closes, looking over his shoulder and catching Jeongguk’s eye. The Alpha is an even darker hue of red as he shields his eyes, turning around. Taehyug laughs as he pulls the underclothes on and then the pants. He grabs a loose white shirt that’s roughly his size, then pulls out a nice-ish cloak. Well, he supposes it’s nice for the amount of money they have. Taehyung slips the jade bracelet on last, shoving his hands in his pockets. It feels . . . weird to not wear a dress, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like his pants. He’s definitely going to find it a lot easier to move around but he knows that they’re going to raise a lot of eyebrows and turn more heads than usual. 

When they leave the room, Jeongguk is already waiting outside for them. Taehyung smiles and their little group begins heading through the marketplace. The prince can’t bring himself to feel ashamed or embarrassed by the stares. He finds his hand brushing Jeongguk’s upon several occasions, Hoseok snickering whenever it happens. They always end up pulling away with brightly-colored faces and Taehyung can hear Hoseok laughing at him. His brother elbows him and bumps him with his hip, trying to shove him toward the general. Hanna joins in and soon they’re both trying to push the two youngest together. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung squeaks when Jeongguk goes off to sell their jewelry. Hoseok looks at him, batting his eyes innocently. 

“Hm?” 

“Hanna-ssi, tell him not to do that!” Taehyung whines. Hanna laughs, ruffling the man’s hair. 

“Aw, Taehyung-ssi,” she says, “Seok-ah isn’t doing anything.” Hoseok smirks at his brother and then he gasps, shaking the younger. 

“Look!” he says excitedly, pointing at Jeongguk. The Alpha is sitting on the ground near an old fountain, a little girl tying his hair up. He’s chatting idly with her, following the directions given to him. Taehyung smiles and the Hoseok tugs him toward the general, Hanna and Dae-Jung following. They reach the man and he looks up at them, his eyes sparkling. 

“Hi!” the little girl says, waving at them. She has a bunch of little ribbons and she’s using all of them to tie the man’s hair up, thick black curls done up elaborately. 

“Everyone, this is Sarang,” Jeongguk says, gesturing at the small girl. She waves again, but she’s pretty preoccupied with Jeongguk’s hair. 

“I hope you know where her mother is,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk nods, smiling and pointing at the young woman standing at one of the stalls. 

“That’s your eomma, right, Sarang-ssi?” he says. Taehyung can tell how thrilled the little girl is to have the man address her like that. 

“Uh-huh!” Taehyung giggles and takes a seat beside the girl, watching as she continues to do Jeongguk’s hair. It’s rather adorable and he finds it a nice change of pace. This little dash of sugar in a world that seems to be made of anger and bitterness is much appreciated. 

When Jeongguk is finished, he bows to the small girl and off they go. Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jeongguk all have to make sure to remain inconspicuous, making sure they aren’t recognized. 

“Are there guards we should look for?” Taehyung asks quietly. Jeongguk shakes his head.

“I don’t think so,” he says. “We don’t- well, we didn’t often go here. It was usually a southern responsibility.” 

“Okay.” Taehyung yelps as he’s almost run over by an ox carrying some sort of product, Jeongguk grabbing him by the waist and tugging him back. The general looks away as he lets go, his hands going behind his back. Taehyung smiles at him. 

“Thanks,” he says. Jeongguk coughs into his fist. 

“Um, uh, no- no problem.” 

“Good save, Jeongguk!” Hoseok says, maybe a little too loudly. He elbows Hanna. “Wasn’t that a great save, Noona?” Hanna nods. 

“It was. The best of saves. I’ve never seen a better save. Yes, very nice, very nice.” Taehyung watches as the general hides his face behind his hands, looking like an adorably giant and very flustered rabbit. His hair is still in its little pigtails and it’s even more adorable. Taehyung can’t stop himself as he goes and pinches the Alpha’s cheeks, cooing. It further embarrasses poor Jeongguk even more and Taehyung can’t help it as he leans forward to peck his cheek. 

“Oh my gods,” Jeongguk mumbles. Taehyung laughs and they keep walking, stopping to buy some food. There isn’t much to do and Taehyung can see Jeongguk getting antsy, his fingers twitching. Without thinking, the prince reaches out and laces their fingers together, humming as he tugs Jeongguk along. 

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. “We’re safe here.” 

“Are we?” Jeongguk says softly. “Are you sure?” 

“Well, no,” Taehyung says. “But I can promise you that it’ll be a long time before anyone decides to bother us, okay?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Oh, Tae! Look!” Hoseok says, grabbing his brother. This brings Jeongguk along and they’re all crowding around a small stand. Taehyung can recognize a few pastries he’s seen from the kitchens before and his stomach rumbles. Taehyung turns red and he looks away, Jeongguk snatching his little pouch of jewelry away. 

“Can I have that one?” he says softly, pointing at something. Taehyung peeks over his hands and watches as Jeongguk buys everyone something, handing Taehyung his pastry without a word. The prince chews silently and watches as Jeongguk herds the group around, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Guk-ah!” he says. The general looks over, tilting his head. “Come here, I need help.” 

“Hm? What is it?” 

“I can’t finish my pastry, help me?” Jeongguk raises an eyebrow and takes it, nibbling on the treat. Taehyung loops an arm around Jeongguk’s and they continue to walk through the marketplace, the prince chatting idly with the general. He’s pretty sure that he’d find Taehyung and Hoseok laughing their heads off if he looked over his shoulder, though he’s not quite sure about Dae-Jung. The man’s been rather quiet for the entire day and, to Taehyung, it’s a bit worrisome. 

The day slowly pulls to a close and they head back quickly. There’s a patrol that’ll be wandering the streets to make sure the crime rate (but not the poverty rate?) is kept low and convenient. The inn is warm but there’s one problem and Jeongguk is the first to point it out. 

“Um, uh, where am I staying?” he says quietly. Everyone stops and looks over at him. 

“Where is he staying?” Dae-Jung says, looking at Hoseok. 

“We can reserve another room,” the prince says. He looks over at Jeongguk. “We’ll be staying for three days-” 

“But-”

“No, we all need to rest. We have a long trip ahead of us, alright, general? Now, we’re staying for three days and that’s that. You can reserve a room for one, right?” Jeongguk nods, though he still looks a little exasperated. Hoseok looks at his brother. “You can take Taehyung with you to convince the innkeeper of how precious all of his things are. We’re heading upstairs.” 

Taehyung and Jeongguk look at each other, then head up to the desk. 

“A room for one, please,” Jeongguk says. The innkeeper looks over and Taehyung dumps a few more things on the table, taking his time to describe them as extravagantly as possible. Jeongguk is looking at him as he does so, but he’s suddenly interrupted. 

“Just- you know what? Just go ahead and take the key, you two are so lovey-dovey it’s sickening. Get out of my sight before I regain my senses.” The two slowly back out of the room and head up the rickety staircase, parting ways. 

“Good night,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk nods. 

“Good- um, yeah. Good night.” Taehyung laughs, waving as he heads back, opening the door. 

He doesn’t find anything pleasant. Hoseok is sitting on the ground, his eyes glazed over, Hanna and Dae-Jung in the corner. 

“Hyung?” Taehyung says. “Hyung, what-”

“He’s been like that for the past ten minutes,” Hanna says. “I think it’s a god. Is he a host?” 

“Y-yeah,” Taehyung says. He steps forward and places a hand in front of his brother’s face. 

“Hyung?” he says again. “Are you okay?” When he doesn’t answer, Taehyung reaches out and tries to slap his brother, but an inhumanly cold hand grabs his wrist. 

“ **No,** ” a voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Hoseok says, “ **he’s busy**.” 

“Leave him alone!” Taehyung says. He struggles in the iron grip around his wrist, chewing on his lower lip. Taehyung reaches up with his other hand and is somehow fast enough to push his brother onto the bed and then smother him with a pillow. 

“What are you doing?!” Hanna says. 

“I’m knocking him out,” Taehyung snaps. “It’ll be easier to deal with if he’s unconscious!” Hoseok continues to thrash under him, legs kicking as he fights his brother. Dae-Jung eventually comes over and helps the younger man hold the prince down, Hanna joining them last. They have to keep Hoseok smothered for a few minutes (it takes longer than Taehyung would’ve thought) until he finally passes out, lying limply beneath his brother. Taehyung climbs off and presses his ear to his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. 

“We-”

“No,” Taehyung says. “He’s alive.” 

“What was that?” Hanna says. Taehyung bites his lip and sits on the bed, not bothering to change. 

“Yoongi-Hyung was hosting- well, it’s a long story,” Taehyung says. He isn’t sure if he should tell the story or not- he knows that there won’t be any going back once he starts talking. 

“It’s fine,” Dae-Jung says, surprising everyone else. “We have plenty of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv u guys, u know?


	5. Window Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out the window we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i scare you all with that comment uwu uwu

“Um, well, are you sure? It’s really-”

“If you don’t want to tell us, that’s fine,” Dae-Jung says. Taehyung shakes his head, fiddling with his bracelet. 

“No, no- I just- I’m probably going to start crying so you should just- um- like, be prepared. It’s- oh, gods, I’m already beginning to tear up. Sorry.” Taehyung sniffles and wipes his eyes before settling down. He looks out the window, locking his attention onto a random star. 

“I mean, perhaps you’ve already heard, but Yoongi-Hyung was hosting a god. Don’t ask me how because, honestly, I don’t know. I just- one day- well, the day of his wedding, actually- I didn’t see anything, though, so I wouldn’t know, but his wife died- did you guys hear about that?”

“I- did we?” Hanna says. Dae-Jung shrugs. 

“Probably.” 

Taehyung raises an eyebrow before continuing. “So, anyway, Yoongi-Hyung’s wife died and, mind you, this is right after Jin-Hyung’s disappearance and we’re all kinda stressed already, so, like, it’s kind of a difficult situation, especially because his wife  _ died _ . So, Yoongi-Hyung goes into “mourning” and whatnot or whatever and then, one day, he just- like, he started going to the arena. Which hadn’t been used for . . . well, actually, I wouldn’t know as I don’t pay much attention, but, anyways, there’s apparently a tradition that there’re all these fights and all this other stuff I don’t know. But, in the meantime, Hyung and I are investigating Jin-Hyung’s disappearance, though that’s not super relevant to the story. Actually, a lot of this isn’t so I don’t know why I’m telling you, but hey. Anyway, so, on the last few rounds of the arena fights, there’s this g- oh, that’s where I was going. Well, so, go back a few paces and you’ll find out that Yoongi-Hyung’s crushing  _ hard _ on one of the competitors- his name is Jimin.” Taehyung sighs. “He’s- gods, he’s really handsome. He’s as tall as Yoongi-Hyung and he’s just- well, I’ll spare you the details, but-”

“You like him too,” Dae-Jung says and it’s very not helpful. Taehyung glares at the man. 

“On with the story. But, um, so, this guy, Jimin, was a host too-”

“How many of you are hosting?” Hanna says. 

“I don’t know and let me get on with the story, yeah?” He gets a few nods before settling down and beginning to tell the story. 

~

They’re sitting in the arena, watching as Jimin fights. Taehyung’s heart pounds harder as the huge Alpha pushes Jimin more and more, the smaller man limping about. His ankle is swollen and purple, his thigh dripping blood. He gasps when Jimin is hit and thrown across the arena by the force of the blow, yelping. There’s so much blood and it even drips down from his mouth, running in steady streams from his nose, lips, and other assorted injuries. He uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he sits back, spitting blood into the sand. His opponent is lumbering over and Taehyung can see Jimin look at Yoongi as the sword is brought over him. 

_ Clang! _ Jimin raises his weapon and pushes the other Alpha back. He manages to surprise his opponent and shove him down into the sand before killing the man, blood splattering. Jimin moves to lean against one of the walls, grinding his teeth as the next contestant heads in. Jimin begins to limp to meet the other Alpha and Taehyung can feel his stomach sink as Jimin’s attacked. He’s forced to play defense and all chances of attacking the other Alpha are stolen from him. He’s forced back into the corner and Jimin;s opponent cuts his leg, causing the smaller man to fall back in surprise. He’s grown worryingly pale from blood loss and he’s clutching his side, panting and out of breath. The sword is raised for the killing blow and Jimin looks at Yoongi, desperate and pleading. As the sword flies down, there’s a sudden scream and the sound of something falling. Taehyung looks over and sees Yoongi curled on the ground. He’s clutching his head as the back of his dress begins to swell until it breaks, huge, black dragon wings appearing. His mouth is open and drool drips onto the stone floor beneath their feet as a pair of ebony horns push out of his head and, from what Taehyung can see, his eyes are clouded over by a thick inky black. His fangs are sharper than anything Taehyung’s ever seen as he flies into the air, a giant  [ sword ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/732960908088550813/) appearing in his hand. Its hilt is pure black and the metal of the blade is a dark gray, catching the sunlight. However, whatever’s going on has drawn storm clouds to cover the sun but that’s the least of everyone’s problems as Yoongi flies down and picks up Jimin’s opponent with the same ease Taehyung would have when picking up a small earring. Yoongi flies higher and higher as he tears into the Alpha, merciless as the body is reduced to something Taehyung isn’t even sure one could call a corpse- it barely even makes remains. 

However, as soon as the body is hardly any more than the leftovers given to the dogs, and Yoongi’s wings, horns, and sword all disappear in a flash of bright light. Yoongi plummets like a large stone thrown into a river, his body limp. The leftovers of his dress flutter around him and Taehyung loses what little remains of his mind as he begins to try and run to catch him. A guard grabs the prince as he begins screaming and crying, watching as Yoongi is handed to Death. 

But, suddenly and unexpectedly, Jimin begins running toward the falling prince. He opens his arms and leaps into the air, running on adrenaline as he catches Yoongi. Taehyung feels a traitorous flare of jealousy as the Alpha rests his forehead against the Omega’s, his eyes closed. He falls far too gracefully for someone with a (probably) broken ankle, holding Yoongi against his chest. Their moment is shattered, though, when the doors open and too many guards to count pour into the arena, surrounding the two. Jimin growls as someone moves to take Yoongi from him, snapping his teeth like a rabid animal. Yoongi’s head lolls back and his skin is even paler than usual, though Jimin is too busy protecting the prince to notice. He lunges at the next guard brave enough to attack when someone brings a sudden fist down on the back of his skull, causing the Alpha to crumple. They’re both dragged out and Taehyung begins to fight against the guard holding him. He somehow manages to free himself and he runs out of the booth, desperate to stop them. He can hear people chasing after him as he makes his escape, and he’s allowed a single glimpse of his older brother’s unconscious face before strong hands grab his forearms and yank him back. Taehyung’s face is red and his eyes are puffy, snot coming from his nose as he sobs. He’s brought to his chambers and locked inside, Seungmin coming in to try and offer what little comfort he could. It only makes Taehyung cry harder, though, and the nurse ends up bringing his brother in. They stay together until, one day, Taehyung wakes up alone. He throws another fit and ends up sobbing as loudly as he can into his pillows, screaming. At night, he swears he can hear Yoongi and Hoseok’s cries of pain. It has him sitting upright in bed, clutching his head and crying. He feels so very useless as he does so and the tears don’t stop pouring as he waits. 

Three days of screaming pass and then, Yoongi and Hoseok are back. But Yoongi can’t get out of bed though Hoseok seems to be fine, except he’ll have fits where he can’t stop crying about how everything’s his fault. Taehyung is tasked with searching for more about Seokjin and with taking care of his brothers. And then, of course, Yoongi has to get married and then he escapes and then Jeongguk comes to get them in the night. 

~

“. . . and that’s that,” Taehyung says. He wipes his eyes. “So, yeah, that’s how it all happened. But, well, it’s missing a lot of pieces- Seokjin’s, for instance, and perhaps even Jeongguk’s. But it’s what I can offer.” Hanna smiles at him and rubs his shoulder, then stands up and changes. Dae-Jung does the same, remaining silent. Taehyung climbs under the blankets and pulls them over Hoseok, tugging his brother close so they’re cuddling. The older man is snoozing and Taehyung can feel his breath on the back of his neck. It’s nice. 

Hoseok stops breathing in the middle of the night. Taehyung finds it a miracle that the simple absence of his brother breathing on his cheek wakes him up, but he’s extremely happy it does. He sits up and shakes the older, mumbling his name. Hoseok doesn’t answer and Taehyung wakes up Hanna and Dae-Jung, tears already pouring down his cheeks. 

“He- he isn’t breathing!” he cries. They all crowd around the bed and Taehyung wipes his eyes, unsure of what to do. 

“Get the general,” Hanna says urgently as Dae-Jung tries to shake Hoseok awake. “He’ll know what to do.” Taehyung nods and opens the door, running down the hall and hoping to find the right room. He knocks on the door and it swings open, revealing a disheveled-looking Jeongguk. 

“Jeong-Jeongguk,” Taehyung says, trying to stop his blubbering to form a coherent sentence, “Hoseok- he isn’t- he’s not breathing and-”

“Which room?” Jeongguk says, placing a firm hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. The Omega grabs his wrist and leads him down the halls, trying not to wake the other guests. He opens the door and Hanna and Dae-Jung are still standing by Hoseok, obviously unsure of what to do. Jeongguk pushes past and places his hands on the prince’s chest, pumping and counting under his breath. 

“Pinch his nose and open his mouth and breathe in, okay?” he says. Taehyung obeys and he can feel his tears dripping onto Hoseok’s skin. The other Omega is still motionless and Taehyung’s about to pull away before Jeongguk yells at him to do it again. He pulls away for the second time and Jeongguk starts counting again, counting to thirty before telling Taehyung to try again. They do this several times until Hoseok gasps, coughing. Taehyung sobs when he does but he doesn’t hug his brother, instead choosing to stand near Jeongguk and cry. The Alpha rubs his back as Hoseok rapidly tries to take in as much air as his lungs will allow, gasping loudly in the night. 

“What- what happened?” he says, his voice raspy. Hanna mumbles something about getting him water and walks to the bathroom while Taehyung bites his lip. 

“You weren’t breathing,” he says softly. He looks up at his brother, his eyes once again welling with tears. “Hyung, why weren’t you breathing?” 

Hoseok touches his chest and then his throat. He takes the glass of water from Hanna and begins to swallow greedily, droplets sliding down his skin. 

“Be careful,” Jeongguk says softly. “Slow down, Hyung.” The only clear sign that Hoseok even heard him is how his Adam’s apple’s bobbing slows down, but the glass is still drained within record time. 

“I don’t know,” he says quietly. “I- I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Hyung,” Taehyung says. He opens his arms for Hoseok and the other Omega curls close to him, burying his face in his scent glands. Taehyung can smell butterfly bushes and the sour scent of fear. Taehyung hates that scent, hates it so much and he just wants to crush it underfoot. Unfortunately for both brothers, smells don’t have any physical manifestations and the best Taehyung can do is to comfort Hoseok whenever he catches even the slightest whiff of the scent. 

Taehyung, now that he thinks about it, supposes he’s always been closest to Hoseok. When they were children, Seokjin tried to divide up his time between them equally, but it was clear he was closest with Yoongi. So, it was only natural for Taehyung and Hoseok to pair up. They’re the brothers hidden in the background, the two whom people will refer to as “the youngest princes”. He can see how they bonded over that. Taehyung knows he’s not one of the more recognizable princes, and he knows that Hoseok feels similarly about himself. Seokjin has- or, well,  _ had _ his rebellion and Yoongi his responsibility. Taehyung and Hoseok, on the other hand, weren’t offered many defining traits that the public would use for recognition. Though, for this journey of sorts, Taehyung supposes he’s quite thankful for that. 

Jeongguk eventually goes back to his room, though only after several minutes of Hoseok breathing without trouble. Hanna and Dae-Jung go back to sleep and even Hoseok himself begins to doze off, but Taehyung can’t shake the feeling of his brother’s motionless body from his mind. He hugs Hoseok tighter as they lie together, the blankets doing little to keep him warm. After a few hours, Taehyung stands up and leaves the room, heading down the hall. The wooden floorboards creak as he walks through the corridors, the door whining when he knocks. 

“Taehyung?” Jeongguk says when he opens the door. He rubs his eyes. “Are you-”

“May I sleep here?” he says softly, shyly, turning red and looking away. “I just- I can’t-”

“Yeah, of course,” Jeongguk says, stepping aside. He’s shirtless and has a pair of loose pants on, his black hair framing his face. He climbs into bed and Taehyung joins him, resting his head against the Alpha’s chest. Jeongguk’s scent, though sharp and rather pungent, is pleasant and strangely calming the more Taehyung inhales it. A tentative hand comes to have above his back and Taehyung hums, consenting to the touch. Jeongguk smoothes his hand down Taehyung’s back, his eyes already drooping. The older man snuggles closer, his eyes falling shut as he wraps his arms and legs around the Alpha and falls asleep. 

He wakes up as the early rays of the sun creep into the room, tickling his cheeks. Taehyung yawns as he sits up, blinking sleepily as he looks around. Jeongguk is still in bed, fast asleep, and the prince smiles as he tucks a long curl behind the man’s ear. Jeongguk hums and shifts, rolling onto his stomach. He sniffs a bit and then moves again, fumbling around. His hand lands on Taehyung’s thigh and the Omega squeaks in surprise. Jeongguk keeps patting up Taehyung’s body before he grasps his hip and tugs him down, sighing. 

“Go back to sleep,” he breathes. “S’too early.” Taehyung smiles sleepily and curls closer to Jeongguk, sighing and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Jeongguk makes a pleased little sound and tugs him forward so they’re pressed flush against one another, nuzzling him. The Omega, strangely enough, feels his eyes drooping and it isn’t long before he goes back to bed. 

He wakes up before Jeongguk again. Taehyung looks out the window and sees the sun sitting in the sky, though it’s still before noon. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” he says, his voice hoarse with sleep, “wake up.” 

“Mmrrrmm,” Jeongguk says as he rolls away. Taehyung huffs a sleepy and slightly exasperated giggle out, shaking the Alpha by the shoulder. 

“Jeongguk-ah, we have to go find the others,” he says. Jeongguk shakes his head and half-whines half-hums, stuffing his face into the pillow. Taehyung rolls his eyes and keeps shaking him, finally getting out of bed after several attempts. However, this doesn’t sit well with Jeongguk. 

“No,” the Alpha whines, tugging him back. “No, sleep.” 

“Guk,” Taehyung says, “we have to get ready for the day. We need to eat and stuff. I have to go get dressed and so do you.” 

“Five more minutes.” 

“Aish, get up,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk groans and rolls away as the prince begins to leave, but the warmth of another body draping over him stops his movements. 

“Please, Taehyungie-Hyung?” Jeongguk says softly, his lips by his ear. Taehyung swallows hard and tries not to look over his shoulder as he shakes his head. 

“N-no,” he says, blushing furiously. “We have to get ready.” 

“Alright,” Jeongguk says, pulling away. He smiles at Taehyung as he grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom, doing a cute little salute as he closes the door. Taehyung is still a very embarrassing shade of red when he leaves, headed back to his room. He knocks on the door and Hoseok opens it, raising an eyebrow. 

“Where were you?” he says, his tone carrying a teasing lilt. Taehyung punches him in the arm as he tries to hide the slowly fading scent of cinnamon and Jeongguk’s musk, rubbing his scent glands. 

“Nowhere,” Taehyung says. Hoseok snorts as he closes the door, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh-huh,” he says in a way that doesn’t convey any semblance of belief. “And you smell like Jeongguk because . . .?” 

“I couldn’t sleep!” Taehyung says, though it’s a weak defense. Hoseok laughs and walks away to change, pulling on his pants and shirt. 

When they go out that day, it’s rather awkward but it’s also not awkward in any way whatsoever between Taehyung and Jeongguk. For instance, the Alpha will back hug him and rest his head on his shoulder before realizing what he’s doing and pulling away, his eyes trained on his feet. Or Taehyung will find himself clambering over Jeongguk for something and neither of them will see anything wrong until Hoseok or Hanna or even Dae-Jung coughs into their fist, raising an eyebrow and silently telling the two to keep it behind closed doors. 

Looking for maps is a good distraction, though. They’ve sold the rest of Taehyung’s jewelry (well, except for rhis bracelet. The two brothers fought hard to keep it on Taehyung’s wrist) and are trying to find the best thing they can buy. Another horse would also be nice, but what they’re looking for is expensive and they all know that, even if they could afford it, they wouldn’t have any money left. And a donkey or mule wouldn’t be fast enough to keep up with the horses, though Jeongguk points out how a mule might be fast enough. However, after looking at the prices, they all make a collective decision not to buy any animals. 

[ _ Flower- Music Box _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37TlVxHO9F8&list=RD37TlVxHO9F8&start_radio=1)

So, they divide the money up into two portions; one is for maps and weapons, the other for food and water. Hoseok, Hanna, and Dae-Jung are all quick to run and buy food and water, leaving Taehyung and Jeongguk. 

Honestly? Taehyung doesn’t mind. Jeongguk knows what he’s talking about and he’s so adorably proud of it. He points things out and their quality and shows Taehyung things and teaches him about weapons and what to look for. He’s quick to root out the stalls without good quality and it’s rather helpful to have an imperial (well,  _ ex- _ imperial) general with him. It’s also just nice to see Jeongguk proudly explaining everything to Taehyung and buying the right weapons while giving Taehyung tips on how to gauge an item’s price by looking at it. Taehyung helps with the bartering, though there have been a few instances where he simply flashes a smile and they end up leaving with the product(s) in their hands. 

As the day begins to pull to a close, Taehyung stares at the extra money and tells Jeongguk to get himself something. He himself wanders to one of the jewelers and stares at a pretty pair of earrings, trying to imagine how Jeongguk would look with them. He knows the Alpha has his ears pierced and he really likes this pair, even if they have amethyst instead of some other fancy stone. 

“How much?” the prince says softly. The merchant looks up from her desk and walks over, staring at the earrings. 

“Oh, those?” Taehyung nods. “You don’t-”

“Yes, I do,” Taehyung says, keeping his tone firm. The merchant raises an eyebrow as the prince repeats his question. “How much?” 

“20 scales.” Taehyung reaches into his bag and drops the required amount of payment on the table, then watches as the Beta takes them and the earrings, placing the jewelry in a small box. The prince bows in thanks before he walks off, searching for Jeongguk. He finds the Alpha crouched over a small stall as he speaks with the little old man tending to it. He nods and smiles before handing over the money with a soft look in his eyes. Taehyung crosses his arms and leans against one of the other stalls, watching with a soft smile. Jeongguk looks over and their eyes meet, the Alpha grinning at the man and pointing at Taehyung. The man smiles and pats Jeongguk’s arm, giving him a little push toward the prince. Taehyung’s smile grows as he walks over and moves away from the stall and interlaces their fingers. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hi.” 

“What’d you get?” Taehyung says, trying to peek over Jeongguk to see. The Alpha grins and puts it in his pocket. 

“You’ll see. What about you?” 

“I’m not telling if you aren’t.” 

“Petulant.”

“Fair.” Jeongguk laughs and Taehyung’s heart pounds happily at the loud, ringing sound. They continue to walk through the marketplace until they reach the inn. Taehyung bids Jeongguk goodbye and heads to his room, waving over his shoulder. Jeongguk does the same and Taehyung can feel his cheeks heat up. Once he gets inside of the room, which, strangely, is still empty, he sinks to the ground and squeals, hiding his red face behind his hands. And that’s how the others find him- sitting on the ground, squealing and blushing. 

“What happened?” Hoseok says. Taehyung doesn’t answer in any way except an even louder squeal and then an excited little chirp. Hoseok chirps back and picks his brother up, laughing as he carries the younger around the room. He puts Taehyung down and bombards him with questions about his day, starting from what he deems the most important question. 

“Did you kiss yet?” he says. 

“What? No!” 

“Oh my gods, it’s so obvious he wants to court you!” Hoseok says. “Noona, Hyung, isn’t it obvious?” 

“Definitely,” Hanna says, nodding. Dae-Jung nods and Taehyung groans, still a furious shade of red. 

“You guys,” he whines. 

“Taehyung-ah, you can’t deny the facts,” Dae-Jung says. Taehyung presses his face into a pillow. 

“Noooo,” he says. 

“He’s in denial,” Hoseok says. He grabs his brother and pulls him up, Taehyung wiggling out of his hold with a huff. 

“Nuh-uh,” Taehyung says. “I am not in denial.” 

“Hm,” Hoseok says as he rolls his brother onto his back. Taehyung kicks him in the chest and Hoseok grunts, faking an injury and dramatically crying out as he “falls” off of the bed. Taehyung sits up and rolls his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“Are we leaving soon?” he asks later. Hoseok hums in response. 

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s easiest if we do- I’d be surprised if the guards hadn’t realized we’re still here and haven’t begun traveling. Also, the weather’s going to be a bitch if we don’t.” Taehyung laughs and shoves his brother’s arm. 

“I’ve never thought of you cursing,” he says. Hoseok laughs, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ve grown up around both Yoongi and Jin-Hyung- of  _ course _ I know my curse words.” 

“I suppose we both do,” Taehyung says. “It’s just- I dunno, the way you- your personality-”

“-makes me seem like I don’t curse? I mean, I don’t often have a need or want to. So I don’t do it. But with Hyungs- they’ve both got so much pent-up tension in their bodies that it’s one of the easiest ways to loosen up. I mean, don’t take my word for it, but that’s what I think.” 

“It sounds like it could be pretty likely,” Taehyung says. Hoseok hums again. 

“Tae-yah,” he says, “do you- I had a really weird dream the other night.”

“What was it about?” 

“There- war,” Hoseok says. “Father- I saw him. He’s- he’s hosting Aristok. He’s going to try and kill me.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I- yeah. But he- he’s going to kill so many people, even more than before. Tae, there was so much blood.” 

“Isn’t that war?” the younger prince says quietly. “Isn’t that one of the countless prices we must pay?” 

“The god- Adonis, they kept saying ‘he’ll lose the most, he’ll lose so much’ and it kept showing me a funeral. I couldn’t- we were there.” 

“Was it any of us?” 

“You mean us or the Hyungs?” 

“Yeah.” Hoseok shakes his head. 

“No,” he says. “But we were all very, very sad. It was like- I don’t know. Everyone was crying. But I don’t know who-”

“Who was the ‘he’?” 

“I don’t know,” Hoseok says, sighing. He blinks rapidly and Taehyung can see the tears pooling in his eyes. He frowns and leans over. 

“This is really tearing you up, huh?” 

Hoseok laughs and wipes his eyes. “It is. It’s just- it hurt so much, it was like I’d lost one of you.” Taehyung hums and reaches out to brush a tear away, then moves to rest his head against his brother’s. Hoseok holds Taehyung tightly, his hands shaking a bit. Taehyung pulls him closer as the dam finally breaks and Hoseok buries a sob in the crook of his neck, mourning the loss of a person he hasn’t met yet. It’s strange but it’s clear how real his pain is, how important the person will be to them.

“Do you think you’ll know when you meet them?” Taehyung says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“I hope not but I also want to know,” he says, his voice muffled against Taehyung’s skin. “Knowing whom it could be might encourage me to spend more time with them, but I also- well, I don’t know why I don’t want to know. I just- it just seems a bit morbid. Adonis doesn’t expect me to stop it, or so I think, as they never showed me how the person died. I just- it hurt so much, I wish I could.”

“Who was there at the funeral?” 

“Us,” Hoseok says, “the Hyungs, Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun, and I think Beomgyu. There was someone else, too, but I can’t- dammit.”

“It’s fine,” Taehyung says, though this raises the implication that it could be Jimin who died. He bites his lip and he can feel Hoseok’s breath ghosting over his skin, his hands holding tightly to Taehyung’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok mumbles. “I just- it’s-”

“I don’t mind,” Taehyung says. He hugs Hoseok tighter. “It’s okay to be scared, Hyung.” Hoseok is silent and Taehyung thinks that’s the end of the conversation. He finally allows his eyes to droop and sleep is quick to pounce. But, as he falls asleep he hears Hoseok whisper something that is weirdly chilling. 

“But what if I can’t do anything about it?”

It triggers a nightmare. Or maybe Hoseok’s own dreams are somehow bleeding into Taehyung’s because, the moment he falls asleep, he looks down and sees he’s been stabbed in the gut. Taehyung grabs the sword as he falls to his knees, staring up into the blank eyes of his father. The Alpha stares back and he even smirks a little. Taehyung chokes and he can hear a scream as he falls back. The scream isn’t from him and Taehyung turns around, finding a figure running toward him. He looks back at his father and stares at him, then the sword is yanked from his gut. Someone catches him but Taehyung can’t make out the face or the words, can only hear the sound of sobbing and feel the tears on his cheeks. He reaches up and touches the person’s face, the tears dripping into the gloves he’s wearing. It’s clear it isn’t his body but he can still feel the blood soaking through his clothes and the wound in his stomach. He knows that, whoever he is, isn’t going to survive. Even as the person holding him presses their hands to his chest and sends a burst of energy into his veins, he knows very well that there isn’t even the sliver of a chance. 

“I . . . I love you,” he says weakly before his head falls back and his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Taehyung sits up, almost screaming, when he dies. He looks around and, instead of finding a battlefield, sees the inn. But he can hear shouts that were in the far corners of the dream and Taehyung stands up, shaking his brother. 

“Hoseok,” he says, “wake up!” The other man sits up and looks around. 

“What-”

“I think they found us. Wake Hanna and Dae-Jung, I’ll get Jeongguk, yeah?” Hoseok nods, climbing out of bed. Taehyung grabs a cloak and his shoes, heading to Jeongguk’s room. He curses when he hears voices coming up the stairs and reaches Jeongguk’s door. It flies open and he’s tugged inside, his heart pounding. 

“They’re here,” the general murmurs. “C’mon, are the others packing up?” 

“Yeah, I woke Hyung up and told him to get them. Do-”

“I’m packed up, yeah. Let-”

“Open up! This is an imperial inspection issued by the emperor himself!” 

“Shit,” Jeongguk says. He runs to one of the walls and pulls away a panel just big enough for one person. 

“Get in,” the Alpha says. 

“Jeongguk-”

“Taehyung,  _ please _ ,” the Alpha says, “trust me.” Taehyung bites his lip but there’s the sound of someone knocking again and he climbs in, Jeongguk shoves what he can in by his side. 

“Be careful,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk gives him a wry smile before closing it up and moving to stand in front of the door. Taehyung can hear it opening and he can hear the sound of wood splintering and creaking beneath a swarm of soldiers. 

“Hello,” Jeongguk says, far too calm for the situation he’s in. 

“Ex-General Jeon Jeongguk, 22 years old, served for three years in his position.” There’s a pause. “You, sir, are under arrest and will be charged for treason, kidnapping, stealing, and lying to the emperor. You will be stripped of your titles and possessions before brought to court and then tortured for information. You will be executed on June 9th of next year.” Taehyung’s heart pounds and prays that Jeongguk will rebel, that he’ll kill the guards-

“Did you really think I’d go without a fight?”

“Huh?” There’s the sound of a thunk and a body falling to the ground. Jeongguk opens the compartment and grabs Taehyung’s hand, dragging him down the hall. 

“Do you think they’re-”

_ Whap! _ Taehyung and Jeongguk peek out around the corner and stare at the unconscious guard before the Alpha crouches down and begins undoing the straps of the armor. He tugs out what weapons he can find before grabbing the chains and slapping them over the guard’s wrists, locking them and taking the key as he runs to a window. 

“Is there-”

“Here,” Taehyung says, handing him a chair. The Alpha takes it and swings as hard as he possibly can before climbing out, Taehyung following. Jeongguk holds his arms out and the prince jumps, holding tight to the Alpha. They stumble and then they’re off, running toward the stables. Hidden in the hay are Hanna, Hoseok, and Dae-Jung the three mounting the horses. Jeongguk whistles a high, clear note that rings in the note. A shadow covers the moon and dives down, the dragon spinning as it lands and becomes a horse. Jeongguk climbs atop the horse and Taehyung looks over at Hoseok and the bags on his steed. He narrows his eyes as he climbs on after the general, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeongguk takes off, leading them silently out of the town. 

The sound of the hooves on the dirt path alerts the guards far too fast and, soon enough, their little group is being chased by the guards. Taehyung can feel his heart beating against his chest like a drum and it only gets worse when Jeongguk stands up. 

“What-”

“Take the reins, yeah?” Jeongguk says as he suddenly moves so their positions are switched. The prince obeys but only because he doesn’t see any other option. Jeongguk draws his sword (how does he still have that thing?) and then he reaches into one of the saddle bags and pulls out a small bottle of sorts. He shakes it before chucking it at the guards chasing after them, and Taehyung casts a quick glance over his shoulder to see a cloud of smoke surrounding them. 

“What was that?” Hanna says. 

“Smoke bomb,” Jeongguk calls, his neck craned. He sits back down and his arms wrap around Taehyung’s waist as he rests his chin on the Omega’s shoulder, sighing happily. The moon lights their path as they travel through the vast open plains, and Taehyung shivers in the cold. The cloak isn’t doing much to fight the harsh winds that are active even at night, tinting his skin pink and ruffling his hair. Jeongguk doesn’t have a cloak and the prince looks over his shoulder worriedly. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he says softly. Jeongguk hums and shakes his head. 

“No, not really,” he says. He smiles softly at Taehyung. “You’re very warm.”

“Am I?” Jeongguk nods, closing his eyes. His long black curls bounce as they ride, and Taehyung has to battle the urge to push them behind his ears. They get in the man’s eyes and obscure his vision, though, as his eyes are closed, Taehyung supposes it isn’t too much of a problem.

“Your hair is very long,” he says. Jeongguk hums again, keeping his eyes closed. Taehyung smiles and laughs softly, turning back. 

A few minutes later, he can hear the chorus of  _ Stigma _ . Taehyung almost stops the horse to get a better sound, but he’s snapped out of his daze by his common sense. Which, ironically, doesn’t appear very often. 

“You were really good that night,” Jeongguk murmurs. Taehyung hums a response. 

“Thanks.” 

“Mmhmm. Your voice is really nice. I like it.” 

“Maybe I’ll sing for you someday.”

“Will you?”

“Only if you quit chickening out and ask to court him!” Hoseok squawks, surprising the two. Taehyung almost falls off of the horse and Jeongguk grabs him by the arm, yanking him back. 

“Hyung!” Taehyung says. Hoseok guffaws as he rides so he’s out of range of any flailing limbs, watching with the stupidest grin Taehyung’s ever seen. He turns around to apologize to Jeongguk for his brother’s behavior, but Jeongguk’s holding something out to him. 

“Taehyung-”

“Stop where you are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aggressive hearts  
> Also, note on the update schedule! I'll probably stick to either every day or every other day, depending on how I'm feeling. Luv u!


	6. Drowning Jade Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung doesn't think this is very fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty cute imo

Taehyung, like any sensible person when dealing with bandits, stops the horse. He’s not very keen on messing with these people and it sounds like there are a lot of them. He can feel Jeongguk’s grip around his waist tighten and he reaches down to grab something Taehyung can’t see. 

“What are you doing?” he hisses. Jeongguk opens his mouth to answer, but he’s interrupted by the faceless voice. 

“We can hear you. Put your weapon down, general.” Taehyung’s eyes dart to where a flash of silver is pushed up Jeongguk’s sleeve and deft fingers secure a strap around his forearm as he puts his hands up. 

“Grab the reins, okay?” he whispers, his breath hot against the shell of Taehyung’s ear. The prince nods, swallowing hard. He looks over at Hoseok and finds his brother shaking. He locks eyes with him and tries to convey the message. Hanna understands it and then nudges the reins of her horse with her hip, sending Hoseok a pointed look. The prince, thankfully, understands and then they both look at Jeongguk. 

“Get off of the horses,” the voice orders. Jeongguk jumps down and Taehyung sends him a panicked look. The Alpha stares back at him, his face blank and very unhelpful. But his eyes soften for a second to try and comfort Taehyung as he helps him down, squeezing his hand. But Hoseok’s fear-scent is, for some reason, strangely absent. It makes the hair on Taehyung’s arms rise up and he tries to catch his older brother’s eye, but the man is staring at the bandits. Taehyung can’t see the whites of his eyes, though, and it makes his heart pound even faster. He doesn’t want to get kidnapped, but he also doesn’t want to relive the experience with Yoongi in the arena. 

“Walk over here.” They obey, the only sound that of several pairs of feet crushing the path as they all walk over. Taehyung counts a group of five people, as many as they have. But Dae-Jung and Hanna are still malnourished and Taehyung is pretty sure he and Hoseok are as well, their bodies unused to being deprived of food for any longer than a few hours. 

“Search them,” the leader says. Taehyung stiffens and he sees both Hanna anad Dae-Jung tense, looking like a pair of scared deer. They’re shaking the most, like leaves in autumn preparing to fall from a tree. The two are holding hands and the scents from them fill the air. Much to Taehyung’s disgust, the leader laughs and walks toward Hanna, sliding a blade under her chin. The woman shuts her eyes and she’s breathing heavily, letting go of Dae-Jung’s hand. 

“Aw, poor thing,” the woman says from under her scarf. She laughs cruelly and Hanna lets a tear fall, her eyes still shut. Taehyung looks over at Dae-Jung and sees the other Omega clenching his fists, his brown eyes narrowed. 

There’s a sudden growl and everyone turns to look at Hoseok, the prince staring at them with unblinking black eyes. The bandits immediately stumble away but someone grabs Taehyung and tugs him back with them. The prince squeaks as he’s forced into the damsel-in-distress position again, but he can’t bring himself to complain about it when there’s a knife pressing dangerously close to his jugular. One false move and he’s done for. 

“Hand over your valuables and the general,” the one with the knife says. Taehyung swallows and tries to shake his head without moving, his eyes closed. He doesn’t want to look at them as he’s kidnapped or killed. 

“Don’t do it,” he says softly, his voice cracking. The knife gets closer and Hoseok growls again. A hand tugs his shirt away from his chest and reveals his collarbone. His cloak is pooled around his feet but Taehyung doesn’t dare to even voice the tiniest of complaints. He’s too scared to do anything that isn’t shaking, trying not to cry, and sweating. He can’t bear to look at the rest of the group, finding it impossible to pry his eyes open and look at their (probably) hopeless expressions. His stomach churns as the knife gets closer to his neck, but his heart stops beating when he feels the wind whistle by his ear and his captor falls with a thunk. Taehyung cracks his eyes open and sees Hoseok ruthlessly tearing into the enemies, using only his fangs and hands. He’s grown lethal claws that cut through the bandits like a pair of well-sharpened scissors and fine silk. Taehyung feels his heart stop and he runs to Hoseok, grabbing his wrist. 

“Hyung, stop it!” he says. Hoseok hisses as he whips around to look at him, eyes pitch-black. Taehyung wipes his eyes and stares at his brother, silently pleading with him to stop. The man’s prisoner escapes while the brothers stare at one another, though Hoseok’s arm shoots out and the claws sink into the person’s arm, tugging them over before wrapping around the throat. 

“This isn’t you, Hyung,” Taehyung says. “Stop this, please.”

Hoseok’s grip around his victim’s throat loosens and the person is finally allowed to escape. The prince crumples and Taehyung catches him, holding him close. He picks Hoseok up and Jeongguk helps load him onto the horse, Taehyung climbing on after. Hanna and Dae-Jung both look extremely traumatized and Taehyung nods grimly at them. They keep going, the prince looking constantly over his shoulder. 

“We can stop here,” Jeongguk says as the sun begins to rise. Taehyung sighs and his eyes dart to his wrist, finding it empty. The prince feels a burst of panic as he begins to look around, searching through the saddle bags. 

“Taehyung?” Hanna says. The prince doesn’t answer, too worried about his final connection to his father. 

“My- my bracelet,” he says. “I- I don’t- I had it earlier, though? I had it on when we-”

“Hey,” Jeongguk says. He cups Taehyung’s face. “We’ll look for it, I promise.” Taehyung sniffles. 

“I- it’s really important, my Appa-” 

“Just go to sleep, yeah? It’ll be back by nightfall, I promise.” Taehyung sniffles again and wipes his eyes, staring at Jeongguk. The Alpha is strangely but characteristically calm, his brown eyes soft and comforting. He wipes Taehyung’s tears away with his thumbs and helps him down, picking up Hoseok and placing him on the ground. He makes sure the horses are tied up to the nearby tree before grabbing his sword and securing it around his hips. 

“Where-”

“I’ll be back, yeah? It’s okay, Tae, just go to sleep.” The prince frowns sleepily but he looks over at Hoseok and his pale face, then nods and curls up around him. There’s a fine frost on the grass and ground around them and he tries to layer the cloaks and clothes they have to make some sort of mattress. Hanna and Dae-Jung come over and they pile together, shivering in the cold. Taehyung closes his eyes and hugs Hoseok close, trying not to cry. The absence of the familiar jade band around his wrist is frustratingly scary and stressful and he hates how distraught it’s made him. But even he can’t say “it’s just a bracelet” because it’s from his Appa and it’s the last thing he has that ties them together and he’s always had it and it’s so important but he’s not a little kid who needs a special crutch or anything. Or, well, he shouldn’t act like one. 

Taehyung sighs and tucks his head into the crook of Hoseok’s neck, breathing in the scent of butterfly bushes. It’s scarily faint but he’s so tired and sad and scared and he just can’t worry about it. He can feel someone combing their fingers through his hair and the prince allows it to lull him into an uneasy sleep. 

“Taehyung, let’s go,” Dae-Jung says as he shakes the younger man. Taehyung hums and sits up, stretching. The sun is setting and the light catches on a familiar green band. Taehyung stares at it with wide eyes, then pulls off the bracelet and inspects it. It’s the same as the one he’s always had, still holding traces of jasmine. But there’s the tiniest hint of cinnamon that makes Taehyung’s nose twitch and he looks over at Jeongguk sitting on his horse, watching the fields around them. He stands up and goes to thank him, but then there’s a strange rustle nearby and Jeongguk heads over. 

“Taehyung, wait here,” Hoseok says, now awake. Taehyung feels his heart stop when he sees his brother and he walks over to rest his head on his leg. 

“You’re okay,” he mumbles. Hoseok hums and nods, ruffling his hair. 

“Are you, though?” he says. “I know you don’t-”

“I’m fine,” he says. “It’s- it had to happen, I guess.” Hoseok frowns and then there’s the sound of a horse whinnying. They all look over and see Jeongguk dismounting and drawing his sword as a huge creature rises from the grass. It’s similar to a snake but at least as tall as Taehyung and five times his weight, drowning in a thick layer of muscle. The only similarities it holds with any serpent, though, is its body shape. Its skin is the color of the grass and it looks rough. There aren’t any eyes but it has a long line of arms that resemble human hands more so than anything else. Instead of a regular set of jaws, the creature has a huge maw that’s covered by skin and opens to reveal countless, spiraling rows of spiky teeth and an endless blackness called the throat. Jeongguk rolls away and his horse moves with him, the man moving to scamper up the monster. The skin is far rougher than it appears and Jeongguk has little cuts decorating his palms as he climbs up and lifts his sword. However, several of the creature’s legs reach around to grab him and the Alpha is thrown off. He growls and bares his fangs, jumping up and spinning the sword. Taehyung is too paralyzed with fear to do anything but watch, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He feels terribly useless as he does so, but the fear that courses through his veins glues his feet to the ground and refuses to let up. 

“Jeongguk, look out!” the prince calls when he sees the Alpha rolling out of the way, the monster lunging after tricking him. Jeongguk just barely dodges, his shirt torn. His sword flashes in the air as the creature jumps out at him, wrapping its strange mouth around the blade. Jeongguk’s holding it horizontally and blood drips from the sides of his opponent’s mouth. He pushes forward and cuts through, dragging the sword so it cuts off a segment of the monster’s head. He doesn’t waste a second as he mounts his steed and rides by, grabbing Taehyung and tugging him aboard. 

“Go!” he says. No one needs to be told twice. Especially because more of the worm-like creatures are beginning to wake up, appearing around the horses’ feet as they move. Taehyung tugs his legs up in surprise as one of them gets dangerously close to him, though they’re all still waking up. The horses are anything but pleased with the rapidly increasing number of worms (it’s the best name Taehyung can think of) around them, feet-hands groping about blindly. Jeongguk grabs his sword and hands it to Taehyung. 

“Drag it along the ground and try and cut as many as you can, okay?” he says. Taehyung nods, a sickening feeling filling his stomach as he grips the hilt and lowers it to the ground. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head up to avoid any contact whatsoever, the remaining contents of his dinner attempting to escape his stomach. He covers his mouth and then turns over the other side of the horse, hurling onto one of the worms. It retracts in disgust but only scaring one of the creatures isn’t much help; with every worm Taehyung cuts with the sword, several more swarm to take its place. 

Hoseok decides to take matters into his own hands. Or, well, Taehyung supposes that Adonis does because one minute they’re fleeing the field, surrounded by worm-creatures, and the next, all of the monsters are lying dead around them. Hoseok slumps over and his horse lets out a surprised noise. Taehyung jumps down from Jeongguk’s steed and races over, climbing on. He pulls on the reins to calm the animal, using one hand to hold onto his unconscious brother. He seems to have a knack for passing out at some very inopportune moments, huh?

“Let’s go,” Jeongguk says. He looks around, frowning. Somehow, it’s still night. “We don’t want to waste any more time.” The horses have calmed down, happy about the absence of life in the corpses surrounding them. Taehyung doubts Hoseok killed all of them, but their journey is significantly easier. The prince sighs and looks over his shoulder at Hanna and Dae-Jung, both of them looking around. The stars in the sky wink at them, glittering against a sea of black. Taehyung wonders if his brothers are looking at the same stars. 

He sure hopes so. 

When they begin to hear the sound of crying, Dae-Jung stops Hanna and gets off. He’s in a trance, muttering under his breath. 

“Dae-Jung-ssi?” Jeongguk says worriedly as the man heads in the opposite direction. 

“Beomgyu,” Dae-Jung mumbles. “I’m coming, bear.” 

“Dae-Jung?” Jeongguk rides over to get in front of him but the man moves around the horse, feet dragging. Jeongguk grabs him by the arm and tugs him back, drawing an animalistic growl from the man. 

“Let go!” the man snaps. Jeongguk’s grip tightens. 

“He’s not real,” the younger says. “Beomgyu isn’t here.” 

“But-”

“Appa!” a voice wails. “Appa, help!” Hanna stiffens, her eyes also gaining the dazed look, but she shakes it away. 

“He isn’t here, Dae,” she says. “He’s-”

“Appa, help me!” 

“Stop-”

“Taehyung?” a voice cries and the prince recognizes Seokjin. “Taehyung-ah, where are you?” 

“You’re not real!” the prince yells back. 

“Help!”

“Appa!” 

“Don’t listen to them,” Jeongguk says, his Alpha voice loud and commanding as it rings through the empty plains. “They aren’t real, understand? There’s nothing but pain out there- don’t you take another step.” Taehyung feels his entire body seize up in response, his limbs rendered useless by the command. Dae-Jung collapses in place and Hanna stiffens, though she isn’t as bad as the other two. Hoseok remains unconscious, but Taehyung can feel him go rigid. 

“Get on to Hanna-ssi’s horse,” Jeongguk says to Dae-Jung. The Omega obeys and then Jeongguk nods, leading them all away and through the field. Taehyung stays behind the Alpha and two older Omegas, constantly looking over his shoulders. Time inches along as they move, the moon staying in the sky for what seems to be far too long to Taehyung. He looks up at the sky several times and swears that nothing’s changed and that their surroundings have remained the same. Has he seen that tree before? Did they already pass it? Is that the same boulder Taehyung saw just an hour ago? Were the corpses arranged in the same fashion when he looked down a few minutes ago? Have they even moved at all?

“Do not answer to the calls in the field nor the questions in your head,” Jeongguk says, his voice loud and ringing, a stark and needed contrast to the empty silence. He looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with Taehyung. “The monsters that lurk are not only those you can see.”

“Well, thank you for frightening me even more, though I feel as if it wasn’t needed,” the prince says. Jeongguk laughs. 

“Warnings are meant to scare people, are they not? They implement our fear and keep us from adventuring into the unknown.” Taehyung shrugs, looking over his shoulder yet again. Hoseok stirs beside him and the prince looks at his brother, placing a hand on his back. There’s a spark of electricity and Taehyung sees another image flash before his eyes. He shakes it away, yanking his hand back. Hoseok hums but does not wake up. 

When morning arrives, they all vote on whether to keep moving or not. Jeongguk’s warning is still loud and fresh in Taehyung’s memory, urging him to stay on his feet. 

“I think we should keep going,” he says. “Who knows what wanders these plains during the day?” 

“It’s getting colder too,” Dae-Jung says. “We risk our health if we choose to sleep.” 

“I agree,” Hanna says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“It’s the best course of action- in the forest-”

“The forest?” Jeongguk nods. 

“It’s the easiest way to the northern ports,” he says, “and, dare I say, the safest. They’re going to expect us to try and leave the empire, so they’re going to patrol the coast and other borders. They won’t go through the forest, not after this long.” 

“And if they do?” Jeongguk’s face darkens. 

“We hope that we’re deep enough into the forest and that we’ve got enough luck to outlast them,” he says. “But they’ll have a bigger- they’re more used to going without food or sleep, though. I don’t know. A lot of factors go into play once they catch wind of our location. The best we can do is stay ahead.” 

“What if they catch us out here?” Dae-Jung says. 

“You all will go ahead and hope Hoseok-Hyung can do enough magic to save you,” Jeongguk says, not hesitating for even a second. “My mission is to make sure you all get out safely; if I survive, that’s only an added bonus.” 

“That can’t be true,” Taehyung says. “Hyung- Jin-Hyung wouldn’t-”

“None of them would,” Jeongguk says. He shrugs. “But transporting people as important as two imperial princes, no offense, Dae-Jung-ssi and Hanna-ssi, is one of the most dangerous things you can do. Especially if you don’t have any contact with outside forces and the only source of magic available is too unstable for use.”

“So, basically, you’ll stay behind and hope we get out if we’re caught out here? Or in the forest?” Jeongguk nods. 

“It’s not much, but it’ll have to do. I haven’t had much time to plan this out.” 

“Why not?” Dae-Jung says. 

“Because Taehyung would’ve been executed if we hadn’t left.” 

“What?” the prince demands. “Why?”

“Hoseok-Hyung is hosting Adonis and your father, Aristok,” Jeongguk says. “From what I’ve gathered, Aristok intends to take control of Adonis in hopes of squashing Omega rebellion. Also, he’s apparently an oppressive and possessive prick. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised.”

“But why was he going to  _ kill _ me?” 

“Because you were under charges of treason. They had false evidence, but I suppose that they weren’t wrong.” 

“I’m his son, though,” Taehyung says. And, well, he supposes this shouldn’t be the revelation he’s making it out to be. His father sexually abused Seokjin for years and locked him in his room for days on end, so why is he surprised? He knows how abusive the Alpha is- why does he feel so much shock and, even stranger, betrayal?

“I know,” Jeongguk says softly. He looks at Taehyung with sad eyes. “I know.” The prince sniffles, wiping his nose. He just- why is it so hard to wrap his head around it? His father’s been trying to capture them already, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll kill them. He strangled him but he wasn’t trying to kill him, he was just warning the prince. It- right? Fathers don’t kill their sons. 

_ Fathers don’t sexually abuse or choke or forcibly isolate their sons, either. And yet he did just that to both you and Jin-Hyung. And don’t forget Yoongi and Hobi-Hyung. _ Taehyung looks over his shoulder at Hoseok, the other prince still knocked out. Taehyung’s getting worried, he feels like Hoseok should wake up soon. 

“I’m sorry,” someone, probably Hanna, says. Taehyung nods and shrugs. 

“It- I mean, I guess I should’ve been able to guess,” he says. “I’m not- Father’s never liked me all too much. Yoongi and Hoseok-Hyung were always his favorites.” He looks at his brother again, biting his lip. Gods, this shouldn’t be this surprising. 

“Taehyung-Hyung,” Jeongguk says, moving so they’re riding next to each other, “it’s okay to be shocked.” 

“I- I just- I’m his son, aren’t I? Does he not- I’ve always thought- he doesn’t like us, we’re Omegas, but- it’s just-”

“It’s okay,” Jeongguk says. He reaches out and places a hand over Taehyung’s. The prince shrugs again, trying to ignore the feeling. 

“I’m so naïve to think that, aren’t I?” he says. 

“No,” Jeongguk says, “you aren’t.” Taehyung laughs. 

“How am I not?” he says. “I’ve read the letters, I know the stories. My Appa is gone because of that man, Jin-Hyung- hell, he was sexually abused for the entirety of his time at the palace! And we- he abused us. Verbally, but it- I guess it was abuse. I just-”

“Why should anyone blame you for wanting to see the best in your father?” Jeongguk says softly. “Why does anyone get to blame you for that? Most of all yourself?”

“Because he’s a bad guy!” Taehyung says. “You don’t cut people like him slack! You don’t try and- gods, you don’t try and see the good in those people! You don’t- you can’t!” 

“Tae-yah,” a voice says as arms wrap around him. The prince stiffens in his brother’s hold. “Oh, Taetae, it’s okay.”

“It’s not!” Taehyung says, his voice getting louder. “I shouldn’t- it’s-”

“Taehyung-ah,” Hoseok says, rubbing Taehyung’s scent glands at the nape of his neck with his nose, “it’s really okay. Deep breaths, yeah? C’mon, deep breaths.” Hoseok hugs him tighter as his brother begins to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. A calloused hand reaches over and cups his face, thumbs swiping the small droplets away. Taehyung stares at Jeongguk, his breath catching in his throat. The general stares back, blood rushing to his cheeks the longer they stare. Taehyung can feel Hoseok letting go of him and, for some reason, the prince dismounts and moves to stand beside the Alpha’s horse. Jeongguk looks at him with wide eyes that can’t seem to hold his gaze for too long before holding a hand out. Taehyung takes it and marvels at how easily Jeongguk lifts him onto the horse, muscles flexing. Unfortunately for Taehyung, they’re hidden beneath the man’s baggy sleeves. 

“Thank you,” he says as he secures his arms around the younger’s waist. Jeongguk hums and they keep going, the sun beating down on their backs. It doesn’t do much to protect their little group from the cold, and the absence of any trees or even boulders to block the wind makes it worse. Taehyung, though, knows it’ll be just as cold, if not colder, in the Deep Forest. Magic doesn’t like abiding by any sort of rules. 

An hour or so later, there’s a gryphon’s screech. The horses stop and everyone looks up to see the faint outline of a large animal circling above them. 

“Keep moving,” Jeongguk says. “We’ll run if we have to, but they’ll be coming for us within seconds if we start now. For now, just keep a steady walking pace.” Everyone nods and they keep moving, the gryphons still following. Taehyung looks up constantly, his heart pounding in his chest. At some point, his scent must grow too agitated to ignore and it causes Jeongguk to reach over and squeeze his hand. 

“We’ll be okay,” he says softly. “Why don’t you get some rest, yeah?” The prince hums an answer but he’s too on-edge to get even a half-decent amount of sleep. 

“What happens if they attack us?” 

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk says quietly. “Hopefully there’s only one and it’ll go for me. You’ll have to get off, understand? Cooky can shift-”

“Hold on, it’s named Cooky?” Jeongguk looks very offended. 

“Yes,” he says. He raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a problem with that?” Taehyung shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Not- no, not at all,” he says, trying not to giggle too loudly. Jeongguk turns back around with a huff. 

“Well, anyway, as I was saying before you decided what I named my shifter was a bad name, you’d hopefully be able to dismount and then Cooky would change into a dragon and I’d hope there weren’t any reinforcements coming.” 

“Solid,” Taehyung says with a nod. Jeongguk nods back and he giggles too, making Taehyung’s heart beat a little faster. It’s cute. 

_ He’s cute, _ Taehyung thinks.  _ He’s really cute. _

_ Oh my gods, _ another part thinks,  _ I think I have a crush on him. Oh my gods, why? _ The prince groans internally and tries to withhold any strange noises, but one escapes and Jeongguk looks over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. The prince squeaks and hides his face behind his hands. 

“Oh my gods,” he mutters. 

“Huh? What is it?”

“Nothing, nothing, don’t mind me,” Taehyung says. “Nothing to worry about!” 

“Are you sure? Do you-”

“It’s fine, but yeah. We’re fine, I’m fine, I think we need-”

“Lake!” Taehyung and Jeongguk look in front of them and, yup, there’s a large lake in front of them. The horses keep walking until they reach the shore. Well, except for Cooky. The horse begins to shift into a black dragon that walks into the water, keeping its riders. Taehyung yelps and begins to scramble back. 

“Hey- what-”

“I can’t swim!” Taehyung says. He yelps as he falls back into the water which, thankfully, isn’t that deep. But he’s soaked. 

“Can any of you swim?” Jeongguk says. Hanna raises her hand. The other three men all look at one another. Jeongguk curses. 

“Alright, we’ll lead the horses across with you guys on them, yeah? Can someone hold my shirt? I don’t want it getting wet.” 

“Give it to Tae,” Hanna, Hoseok, and Dae-Jung say at the same time. The prince gawks at them as the piece of fabric is thrown in his direction. He catches it but his attention is focused on the rippling muscles beneath Jeongguk’s skin. He’s got a tattoo sleeve and the nicest (and only) set of abs Taehyung’s ever seen. Cooky begins to wade across, wings held out to keep the dragon’s body (mostly) above the water. Taehyung is half-tempted to point out that it can swim, but one look at the sky dismisses the thought. Hanna dismounts and grabs her horse by its reins, slowly wading into the water. Taehyung gets on behind Hoseok as Jeongguk walks over. 

“Tae-yah, switch with me, I want to make sure nothing falls,” Hoseok says. Taehyung gapes at him, offended and very embarrassed, as he’s moved to the front. But he forgets about that the moment Jeongguk grabs the horse’s reins, his muscles flexing and  _ gods _ , Taehyung’s going through a crisis. The prince makes a choked noise in the back of his throat and Jeongguk looks at him, worried. 

“I’m fine,” Taehyung says, waving his hand. He glares at the strange plant hanging off of it before flicking his wrist and sending it flying at Hoseok. “Just- just go.” Jeongguk frowns as he turns around, walking toward the river. Taehyung’s breath catches in his throat as the water gets closer to his feet and his grip on the horse’s mane tightens until his knuckles turn white. 

“Can- can it swim?” he squeaks. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Tae,” Jeongguk says. The water is up to his knees now, and Taehyung, if he suddenly got over his (maybe) irrational fear of water, could touch it if he stretched his toes and legs out a bit. He won’t, obviously. 

“Taehyung-ah,” Hoseok says, drawing a hum from the other, “are you . . . scared of water?” Taehyung squeaks and shushes him

“Be quiet!” he hisses. “I don’t-”

“Oh,” Hoseok says, looking over at Jeongguk. “Oh, that makes sense.” Taehyung feels like screaming at him and is tempted to shove his brother off of the horse, but Jeongguk’s submerged up to his collarbones, unfortunately hiding his wondrous abs. Taehyung is sitting on the horse, cross-legged and wide-eyed. Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind letting his legs drag through the water. 

“You should just put your legs down now,” the older prince says. Taehyung glares at him and Hoseok puts his hands up in surrender. “They’re already soaked, I just thought you needed a reminder!” 

“I’m very aware that my clothes are wet, Hyung!” Taehyung hisses through gritted teeth. He looks down at the water and frowns. There isn’t anything he can see and Taehyung is pretty sure he’ll die if he falls. 

Slowly, he lowers his legs into the water. It’s cold and nothing like the baths he used to take, soaking into his pants and shoes (for the second time). Taehyung shivers and hugs himself, looking around. He can see the ridge of Cooky’s spine cutting through the water, tail swishing behind. Hanna is paddling with Dae-Jung on the also paddling horse. They’ve got a pretty decent lead on the two princes and the general, though they’re still in the middle of the lake. 

“This is the scariest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Taehyung admits, staring at the waves lapping against the steed. 

“Fighting a three-tailed scorpion doesn’t have a place up there?” 

“Or a field of weird worm-things?” 

“Or seeing Hoseok-Hyung get possessed?”

“Or Yoongi-Hyung?” 

“Or-”

“Okay, maybe it’s not the  _ scariest, _ but it’s pretty damn high on the list,” the prince says. He looks down again and gulps. “It- I don’t like it at all.” 

“Why don’t you know how to swim?” 

“We’ve never had any need to,” Hoseok says. Taehyung nods, knuckles white where he’s holding onto the horse. His brother and Jeongguk talk and the prince tries not to pee his pants. 

He fails, however, when a set of what the prince guesses are claws brush his leg. He doesn’t even have any time to scream as he’s yanked under water, one webbed hand wrapped around his ankle, the other securing a place on his left hip. He opens his mouth to scream underwater but all that comes out is a swarm of bubbles and a distorted cry. He can hear Hoseok and Jeongguk and Hanna and Dae-Jung all calling his name, but he can’t do anything. The prince claws at the surface and frantically tries to escape, water filling his lungs. He looks over his shoulder and sees a pair of glowing eyes staring back and the prince fights even harder. He can see the horse’s legs disappearing with the light of the sun as he’s dragged deeper, growing more lightheaded with every passing second. His eyes flutter and the hand wraps around his throat, taking him deeper into the water. His skin is paler than usual and the prince notes this with a mind addled by air loss, bubbles escaping from between his lips as he sighs. 

And then, suddenly, before his eyes can close, a hand grabs his wrist. Taehyung’s eyes fly open and he stares at Jeongguk, the man holding a knife in his hand. The grip around Taehyung’s throat tightens and the prince chokes, more bubbles escaping. Whatever’s holding him begins moving faster and Jeongguk tugs Taehyung back, using the knife to cut the creature’s hand off. The prince thinks he can hear a scream and the water around him turns red, though he’s too out of it to notice. More blood fills the air when Jeongguk cuts the hand around his ankle and then begins swimming toward the surface, dragging Taehyung up. Unfortunately, the prince is already passed out. 

He wakes up to lips pressed against his own. Taehyung screams and punches whoever’s kissing him, sitting up. And then, he turns to the side and throws up the water in his lungs, watching as it spills onto the ground beneath him. 

When he’s finished, Taehyung looks around to see Hanna, Dae-Jung, and Hoseok all crowded around him, the horses nearby. They’re on a muddy shore and everyone is soaked, though there isn’t any Jeongguk. The Omega looks over and sees Jeongguk sitting far from him, rubbing his jaw. 

“You pack a mean punch,” he says. Taehyung blushes and looks away. 

“I- um, what happened?” he says. 

“Some sort of water creature,” Jeongguk says. He pushes his hair back. “Are you okay?” 

Taehyung hits his chest and coughs. “Yeah, I think so.” He looks at Jeongguk. “Thank you.” The man shrugs, standing up. 

“Of course,” he says. He holds a hand out and helps the prince to his feet. “But are you sure you’re okay? You were under the surface for a pretty long time.” Taehyung nods, biting his lip. 

“I’m fine,” he says, “just a little tired.” 

“We can set up camp here,” Jeongguk says without missing a single beat. “It shouldn’t be too hard to light a fire.” Taehyung nods and watches as Jeongguk walks off. 

“Here,” Hoseok says, handing him something. It’s Jeongguk’s shirt he realizes. The prince looks around and sees that Dae-Jung and Hoseok are soaked up to their hips while Hanna is rather sodden. 

“I couldn’t,” he says. “Noona or Jeongguk should take it.” 

“It’s fine,” Hanna says, shrugging. “Jeongguk-ssi also said that he wanted you to have it if I didn’t need it.” Taehyung shakes his head, trying to push it back. But the others are all insistent that he takes it. 

“Look, none of us want to smell like him,” Hoseok says. “The guy wants you to carry his scent, just take it, okay?” 

“Oh my gods,” Taehyung says, covering his face with his hands. “Fine, I’ll take it.” Hoseok laughs as he hands it to his brother and Taehyung stands up, pulling his soaked shirt over his head. He unbuttons his undershirt and shucks it into the mud with a wet  _ schlop _ , then turns around to pull the shirt over his head. 

He does not, however, expect to see a very red-faced Jeongguk. The two stand still and stare at one another, eyes wide and embarrassed. 

“If they bang,” Hoseok whispers, “you two both owe me fifteen scales.” 

It does the trick. And, suddenly, Jeongguk is turning around and covering his face with his hands. Taehyung tugs the shirt over his head and walks over to a dry patch of grass before lying down and screaming into his arm. He can hear the other three people laughing their heads off, but he can’t bring himself to tell them to stop. He’s far too embarrassed to do much more than scream into his arm and hope it’s muffled. 

Later, when Taehyung and Jeongguk are somewhat put back together, they nibble on the rabbit Jeonggukk caught. Or, well, that’s what Jeongguk says it is. Taehyung is pretty sure that rabbits don’t have feathers or fangs, though. 

“What- keep moving,” Taehyung says tiredly. Jeongguk hums and ruffles his drying hair, smiling softly. 

“Get some sleep, prince,” he says, his voice lowered to a whisper to keep from waking the others. “We’ll leave in the morning.” The prince hums as his eyes flutter, but he fights valiantly to stay awake. 

“What- you, sleep,” he says. Jeongguk laughs quietly and shakes his head. 

“I’ll be fine. Rest, now.” Jeongguk’s voice is soft and a little scratchy, but Taehyung thinks it’s nice. He grunts in protest and Jeongguk hushes him. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And then, Taehyung closes his eyes and falls asleep to Jeongguk’s soft humming. 

He wakes up and the moon is high in the sky, casting a silver light over everyone’s features. Jeongguk is asleep and the prince shakes his head fondly as he stands up, stretching. The fire’s out and he carefully pries their flint and steel from Hoseok’s hand, crouching down as he lights it. 

“Taehyung-ah?” a voice says. The prince looks up at Dae-Jung. 

“Go back to sleep, Hyung,” he says. 

“Taehyung-ah, what do you think of me?” 

“What?” the prince says, tilting his head to the side. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you think I was a bad father to my son?” 

“Oh.” Dae-Jung chuckles. 

“That doesn’t sound very good.” 

“Oh, no, it’s just- well, everyone makes mistakes. You’re not- you aren’t my father, that’s for sure. To me, it seems as if you’ve done better than him. Then again, the bar he sets is rather low.”

“Does his abuse motivate you to want to treat your own pups, when or should you have them, well?” 

“Yes,” Taehyung says immediately, “I don’t- he’s put us, especially Jin-Hyung, through so much pain. I just- I couldn’t treat them that way. It would hurt me too much to do so.” Dae-Jung nods. 

“I- do you think I’ve failed my son?” Taehyung pauses, thinking, before shaking his head. 

“No,” he says, “because he wants you to come back. And it’s clear he still cares for you and that you care for him. Perhaps you let your personal fears and experiences impede his own growth or even your own, but he seems like a good person. You should ask Jeongguk.” 

“Do you think his mate will want me to have a relationship with Beomgyu?” 

“Taehyun is a kind person,” Taehyung says. “I’ve met him before and, though it was only for a few brief moments, I know he cares about those close to him. And, should Beomgyu want to welcome you, he will do his best to make sure you are alright.”

Dae-Jung is silent. And then, Taehyung can see the tears dripping down his cheeks as his shoulders shake. The prince shuffles over and wraps an arm around the older Omega’s shoulders, leaning his head on his shoulder. Eventually, Dae-Jung falls asleep and leaves Taehyung awake, keeping watch as he awaits the sun’s arrival. 

When everyone wakes up, there’s a feeling in the air that tells them they’ll be reaching the most dangerous area of the empire. 

Ironically, for their small group, it’s the safest. Or so they think.


	7. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung, Hoseok, Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung soon find that the forest isn't as safe as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry for the late chapter! Please forgive me, luv u!

It’s obvious from the setting around them that they’ll be entering the infamous forest. There’s been a sudden influx of trees in the area, and Taehyung would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the creepy presence of multiple sets of eyes watching. The two regular horses aren’t happy with the growing darkness and presence of unwanted attention. Jeongguk leads the way while Hoseok is at the rear, Dae-Jung and Hanna in the middle. Taehyung can see his brother’s eyes glazing over every so often, his fangs growing larger and his eyes darker. He hopes he’s okay.

Slowly, the canopy of trees overhead grows thicker. However, to Taehyung, it feels like no time has passed when he looks up and finds only tiny slivers of sunlight breaking through the branches above. It worries him, makes him wonder if time’s the same. But he knows that they aren’t fully in the forest, yet he wishes, for some reason, that they were. 

“We’re here,” Jeongguk finally says, a few hours into their trek. The horses stop, agitated as they stand near the dense forest. The trees’ shadows seem to hold little differences from their owners, wavering on the cusp of magic. Taehyung looks over his shoulder at Hoseok and finds his brother to be stiff, his eyes darting around. 

“Hyung?” he says. Hoseok’s attention snaps to him and he shakes his head. 

“It’s dangerous here,” he says, though they all know it well. “The magic around here is unsteady and angry. Try not to hurt any of the trees.” 

“What?” 

“Just stay on the path,” Jeongguk says. 

“There isn’t one,” Dae-Jung points out. 

“Oh.” They all stare into the forest as if that’ll make a path appear. For obvious reasons, it doesn’t. 

“Onward, then?” Jeongguk says. 

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Hanna says as they file in. Taehyung can’t help feeling like a sitting duck as they do. He casts one final look over his shoulder at the fading light of the sun, and then it’s swallowed up by the trees. Taehyung turns and looks forward, his eyes darting around. 

“Ignore them,” Jeongguk says.

“What?” 

“Anything you see, hear, or smell should be ignored,” the Alpha says. “If you hear anyone or anything in need of assistance, shut it out as best as you can. Nothing here is as it seems.” 

“Wow. Totally didn’t need to make the forest even creepier,” Taehyung says. 

Jeongguk laughs. “It’s a reasonable warning, though.” 

“I suppose so. But there are also the monsters known as Hunger and Thirst. What are we to do about them?”

“Hopefully we’ll find a river,” Jeongguk says. “As for food, there should be something we can hunt.” Taehyung hums and leans his head against the general’s back, closing his eyes. His pants are drier than yesterday, but they’re still a little wet. He supposes it’s more comfortable than having them completely soaked, though. 

“Why did you give me your shirt?” the prince asks softly. Jeongguk looks over his shoulder at Taehyung, smiling. He’s wearing a cloak but nothing else. 

“You look good in it,” he says. The prince huffs. 

“Really? This? It’s far too big-”

“That’s one of the best parts.” Taehyung turns red and huffs again. 

“You should take it back. I have-”

“I’ll change when we can rest, okay? I don’t want you to have to rummage around the saddle bags while we’re riding the horse.” Taehyung rolls his eyes and sighs as he wraps his arms around Jeongguk’s middle, his head resting on his shoulder. They keep moving and Taehyung takes Jeongguk’s advice, closing his eyes and blocking out the random screams and pleas. 

Well, until they go into complete silence. Taehyung feels Jeongguk stiffen and he does the same, slowly lifting his head. The horses have all stopped and everyone is tense, waiting for whatever’s to come. Jeongguk’s hand rests on the hilt of his sword and he hands Taehyung a dagger. Not even the sound of the wind blowing through the branches or the chirping of the birds can be heard. Taehyung’s grip around the leather hilt of his weapon is white-knuckled, his posture stiff as he awaits the slightest sign of a threat. There’s a slight rustle and Taehyung turns to stare at the forest around them, but the sound resounds in a totally different area. 

“We should keep moving,” Hoseok says. His voice sounds different. “It’s too tempting for them if we stay here.” 

“Who are they?” Dae-Jung says.

“What are they?” Hanna says. 

“They are tempted by our presence,” Hoseok says, his voice strangely monotone and empty. “If we wish to escape their clutches, we are to leave now.” 

“Let’s just go,” Jeongguk says. “I trust Hyung.” Taehyung nods in agreement. 

“He’s hosting a god, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah.” Hanna nods. 

“Then we should definitely go.” So, they continue to move through the eerily silent forest. Taehyung tries to ignore the way the trees seem to follow them or the faint sounds of footsteps or the feeling of eyes stuck to him. He keeps the dagger in his hand, his other arm wrapped around Jeongguk. He can feel how tense the Alpha is, though it might just be that he has abs that Taehyung is totally not tracing with his fingers. 

“Are they really that cool?” he says. Taehyung hums in question and Jeongguk laughs. “My abs. Do you like them that much? You’ve been tracing them for a long time now.” Taehyung tugs his hand away, his face a bright red as he looks to the side. 

“Oh my gods, I’m sorry,” he says. “It- ah, sorry, I- yeah- wait, no- I just- I’m not a pervert, I swear-”

“You’re just someone who can appreciate the good things in life. Don’t worry, Tae, I understand.” Taehyung nods, thankful for the understanding. Well, until he really thinks about the statement. 

“Oh my gods,” he groans, trying not to laugh, “you- oh my gods.” Jeongguk looks over his shoulder, his eyes wide and innocent. 

“What?” he says. “What do you mean?”

“Just- oh, gods, shut up,” Taehyung says, fighting valiantly to keep from laughing. It’s useless, though, when Jeongguk looks over his shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows, a stupid, doofy smirk on his face. 

“I’m glad you can appreciate good art,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung rolls his eyes and lightly cuffs his chin, snorting. 

“Hmm,” he says. The Alpha smiles playfully before turning back around. Taehyung’s heart pounds loudly against his chest, and the Omega hopes Jeongguk can’t hear. He closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on Jeongguk’s back. 

“You can wrap your arms around me if you want,” Jeongguk says, his voice soft. 

“I’m holding a knife,” Taehyung says. 

“Okay.” Taehyung shakes his head, sighing again. 

“You smell nice,” he says. 

“Thanks.” Taehyung hums, unsure of how to continue the conversation. He keeps his head on Jeongguk’s back, his eyes closing. It’s nice, he supposes. Taehyung’s very surprised that the cloak Jeongguk’s wearing is still dry, but hey, he isn’t complaining. And, strangely, despite the cold around them, neither is Jeongguk. The Alpha is, however, somewhat akin to a living furnace. He’s very warm and Taehyung is fully aware of how he’s taking advantage of it by cuddling as close as he possibly can. But is Jeongguk getting warmer?

“Tae-yah,” Hanna says, riding up next to them, “ease up on Jeonggukkie, yeah? He’s turning pretty red.” 

“Huh?” Taehyung says at the same time as Jeongguk hisses at Hanna to be quiet. He turns around, clearing his throat and coughing. 

“It’s- uh, it’s fine,” he says. He coughs again and Taehyung smirks a little. 

“Okay, Jeonggukkie,” he murmurs as he leans his head against the man’s back. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of the Alpha’s neck, smiling at the red flush that quickly dominates Jeongguk’s skin. 

“Yah, not out here,” Dae-Jung says. “You’re not alone, I hope you know that.” 

“And, if you didn’t, we’ll be staying next to you to make sure you remember,” Hoseok chimes after a strangely long period of silence on his part. Honestly, Taehyung’s surprised he didn’t start talking earlier and hasn’t been teasing him the entire time. 

“Oh my gods,” Jeongguk says, covering his face with one of his hands. Taehyung coos and leans over him, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jeonggukkie,” he says. “Did I fluster you too much?” 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jeongguk says. “You- why? I can’t take it!” 

“Aw,” Taehyung says. This time, he attacks Jeongguk’s cheek with a light peck. “I’m sorry.” 

“Mmhmm. No- no more kisses while we’re on horseback. I don’t want to crash or get hurt.” Taehyung laughs, sitting back as Jeongguk straightens his posture and uses both hands to hold the reins, reverting back to his previous alert-ness. The prince can’t help giggling a little more, but he can also admit how attractive the other man’s duality is. Jeongguk’s gone from a flustered schoolboy to a serious and powerful war general, hardened from years of experience. Taehyung touches the dagger now tied to his sorry excuse for a belt, fingers running over the delicate blade. He looks up at the canopy, squinting at the thin bits of sunlight. It’s reddened from the sunset and Taehyung shakes Jeongguk. 

He points up at the sky and says, “The sun is setting.” Jeongguk nods. 

“We should set up camp,” Hoseok says. “I don’t want to know what lurks in the forest at night. Besides, we’re already sitting ducks. Traveling at night when we can’t see is simply asking to get attacked.” There are collective nods passing through the group, and they begin to look for somewhere to set up camp. 

“There’s a riverbank that looks pretty empty,” Dae-Jung says, pointing toward the sound of rushing water. Well, it isn’t quite “rushing”. It’s more of a steady trickle that’s a little faster than what goes in a stream. It’s nice, though, and Taehyung finds himself relaxing after they’ve gathered enough kindling for a fire. 

The only problem is the absence of any food. Jeongguk, obviously, knows what to get, and he grabs a few handfuls of edible plants and shows them what to get. Dae-Jung comes back with a mammal that Taehyung doesn’t recognize, hiding his lips behind his hand. Taehyung catches a few glimpses of blood surrounding his mouth, bits of flesh caught between his teeth that become more visible when he speaks. 

“How did you catch it, if you don’t mind my asking?” Taehyung says. Dae-Jung shrugs and looks at his hands, drawing everyone else’s attention. His nails have blood on them, stuck beneath and around them. 

“Just a little talent in my family,” he says. Taehyung supposes that’s a pretty reasonable answer. He isn’t in the mood to prod, so he curls up in the little leaf nest they’re all sharing, Hoseok and Jeongguk sandwiching him between them. There’s a hand petting his hair and he sighs, snuggling closer to the ground. 

When he wakes up, Jeongguk is sitting by the fire, poking at it with a stick. His eyes are dark and wary as he watches the surrounding forest, sword resting across his lap. 

“What is it?” Taehyung says. 

“We’re being tracked,” the general says. Taehyung can’t help but roll his eyes a little at that. Of  _ course _ they’re being tracked. Isn’t that why they haven’t been able to grab a carriage or go along the coast?

“Well, yes,” he says, “I know that. We all know that.” Jeongguk shakes his head.

“They’re  _ here _ ,” he says. “I mean that the emperor has actual- has worrying amounts of soldiers combing through. I almost stumbled into one of their camps when I was looking for wood.” 

“What?” Taehyung says. “They- here? Father doesn’t- why- oh. Well, I suppose it makes sense when you think of it.” Jeongguk nods. 

“The two final princes, both with huge amounts of power,” he says, nodding again. “And then, there’s me. And we all know somewhat of where Jin-Hyung and Yoongi-ssi are, which sweetens the deal even more.” Taehyung laughs bitterly into the night, watching the sparks of the fire fly into the air. They’re pretty, like strange stars or dangerous fireflies. 

“We’ve caused quite the ruckus, haven’t we?” 

“You have.” 

Taehyung laughs and reaches over to punch him lightly in the arm. “You helped. Don’t throw us under the carriage.” Jeongguk smiles and shakes his head. 

“Why are you awake?” he says. Taehyung shrugs. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He looks over at Hoseok and smoothes the crease in his brow. “And I just felt like I should be awake. You?” Jeogguk shrugs back. 

“I’m not a very heavy sleeper when I’m out like this,” he says. “I don’t want you- you guys to get hurt. It’s best if I keep watch.” 

“Gods, will you quit it?”

“What? Quit what?” 

“That self-sacrificing attitude. We’ll make it out of here, trust me,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk smiles at him, but it doesn’t fully reach his eyes. 

“I hope we do,” he says. He nods. “I sincerely hope we do.” 

The words haunt Taehyung even after the sun rises and they mount the horses, continuing. Crossing the small, sad river that Taehyung would rather deem a glorified stream is no problem for the horses. They keep on going, ignoring the cries and other strange noises from the forest. 

“What’s that noise?” Hoseok says suddenly, causing everyone else to stop. Taehyung looks around, now in his actual shirt, frowning. Everyone remains silent, and then they hear it. 

Footsteps. Loud footsteps of a large group clad in metal, uncaring of the area around them. Taehyung looks over his shoulder, fully expecting to see a whole squadron behind them, but the forest is the same. It’s with the track tread by their horses which, as Taehyung realizes, is a dead giveaway of their location. 

“The horses,” he says, pointing at the path of sorts they’ve left. He hears several curses before everyone quiets down, looking at one another. 

“We’re faster than them,” Hoseok says. “We should get a move on to keep our lead.” Everyone agrees and they continue, speeding up the pace. Jeongguk still leads, though he’s searching through the saddle bags. 

“Tae,” he says, “can you take over?” The prince nods and Jeongguk stops Cooky before getting off with Taehyung, and then they’re switching. The Alpha begins looking through the saddle bags, mumbling under his breath. He finally pulls out two daggers that he hands to Hanna and Dae-Jung, then he proceeds to continue to search. Taehyung stares at the forest, but then something catches his attention. 

“What’s that?” he says, pointing at the small sack hidden on one of the higher branches of a large oak tree. His question and gesture draw the rest of the group’s attention and, soon enough, Hoseok rides over and plucks the bag from its location. He opens it finds a knife, some string, a few bandages, and a water bottle, but there’s something on the-

“That’s a travel sack!” Jeongguk says. “We leave them around in case we ever get lost.”

“By ‘we’ do you mean the rebels?” Taehyung says. Jeongguk nods. 

“Uh-huh. Good eye.” Taehyung blushes and tries to shrug it off. Gods, what a weird thing to get flustered from. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, trying to act casual. Hoseok raises an eyebrow and then smirks, looping the bag over his head so it hangs under his arm and on his hip. The top is where a rather detailed map is drawn, the delicate penmanship belonging to no one other than Seokjin himself. Hoseok points this out gleefully, gesturing at the careful script. The drawings are a little crude but it’s clear who drew them. 

“I miss him,” Hoseok mumbles. Taehyung reaches over and his brother squeezes his hand, smiling at the cute little drawings. There’s a small note scribbled in the corner, though. 

“Look!” Hoseok says. “He knew we’d find it!” Taehyung tilts his head and leans forward, squinting. 

_ I’m okay, and so is Yoongi. See you! _ it says. Taehyung smiles, a sense of relief washing over him. He knew his brother was safe, but this extra bit of affirmation is definitely appreciated. Hoseok closes the bag but keeps the top flap open, staring at the map. 

“He drew a little dot where we are,” the older prince points out. “Wow, he thought of everything, didn’t he? There’s even chocolate in here.” Taehyung oohs and he stares at the candy. Hoseok takes it out and breaks off little squares, handing it around. Taehyung nibbles on his piece, and, he won’t lie, it feels pretty damn nice to eat chocolate after so long. It’s not what he’s used to, but he still likes the confection. 

“It’s been too long,” he hears Hoseok say. His brother stares at the map, still taking tiny bits off of his square as he tries to gauge what to follow. 

“It doesn’t look too far,” he says. They all laugh. 

“It’s quite close,” Jeongguk says, still chortling. Taehyung can’t stop laughing. 

“This is hilarious,” he says. “It looks like we’ll be there in a day!” 

“Just a couple more hours!” Hanna says loudly. 

“Hardly any time at all!” Hoseok calls. 

“Blink and you’ll miss it!” Dae-Jung says. It’s rather strange that they’ve all been thrown into hysterics by something such as a distance on a map. Then again, they’re running on their wits. Everyone’s got dirt smudged on their skin, twigs in their hair among other places, and small assorted cuts running over their skin. Taehyung’s lips are dry and chapped and he smells awful. Hoseok’s cheeks are sunken in and he has blood speckles on his shirt and a few on his face. Hanna looks like she could get blown away by a small breeze, her eyes bloodshot. Dae-Jung is pale-faced and malnourished, his teeth and skin still stained with dried blood. Somehow, the longer ends of Jeongguk’s hair have been singed off and he looks like he hasn’t gotten a proper night’s sleep in decades. 

Yet, for some reason, they’re all smiling and laughing like they haven’t a care in the world. To Taehyung, he finds it to be absolutely wonderful and a bit of a miracle. He’s surprised by his own actions and everyone else’s. If someone had told Taehyung he’d find himself in this situation a few months ago, he would’ve laughed and shaken his head. An imperial prince on the run with the scariest person in the world, his older brother, and two other Omegas? Ha! What a wonderful joke, now tell him the truth. His eldest brother is missing and is perhaps one of, if not the most powerful person alive? Psh, yeah, right. Oh, and his second oldest brother fell in love with someone? And they’re a peasant? Wow, cool story. 

For reasons he can’t explain, Taehyung finds it amazing. He doesn’t know how or why, but it’s simply so very interesting and amazing that he’s in this situation. There’s hardly been any buildup on his part, though he supposes that Seokjin’s had plenty of time to prepare. 

Part of it might be because of his infatuation with Jeongguk. Speaking of which, the Alpha has the most adorable laugh and nose scrunch in the entire world. He throws his head back and his shoulders shake and the sound that comes out of his mouth is, in Taehyung’s opinion, rather embarrassing, but it’s still the cutest thing he’s ever heard. 

“What are you looking at, Taehyung-ah?” Hoseok says loudly. The prince turns bright red and narrows his eyes as he turns to glare at his brother. 

“Hyung,” he hisses. Hoseok laughs. Jeongguk hasn’t stopped and the prince turns back to look at him, a soft smile on his face. 

“O-okay,” Jeongguk says, finally beginning to calm down, “we have to go.” 

“We?” Hanna says. “You’re the only one who’s laughed. I think you should go to sleep.” Jeongguk hums and shakes his head. 

“We have to keep going,” he says. 

“I can take over,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk hums again and then, without missing a single beat, he passes out, snoring softly. Taehyung laughs and shakes his head. He grunts when Jeongguk falls onto him, knees shaking. He’s a lot heavier than he expected. Hanna ends up helping him to put Jeongguk on the back of the horse, and then Taehyung uses some of the twine from the supply pack to tie his wrists together so he doesn’t fall. He doubts that Jeongguk will be happy or pleasant to deal with when he wakes up with his wrists bound, but Taehyung would rather face those consequences over being forced to put him back on the horse. 

It seems, though, that luck isn’t on their side. Perhaps two hours or so after Jeongguk’s fallen asleep, Taehyung hears the sound of loud footsteps. Hanna, Dae-Jung, and Hoseok can hear it too, if the varying degrees of fear on their faces is anything to go by. Actually, their expressions are quite comical, though laughter seems to be one of the worst courses of action right now. Taehyung dismounts as quietly as possible, wrapping the reins around his hand as he begins to lead Cooky through the forest. Hanna and Dae-Jung both follow suit, though Hoseok remains on horseback. Taehyung finds his free hand wandering to the dagger strapped to his side more often than not, eyes darting around. They can’t see the soldiers, so no one knows if they’re in front of or behind them, or if they’re on the sides. Taehyung isn’t sure if he should be happy that they don’t know the location of the soldiers. On one hand and a more positive note, it could be because they simply don’t know the group’s location. On the other, though, it could mean that they’re getting ready to attack them. Taehyung doesn’t voice either possibility, too scared by the prospect of being heard. 

Slowly, they move further from the sound of a large group moving carelessly through the forest. Hoseok seems to slump a bit, his eyes turning black periodically. Taehyung chooses to ignore it. It’s easier that way. 

The sky grows darker, the only difference being the loss of the patches of sunlight on the ground. Taehyung’s untied Jeongguk’s hands and has him leaning against Cooky’s neck. He tries to jostle the man as little as possible, looking constantly over his shoulder not only to check for the soldiers but to make sure Jeongguk stays asleep. He supposes it’s a bit extra as he never goes any longer than five to ten minutes before looking again. No one dares mention it, though, as the sound of the footsteps behind them have yet to fade away. Taehyung looks up at the sky and hopes for darkness. Though they’ll suffer for the loss of sunlight, he’s desperate for anything to slow down their pursuers. He knows that imperial soldiers are trained to be totally relentless once they catch wind of their prey. He knows that it might’ve been due to Jeongguk’s merciless teachings, so he hopes they’re somewhat weaker without the man. 

The day drags on and Taehyung feels a bit like he’s walking through jelly. They come across a giant swamp and his stomach churns as he looks over his shoulder at Jeongguk, then at the murky waters before them. Cooky continues and steps into the water, wading through with ease. It doesn’t go past the horse’s knees and it gives Taehyung a bit of confidence as he pulls his pants up to his knees. He looks over at the others and sees he’s not the only one, though they’ve all removed their shoes. They’re all somewhat taller than the horses and their small group wades into the swamp. It doesn’t go too high but the sensation of mud between his toes and swamp plants dragging over his skin isn’t very pleasant. Taehyung ignores the faces and the body parts he sees, continuing to trek across. Their group remains close to one another, looking out for any unwanted attention or attacks. Taehyung looks over his shoulder several times, always expecting to see the formidable of an armor-clad squadron. Thank the gods he never does, but that doesn’t do much to quell the swirling anxieties in his stomach. 

He finds it unsettling, though, that the soldiers haven’t appeared. It seems obvious that they’d go into the water, so why aren’t they following? He wonders if they’re awaiting them on the other side or if they’re lurking in the shadows, hiding behind the tangled vines and branches. Taehyung can’t even see any real  _ forest _ . The swamp, to say the least, is huge and quite formidable. He can feel fish swimming by his legs and prays none of them think his toes look appetizing enough to investigate. 

Night falls before they get across. It makes Taehyung’s heart beat even faster in his chest as he straightens up and looks around with wide eyes, muscles tensed and awaiting an attack. He looks at the other Omegas and sees Dae-Jung staring out with strangely bright eyes. They’re twin golden pools that glitter beneath the stars, catching on the moonlight. When he looks over at Taehyung, the prince can’t help noticing how similar he seems to be to a wolf. If his eyes were a little rounder and it was a little darker, Taehyung might even mistake him for one. 

However, they seem to ward off a lot of the creatures lurking out of sight. Dae-Jung’s golden eyes paired with the aura from Hoseok seem to create a small forcefield for them, and for that, Taehyung is eternally grateful. The oldest prince seems to be exuding some sort of energy that makes the air crackle with something Taehyung can only term as “magic”. It isn’t directed toward Taehyung, but he still feels the burning warning hidden within. To say the least, it’s anything but pleasant. 

When Jeongguk wakes up, it’s with a start and a few questioning noises. Taehyung looks over at him and sees the Alpha looking around with his wide doe-eyes, trying to figure out where he is. 

“Where- how long-”

“A couple of hours,” Taehyung says. “Don’t worry, it’s okay.” Jeongguk looks down at the swamp and then at Taehyung before he pulls his boots off and jumps in with a muddy splash, wading over to help. Taehyung waves him away. 

“Are-”

“I’m fine,” the prince says. “It’s not deep enough to make me think I could drown. Hyungs have made sure that nothing troubles us too.” Jeongguk tilts his head. 

“Dae-”

“Look,” Taehyung says, pointing at the man. Dae-Jung looks over, his golden eyes glowing eerily. 

“Wah!” Jeongguk says, jumping back. Taehyung snorts. 

“It’s not that bad,” he says. “Can’t you feel Hobi-Hyung’s magic?” Jeongguk stands still for a bit, frowning, before he nods. 

“Ugh,” he says, shivering, “that doesn’t feel natural in the slightest.” 

“It probably isn’t,” Taehyung agrees. Jeongguk nods, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. The prince blushes and is once again thankful for the darkness, as it hides the furious blush now painting his cheeks. Jeongguk doesn’t seem to notice, busy helping him through, though Taehyung doesn’t quite need it. It’s nice to hold his hand, though. The skin is rough and calloused from holding a sword or reins for hours on end, and Taehyung thinks he might even be able to feel a few little scars. It’s quite the contrast to the prince’s own hand which is soft and smooth, clearly that of a noble. His hands are callus and scar-free, the skin delicate and probably easy to cut. Jeongguk’s hands are rough and bumpy from both calluses and scars, with a few scabs littered here and there. It feels nice nonetheless when he rubs small circles onto Taehyung’s skin, though. 

As time passes, Taehyung finds his eyes drooping and his head getting heavier. He forces himself to keep going, insistent on not being a burden. But his head keeps falling forward and each time he blinks, there’s a longer period of time before he opens his eyes. The chirping of the crickets and occasional hoots of the owls along with the other animal noises he hears are strangely soothing when coupled with the sound of breeze pushing through the forest. Sleep holds out a tempting hand, but Taehyung shakes his head in a feeble attempt to dispel it. 

“Hey,” Jeongguk says softly. 

“Hrm?” 

“Are you tired? Do you- we’ll be setting up camp when we get across, would you like to go to sleep then? Or is it-”

“I can keep going,” Taehyung mumbles, blinking tiredly. “Just- I just need a minute.” He thinks he can see Jeongguk nod from the corner of his peripheral vision, but he isn’t paying enough attention to be totally sure of it. Jeongguk pauses and Taehyung thinks he’s holding his hand over the prince’s back, waiting for permission to rest it on his body. 

“It’s whatever,” Taehyung murmurs. Jeongguk slowly places his hand on his back, rubbing in a way that’s frustratingly soothing. Taehyung grunts as he stands up, their hands still interlocked between them. They continue trudging through the murky waters, Hanna, Dae-Jung, and Hoseok having stopped to wait for them. 

“Sorry,” Taehyung mutters when they get close. He receives collective affirmations that it’s fine, don’t worry, everyone’s tired. It does a little to make him feel better, but Taehyung still wishes he wasn’t so drowsy. 

“Hyung,” Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung hums, not looking at him. “Hyung, do you want to lean on my shoulder?” Taehyung hums again but turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Jeongguk looks at him expectantly before the older man rests his head on the shoulder, taking the offer as his eyes close. 

“We’re almost there,” he hears Dae-Jung say. Taehyung grunts a response as they keep trudging through the swamp. 

It takes too long to get to shore. Taehyung collapses on the ground and closes his eyes, falling asleep not long after. He doesn’t care that it’s cold and he might die, he’s tired and someone else will die if he doesn’t sleep. 

He wakes up when the sun is beginning to crawl toward the center of the sky. Taehyung pushes Hoseok away as he sits up and rubs his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He looks around and yawns, stretching before standing up. His stomach rumbles and his brother hands him what looks to be a charred chunk of some sort of fish. Taehyung decides against asking any questions. Though he thinks he’s hungry enough to eat anything by now. 

Fortunately, Taehyung’s pants and legs are no longer wet. Unfortunately, his toes still have plenty of dried mud in between them, and his legs are in the same condition. He sighs as he pulls his shoes on, wiggling his toes before climbing on top of Cooky. Jeongguk mounts behind him, Hoseok climbing onto his horse. They continue through the forest, stopping to let the horses rest once or twice when they find a few small-ish clearings. It’s scary to stay out for too long, though, and everyone is always quick to feel the need to leave. The clearings feel more dangerous than the actual forest in Taehyung’s opinion. They leave them all out in the open, vulnerable like sitting ducks. At least when they’re in the forest they have places to hide. 

They don’t encounter any more signs or sounds that they’re being followed for three days. When they hit what Taehyung believes to be the one week mark, though, Taehyung begins to hear loud footsteps. 

“Everyone be quiet,” he hisses. Jeongguk stops Cooky and a wary silence falls over the group as they listen. The sound is coming from behind them and it doesn’t sound too close but it’s not far enough to calm Taehyung down. He’ll be tense as long as they can hear them. 

“Let’s keep moving,” Jeongguk says. They continue through the forest, trying to keep the horses quiet. There’s nothing they can do about the path they’re making, though. 

Taehyung hates that they can’t keep going. But the sound of the soldiers has faded somewhat so that it’s far fainter than before, so they’re setting up a small campsite. The sky is beginning to darken, the moon already visible. It’s cold enough that Taehyung can see his breath in the air when he speaks and his skin is cracked and dry. While Jeongguk lights a fire, Dae-Jung goes out to look for something to eat, disappearing quietly. Taehyung, Hanna, and Hoseok are all huddled together and Jeongguk joins as soon as he’s got a good flame. They’re wrapped in their cloaks as they await Dae-Jung’s returns, shivering in place. The earth Taehyung’s sitting on is cold and hard, another sign of the rapidly approaching winter and dropping temperatures. 

When Dae-Jung does come back, there are bits of fur in his hair and his eyes are still golden. He doesn’t bother hiding his bloodstained lips, teeth, and hands as he shoves a sharpened stick through his prey and holds it over the fire. 

“Can you shift?” Jeongguk asks suddenly. Dae-Jung looks over before nodding, licking his lips. 

“Yeah,” he says, his voice rough and scratchy. “It runs in the family.” 

“Can Beomgyu?” Taehyung says. Dae-Jung nods. 

“Yeah. He doesn’t know I can. I don’t do it often.” 

“Why not?” Hoseok says. Dae-Jung shrugs. 

“It’s not very useful when you live in a city. I never saw any reason to.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” 

“He doesn’t really need to know, does he?” Dae-Jung says with yet another shrug. “I just don’t think it matters.” 

“Oh,” Taehyung says. Dae-Jung’s growing guarded, his golden eyes building up the nearly impenetrable walls again. Which, Taehyung supposes, is fine because it really isn’t his business. So he sighs and leans his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, staring at the orange flames. The meat is charred when they eat it but it’s still good, satisfying Taehyung to some extent. It’s not enough to satiate him, but it’s something. 

“I’ll keep watch,” Jeongguk says when everyone’s finished. No one complains but Taehyung wiggles closer, pretending to be asleep. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” he says softly when he’s sure they’re the only ones awake. Jeongguk hums, looking over as Taehyung moves to sit next to him. The stars twinkle but the moon hides, the fire being their greatest source of light. 

“You should go to sleep,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung shrugs and rests his head on his shoulder, smiling softly. 

“Tell me a story, Jeonggukkie,” he says. The general smiles and leans over to rest his head atop Taehyung’s, humming. 

“Well, what do you want to hear?” 


	8. Water Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a waterfall, and some water falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe, keep streaming, and omg this is almost over we have a few chapters left aaaa

[ _ Sweet Night but he’s only singing for you _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w02P-l3W3xI&list=TLPQMjIwNTIwMjCHGIsgbMfNhg&index=3)

_ “Well, what do you want to hear?” _

Taehyung looks up at Jeongguk, staring at him. His heart pounds against his chest. The words catch in his throat as he looks into the Alpha’s eyes, and he swallows hard. Jeongguk stares back and Taehyung feels as if he’s drowning, but the experience is strangely pleasurable. He licks his lips and Jeongguk’s eyes trace the movement, the fire reflecting in twin pools of brown. 

“Kiss me,” Taehyung breathes suddenly. Before either of them can feel anything akin to awkwardness or shame, Jeongguk is tugging Taehyung close and pressing their lips together. The prince gasps, his eyes open, but they fall shut soon. He reaches over to tangle his fingers in the Alpha’s hair, clambering on top of him. 

When they pull away, Taehyung can’t open his eyes for a bit. Once he regains the ability, he stares at Jeongguk and licks his lips again. The Alpha’s lips are soft though chapped, hints of their dinner and something metallic dancing by the cinnamon of his scent. Taehyung leans forward, his hands moving to cup Jeongguk’s face, his eyes growing lidded. Jeongguk surges to meet him, his hands resting on his hips. Taehyung presses closer, kissing him harder. When he feels the Alpha’s tongue swipe across his lips, he gasps and the other man takes it as an opportunity to snake his tongue inside. 

“Oh my gods,” Taehyung breathes between kisses. Jeongguk groans against his lips and he rolls so the prince is lying on the ground, black hair fanning out around his face. He stares up at Jeongguk, the Alpha’s skin flushed from both the cold and the heat of the moment. Taehyung gapes a bit, staring with wide eyes. 

“You- you’re really pretty,” the Alpha says. 

“So are you,” Taehyung breathes. He reaches up and pushes a hanging curl behind the man’s ear. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Th-thanks.” Taehyung laughs and tugs him close. 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he says. Jeongguk hums and buries his face in the Omega’s chest. Taehyung laughs and wraps his legs around his middle, pressing him closer. His fingers tangle in matted black curls, combing through. 

“You smell bad,” Jeongguk mumbles. When Taehyung doesn’t answer, he says, “I don’t mean, like, your natural scent. I like that. It’s jasmine flowers. But, like, you need a bath. We all do, I think.” 

“Mmm.” Taehyung leans down to sniff the Alpha’s hair and then pulls away with a grimace. “You need a bath too.” Jeongguk looks up at him, grinning cheekily. 

“Maybe we can take one together,” he says. Taehyung snorts and shoves him, rolling his eyes. 

“In your dreams,” he says. Jeongguk giggles and moves so they’re cuddling, resting his face in the crook of Taehyung’s neck. He begins to pepper soft kisses against the skin, his nose brushing against the prince’s collarbone. 

“Aw, really? Never?” Taehyung snorts. 

“Well, maybe not  _ never _ ,” he says. “Just not when we get out of here. We can take one sometime in the future, how’s that sound?” 

“Mm. Sounds nice.” Jeongguk sighs against his chest, then tilts his head up to press a kiss to the bottom of Taehyung’s chin. The prince stiffens and Jeongguk smirks. Taehyung gets ready to shove the cheeky little bastard but then there are lips pressing against the skin, a tongue darting out to drag over the area. Taehyung can feel his breath hitch and he looks down to see Jeongguk suck on the skin, teeth grazing the skin. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” he says, “don’t make me wake the others.” The Alpha laughs. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung,” he says, grinning. “I’m not indecent enough to do anything that could make you wake anyone up while we’re outside.”

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk giggles and nuzzles him, sighing against the skin. Taehyung stares up at the stars. 

“Do you know any constellations?” Jeongguk says softly. 

“I’ve never had any reason to. Jin-Hyung does, though.” The prince exhales shakily through his nose. “Jin-Hyung loves the stars.” 

“He does,” Jeongguk says. “He and Joon-Hyung like them a lot.”

“Does he treat him well? Namjoon, that is. Is he good to him? For him?” 

“Yeah,” Jeongguk says, shifting so he can look at the sea of black full of glittering islands above them. He smiles softly and Taehyung notes how his eyes encapsulate entire galaxies. “He loves him a lot. They love each other a lot.” Taehyung hums in approval, nodding. 

“Good,” he says. “Jin-Hyung doesn’t deserve any more pain.” 

“Isn’t that how we’re all born?” Jeongguk says. “No one is born deserving of pain. It’s the things we choose to do.”

“Do you believe in fate, Jeonggukkie?” 

“In a sense, yes,” the Alpha says after a small pause. “There are things that would have happened no matter which timeline you exist in or follow. For instance, the creation of the gods and their flaws. Controversy is fated for everyone- there isn’t a single person who exists and doesn’t cause trouble. There is always someone out there who will challenge you.

“But in love and fated mates and death or other mortal events? To me, fate can’t even scrape those with its fingertips. We are born and given free rein- our minds are capricious and desperate for things such as knowledge and experience. With that and our intelligence, there’s no guarantee what’s to happen.”

“So you don’t believe in fated mates?” Taehyung says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“It’s a nice idea,” he says. He sighs. “In my opinion, though, it doesn’t make sense. There are countless people who walk these lands- how is there such a thing as a red string tying us together? I suppose, though, if I believed in anything, it would be that there are several people whom anyone could be perfectly happy with.”

“Do you believe in love, Jeongguk?” 

“Of course,” he says with a laugh. “If you- when I look at you and your brother, I can see it. When I look at Jin and Joon-Hyung, I see it. When I look at Yoongi and Jin-Hyung, I see it. When I look at Yoongi and Jimin-Hyung, I see it. When I look at Soobin and Yeonjun, or Taehyun and Beomgyu, or Taehyun and Yeonjun, I see it as clear as day.” He smiles and his eyes crinkle in the corners. 

“When I look at  _ you, _ I see it.” Taehyung’s breath hitches in his throat as he stares at Jeongguk with wide eyes, suddenly more awake than ever before. 

“What?” he says hoarsely. Jeongguk keeps smiling. 

“Has no one ever told you how wonderfully you encapture so many aspects of love?” Jeongguk says softly. 

“You’re rather bold for a few kisses,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk laughs. 

“I simply told you I see love when I look at you. How does that translate to boldness?” 

“Do you love me, Jeongguk-ah?” 

The Alpha locks eyes with him. “I could,” he says. He leans forward, tilting his head so his breath ghosts over Taehyung’s lips. “If you wanted me to, I would.” 

“Really?” Taehyung breathes. Jeongguk hums. 

“Would you?” he says. The prince can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hands coming to play with the hairs at the base of Jeongguk’s neck. He swallows hard. 

“Would you like me to?” he says. 

Jeongguk laughs, sounding breathless. “Why wouldn’t I?” And then Taehyung surges forward and presses their lips together, his heart leaping into his throat. He can’t seem to get enough of the Alpha’s lips, and the feeling seems to be mutual. Jeongguk kisses like he’s starving, yet he still treats Taehyung carefully. His kisses feel bruising yet they’re gentler than what Taehyung thinks is allowed. Their teeth clack and fangs catch on lips and tongues, yet Jeongguk doesn’t seem to mind the prince’s lack of experience. Taehyung’s never kissed anyone else before, but he thinks Jeongguk might also be a little rusty at least. It’s wonderful nonetheless. 

Somehow, though, the lack of air manages to finally convince the two to pull apart. Instead of moving completely away from each other, though, Taehyung and Jeongguk lean their foreheads together, eyes closed as little pants fill the air. But Taehyung’s a weak man and, as soon as he’s somewhat steadied his breathing, he’s leaning in with Jeongguk to close the gap between them. Taehyung uses his grip on Jeongguk’s curls to tug him closer, tilting his head for better access. The breaths that escape from between their lips fill the air with a pale fog, yet neither seem to care. The fire continues to crackle nearby while the couple kiss, the rest of the group blissfully unaware of their activities. Which, for Taehyung, is wonderful. He just hopes no one wakes up to see the general pressing the youngest prince to the ground, the two of them kissing like a pair of lovers reuniting after being apart for too long. Jeongguk’s weight is resting on his arms, Taehyung’s legs hooked around his middle and his hands hanging off of his shoulders. When the Alpha begins crawling forward, the prince moves with him until his back hits a tree trunk. Jeongguk sucks his lower lip into his mouth and Taehyung groans, probably a little too loudly. The worry is dispelled, however, when Jeongguk licks into his mouth, tangling their tongues together. His hands travel down to Taehyung’s thighs, gripping the flesh so tightly Taehyung wonders deliriously if it’ll leave marks. 

When he checks in the morning, he finds that Jeongguk didn’t leave anything more than a few stray hickeys. There’s the one under his chin, another on his collarbone, and one behind his left ear. His dirty cloak is enough to cover up the obvious ones. 

“Please tell me you didn’t bang while we were sleeping,” Hoseok says as they travel. Taehyung cranes his neck to look over his shoulder and gawk at him. 

“No?” he says. “We didn’t? Because we don’t know each other well enough to do so?”

“Oh, c’mon, you can bang if you don’t know each other,” Hoseok says. He reaches around and ruffles Taehyung’s hair and then sends a pointed look to the bruise behind his ear. “You did  _ something _ , though.” 

“Well, duh,” Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. “We kissed.” 

“Several times it seems,” Hoseok says with a nod. Taehyung sticks his tongue out at him. “Look, you seem to think you’re slick. We can all see the hickies.” Taehyung blushes and instinctively reaches up to cover the one on his chin and behind his ear, looking away. Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Tae-yah, don’t be ashamed. Just don’t have sex out here and make sure-”

“Hyung!” Taehyung squeals. He covers his face with his hands to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks like giant flurries of red roses. “Be quiet, he might hear!” Hoseok laughs as his younger brother goes to hide his face in the crook of his neck. The smell of butterfly bushes is thick and comforting, stronger than usual due to the pure happiness Hoseok exudes. The horses keep walking along and the group begins to chatter absent-mindedly. 

“What are you all planning to do when we get to Inura?” Taehyung says. He looks at Jeongguk. “That’s where we’re going, right?” The man nods. 

“Yeah. I hope the seas are kind enough to let us pass through.” 

“Oh, gods, I can’t imagine that. Then again, this is already pretty bad, right?” Hanna says. 

“It is,” Dae-Jung agrees with a nod. He sighs. “I’m taking a bath and eating as much as possible.” 

“I bet Jin-Hyung won’t let anyone use an actual bed until we’ve all taken a bath,” Taehyung says to his brother. The other prince laughs. 

“I’d be surprised if he even let us anywhere but the docks and the bathroom!” 

“Do you think he’ll even hug us?” 

“He will,” Hoseok says, “but not without a few layers between us.” The two laugh. 

“Hanna-Noona,” Taehyung says, “do you have anyone you want to see there?” 

“Besides Beomgyu? No, not really. I don’t have any family left.” 

“Oh,” Taehyung says. “I’m-”

“No, no, no, it’s fine,” the woman says, waving the question away. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. But I’m excited to see Beomgyu. Aren’t you, Dae?” 

The man frowns, chewing on his lower lip. He looks apprehensive and nervous, half-shrugging. 

“I am,” he says slowly, “but I just- I don’t want to come to someone who doesn’t want me when his hormones aren’t all over the place.” He nods, seemingly pleased with his answer. “And then, of course, I’m worried about Taehyun. I don’t- I dunno.” 

“He’s a good kid,” Jeongguk says. He nods to affirm his own statement. “He’s a nice kid, a good heart. He cares a lot about Beomgyu. They care a lot about each other. They’re good for each other.” He nods again and Taehyung grins. Jeongguk looks over and sees him before looking away, a furious red. Taehyung giggles and Hoseok turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He snorts as he looks forward and Taehyung rolls his eyes before draping himself over his brother. 

The sudden feeling of air rushing past his ear has Taehyung sitting rigidly, his eyes wide as he stills. Hoseok stops the horse and Taehyung’s eyes dart to Jeongguk as he looks over his shoulder. The knife hanging from Taehyung’s belt grows heavy as Jeongguk reaches for his sword. Dae-Jung and Hanna are both still as statues, and no one makes a sound. 

“Are you with the rebellion?” a voice with a strange accent Taehyung’s only ever heard bits of says from behind them. 

“Which one?” Jeongguk says. 

“Ilsan’s Dragon’s,” the voice which, in Taehyung’s opinion, is rather masculine. 

“We’re a group of weary travelers,” Jeongguk says carefully. “We mean you no harm nor offense.” 

“Aye, but that’s an imperial blade,” says a new voice, rougher than the first. “Where’re you from?” 

“We hail from the capital, Dragon City,” Jeongguk says, his eyes narrowing as the grip he has on his sword tightens. “We have no ill intentions with this forest.” 

“Who are you?” Jeongguk swallows. 

“I already told you,” he says slowly, “we’re a group of weary travelers from the capital.” 

“Get off of your horses,” the first voice commands. 

“My companions will remain where they are if you wish to remain unscathed,” Jeongguk says, his voice bordering on a snarl. There’s a mocking laugh. 

“Get off,” the voice says again and Taehyung watches with wide eyes as Jeongguk dismounts, sword in hand. He stares at the space behind Taehyung and suddenly, the prince feels a looming presence. His heart beats harshly against his ribcage as he shuts his eyes. He looks over at Hanna and Dae-Jung’s horse and sees someone getting behind the male Omega, a knife hovering over his unmarked scent glands. The air goes putrid and Taehyung can see the attacker closest to Hanna and Dae-Jung stiffen. The prince shuts his eyes when he feels the cold, deadly brush of a blade against the delicate skin of his neck, his breathing growing heavy. 

“Please don’t hurt them,” Jeongguk says. He slowly places his sword on the ground. “See? I can’t do anything. It’s five against one. Just let them go.” He holds his hands up and looks around, dark eyes locking with Taehyung’s. 

_ Go _ . 

Taehyung shakes his head. The general tries to make it obvious to the others, his eyes begging and pleading with Taehyung to just  _ go, leave me. _ The prince shakes his head again and again, but then the blade scratches his neck. 

Oh,  _ gods _ , that hurts. Taehyung yowls and reaches back to press his hand over the wound, his eyes fluttering. Something was on that knife, ow. It feels like his cut is being burnt, brutally attacked by a hot iron. He can feel the blood leaking onto his hand, slickening his skin in the most unpleasant of ways. Hoseok yells and Jeongguk grabs his sword as he runs to Taehyung, killing the holder of the knife. Taehyung pulls his hand away and stares at the blood on his skin. 

_ Huh _ , he thinks,  _ there’s something wrong, I bet. _ Someone’s pressing some sort of fabric against the nape of his neck, soaking up the blood as Taehyung’s limp body is secured on the horse. There’s the sound of yelling and blades clashing, but the prince’s rapidly fading consciousness prevents him from worrying about it. He only sighs and closes his eyes, passing out. 

He finds out, later, after he’s woken up, that the knife had been dipped in some sort of poison. His neck is sore and the bandage feels wet, and Taehyung hates the feeling even after Dae-Jung explains that it’s got some sort of medicine making it that way. How they got the supplies for that, Taehyung doesn’t know, nor does he really care. He stands up a little too fast and then everyone’s swarming him, helping the prince to sit down. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Jeongguk says. “We don’t-” 

“But the soldiers,” Taehyung says. He hates how whiny he sounds and how his legs aren’t working in his favor. “We have to keep going. I’m fine, just a little woozy, yeah?” He pushes himself onto his feet and stumbles a bit before regaining his footing. The prince sends an icy glare at his companions before slowly walking over to Cooky and draping himself over the saddle. He tugs himself with his arms and then shifts so he’s sitting the way one would when riding a horse. Jeongguk sighs and then walks over, mounting swiftly. 

“He’s right.” he says. He side-eyes the prince. “We should move carefully and as quietly as possible. Let’s look for somewhere to rest.” Taehyung looks up at the sky and finds that yes, it is in fact darkening to a point that he’s a bit worried. 

“How long was I out for?” he says. Jeongguk hums and Taehyung goes to repeat the question. 

“Oh, yeah. Two, three hours at most,” he says. He looks over his shoulder. “Tae, it’s fine. As long as everyone-”

“What about you?” the prince demands. “You’re always pulling that self-sacrificng bullshit, what about you? ‘As long as everyone’ my ass! You’re important, Jeongguk-ah. We need you  _ alive _ .” The Alpha doesn’t look at him, but Taehyung knows he’s hit a touchy subject. He doesn’t care. Instead of taking back his statement, the prince leans forward and snakes his arms around Jeongguk’s torso, resting his head on his back. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” he says softly, “don’t you know?” 

Silence, and the prince shuts his eyes. Gods, he hopes he hasn’t ruined whatever budding relationship they have. But it’s also something Jeongguk needs to understand. People aren’t expendable. 

“You’re a good person, Taehyung,” Jeongguk finally rasps. “No matter what happens, don’t ever let anyone take it away from you.” 

“I won’t if you understand that you have more worth in this world than a simple shield.” 

There’s a laugh. “Deal,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung grins and Jeongguk looks back to copy the action, his eyes sparkling. There are a few tear streaks running down his cheeks and his eyes are full of unshed tears, but he looks wonderfully happy. Taehyung feels like it’s contagious as his grin grows wider. Jeongguk begins to laugh adorably. 

“Ah!” he says happily. “It’s a box!” Taehyung tilts his head in confusion but Jeongguk grabs his face and begins kissing all over, the prince scrunching his face up. 

“Jeongguk-ah, be careful,” he says. The Alpha pulls away and smiles at him, then turns back around. Taehyung rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes, basking in the man’s presence and scent. 

Of course, the moment is shattered by the ear-shattering screech that comes from the sky. Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hanna, Dae-Jung, and Hoseok all look up to see some sort of bird diving toward them and their horses. It pushes through the trees and Taehyung’s grip around Jeongguk’s waist tightens as they ride off in a separate direction from the rest of the group. He can hear the sound of something crashing through the woods behind them, not bothering to be careful as it chases the two men. Taehyung looks over his shoulder and sees a flash of feathers and a sharp beak snapping huge branches like twigs. He turns back around and cranes his neck to look over Jeongguk’s shoulder. He thinks he might be able to hear the sound of rushing water, though the noise coming from whatever’s chasing them is too loud and overbearing to be sure. 

Jeongguk stops the horse and Taehyung almost goes flying. He looks over his shoulder at the bird and then over at the obstacle in front of them. 

Ah. A waterfall that looks like it’ll kill them if they fall from it. How nice. 

“Hold on,” Jeongguk says. Then, without any further warning, Cooky begins to run toward the waterfall. Taehyung screams and shuts his eyes as they fall, the wind howling in his ears. 

“Pull your legs up!” Jeongguk yells over the wind. Taehyung obliges and suddenly he’s off of the horse, still wrapped around Jeongguk. Thankfully, he doesn’t spend much time flying without anything to maybe cushion the fall, as something large and scaly envelops them. The sudden cutoff of wind rushing through his ears and pulling his hair and clothes prompts the man to open his eyes. They’re still plummeting but two black dragon wings hold the two, protecting them. 

“What’s happening?” Taehyung yells. 

“Cooky! Hold your breath!” And that’s the only foreshadowing he’s given before they’re landing in the water with a loud splash. Taehyung squeazes his eyes shut and hugs Jeongguk even tighter, the water rushing in through the cracks of the dragon’s embrace. Strong arms hold him close to Jeongguk’s chest, a hand on the back of his head and another balled into a fist where Jeongguk’s arm rests around his hips. Taehyung’s cheeks are puffed as the water floods his nose, his eyes and lips sealed. 

Cooky resurfaces after about a minute. Taehyung’s already feeling light-headed as he gasps for breath, hidden under the dragon’s wings. Jeongguk’s holding him and treading water, his hair and clothes plastered to his skin. Taehyung pants as he leans his head against the other man’s chest, the ice cold water crawling over his skin. 

“Gods,” he says breathlessly, “what was that?” Jeongguk looks up, his face illuminated by some sort of glowing blue stone beneath their feet. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “I just hope it doesn’t swim.” 

“I second that.” Taehyung checks his wrist and finds his bracelet intact, sighing with relief. Jeongguk tugs him closer and then lets his head fall back. 

“When I said I wanted a bath, this isn’t what I meant.” Taehyung nods. He looks around, then at the river beneath them. The water is strangely calm, but Taehyung isn’t complaining. He just wishes it was warmer. Or that they weren’t here at all. 

“What do you think happened to the others?” he says. 

“I dunno. I hope we distracted that bird thing enough that they could escape, though.” 

“I hope they find us.” 

“Yeah. Once we get to shore, we should set up a long-term camp. We don’t know how long we’ll be waiting.” 

Taehyung groans in frustration. “I just- gods, it’s November or something and it’s freezing cold and we’re soaked and we have no idea where we are.”

Jeongguk laughs bitterly. “Yeah. Let’s just hope they find us.” Taehyung nods in agreement, sighing. 

They travel down the river until Taehyung’s legs go numb, though, considering their circumstances, it doesn’t take too long. Cooky’s wings fall away from the couple once they reach the shore, the dragon rolling onto its back with a huff. Jeongguk and Taehyung stumble over, the Alpha patting his dragon on the stomach. 

“Well, we might as well start looking for firewood, right?” he says. Taehyung hums in agreement and the two begin wandering around, though they make sure they can still see each other and Cooky, looking for kindling or stray logs. Most of the wood close to the river is sodden and useless, making their search even more difficult. What they do find is a meager portion of twigs and two dry logs. After kicking some dry dirt over a spot, a fire is lit. Thank the gods for Jeongguk’s saddlebags. 

“We’re going to need food soon,” Taehyung notes. Jeogguk hums, sighing. They’re both still dressed, clothes hanging off of their thinned frames, dripping water. Cooky is huddled around them, wings placed on either side of the couple to keep them protected from the wind whistling through the ravine. Taehyung sighs as he stares into the fire, pushing his wet hair back. 

“You’re not going to be keeping watch,” he says. 

“Neither are you. We both need to sleep.” Taehyung smiles weakly. 

“Yeah. Hopefully, our clothes’ll dry, right?” He looks up at the sky, squinting at the soft reds, pinks, oranges, and purples that have begun to color it. “It’s already sunset; we might as well.” Jeongguk hums again and they both curl up on the cold ground, inching closer toward the fire. Taehyung sighs, his eyelids growing heavier the longer he stares at the crackling flames. At least they have some source of warmth, though. They’d die without it, that’s for sure. 

_ Hoseok-Hyung, _ he thinks as he feels his consciousness fade,  _ are you looking for me? _

When he wakes up from slumber, Jeongguk is still asleep. Taehyung shivers and hugs himself, his clothes still a little damp, then looks at the embers of the fire. He grabs the flint and steel from Jeongguk’s pocket and strikes it a few times to get a good flame. The prince shuffles off to get some more fuel for the fire, looking over his shoulder constantly. He returns to find an undisturbed campsite, Jeongguk still asleep in the embrace of his dragon’s wings. Taehyung sighs as he sits down, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. He looks up, watching as the sun shyly colors the sky as it too awakens. His eyes fall shut and he inhales the sharp scent of the cold, shivering as a sudden rush of wind brushes by. He opens his eyes again and trudges toward the river, keeping his boots by the fire so they can dry off some more. Taehyung rolls his pants up to his kneecaps and then steps into the freezing cold water, hissing upon contact. But they need food, and attempting to fish is the safest thing he can think of. 

However, the few minnows he manages to get his hands on will not satiate them in any way whatsoever. Taehyung has a knife and he can’t swim, nor does he have any other clothes besides the ones on his back. He looks longingly at the deeper part of the river then at the knife in his hand, tilting his head. 

“Cooky!” the Omega hisses, tugging on one of the dragon’s wings. “Cooky, wake up!” The dragon cracks open one golden eye to look at Taehyung, grunting an answer as it slowly rises to its feet. Taehyung tugs the creature along until they reach the river and he pats its head. 

“Can you turn into a horse?” he says. Cooky seems to roll its eyes and the prince snorts as the dragon shifts into a horse, rearing its head. The prince climbs on and then the horse begins to walk into the water, going deeper and deeper. Taehyung climbs off and the water reaches his waist, tugging at his once-dry clothes. His pants and shirt are all on shore, so that’s some relief. But it’s still super cold. The prince wraps his arms around himself and shivers, the goosebumps peppering his skin. He wades deeper into the water until he’s treading water. How, he doesn’t know, but he’s still thankful for instinct. The larger fish are curious and they come to investigate, Taehyung gripping the knife in his hand as hard as he possibly can. He ducks his head under and forces his eyes open, staring straight at what he assumes to be a salmon. It’s a lot bigger than he initially thought. 

Needless to say, the fish is quite scared and attempts to dart away. Taehyung’s hand shoots out the same time he gracelessly lunges and bites the tail. Gods, that’s weird. He tugs it forward and grabs it with his free hand, then drags himself to the surface. He grabs Cooky’s reins and the horse paddles him to the shore, the prince flopping on the ground as he digs his nails into his scaly friend for a better grip. 

“Hyung!” a voice says and Taehyung looks up before grunting. Jeongguk picks him up and carries him over to the fire, setting the shivering prince down and trying to dry him off as best as possible. He hands Jeongguk the fish as he closes his eyes and sighs, glaring at the fire. 

“When do you think they’ll find us?” he says. Jeongguk shrugs as he stabs a sharpened stick through the fish and holds it out over the flames. Taehyung grabs his dry clothes and goes to change behind a rock, his undergarments landing on the ground with wet schlopping noises. He comes back over and pushes his wet hair back with his hands, combing his fingers through the sodden locks. 

“Are the boots dry?” he says. Jeongguk hums. 

“Yeah. Come closer, I don’t want you getting sick.” The prince chuckles as he shuffles over, Jeongguk wrapping an arm around him. They cuddle close to one another, the warmth of the flames before them tickling their faces. Cooky comes over to sit behind them, resting its head on Taehyung. 

“What do you think Hyungs and Noona are doing right now?” Taehyung says softly. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“Dunno. Probably looking for us though.” He looks up at the rushing waterfall, then follows the winding path of the river. “I hope we aren’t too hard to find.”

“We should move closer to the waterfall,” Taehyung says. “It’ll put us closer to them. I mean, if they follow our scents, wouldn’t that be the first thing they come to?” 

“Do you think we should take Cooky back into the forest?” Taehyung frowns, biting his lower lip. 

“I’m not sure,” he says. He looks over his shoulder at the dragon. “We could fly over the forest and hope we find them, but there are also the soldiers. I would bet that they- or someone willing to rat us out- saw us falling down. But we should try and move as close to the others as possible. Hopefully they saw which direction we went in.” Jeongguk pulls the fish from the fire, staring at the animal. 

“You hungry?” he says. 

“Famished.” 

As expected, the fish isn’t that good. But it’s food, so Taehyung can’t really complain. Of course, it doesn’t satiate either man, but it gets their energy up enough so they can stand up and start walking. Cooky trudges along beside them, now a horse, leaving little hoofprints beside their footprints. No one really cares.

It doesn’t take them long to get over to the waterfall. The sound of the water colliding with the river is loud and it fills Taehyung’s ears, forcing them to shout to hear one another. But it at least keeps them somewhat hidden from whoever or whatever could be following them. They make a little shelter with the help of several large branches and a small, cave-ish area. The leaves and grasses they find are devoted to bedding and the thick mud from the shore is used as a glue to fill any stray holes. Taehyung sits beside Jeongguk and leans his head on the other’s shoulder, closing his eyes. It only took them an hour or so to get over to the waterfall, but there isn’t much else they can do but wait for the others. 

Time moves slowly in the ravine. Taehyung finds himself dozing off constantly, desperate for something to occupy himself. 

“Do you want me to teach you how to use that?” Jeongguk says, pointing at the knife. The prince hums his answer, sitting up and stretching. 

“Hell yes. Anything to kill the endless amount of time we have,” he says. They crawl out of their little shelter and Jeongguk gets a vaguely knife-shaped stick, holding it in front of himself. Taehyung attempts to copy the motion but Jeongguk comes over, inspecting his hold on the knife. 

“Here,” he says, showing him how to hold it. “Make sure you have a good grip- if it slips out, you’re in trouble.” He shows Taehyung his stick and gives a few tips, then shows him a bunch of tricks that have the prince staring at him with eyes wider than ever before. 

“You have flexible wrists,” Taehyung says solemnly. Jeongguk laughs. 

“It’s something that comes after years of practice. C’mon, put it down, you should learn punching and stuff.” Taehyung raises an eyebrow. 

“Punching and stuff?” he says. “Is that what you really call it?” 

“No,” Jeongguk says, “but it’s a more specific description of what I want you to learn.” Taehyung laughs. Jeongguk shows him a few positions and begins punching the air, the prince watching while shaking his head. 

“The sound effects are a bit extra, don’t you think?” Taehyung says. Jeongguk laughs and stops, though he continues to bounce on the balls of his feet, grinning at Taehyung. 

“Well?” he says. “Are you ready to learn some sick punching moves?” Taehyung laughs and Jeongguk shows him a starting position. It’s surprisingly easy to copy. The Alpha shows him how to hold his hands and when to strike, what to do. Taehyung’s sweating buckets by the end of it and they both stink from it, though Jeongguk’s taught him all he could in a day. They collapse in their shelter, falling asleep in hopes of being found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u and thx for reading. comments give me life  
> pls im so lonely


	9. Riverside Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something strange going on . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo just a heads up this is gonna have thirteen chapters and then i'm doing a taegyu interlude (bc i love them so much and I want to see Dae-Jung and Gyu's reunion in Taehyun's eyes) then comes the next book and then comes Soobin (which I would highly recommend reading bc it holds important plot assets and he's gonna become super important in the final two editions) and then the last book and then a kai short ok luv u

[ _ Dancing in the Dark _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLpVrkvrsyk&list=RDMMSLpVrkvrsyk&start_radio=1)

There’s something magical about the nights they spend in the ravine. The first time Taehyung pokes his head out, he notices bunches of glowing dots hovering in the air. 

“Jeongguk-ah!” he whispers. The Alpha’s head pokes out above his own and they stare out into the night, watching with wide eyes. 

“Do you think they’re dangerous?” Jeongguk says. 

“Do you want to find out?” the prince says. It’s the only warning he gives before stumbling out, grabbing Jeongguk’s hand and tugging him along. They stand in the dark and Taehyung laughs, placing one hand on Jeongguk’s shoulder while holding the other. The general places a tentative hand on Taehyung’s hip and the prince smiles at him, beginning to dance. 

“What if they attack us?” the younger man says. Taehyung looks around at the flickering balls of light and laughs. One of them flies over to investigate, sitting on the prince’s nose. 

“I think they’re friendly,” he says, turning to face Jeongguk. He grins, the fairy (that’s what he thinks it is) still resting on his nose. The others grow bolder and come to rest on the two men as they dance to an unknown melody, composed by the sounds of the forest’s inhabitants and the rushing river and waterfall. 

“You’re so weird,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung laughs and leans their foreheads together, closing his eyes and smiling softly. 

“Is a love for life really so uncommon?” he says softly. 

Jeongguk chuckles. “A love for our situation-”

“I’m with you,” the prince says. He opens his eyes and stares into beautiful, starry orbs. “I want to be with you. More than anything.” Jeongguk giggles as he turns red, looking away. 

“Do you?” he says. Taehyung laughs and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to the scar on Jeongguk’s cheekbone. 

“I do,” he says softly. He locks eyes with Jeongguk. “I really do.” The man’s eyes are unbearably soft as he stares at Taehyung, slowly bringing the prince closer. They’re standing chest-to-chest, momentarily stopped as the fairies flutter around them. Taehyung’s eyes flick to Jeongguk’s lips, then back to his face. He leans in and stops halfway through, waiting for Jeongguk to close the distance. The Alpha surges forward and presses their lips together, the kiss chaste and soft. Taehyung moves his hands so he’s cupping Jeongguk’s face, a pair of hands coming to hold his hips like he’s made of glass. Taehyung tilts his head to better the kiss, Jeongguk’s nose brushing against his cheekbone. He pulls away with lidded eyes, staring at the prince’s rapidly reddening lips. 

“You really are ethereal,” he breathes, sounding as if he’s talking to himself. He looks over the older man. “Gods, how are you even real?” Taehyung giggles and leans in, placing a gentle kiss on Jeongguk’s nose. 

“Well,” he says, “my father-”

“Tae, I’m trying to be romantic,” Jeongguk whines. Taehyung laughs, nuzzling him. 

“You don’t have to try,” he says softly. “You’re already so perfect.” 

The man smiles at him and pecks the side of his mouth. 

“You’re one to talk,” he says. Taehyung laughs and kisses the mole under his lip, pulling away with a coy smile. The Alpha laughs, little bunny teeth on display, and Taehyung’s heart dances happily. The butterflies in his stomach aren’t as violent, but he still finds that every little thing Jeongguk seems to do is unfairly endearing. Then again, they haven’t even begun a proper courting process, though Taehyung doubts they’ll be able to go through with one during the rebellion. 

“I’m so lucky,” Jeongguk sighs. Taehyung laughs again and hugs him, resting his head on the younger’s shoulder and closing his eyes as they slowly shuffle around the coast. 

“That makes two of us.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Do you think,” Jeongguk says, “that the others are okay?” 

Taehyung pauses to think, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Yes,” he finally says. “It- I think I’d feel it if something happened to Hoseok-Hyung.” 

“I would hope so,” Jeongguk says. He looks up, his expression wistful. “I don’t want to force you to stay here for too long,” he says. 

Taehyung laughs. “You’re not forcing me to do anything, silly.” Jeongguk hums, sounding unsure. 

“I just- I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you back or down.” He chews on his lower lip. “I- you- you’re a very- you’re someone who would wither immeasurably if kept in a cage on display. I mean, as a prince-”

“That’s my old life in a nutshell,” Taehyung says, laughing. “But yes, you’re right. Part of it, however, is that I’ve tasted freedom. Yoongi-Hyung and Hoseok-Hyung- do you truly think either of them could’ve ever broken out of those roles without Jin-Hyung? They never- they’d never seen anything wrong with it until Jin-Hyung’s disappearance. And even then, Yoongi-Hyung took a little more convincing.” He shivers. “It’s- it scares me to think of what could’ve happened had they not left.” 

“You have a point.” Taehyung shrugs. 

“I think, looking back on my old life, that I can’t go back to it. It’s- honestly, it seems as if it’d be the most painful thing possible.”

“Oh, trust me, your father is far more likely to kill you,” Jeongguk says, his voice a bit playful despite the weight of the statement. Taehyung rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Honestly? That might be what I hope for. Though, I think the thing I’m praying the most for is that we aren’t captured at all and there’s no circumstance that makes me think of that any more than I already do.”

Jeongguk nods. “You’re right, I suppose.”

“‘You suppose’?!” the prince squawks. Jeongguk laughs, shaking his head. “Oh, do you not totally agree with me?!” 

“No, no, no, that’s not how I meant it!” the general says, though his defense is weakened by his laughter. “I just- I’m sorry.” Taehyung huffs. 

“You should be,” he mumbles. Jeongguk giggles and leans in, nuzzling his cheek. The prince feels a blush color his cheeks as he looks away, biting his lower lip. 

“I really-”

“It’s okay, Guk-ah,” the prince says. “I don’t actually mind that much.” He tilts his head. “But did you- sorry, it’s random, but wasn’t it scary while you were the general while gathering information for the rebellion?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“Not quite,” he says. “I wasn’t exactly gathering information- most of my job was making sure Jin-Hyung was okay. Namjoon-Hyung couldn’t be at the castle as it was too dangerous, so I was sent in. Well, actually, my first job was to be a spy, though it slowly morphed into being their little messenger. I should’ve just sent one long message of them saying ‘I love you’!” Taehyung laughs at the Alpha’s indignance as he recounts his experience. 

“But, yeah. It’s scary,” Jeongguk says. He nods to himself. “I was always worried someone would find out, you know? There was so much I had to put into concealing myself, and then I had to build another personality. It- one day, Joon-Hyung pointed out that I was getting colder and gods, that was one of the scariest things I’ve ever heard.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, I was changing and beginning to actually  _ become _ General Jeon. He- And, well, I suppose a part of me is him, but I just- it’s a mask I’ve never enjoyed wearing. But the more I use it, the easier it is to forget about taking it off. I try to distinguish him from, well,  _ me _ , but it- it’s hard. He- the persona I built for the role is, well, it’s powerful. General Jeon is powerful. He’s angry and cruel and silent and scary. I don’t- I don’t like using it.” 

Taehyung frowns. 

“Well,” he says, “while General Jeon may indeed be scary, I find that, beneath everything, he’s still you. Jeon Jeongguk, a young man who cares about others and is a sappy romantic and wants to make the world a better place. I think that- I think that you haven’t totally accepted it as a part of you and it’s hard. It’s not something you probably want. But with us and our personalities, we aren’t allowed to pick and choose.” Jeongguk hums as he hooks his chin over Taehyung’s shoulder, still swaying. 

“You’re so smart, Hyung,” he says. Taehyung snorts. 

“Hell yeah, I am,” he says. Jeongguk laughs and shakes his head, moving back and pushing the prince’s bangs away from his forehead to place a kiss in the center. 

Eventually, they go to bed when the night gets too cold to stay out for any longer. The two curl together and Taehyung smiles lazily at Jeongguk, his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second. 

“Good night,” Jeongguk murmurs. 

“Good night.” 

The next morning, when they’ve both woken up, they begin looking for more food. There are a few berry bushes, though Taehyung makes sure to stay away from the deceptively appetizing belladonna bushes. There aren’t many berries still growing, though he still knows better than to try it. 

Due to the rapidly approaching winter, there isn’t much food for them to find other than the animals they see. Jeongguk shows Taehyung how to set a snare, and they then proceed to wait and watch for anything to enter. At the end of the day, their only catch is a measly squirrel that does nothing to help. Cooky’s been nibbling on the grasses around them, but the horse doesn’t do much else. 

They spend several days in the ravine before two horses with three riders appear. A rather tearful reunion occurs, and Taehyung sobs uncontrollably into his brother’s shoulder while Hoseok does the same. Hoseok tells them they’ve been missing for a total of a week and two days, and that they’re about halfway through November. 

“Has it really been that long?” Taehyung says. He looks over at Jeongguk. “When did we leave?”

“Early October,” he says. “It’s taken longer than I thought.” 

“Beomgyu got pregnant in July, didn’t he?” Dae-Jung says, mostly to himself. “He’s almost- is he four months already?” 

“I doubt you’ve missed much,” Hanna says, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Dae-Jung shrugs, chewing on his bottom lip. All of them have chapped, dry, and bleeding lips from the cold. Taehyung’s hands itch from how dry the skin is. 

“We should get going,” Hoseok says. He looks around. “We were actually supposed to go through here, so that’s convenient. Jin-Hyung’s map is a gods’ send.” His brow furrows and he touches his temple. “Ah, okay, okay. I got it, Adonis.” Taehyung raises an eyebrow but chooses not to say anything, instead climbing onto Cooky with Jeongguk in front of him. They’ve already destroyed their little shelter and off they go, headed into the forest. 

It feels deceptively peaceful. Most of the animals Taehyung sees are things like deer, birds, foxes, and a few squirrels. There aren’t any monsters or even giant versions of more normal, non-magic influenced creatures. 

“What happened to that bird that was chasing you?” Hoseok says. 

“Well,” Taehyung says, looking over at his brother, “we came to the edge of the cliff, and then Cooky jumped off and turned into a dragon. It followed us as we plummeted from the sky and into the river, then it just . . . what did happen to it?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “I just hoped it wouldn’t be able to catch up with us as we fell and that it wouldn’t be willing to follow us.” 

Taehyung looks back at his brother. “What he said.”

“What did you two do while we were gone?” Hanna says. 

“We talked a lot,” Taehyung says. “And we kissed. And danced. Oh, and Jeonggukkie taught me some things! Like how to use a knife, how to build a snare, etc..”

“Is that all you remember?” the Alpha squawks. Taehyung laughs and hugs him, nuzzling the nape of his neck. 

“Noooo,” he says. Jeongguk huffs. The prince smiles against his skin, closing his eyes. 

“Gods, you two are going to be even more unbearable, aren’t you?” Hanna says. Taehyung smiles cheekily as he turns to face her. 

“Aw, we’re not  _ that _ bad, Noona,” he says. He looks at Jeongguk. “Right, Koo?” The Alpha smiles, just as cheeky, and nods. 

“When you get to Inura, trust me, the other couples are absolutely terrible. Kai must hate it.” 

“Is he a tall, curly-haired Beta?” Dae-Jung says. “Is that him? Kai?” Jeongguk nods. 

“Yep,” he says. “How do you know him?” 

“He came with Beomgyu . . . that night,” the older man says, his voice growing soft. 

“I doubt he’ll have it in him to be mad at you,” Jeongguk says. “The kid is . . . he’s a lot, but he doesn’t hold grudges. He’s a good kid.” 

“How old is he?” Dae-Jung says. 

“Well, now he’s eighteen, isn’t he? Oh, gods, they’re all so old. It’s been so long since we last saw each other, a year at least. So, Taehyun-ah is still eighteen, Beomgyu and Soobin are still nineteen, but Yeonjun-ah is twenty-one, isn’t he? And I’m twenty-three! And Joon-Hyung is- oh, gods, how old is he again? He’s- isn’t he- he’s twenty-six, isn’t he? Oh, wow, he’s so old.” 

“Oh!” Taehyung says. He points at Hoseok. “Hyung’s twenty-six too!” 

“I am?” the older Omega says, staring at Taehyung with wide eyes. He counts on his fingers. “Oh my gods, I  _ forgot _ .” Taehyung laughs. 

“Hyung,” he says, “you’re getting  _ old _ . Like, Jin-Hyung old.” 

“You’d better not say that in front of him,” Hoseok warns. “He’ll beat your ass so hard you’ll be booted to another plane of reality.” Taehyung laughs. 

“I’m Hyung’s favorite,” he says. Hoseok scoffs and leans over to flick him. 

“Yah, Hyung doesn’t pick favorites,” he says. He smirks a little. “But if he did, it’s me.” 

“Nuh-uh!” 

“Yeah-huh!” 

“Nuh-uh!” 

“Yeah-huh!”

“Wait, wait, wait. Let’s just ask the oldest person here, and whoever- which one of you is older?” 

“Well, technically,” Hanna says, “I don’t know my birthday. So you should probably ask Dae.” 

“Hyung!” Hoseok says. “Who’s your favorite?” The man tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t pick favorites,” he says. “I also doubt that your Jin-Hyung does.” Hoseok turns to shoot Taehyung a playful glare.

“Well, I’m definitely Yoongi-Hyung’s favorite.” 

“Are not!” 

They bicker for a little longer, but it gets annoying to even them. The two brothers lapse into silence, continuing quietly. Their trip so far has been surprisingly uneventful, and Taehyung’s growing more anxious with every second that passes. The most exciting thing that ends up happening is when soft flurries of snow begin to fall from the sky, though it’s not enough to last any longer than a day. That doesn’t make it any warmer, though, nor does it take away from the fact that the soil is moist and uncomfortably wet beneath Taehyung’s butt. Let’s just say sleeping isn’t a pleasant affair. 

The next day comes, and it’s still frustratingly uneventful. Taehyung doesn’t understand what’s going on, though he refuses to let his guard down. He’s pretty sure that they’re all waiting for all of the monsters and other hungry creatures of the forest to suddenly pounce on their little group, devouring them within seconds. Hopefully, that doesn’t happen, but Taehyung would also appreciate it if the forest started to show signs of life that weren’t the trees and their own feet. 

“What do you think’s going on?” Taehyung says. His voice seems to echo back at him. 

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk says, chewing on his lower lip. “Hyung, where are we on the map?” Hoseok pulls the bag out and flips it open, looking at the map. He frowns and his brow furrows as he squints and leans forward, bringing it close to his face. 

“There- it’s gone,” he says. 

“What?” 

“The dot showing where we are. It’s gone. Look.” The Omega holds the bag out and everyone crowds around it, examining the leather flap. Lo and behold, all that they can see is a map with a fading path for them to follow. 

“We could trace the river,” Hanna says. “That’ll lead us to the coast, won’t it?” 

“Will it get to the village, though?” Dae-Jung says. He points at the small seaside port Seokjin drew the line to. “He drew the rivers, and I’m assuming this is it, but it looks like we’d be prolonging our trip if we did.”

“Do we have any other options?” Hanna says. “I don’t see any way we could get there without getting lost.” 

“She makes a good point,” Hoseok says. “I vote we follow the river.” 

“I second that,” Taehyung says. 

“It’s the best option,” Dae-Jung says, shrugging. Jeongguk nods in agreement and then they all turn around, following the trail made by the horses. 

Their trip back to the river takes an extra day. Not that it matters, as they haven’t encountered any enemies yet. 

Of course, saying that and thinking that jinxes them. When Taehyung wakes up, there’s a wolf sitting in their campsite, lips pulled away from its teeth as it snarls at something Taehyung can’t see. He assumes it’s Dae-Jung and doesn’t ask questions, just unsheathes his knife and takes a seat beside the canine. Golden eyes dart to his own and Taehyung waves, the wolf nodding its head in greeting. 

“Where’s Hoseok-Hyung?” he says, suddenly noticing his brother’s absence. Dae-Jung points with his snout, jabbing it forward. Taehyung squints and can barely make out the outline of his brother’s figure. There’s a large sword in his hand, the same as the one Yoongi held that day in the arena, though he’s missing the wings and the horns. He’s not  _ doing _ anything but standing there, his back to the group. 

“What’s going on?” the prince says softly. Dae-Jung shakes his head. He assumes that means he should be quiet, though there’s no way to know for sure since wolves can’t speak. He crawls over to Jeongguk and shakes the Alpha awake, then does the same to Hanna. The two sit up and stretch, scarily in sync, before moving to join Taehyung and Dae-Jung. Both man and wolf are staring at them with wide, horrified eyes and open mouths. 

“What the- what did you two just do?” Taehyung hisses. 

“What do you mean?” Jeongguk says sleepily. 

“You just did the same thing at the exact same time in the exact same way. How?” Dae-Jung nods beside him. 

“Dunno, s’probably nothing,” Jeongguk says. He sits by Taehyung and nuzzles the nape of his neck, sighing. The prince huffs and reaches up to comb his fingers through the younger’s hair. Hoseok suddenly lunges with a loud growl and Dae-Jung jumps to his feet, snarling. Taehyung sees the outline of some grotesque creature then, though it’s gone as soon as it appears. The wolf growls and Hoseok turns around to look at them. His eyes are black, his fangs longer than usual. They’re sharper than Dae-Jung’s on an everyday basis, which is saying a lot. The man (would god or host be more fitting?) stands still as a statue, his lips curled into a dangerous snarl. 

“Taehyung, get down,” he says in a voice that isn’t his own. The prince obeys anyway, just as the creature grows visible and pounces on the place he was before. There’s the sound of a sword being drawn and Jeongguk gets to his feet, Taehyung doing the same. Dae-Jung leaps toward the creature just as it disappears, but it isn’t fast enough to escape the wolf. Fangs sink into an invisible hide, drawing scarlet out. A faint outline is given, and Taehyung despises what he sees. Bones that are too prominent, the skull of a wolf, claws that resemble hands, and a long tail are the features Taehyung notes. He feels a cold bolt of fear run over him, his body seizing up in response. Hoseok suddenly pushes him out of the way and sends a shock through Taehyung as he attacks the monster, grabbing its jaws. He forces its mouth open and the creature turns visible, glowing eyes locking with Taehyung’s as it withers in the host’s grip. Hoseok’s hands are pierced by deadly fangs but he- or, well, Adonis doesn’t seem to care as their host displays an inhuman strength by forcing the creature’s jaws to touch its back and neck. There’s a sickening snap and the creature falls. The skin of Hoseok’s hands begins to knit over the cuts until only a few pale scars are left. Of course, he crumples like a ragdoll the moment the god releases their hold on his mind, Taehyung racing to catch him. He pushes him onto the horse and leads it over as he, Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung crowd around the monster. 

It really is a hideous thing. Its skin is scarily beautiful, though, black and shining silver in the sun. However, that’s where anything resembling beauty ends. Its eyes are giant and dimming as they sit in the eye sockets, its teeth yellowed and chipped. The claws on its hands and feet are sharp but clunky, its spine bent awkwardly and giving it a humpback. Jeongguk nudges it with his foot, frowning. There are spots littering the skin which, strangely enough, loosely resembles theirs. 

“What is it?” Hanna says, looking at the general. 

“I don’t know,” he says. He crouches down. “But I think I want to skin it.” 

“What?” Taehyung, Hanna, and Dae-Jung all chorus. 

“But- it-”

“A monster-”

“Hours-”

“Yeah, but it can turn invisible,” the man says. He picks it up, and it seems surprisingly light. “If we could figure out how to implement that, then we’d be able to help ourselves out.” 

“So are we just going to carry its skin around and wait for it to dry? Or for someone to tell us what to do with it?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I guess so,” he says. He shuffles around and brings out a knife from his belt, then drags it over the creature’s belly. 

What they find inside is . . . unpleasant, to say the least. Its insides are mostly black, but it’s from some sort of disease eating away at it. 

Oh, yeah, and the bits of armor that belonged to imperial soldiers. Jeongguk uses his knife to draw them out, frowning at the deterioration. 

(Taehyung has no idea how his only reaction is a frown. He’s ready to start screaming.)

“How close do you think they are?” Hanna says. 

“These look like they’ve been in here for a long time; the metal used to make the armor worn by imperial soldiers is one of the strongest in the world. I’d say and hope that we’re still pretty ahead.” 

“Gods, I hope you aren’t projecting,” Dae-Jung mumbles. He sits down. “I don’t think we should eat that, though.” Taehyung laughs. 

“Agreed,” he says. Jeongguk begins skinning it, revealing ribs with tips as black as soot. “What do you think’s causing the blackness? Is it on the armor?” 

Hanna frowns, kicking the helmet. “Yup,” she says. “Look.” Taehyung and Dae-Jung lean forward to look at the piece of armor, staring at the chunk of black. 

“I think we can all agree that it’d be best not to touch anything like that.” 

“Jeongguk-ah should probably-”

“Stop!” Taehyung yells. The Alpha looks over. “Just- we don’t know- the disease, we don’t know how it’s spread.” 

“How do you know it’s a disease-” Dae-Jung begins. 

“Guk-ah,” Taehyung interrupts, “leave it. You should wash off when we get to the river.” Jeongguk looks longingly at the corpse before sighing and nodding, wiping his mostly-clean hands on his pants. He saddles up Cooky while Taehyung mounts the horse Hoseok’s on, Hanna and Dae-Jung climbing onto the other. Their little group begins to follow their old path but Taehyung still notices the large footprints in the mud from the melted snow. They’re at least as big as his hands. He doesn’t find any signs of soldiers passing through, though, and that’s somewhat relieving but it’s also a bit scary. Taehyung can’t quite explain why, other than the sneaking thought of the strange . . . thing eating away at the corpse and armor. 

He hopes that whatever the source of it is far away. 

The longer they travel, the louder the sound of the waterfall grows. Which, Taehyung supposes, is only to be expected because that’s how sound works. It gets louder when you get closer, and softer when you get farther. So, yes, it makes sense. 

Sighing, the prince looks over his shoulder at his older brother. Hoseok is still unconscious and it’s worrying Taehyung how often he taps into Adonis’s power. It can’t be healthy to faint this much, can it? He knows that magic even without a god sharing your body is taxing, though simpler things like lighting candles are as easy as blinking an eye while hosting. He’s worried nonetheless. 

“He’ll be fine,” Hanna says softly. Taehyung hums in question, looking at her and tilting his head. She points at Hoseok. “Your brother. Seok-ah will be fine, trust me.” 

“Yeah, I know,” the prince says. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs again. “I’m just worried, you know? I mean, I don’t think it’ll happen this early, but gods start stealing bits of their hosts’ souls after some time. I don’t know when and I don’t think it’ll happen to Hyung, but I’m still worried about him. I don’t want him to get hurt because he was trying to protect us.” 

Hanna nods. “That’s all fine and good, but don’t blame yourself if he does. While you can influence his decisions, what happens in the end is because of his actions and not your own. Understand?” 

Taehyung laughs softly. “Yeah, okay, Noona. Thanks.” Hanna smiles. Her eyes widen suddenly and a mischievous smile spreads across her face. 

“Look to your left,” she says. Taehyung obeys and turns to see Jeongguk staring at him with a fond smile, his eyes soft and affectionate. When Taehyung catches him, the Alpha turns a bright red as he turns away, coughing awkwardly. Taehyung giggles and speeds his horse up so they’re riding next to each other. 

“See something you like?” he says teasingly. Jeongguk remains a bright scarlet. 

“Yes,” he mumbles. 

Oh.

“Oh,” Taehyung says as a blush strong enough to rival Jeongguk’s paints his face. His mouth is open a bit, his eyes wide. “Oh.” Jeongguk nods, still embarrassed. Well, at least he isn’t alone. 

They reach the river as the sun begins to set. Taehyung can admit that he feels far more at ease here. For one thing, they have a somewhat set path to the coast. And then, of course, they have a source of water and food. Escaping from any enemies might be slightly more difficult, but the good outweighs the bad in this situation. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” Dae-Jung says as he gets off of the horse, “go take a bath, yeah? Take this cloak to put on after. We’ll build a shelter.” The Alpha nods as he walks off and Taehyung grabs a couple of large branches. They build two “tents” and cover them with leaves, using the mud from the riverbank to cement any holes. A small fire pit is dug and their firewood is thrown in, Hanna starting a fire. Even though they’re only planning to stay for a night, their shelter is surprisingly stable. The winter chill is too dangerous to risk, though, so it’s the best choice. Taehyung rolls his pants up to his knees as he chucks his shoes to the side and wades into the freezing cold water, shivering. Once he finds a fish big enough to eat, his hand shoots out while the knife slams into the body. Dae-Jung is also in the water and the wolf tugs out a few fish, Taehyung carrying them. He shivers and wraps himself in a cloak as he sits by the fire, holding Hoseok’s unconscious body close. The fish are sitting on a little makeshift grill and Jeongguk’s back, taking a seat beside them. Taehyung sighs, leaning his head against the younger’s shoulder. 

“If the circumstances weren’t what they are,” Jeongguk says, “this would have the potential to be pretty nice.” 

“And if we had more cloaks,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk hums and kisses his hair, sighing. 

“That too.” 

“At least we have food,” Hanna says. She reaches over and scratches behind Dae-Jung’s ears. “It would be a lot worse if we weren’t over here.” 

“Agreed.” Dae-Jung makes something that sounds akin to a purr, his tail wagging lazily. They wait a little longer, making sure that the fish are cooked all the way, then they’re being pulled from the grill. Taehyung burns his mouth and hands but the food is delicious despite the absence of flavor. 

“We should try and find some wild spices,” Jeongguk mumbles through a mouthful of fish. Taehyung nods in agreement, Hanna copying. 

“It’s good,” he says, “but I think we could make it better.” 

“Oh, I wish Jin-Hyung was here!” the Alpha says. 

“Jin-Hyung- princes can’t cook,” Taehyung says. “We’re never-”

“He can cook. Oh, gods, he’s the greatest cook in the entire world. And it’s a good thing too, ‘cause no one else can. None of the kids, not me, not Jimin-Hyung, and most certainly not Joon-Hyung. Well. Yeonjun can make eggs but nothing more. We’d be dead if we didn’t have Jin-Hyung.”

“Who cooked before him?” Hanna says. 

“None of us. Well, we can put meat over a fire, but nothing else. So that’s what we ate most of the time.” 

“That sounds awful,” Taehyung says, laughing. Even Dae-Jung snorts, shaking his head. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“Look, it was safer than trying to make something fancy and risking burning down the house or forest or wherever we were. And I’m pretty sure Kai’s sisters can’t cook- it’s not something Alphas usually- well, Lea can. I think. I don’t- well, maybe. Probably, I dunno.” 

“He has siblings?” Taehyung says, looking up. “What are their names?”

“Lea is the older one, she’s Soobin’s age but a couple of months older. Bahiyyih, the younger one, is fifteen.” 

“Are they staying on Inura?” 

Jeongguk shakes his head. “No. Lea and Bahiyyih both moved to the mainland. Namjoon-Hyung asked all of them if they wanted to stay with him when they were . . . well, Lea was . . . um, seventeen? So Kai was sixteen and Bahiyyih thirteen. Kai was the only one who chose to stay, though neither of them liked it. They used to send letters but it’s too risky now, so he tries to send little wisps of magic to make sure they know he’s okay.”

“Does he regret it?” Taehyung says. 

“Sometimes?” Jeongguk says. “The kid doesn’t like talking about his family- his parents never mated and split up, leaving them alone for reasons I’ll never understand, and then Namjoon-Hyung found them and brought them up under his wing. Well, sort of, as they met when Kai was five, Lea seven, and Bahiyyih three. So Hyung was eleven and being taken care of by someone else.”

“His parents?” 

“I dunno. I’ve never met any of his family except for his sister, Geong-Min.”

“Is she on Inura too?” 

“Yeah,” Jeongguk says. “She’s a Beta like Kai, but without the magical abilities. Hyung loves her a lot. Like, Jin-Hyung a lot.” 

“How much is that?” Taehyung says, laughing a bit. Jeongguk looks him dead in the eyes. 

“It’s a  _ lot _ . They love each other more than anything it seems.” 

“Wow,” Taehyung says. “That  _ is _ a lot.” He smiles fondly. “I’m proud of him. Jin-Hyung deserves someone who loves him more than anything. He- the love we gave him was fractionated, so having Namjoon to love him is . . . he’s needed it for a long time. I’m happy. I can’t wait to meet him.” Jeongguk grins. 

“Oh, Namjoon-Hyung is the best. He’s one of my favorite Hyungs. I met him when I was fifteen and he’s been one of my best friends ever since. He’s a good person, you’ll like him a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says. He closes his eyes and he can feel a tear roll down his cheek. “I just- Jin-Hyung-”

“-is happy,” Jeongguk says. He moves so they’re facing each other. “He’s so happy, Tae, it’s amazing.” 

“He- he is?”

Jeongguk nods. “Are you happy?” he says. 

“I- yeah,” Taehyung says. He nods. “I’m happy.” Jeongguk smiles and hugs him. 

“Good,” he says softly. The Omega wraps his arms around the Alpha’s middle, burying his face in his shirt. The sun has long since disappeared, the only light being what comes from the flames and the little stars. The fairies aren’t here. 

“We’re going to bed, okay?” Hanna says softly. “We’ll take Seok-ah.” Taehyung nods, turning around to smile at her and Dae-Jung. They carry Hoseok into the other “tent”, leaving Taehyung and Jeongguk outside. 

“I’ll put the fire out,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk nods and the prince stands up, kicking dirt over the flames. It isn’t long before they’re left in the darkness of night, though it doesn’t matter much. The two walk into their shelter and curl up together, using one cloak as a mattress to cover the moss and the other as a blanket. 

“Is he really happy?” Taehyung says softly. Jeongguk hums. 

“Yeah,” he says. “They- they make each other really happy. It’s nice to see them so happy with one another.” 

Taehyung smiles. He wiggles around a bit. “Do you know how they met?” Jeongguk hums. 

“Not really,” he says. “I- just- one day, Hyung came home and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was sending us letters and he kept going back to the mainland. He really wanted to see Jin-Hyung all of the time. And then, well, he introduced us and I began working for my position to protect him. Hyung wanted to do it himself, but he also understood that putting himself there would be selfish and a bad idea. Jin-Hyung actually convinced him to send me instead. And then, one day, he told me he was going to get married and that he was going to die because of it. So, we started making plans. One thing led to another and-”

“-you ended up here,” Taehyung finishes, “with me.” He thinks he can see Jeongguk grin. 

“Yeah,” he says, moving a little closer. He pushes a curl behind Taehyung’s ear. “And I’m so happy that I did.” The prince chuckles, leaning in. 

“May I kiss you?” he says softly. Jeongguk nods and then mutters a little ‘yes’, the Omega surging forward to capture his lips. Jeongguk slowly moves so he’s leaning over Taehyung, the prince lying on his arms. But their exhaustion is heavy and it isn’t long before the Alpha is collapsing on top of the older man, drawing a huff from Taehyung. He shoves Jeongguk off and then wraps his legs around him, resting his head on his chest. Two hands rest on his back, the prince humming in approval. They fall asleep like that, cuddled together and hidden in the safety of each other’s embraces. 

Surprisingly enough, Hanna has to come in and wake the couple up. Hoseok is sitting by the fire, his hair tangled while he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, but hiks face lights up the moment he sees his brother. When he notices Jeongguk following, his smile turns into a teasing smirk as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Taehyung laughs as he takes a seat beside him, nibbling on the leftovers. Jeongguk sits next to the younger prince, his arm resting on the Omega’s hip like they’ve been doing it for years. No one notices, further encouraging any bystander to believe such.

“Good morning,” the Alpha says, his voice raspy with sleep. He receives a chorus of greetings, though everyone’s still pretty tired. The sun is hardly even rising, the moon and stars still visible in the early morning sky. 

“Should we get going?” Taehyung says. The others all hum in response and they stand up, going to destroy whatever signs of their presence. Once that’s done as best as it can be, everyone mounts their horses and off they go. 

Once again, their trip is uncharacteristically calm. The only sounds are the birds chirping and the rushing of the river, along with the rustling of the wind blowing through the trees. Taehyung enjoys it. He likes that it’s been uneventful, though it doesn’t soothe his nerves in any way whatsoever. He can tell that everyone’s still pretty anxious. They all sit straight and look around with wide eyes, those holding horse reins doing so with white knuckles. Taehyung swears he hears something following them upon several different occasions, but Hoseok always tells him there isn’t anyone or anything following them. He knows he isn’t the only one, though, because Hanna can’t stop trying to crane her neck to look over Dae-Jung and at their path. The horses’ hooves leave marks in the mud and anything following them would definitely leave its own mark. Taehyung will see them but he’ll blink and they’ll be gone, leaving him with the sickening feeling of fear weighing him down. The sky is clouded over, the wind harsh, and the weather cold. Taehyung’s face stings from lack of proper clothing to battle the cold, as the only protection any of them has are their dirty and worn-out cloaks. Taehyung worries constantly about getting sick, though it really is the least of their worries. He’s more scared of the possibility that they’re going down in the wrong direction and that they’re actually headed back to the other end of the river. Taehyung doesn’t know, nor does he want to, where that is. He knows that the others all said that this is the direction Seokjin drew the path, but he’s still scared. Then again, the water  _ is _ going in the same direction as them. So, he supposes that’s some sort of affirmation. 

The day ends, still uneventful. As they set up camp on the riverbank, Taehyung can’t help wondering if this is some sort of elaborate trap. Set by whom, he doesn’t know, though he doesn’t quite care. He just wants to escape before it catches them and there isn’t any way out. 

Three boring, seemingly monotonous days pass. And Taehyung, if he’s being honest, can admit that he lets his guard down. When the fourth day comes, there still isn’t anything. Taehyung frowns, not noticing the fog that begins to take over the area. 

Five days into their trip down the river, the fish begin to disappear. Dae-Jung comes back, shaking the water from his fur, but he’s empty-handed. Or, well, empty-mouthed. He walks over and sits down, shifting back. 

“There wasn’t much,” he says. The man looks over his shoulder and frowns. “It- before, there- I’ve noticed a decrease in fish, but I just thought- fish don’t- I thought it had something to do with where we were. But I went into the deepest part and there still wasn’t anything. Or, well, anything we could eat.” Taehyung frowns, shivering in the cold. 

“Let’s hope that our position is still a possible problem,” he says. Dae-Jung hums, sounding skeptical, though Taehyung doesn’t blame him. He’s skeptical. 

“Hyung,” he says, turning to look at Hoseok, “do you- is Adonis-”

“I dunno,” the prince says. He touches his temple and frowns, then closes his eyes. His lips are moving but Taehyung doesn’t understand what he’s saying, only able to make out a few words that don’t make much sense. Hoseok opens his eyes and shrugs helplessly. 

“They just said that we should keep moving; there’s a rest stop some ways ahead, though it strays from the river. We should try and get there.” 

“Do you know where it is?” Jeongguk says. 

“In the forest. They didn’t really elaborate, but they said we’d have to follow someone there.” Taehyung nods. 

“Welp,” he says, standing up, “the god has spoken. Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Jeongguk says, copying and holding a hand out to Dae-Jung. Taehyung tugs Hanna to her feet and they all mount the horses, continuing. 

That night, as they’re traveling, the fairies appear. They’re more frantic than before, fluttering around the group. Taehyung frowns when a few of the bolder ones even begin to tug on his clothes, trying to drag him to the forest. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice Hoseok heading into the river, having dismounted. 

“Hyung!” he yells. The other prince doesn’t even look back as he continues, the sound of the rushing river growing imposing. Jeongguk, the one closest to Hoseok, rides in front of the other man. Cooky bucks when Hoseok gets too close, clearly agitated. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, dismounting and walking over. Hoseok still doesn’t react. The younger prince places his hand on his brother’s shoulder. This gets a reaction, but it isn’t very pleasant. 

“What do you want?” Hoseok snarls, whipping around. Taehyung flinches back, his eyes widening. 

“Hyung, it’s me,” Taehyung says softly. “It’s Taehyung, your little brother.” 

“Taehyung?” Hoseok says, sounding dazed. He looks over his shoulder at the rushing river. “But- you- they told me-”

“Come back to the horses and we can talk about it, yeah? How does that sound, Hyung?” 

“The river-”

“-isn’t safe,” Taehyung says. “C’mon, Hyung, let’s go.” Hoseok gives in, Taehyung taking his hand and leading him over. He helps his brother onto his horse and climbs on in front of him, making sure his arms are wrapped around his waist. They continue, the moon barely visible in the sky. 

It rains the next day, and they all decide to take a break. They build little shelters and tie the horses up, building a small fire. The fog is getting thicker, though Taehyung doesn’t think much of it. Hoseok is shivering, his expression either distant or scared, a dark, inky black bleeding into his brown eyes. He hisses when anyone who isn’t Taehyung tries to touch him, hardly eating or drinking. 

“Hyung, it’s okay,” Taehyung says for the nth time. “You’re safe.” Hoseok shakes his head. 

“Gotta- we gotta go,” he mumbles. “There- it’s not right. They’re coming. They’re too close.” 

“Hyung? Who are they?”

“They’re too close, we gotta go.” Taehyung’s frown deepens and he keeps rubbing his brother’s back. It seems to keep his ramblings to a minimum, but they still spill from between his lips. Taehyung notices how dry the skin is, cracked and broken from the dry winter air. 

“Here,” Jeongguk says, handing him a small handful of berries. “It’s all we could find. Hyung caught a squirrel, but there wasn’t anything else.” Taehyung nods. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling softly. Jeongguk nods, sitting beside him. He watches Hoseok with a mix of worry and wariness on his face, one hand reaching for Taehyung’s. The prince takes it and offers a reassuring squeeze, smiling at him. Jeongguk smiles back. Taehyung turns back to look at his brother, finding him staring blankly at the flames with glazed-over eyes. He looks like he isn’t totally there, his expression glassy and dazed. 

“Hyung?” Taehyung says softly, waving his hand in front of his brother’s face. “Are you still with me? Are you okay?” Hoseok doesn’t answer. Taehyung shakes him gently and Hoseok snaps out of his trance, looking over at Taehyung. The younger brother smiles softly. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “you okay?” Instead of answering, Hoseok throws himself at his brother and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Taehyung shrugs. 

“It’s fine,” Taehyung says. “It doesn’t affect us all too much; you don’t have to worry, okay, Hyung?” 

“O-okay.” Taehyung pulls away and smiles. 

“Why don’t you go to sleep, okay? I’ll be with Jeonggukkie- that’s okay, right?” Hoseok nods. 

“Yeah.” He cranes his neck to look over at the Alpha. “You’ll protect him no matter what, right?” 

“Of course,” Jeongguk says. Hoseok nods and sits back, then pulls his brother into another hug. 

“Be careful, okay?” he says. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Taehyung says. He watches as Hoseok crawls into the little shelter, Dae-Jung and Hanna following him. Taehyung goes in after putting the fire out, Jeongguk following. They cuddle for warmth and because of genuine enjoyment for contact with one another, both falling into uneasy states of sleep. 

When morning comes, it’s because Hoseok decides it’s time to wake up. He’s screaming his head off and Taehyung stumbles out, heading inside. The prince is sitting by Hanna and Dae-Jung, shaking them anxiously. But that’s the least of their problems. 

Because neither of the two Omegas are waking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question: I got a succulent but I threw away the tag do y’all have any tips on how to take care of it


	10. Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with these soldiers . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo im tired af but i got a cake and im going to eat it in two days aight im out  
> (STREAM STAY GOLD IT'S BEAUTIFUL)

[ _ Can’t You See Me- Music Box Ver. _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ids33KDQpNk&list=RDMMKaq4LFM47I0&index=13)

“What- how-?” Taehyung says. 

“They- it happened, it’s here, we’re going to die, go, we have to go!” Hoseok begins tugging at Hanna and Dae-Jung’s clothes, Taehyung and Jeongguk helping him drag them out. Jeongguk puts Hanna on Cooky and Taehyung takes Dae-Jung and Hoseok. Three people on a horse isn’t very ideal, but neither is their circumstance. 

They begin moving, but Taehyung notices something off. Or, well, he notices the nothing. All around them, a thick white fog has blanketed the land. The sound of the river has totally disappeared and he can’t even see very far in front of him. 

“Jeongguk-ah, do you have any rope?” he says. The Alpha wordlessly tosses him a coil and Taehyung ties one end to his horse’s reins, then tosses it back at Jeongguk. The man copies him and they move closer to one another, looking around.

“What is it?” Taehyung says, looking at the fog. He looks over at Jeongguk and watches as the Alpha’s eyes widen suddenly and full of fear. 

“It- wait-” And then, his skin turns a chalky white and he crumples. Cooky notices and Taehyung curses as he jumps down from the horse, rushing to get in front of Jeongguk’s steed. He holds his hands out and calms the animal down, turning to his brother. 

“Hyung . . .?” he says. 

“Tae,” the older man breathes, “I think there’s a problem.” The younger nods. 

“Can you move so Hyung is behind you? I’ll take Cooky.” Hoseok nods, dismounting. He still looks a little spacey, but Taehyung supposes it’s far better than his nonsensical and unhelpful rambling. 

“Can you check his pulse?” Taehyung says. He reaches around and presses his fingers to the side of Jeongguk’s neck, then rests his head on his chest. Every breath the Alpha takes is shaky and slow, his heart beating at a scarily slow pace. 

“It’s there, but it’s pretty weak,” Hoseok says grimly. Taehyung nods. 

“That’s how Guk is. Lemme check Hanna-Noona.” He repeats the process used on Jeongguk and receives the same results. Hoseok seems to know already from the way Taehyung looks at him. They begin walking through the fog, strangely unaffected. 

“I think we should get them help,” Taehyung says. He tugs on the rope connecting him to Hoseok. “Hyung!” 

“Yeah?” a voice calls. The fog’s gotten so dense that he can only see an outline of his brother and not much more. The river can be heard but Taehyung isn’t planning on walking toward it right now. 

“Didn’t- did Adonis say anything about a rest stop? Somewhere to bring them? Do you know who we have to follow?” 

“I know we have to go into the forest,” Hoseok says. “I think it’s to the right.” 

“Okay. Can you lead? We’ll be right behind you.” Hoseok nods, turning around. They walk in single file, going Hoseok, Taehyung, and then the riderless horse. Taehyung can see the very faint silhouettes of the trees around them, but hardly anything else. He thinks the horses can see what’s on the ground as none of them trip or stumble. Taehyung can’t hear anything but the horses’ footsteps and the rustling of the saddlebags, and it makes him even more scared. He looks up and finds the sky to be overcome with storm clouds, dark gray yet withholding any rain or thunder. Or snow. He hopes that the gods are kind enough to let them pass without such a hindrance. 

“What do you think we’ll be following?” Taehyung says softly. 

“I’m not sure.” Hoseok sighs, squinting and looking around. “I don’t want to have to follow one of those monster things, though.” 

Taehyung tilts his head. “Did- how do you- what’s it like when Adonis takes control? Does it- is it weird?”

Hoseok shrugs, though it’s difficult to see through the fog. “I mean, kind of?” he says. “I can see what’s going on, but it’s like I’m watching from some other point of view. I can see Adonis using my body and I can usually feel when I’m injured- but they kick me out of my body so . . . I dunno, it’s hard to explain. Don’t try it, though.” 

Taehyung shivers. “Yeah, I wasn’t planning to. It seems really scary.” Hoseok shrugs again. 

“I mean . . . it is in a way, but it’s more weird and unnatural than anything. It’s like you’re literally kicked out of your own body.” He turns and gives Taehyung a helpless expression. “Once again, I- it’s hard to describe. I don’t- I mean, I’m  _ not _ good with words. You should ask Yoongi-Hyung.” 

“I can’t wait until we get out of here,” the prince says. “Jin-Hyung and Yoongi-Hyung’s hugs are going to be so nice.” Hoseok sighs wistfully. 

“Yeah,” he says. “And then we can sit and talk and eat-”

“And Jin-Hyung can read us stories again!” 

“We should sing lullabies!” 

“Go to the beach!” 

“Play dress-up!” 

“We- oh, gods, why am I crying?” Taehyung says, reaching up and touching the tears softly streaking down his cheeks. Hoseok looks over his shoulder and sends him a soft, sad smile, his eyes sparkling. 

“It’s-” a sniffle “-it’s okay. We- it’s been a long time since we last saw him. Either of them, really. I just- I just miss- I think we both miss them a lot.” Taehyung nods, laughing as he continues to cry. He reaches up to wipe his tears. 

“Do you remember your father?” he asks. Hoseok stills and the horses crash into one another, though neither brother complains. Taehyung leans forward a bit. “Like, the Omega one.” 

“ . . . Yeah,” Hoseok says. He nods and looks up. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Do you . . . do you have- did he leave you anything?” Hoseok shakes his head, reaching up to wipe his tears with his hand. 

“No,” he says, his voice thick. “Yoongi-Hyung and Jin-Hyung have told me he was nice. I don’t know anything else, though.” He sighs, his head falling back as he laughs bitterly. “It’s funny, really. I don’t have any other family besides you guys, yet the one who knows the most about him is the one who killed him. He didn’t- he never had any other family members that I know of. Honestly, I’d be surprised if they knew what happened to him.” 

“And you’ve never checked the records?” Hoseok shakes his head. 

“No,” he says, “that was something Jin-Hyung started when they began to call his mother those things. I never- what’s the point of going digging in graves? My father killed himself because he couldn’t bear to live with Father any longer. And then, your father came.” Taehyung nods. 

“Yeah,” he says. He reaches instinctively for the smooth jade bangle on his wrist, running his fingers over the surface. 

“You’re lucky,” Hoseok says. “Do you know his name?” Taehyung shakes his head. 

“No,” He says. “I’ve never bothered to find out. Like you said, ‘what’s the point of going digging in graves?’” Hoseok nods in agreement. 

“Do you still wish you’d, like,  _ actually _ met him?” 

Taehyung frowns, biting his lip. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “I mean, of course, my initial answer is ‘yes! Of course!’ but I’m not so sure. Do I really want to know about one of the countless people Father’s killed? Wouldn’t it hurt even more?” 

Hoseok shrugs. 

“You have a good point,” he says. “I dunno, I wonder what Jin-Hyung would say. He’s had Eommas and Appas a few times, hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says. He sighs, looking around. “But, sorry to change the subject, do you know what we’re looking for?” 

“Something we’re usually running from.” 

Taehyung laughs. “That sure narrows it down, huh?” Hoseok seems to shrug. 

“Adonis isn’t talking to me, so I haven’t a single clue besides that one.” 

“Do you think it’s the fog?” Taehyung says. Instinctively, he reaches out and swipes his hand through it, though nothing happens. 

“Probably,” Hoseok says. He looks over at Dae-Jung, then cranes his neck to see Jeongguk and Hanna. “Why do you think we aren’t affected?” 

“Well,” Taehyung says, “if Jin-Hyung can do magic, then we obviously have some of the special stuff in our veins. He just got the most, but that’s not the point. I’m guessing that’s part of it, though. Or Adonis likes me more than everyone else.” Hoseok snorts. They continue through the forest, the scenery monotonous. 

All is well and good (sort of) until Taehyung feels someone run a hand through his hair. He screams and turns around to see a hand disappearing into the smog, leaving him with a pounding heart and wide eyes. Hoseok looks over. 

“What is it? What is it? Are you-”

“Something- something touched me!” the prince cries. He looks around. “It- it went into the forest, oh my gods.” 

“Do you want to keep moving?” Hoseok says, his eyes wide and Taehyung can see him shaking in his seat. 

“Yeah,” the younger says, nodding, “that would be preferable.” 

Of course, the fleeting feeling of a hand in his hair isn’t the only thing. Hoseok screeches suddenly and the horses stop, crashing into one another. 

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” Hoseok hisses. “Taehyung-ah, where- did you feel that? Oh my gods, come over here.” The younger man dismounts and races over, but Hoseok grabs him by the scruff of his neck and yanks him back to keep him from trampling over the dead body. 

“What- where-”

“Look at the armor!” Hoseok says. “That’s from the empire! Do you see that? Look!” 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Taehyung says. The corpse is, to say the least, mutilated to the point where naming the victim is purely impossible. Taehyung can see tufts of matted black hair on the almost skinless skull, open eyes staring at him from their sockets. Dried blood paints everywhere it can, from the skin to the armor, and, finally, the blade embedded in the chest. There are teeth and claw marks around the neck and over the armor, the helmet dented. 

“What the hell happened here?” Hoseok says. 

“I don’t want to know,” Taehyung says. He turns around and bends over, watching in horror as his body feebly attempts to regurgitate his non-existent breakfast. When he’s finished, Taehyung wipes the spit from his lips and turns to look at the corpse. 

“I think we should give it a burial,” he says. Hoseok gawks at him. “What? It’s only fair. It looks like it was young.” 

“Keep in mind- well, yes, I suppose you have a point.” 

“Let’s just cover it in leaves and let it rest against a tree.” 

“That’ll seem terribly ominous for any other travelers passing through,” Hoseok says as he gets off of his horse and ties it to a tree. Taehyung shrugs as he tugs his sleeves over his hands and then grabs the soldier by the shoulders and drags the body over to a tree. Hoseok’s eyes flash and he holds his hand out, the sword rising from the body. He snaps his fingers and the mangled hands of the corpse take the sword, holding it the way it would in a proper burial. Taehyung grabs what leaves and branches he can find and starts covering the body with them, Hoseok walking over to help. 

“I never thought I’d end up this way,” Hoseok says. When Taehyung looks at him, he says, “You know. Burying the body of a soldier. I thought I’d get married, knocked up, and then become someone’s trophy husband.” 

“Honestly? You probably would’ve.” Hoseok nods in agreement, continuing to use the branches and few leaves he can find to cover the body. They finish a little while later, standing back to look at their handiwork. 

“Can we agree to never do this again unless we know who it is?” 

“Yeah. Let’s hope we don’t ever have to.” They nod and then hug, then, finally, to officially seal their promise, they link their pinkies together. 

“Alright! Let’s get out of here before it gets up!” Hoseok says. Taehyung gawks at him and looks after his brother as he walks away. And it isn’t- it’s not even a  _ walk _ . He’s sashaying. 

“I think we need help,” Taehyung says very quietly as he chases after him. 

The rest of the “day” is rather uneventful. Taehyung still isn’t used to the touches ghosting down his back or the feeling of eyes on his skin, but they don’t find any more horrifically mangled corpses, so that’s a win. Wow, Taehyung’s standards are  _ low _ . 

“Taehyung-ah, get some sleep,” Hoseok says when the fog around them begins to darken. Taehyung blinks tiredly, shaking his head. 

“Hyung,” he says, “what if something happens?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Hoseok says. “I’ll wake you up if anything happens, don’t worry. Besides, Adonis will protect me. Right?” His eyes turn black and a strange, inhuman grin spreads across his face. 

“ **Of course,** ” a voice says. Adonis smiles through Hoseok, wiggling his eyebrows. “ **Don’t you worry about a thing, Taehyung-ah.** ” 

“Okay, Hyung, you don’t have to do that,” the younger prince says. It’s weird to look at his brother when he’s like that. It’s not natural. Hoseok laughs before he shivers, blinking rapidly as the color returns to his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I didn’t think they’d do that.” Taehyung shrugs, then remembers his brother can’t see him. His eyes grow heavy as he leans against Cooky, sighing. 

“S’okay,” he says, yawning. “Good night, Hyung.” 

“Good night, Taetae.” 

He wakes up to the sound of furious shouting. Taehyung looks around, his eyes wide. 

“Go!” Hoseok says. He looks at the other, riderless horse, then a knife appears and Taehyung watches as his brother cuts the rope connecting it to their little train. Taehyung tightens his hold on Cooky’s reins and they run through the forest, the sound of something quite big following. He can’t make the horse run due to his unconscious passengers, but-

“Put them on your lap!” he says. “Put Hyung on your lap, it’ll keep him there!” 

“How?” Taehyung shrugs as he grabs Jeongguk’s shirt and tugs him, watching the ground beneath his feet. He somehow manages to maneuver the Alpha’s body so it’s leaning against his own, then he moves to do the same thing to Hanna. Hoseok looks over his shoulder and copies him, craning his neck to see. 

“You’ll help me out, won’t you?” Taehyung says to Cooky as he speeds the horse up. “You can follow Hoseok-Hyung, right?” As expected, there isn’t an answer, but Taehyung hopes the horse understood and is willing to lend its assistance. 

The horses leap over logs and a few corpses or passed out animals. Taehyung doesn’t know, nor would he like to. He looks over his shoulder and sees a huge black shadow crawling toward them which leads to his prompt decision to turn around and not look back again. 

Of course, their luck can’t get any worse, though. It’s late at night, they can’t see anything, it’s dark, both have extra passengers who are also unconscious, they’re straying away from the river, and they’re being chased by some horrific shadow creature. It doesn’t get- no, it  _ can’t _ get worse, can it? Fate isn’t  _ that _ mean, right?

“Taehyung, soldiers!” Hoseok hisses. The prince squawks loudly as he grabs Cooky’s reins and tugs on them in an attempt to move away from the soldiers. Of course, though, because it apparently isn’t difficult enough, they’re being chased by some sort of monster that doesn’t seem keen on letting up anytime soon. 

And then, of course, Taehyung’s hit with a very annoying and scary realisation. 

“Hyung,” he hisses, “we have to follow the soldiers!” 

Hoseok stops. Then he continues because the monster is still very on-board with pursuing them. 

“What?” he says, equally, if not more angry. “We have to  _ what _ ?” 

“Follow the soldiers!”

Hoseok groans. “I’m sorry, please repeat it. My ears aren’t used to hearing such bullshit.” 

“We have to follow the soldiers,” Taehyung says, “to get to the safe place or whatever. Because I will personally fight all of the gods at once if we have to follow that monster.” 

“Adonis says they’ll fight you too and that you’re right,” Hoseok grumbles, shaking his head. “Oh my  _ gods _ , are you actually ser- you are?! How could- okay, fine, whatever, let’s go.” He blinks rapidly and looks at Taehyung. “We should lead it to the soldiers; they’ll kill the whatever.” 

“But- oh, we could do a last minute turn?” Hoseok nods. 

“That’s what I was thinking. I’ll count down and we’ll hope no one hears us?” Taehyung looks over his shoulder. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Said plan works surprisingly well. Taehyung is the most grateful he’s ever been when it does. They manage to lead the monster to the campsite and dodge it just as it stumbles into the unexpecting soldiers. 

What happens next, though, makes Taehyung feel like the rug’s been totally yanked out from under his feet. He turns to look over his shoulder to find Hoseok and to also see what happens, yet it’s something he never could’ve imagined. The soldiers are all standing rigidly which, in hindsight, should’ve warned the two princes that there was something already wrong. Their pursuer crashes into a wall of armored, well-trained soldiers and Taehyung watches with wide, horrified eyes as it’s completely destroyed. Scarily in sync, the soldiers closest to the attacker all remove their swords and stab the creature. It jerks in surprise, clearly unused to enemies so robotic, then dies. Taehyung covers his mouth to keep a gasp or anything louder from escaping. 

“Oh my gods,” he says. He looks over at Hoseok. His brother’s eyes are as wide as saucers, his jaw dropped. He nods in agreement, then opens his mouth to say something, but the troops are already moving. The two brothers race to catch up but take care to stay a good distance behind. It’s strange and unnatural how all of the soldiers move together, making it seem more like they’re being controlled by one mind rather than many. 

“What do you think’s wrong with them?” Taehyung leans over to whisper. 

“I bet it’s the fog,” Hoseok whispers back. He presses a finger to his lips, then, pointing at the small distance between them and their enemies. Taehyung nods. He didn’t really need such a warning, but he supposes it wasn’t totally useless. 

But he doesn’t understand why none of the soldiers have passed out yet. It’s a strange occurence, especially because he has two people who  _ did _ faint after inhaling the mist around them. Then again, he and Hoseok are perfectly fine. 

_ We’re magic, though, _ he thinks.  _ I doubt all of those troops are. It doesn’t make sense.  _

_ There aren’t any other explanations, though, _ the other side of his brain argues. 

_ But forcing someone to use that magic would  _ kill _ them. _

_ Would Father or whoever’s in charge care? _ Taehyung nods in agreement to the thought. That’s probably one of the most sensible things he’s heard since the trip started. 

“Hyung,” he says to his brother, shaking him. Hoseok’s growing drowsy, his eyes drooping, though the dark crescent moons stamped under his eyes are plenty of evidence of his exhaustion. 

“Huh?” 

“Go to sleep,” Taehyung says. He smiles. “I’ll keep you going, don’t worry. I’ll be here in the morning and I’ll fill you in, yeah?” Hoseok grunts a protest and shakes his head. 

“I’m- I’m the Hyung,” he says. “You- you go sl- you go to sleep.” 

“You can’t take care of me if you don’t sleep, though.” Hoseok pouts and rolls his eyes. 

“Mrm. I- magic.” Taehyung chuckles and shakes his head. He reaches over and pushes a lock of hair behind his brother’s ear, then smoothes the creases in his forehead. 

“Go to sleep,” he says softly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Despite his stubborness, Hoseok’s eyes finally fall shut and he hums, resting against the horse. Taehyung tries his best to keep the animal calm while keeping an eye on the troops they’re following, but it’s a tough job. He catches himself slipping a few times, but the rope is pretty helpful. 

They move through the night and into the day. Taehyung isn’t too terribly exhausted but he’s a little tired, yet the soldiers show no signs of lack of sleep. They continue marching on, acting as if nothing fazes them. Taehyung, because he’s impulsive and a little bored, stops Cooky and grabs a rock, then moves to chuck it at the group. He gets back onto Cooky and moves so they’re out of sight. The guards all turn around at the same time to look over their shoulders, eyes blank but dangerous. Taehyung feels his heart leap into his throat and scramble about for escape as he watches them all survey the area for the attacker. 

However, once it’s been established that there isn’t anyone, instead of going to look, the soldiers continue. Taehyung frowns. They’re not doing a very good job of searching for the missing princes and general. 

He follows them, still on-edge but a little more curious. Cooky doesn’t seem to share the quality and is stubborn, fighting against Taehyung. The prince hisses at his horse to be quiet, then leans forward, craning his neck to look over Jeongguk and Hanna’s limp bodies. 

_ Ugh, no, _ he thinks,  _ that makes it sound like they’re dead. And they’re not, though they aren’t exactly- well, they’re  _ alive,  _ but they’re in comas. Which, if Adonis isn’t playing a joke on us (can gods do that? Do they do that?), will be dispelled by whomever or whatever’s in the safehouse. So. Yeah. It’s fine and I don’t need to worry about making this trip with only Hyung. _

Taehyung sighs, running a hand through his hair. He looks up the moment the sound leaves him, his eyes wide, though the soldiers don’t seem to have heard him. The prince continues to lead Cooky after the troops, making sure to keep a good distance between them. The fog, however, makes it far harder. But they need to follow these soldiers for reasons Taehyung wishes he could explain, so he keeps straining his eyes and praying that the soldiers don’t notice. 

As the day drags on, Taehyung begins to wonder if the troops are actually looking for him and his brother or if there’s something wrong with them. Hoseok is still sleeping yet Taehyung hasn’t seen a single soldier trip or ask for food. They’re quiet as the dead in their graves, obedient as well-trained dogs. None of them seem to need anything, not even sleep or food or water. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung whispers loudly when the soldiers finally stop, hours upon hours after the two princes started following them. “Hyung!” 

“Hm?” Hoseok says, slowly rising from his place against his horse’s neck. “What is it?” 

“They’re resting!” 

“Well, duh,” Hoseok says, stretching his arms and yawning. “That’s what people do.” 

“No, I mean they haven’t stopped this entire time.” That gets a reaction from Hoseok. The older Omega frowns, furrowing his brow. 

“What?” he says. “For how long was I asleep?” 

“A couple of hours. And, also, they were already moving when we found them. And I threw a rock and none of them reacted. Also, remember what happened to the monster?” Hoseok nods. 

“It has to be the fog,” he says. “Don’t you remember what Father- what was happening to the soldiers in the forest? The Deep Forest to be specific?” 

“Yeah, but . . . I mean, I dunno, I still don’t get why we’re still unaffected. It- I mean, the answer ‘magic’ doesn’t make any sense. Also, I- well, I’m just not satisfied with the only explanation we have being magic. Really, couldn’t you say that for anything?” Hoseok shrugs. 

“It’s not like there are any other answers, though,” he says. He looks at Jeongguk. “We should ask your boyfriend when he wakes up.” 

“He was about to say something before he passed out,” Taehyung agrees. “I also hope that whom or whatever’s going to help us can reveal at least some bits of an explanation. And then, of course, I want to know what the fog is.” 

“Let’s just hope we can figure it out,” Hoseok says. “It’s frustrating, though. And then the map isn’t- oh my gods, I bet they’re connected!” 

“What?” 

“The map!” Hoseok whisper-shouts. He pulls the bag out and flips it open, revealing the inky scrawl. “The fog- think about it. It didn’t all just  _ appear _ . It came in gradually, but we ignored it because we didn’t see it as a problem. So, I’m guessing- oh, that actually makes a lot of sense.” 

Taehyung frowns, thinking. He stares at the puzzle pieces lain before him, from the fog to the disappearance of the magical ink on the map. And, of course, the loss of consciousness in Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung. 

“Oh, wait, it does,” he says. The prince nods. “Yeah, so there’s de- I mean, it was obvious that there was something magical in the fog, but it must somehow affect other people along with other magical things. But I bet that Adonis is protecting us, though it could be-”

“-hereditary?” Hoseok says. Taehyung shrugs. Not the word he was thinking of, but it’s close enough. 

“Basically. It would explain how Yoongi-Hyung could’ve gotten Jimin through without as much struggling.” Hoseok nods. 

“We should ask him. And Jin-Hyung. And maybe even that Namjoon guy? I bet he knows something.” Taehyung nods. He also wants to know more about Namjoon in general, but that’s to be expected. The man’s an . . . interesting character. 

“We should get some food,” Taehyung says. Hoseok nods in agreement. 

“I can go,” he says. “You should stay here and try to sleep if you can. But- oh, wait, I’ll tie up Horse first.”

“Horse?” Taehyung says, though his voice is more of a deadpan than a question. 

“Yeah. Horse,” Hoseok says. When Taehyung raises an eyebrow at him, he huffs. “Look, I’m not just gonna it ‘the horse’ or ‘my horse’. It’s too much. Too annoying.” 

“The lack of creativity in the name vexes me, though,” Taehyung says. Hoseok snorts and rolls his eyes as he ties Horse to a tree and walks off. Taehyung sighs, shaking his head and leaning against Cooky. He isn’t tired, really, but there isn’t anything much better to do. 

_ Well, _ says the troublemaking part of his brain,  _ you could go and spy on the soldiers.  _

Taehyung scoffs.  _ That’s a terrible idea, _ he thinks as he sits up.  _ Let’s go _ . The prince swings his legs over Cooky’s side and makes sure both Jeongguk and Hanna are sturdy on the horse’s back, then pulls his hood over his head and begins to creep toward the soldiers’ campsite. His heart pounds the closer he gets, the light of their fires glowing brighter with each step taken. Strangely enough, he doesn’t hear any chatter coming from them. Then again, he supposes it isn’t  _ too _ surprising, especially when one considers the soldiers’ previous behaviors. 

Crouching low in the underbrush, Taehyung stares at the soldiers with wide eyes. They’re all sitting in small circles around their fires, and he estimates that there are about fifty of them. Not a lot, but they still wouldn’t be pleasant to fight. 

One of the benefits of Taehyung’s not thought-out decision is that it’s much warmer. He didn’t even realize how cold he was until he almost melted at the barely-there feeling of heat against his skin. He holds his hands up, staring at his fingers. They’re red and cracked, small cuts dripping bits of scarlet blood. Some of it has dried into an ugly brown that fills the cracks, creating a rather gruesome image. The warmth is relieving, especially combing with the fog. It somewhat eases the relighted pain in his hands and Taehyung lets himself sigh quietly, shutting his eyes and basking in the heat. 

The moment someone moves, though, Taehyung is dashing away as quickly and quietly as he can. He sits beside Cooky and leans against the tree the horse is tied to, closing his eyes and panting. The cold hits him with full force, filling his lungs and dousing him. It’s anything but expected, leaving poor Taehyung shivering for warmth. He hugs himself and looks around, teeth beginning to chatter. 

“Hyung?” the man says softly. There’s a figure approaching. 

“Tae? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says as his brother takes a seat beside him. He’s holding two squirrels. “Where’d you get those?” 

“I found them,” Hoseok says. He sighs. “I think we’ll be eating it raw.” 

“That’s fine,” Taehyung says. He takes the squirrel and looks over its frustratingly small and furry body. “I don’t have any qualms with  _ that _ , but the fur is going to be an issue.” 

“Use a knife or your fangs. If they can pierce skin then a squirrel shouldn’t be a problem.” Taehyung hums in agreement but still refrains from making any moves to eat the animal. Hoseok pulls out his knife and cuts a long line down the squirrel’s underbelly, then pries the skin apart. Taehyung shuts his eyes and turns his head away, scrunching his face up in disgust. 

“Just eat it,” Hoseok says. He sounds as disgusted as Taehyung feels. “You need to eat.” 

“Unfortunately,” the younger prince grumbles as he copies his brother’s earlier actions. He winces at the assortment of organs he can’t name, then begins to nibble on the meat. The blood gets under his fingernails and stains his skin, sure to leave its mark in more ways than one. He knows his hands will smell of it, and then, of course, that it’ll be tainting his skin. 

The soldiers begin packing up before either brother finishes his measly meal. Taehyung, who’s sitting with his back to the troops, doesn’t realize it until Hoseok curses and scrambles to untie the horses. They both cast their squirrels aside (Taehyung can’t say he minds too much) and mount their horses, following quietly. 

The moon climbs higher and Taehyung grows more tired with every passing second. His eyes droop and he sighs loudly, Hoseok looking at him softly. 

“You can sleep, Taehyung-ah,” he says. The prince hums an answer as he tugs on the rope connecting them, burying his face in the crook of Jeongguk’s neck. The Alpha is startlingly cold and it has Taehyung jolting awake, staring at the younger man’s unconscious body with wide, scared eyes. Jeongguk’s head lolls back and the moonlight illuminates his skin, making him seem even paler. His complexion is akin to that of a glass of milk or a fresh snow, and Hanna isn’t very different. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, trying to keep the panic rising up in his throat at bay, “check on Dae-Jung.” The older prince obeys and then he looks at Taehyung with wide eyes before pressing his head to the older Omega’s chest. Taehyung unclasps his cloak and wraps it around his two passengers before scratching the idea. He ends up miraculously sandwiching himself between them, using his cloak to keep Hanna tied to his body. He doubts the warmth from his body will be enough but it’ll have to do if he wants Jeongguk and Hanna to survive. 

“How’s Hyung?” he says to his brother. Hoseok’s down something pretty similar, but his vision isn’t impeded by the presence of an unconscious passenger resting against his chest. 

“Really cold. We- I- I just hope we get to the safehouse soon.” 

“Me too,” Taehyung mumbles. He cranes his neck. “What’s going on up there?” Hoseok cranes his neck. 

“They’re just walking. I don’t- wait- oh, no, just a fallen tree. Yeah, there isn’t anything yet.” Taehyung curses, trying not to groan. He’s just frustrated right now. Their situation, if you haven’t noticed and need an explanation, is pretty terrible. 

“Go to sleep, okay, Taehyung-ah?” Hoseok says. “I’ll wake you up later.” The younger Omega grunts, resting his face in the cold crook of Jeongguk’s neck. He can feel his heart beating weakly through the thin material of their shirts, and it’s scary. Jeongguk, if not for his heartbeat and soft, slow breathing, seems quite dead. Before Taehyung even notices it, there are small tears dripping down his cheeks as he hugs the Alpha’s limp body to his chest and tries to stay quiet. 

He dreams of bodies that are too cold and soldiers who are too empty. When he wakes up, Hoseok is staring at him with tired but worried eyes, the bags beneath them both dark violet. Taehyung sits up and thanks him, sighing. 

“You should rest, Hyung,” he says. Hoseok hums. 

“Are you okay?” he says softly. “You were- you were having a nightmare. It worried me a lot.” 

“Did you stay up the entire night?” 

Hoseok laughs drily and nods. “Mm. I didn’t have a choice, did I? Don’t you blame yourself, though, I swear to the gods-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Taehyung says. He smiles at his brother. “Go to sleep, Hyung.” The older Omega grunts in annoyance and says something under his breath that sounds like ‘brat’ before his eyes close. The younger prince sighs and shakes his head, then turns his attention to the troops they’re following. He keeps his eyes peeled for anywhere that might be home to a possiblel secret hideout, though none appear. The soldiers aren’t helpful in any way whatsoever, their blank, monotonous expressions all easy for Taehyung to ignore. Well, he can’t see exactly their faces and it’s more like he’s looking at their silhouettes, but whatever. That’s not the point. The point is that the soldiers are  _ not _ boosting team morale in any way whatsoever and Taehyung thinks that’s awfully unfair since all they have to do is turn around and walk a few steps to find the people they’ve been looking for since . . . October or something. 

Taehyung sighs and cranes his neck again. He still can’t see anything and they’ve been out here for two days. Hanna, Jeongguk, and Dae-Jung already feel like they’ve died and then Taehyung and Hoseok both need food, water, sleep, and baths. Oh, and new clothes. It kind of sucks to be in their position, but hey, no one really cares!

Hoseok’s nightmare starts near what Taehyung is going to call the early afternoon. He has no semblance of time whatsoever, so now it’s his call. 

_ Oh, gods, _ the prince thinks,  _ I think I’m losing it.  _

_ I call the shots! _ the stupider part of his brain thinks excitedly. Taehyung sighs and shakes his head, turning back to the matter at hand. Hoseok is twitching, his eyes opening and then flying shut. They remain rolled up in the back of his head, making the experience even creepier than it already is. Taehyung needs to have a chat with Adonis about these inconvenient nightmares. 

“Hyung,” he says softly, tugging on the rope tied to Horse’s face. “Hyung, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” There’s a very loud groan and Taehyung hisses at Hoseok to  _ keep it down before I make you _ . The older prince glares at him as he sits up, taking the reins and sighing. He doesn’t look at all like he slept. His eyes are still hollow and tired, his lips pulled into an uncharacteristic frown. Taehyung, though, has noticed that it’s begun to become more common than ever before. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hoseok hums. “I’ll be fine. Just- gods, they aren’t letting me sleep peacefully. I’m super tired.” 

“Do- would- you can tell me about them if it makes you feel any better,” he says.

“It was the guy dying again,” Hoseok mumbles. “Except, I wasn’t the- I wasn’t in his body. I was- it was the person who felt the most grief.”

“Who was it?” Taehyung says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“I haven’t a single clue. It- It hurt a lot, though. Like someone was stabbing me in the heart and twisting a dagger around in my gut while filling my lungs with cold lead.” 

“Ah,” Taehyung says, nodding, “unpleasant.” Hoseok snorts then covers his mouth, looking at the silhouettes of the soldiers before them with wide eyes. When no one turns around and they continue to march, his shoulders drop and he sighs. 

“I mean, yeah. I- yeah, you’re right. It hurt a lot.” 

“Losing someone you care about can be pretty brutal. Was it the person who-”

“-Ran toward the victim when he was stabbed? Yeah. At least, that’s what I think. It’s pretty likely.” Taehyung nods. 

“I hope it isn’t any of us,” he says. He gestures at their unconscious passengers. “Us, Hyungs, Noona, Jimin, and, I mean, even though I don’t know them, the kids. And, of course, Namjoon ‘cause he means so much to Jin-Hyung.” Hoseok nods, though he looks a little sick to his stomach. Taehyung narrows his eyes. 

“It’s one of us, isn’t it? One of the people I named?” 

“I don’t know for sure, but that’s my bet,” Hoseok says grimly. 

“Could it be from the past? Is there any way we can stop it?” 

“For the first question, I’m not sure, and the same thing for the second,” Hoseok says. He sighs and rubs his face. “I mean, why would Adonis show me it if they didn’t want me to stop it? What’s the point other than to scare me?” Taehyung nods. 

“True, very true and a very good point,” Taehyung says. He sighs and shakes his head. “I hope we can stop it.”

“Yeah. Me too.” 

They continue in silence, as there’s little to talk about. The soldiers keep marching and the fog continues to clog the air. Everything is somewhat normal. 

Until Hoseok notices the hut. The lights are dimmed and it’s almost impossible to see, but it’s there. The princes wait for the soldiers to march past and away before they’re racing over, the sound of their horses attempting to be nimble while their riders try to contain their excitement filling the air. The two brothers stumble off of their steeds and help their passengers down, carrying them on their backs. 

“Hello?” Hoseok says, his voice loud and clear in the forest. The door flies open and they’re both tugged in by someone with inhuman strength, though, when looking at the past few days’ events, it seems as if everything inhuman is rather normal. 

“Who are you?” a voice snarls.

“We’re- we- um, we- our friends-”

“His boyfriend-”

“They- the fog! They’re dying!” There’s the sound of someone snapping their fingers and the hut is lit up. It’s small and cozy, a small bed in the corner, a stove against the wall, a bookshelf, a table, and then a bathtub and dresser. Crystals and flowers hang from the ceiling, along with lanterns full of fireflies. Taehyung’s eyes widen as he tries to take it all in and he almost stumbles into the broom, then he turns to their host. He’s a small old man, hunched over and wrinkled. There are smile lines in his face but his lips are pulled into a frown. 

“Are you the lost princes?” he demands. Hoseok and Taehyung look at one another with wide eyes. 

_ “I don’t think we can lie to him,” _ Taehyung mouths. 

“You can’t,” the man snaps. He shuffles over and grabs Hoseok by the jaw, yanking him down and examining the prince. Once he’s confirmed his suspicions are correct, he’s opening the door. 

“Wait!” Taehyung cries. He grabs Jeongguk. “Please, he’s with the rebellion. He- you need to help him.” 

“Dae-Jung’s son is pregnant!” 

“And-”

“Let me see the boy,” the man says, holding his hand out. Taehyung puts Jeongguk down. 

“Thank you, Ahjussi,” he says, bowing his head. The man grunts as he puts Jeongguk on the table, frowning. 

“How long have you been looking for me?” he mumbles. His hand reaches for the leather cord around the Alpha’s neck and he pulls out the small, golden snake  [ charm ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/661818107732074589/) , his eyes widening. 

“The Golden Warrior,” he says under his breath, sounding a little awed. He looks up at the princes and nods. “I’ll help you, but you must never return here until the emperor has been replaced.” Taehyung and Hoseok both nod and bow their heads. “My name’s Won-Shik. Go take a bath.” 

“Um, here?” Won-Shik scoffs. 

“There’s a screen you can use and one of the spirits will clean your clothes. Go bathe. We’ll discuss when you’re both finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx sending hearts  
> (YEET)  
> also I bought the txt album but i also got two bts photocards??????????? like, wrong band pls


	11. Aggressive Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone can come up with a better chapter name pls tell me i have no idea what to do

Once he’s taken a bath and put on his now clean clothes, Taehyung sits on the ground. Won-Shik gestures at him to come over to stand over Jeongguk and the prince obeys, towering over the small man. 

“How long has it been since they all fainted?” he says. 

“Hanna-Noona and Dae-Jung-Hyung both fainted . . . um, three nights ago and wouldn’t wake up. Jeongguk- it happened to Jeonggukkie the morning they wouldn’t wake.” Won-Shik nods. 

“And you two haven’t been affected? Not at all?” Taehyung shakes his head.

“I haven’t, but Hoseok-Hyung, the day they all fainted, was acting a little strange.”

“Strange as in . . .?”

“He was rambling and talking nonsense,” Taehyung says, waving his hand. “He got over it, obviously, but it left him a little spacier than usual. For all I know, of course, it could be- never mind. I don’t know.” 

“Is he the one who’s hosting Adonis?” Won-Shik hums. Taehyung stares at him with wide eyes, though the man continues to help Jeongguk out of his shirt. Dae-Jung and Hanna are both wrapped in blankets by the fire. 

“How- what-”

“You can sometimes sense a god’s energy through their host,” the man says. “Your brother is weak, Adonis is keeping him on his feet. You should let him sleep. After he eats, of course. There’s soup in the pot, bowls are in the cabinet.” Taehyung nods, walking over. He picks two bowls and then uses the ladle to serve himself and his brother, just as Hoseok appears. 

“Here, Hyung,” the younger man says, handing him the bowl. Hoseok smiles and uses a spoon to eat as he sits on the ground and crosses his legs. 

“Who are you?” he says to Won-Shik. 

“You’re hosting Adonis, aren’t you?” Hoseok shrugs. 

“Yeah. They kinda wanna talk to you.” 

“Not now, tell them I’m busy.” Hoseok hums in response and keeps eating his soup, pausing every few bites to pout and roll his eyes. Taehyung finishes first and takes his bowl to a sink, rinsing it off and placing it back on the rack. He walks to the table where Jeongguk lies, now shirtless, and frowns. 

“Is he- will he be okay?” he says. Won-Shik shrugs. 

“Probably,” the man says. “The kid has basically- well, not even basically, he has  _ literally _ no magic in his bloodline. The male Omega over there is going to be fine and so’s the female, but I’m- this guy is lucky he’s alive right now. Who told you about this place?” 

“Adonis,” Hoseok chirps. “They told me.” 

“Alright. You, get some sleep. Make sure Adonis doesn’t give you nightmares, you’re already low on energy. Don’t argue with me.” Hoseok shrugs at Taehyung before climbing into the bed and curling up, closing his eyes and sighing. It isn’t long before he’s snoring quietly, drooling onto the blankets beneath him. Taehyung doesn’t notice. 

“What does the fog out there do?” he says. Won-Shik shrugs. 

“I haven’t a single idea,” he says. “It happens every so often and usually lasts a week. You two are lucky enough to have magic in your blood and that it’s pretty strong. Most don’t survive unless they find help.”

“Will- how do you treat it?” Won-Shik gestures vaguely to where Hanna and Dae-Jung are. 

“Those two just need to be warmed up and fed. The magic in them is weak, but it’s managed to repel the fog. Which is really good, in case you haven’t noticed.” Taehyung nods. 

“What about Jeongguk, though?” he says. 

“I don’t know,” Won-Shik says. He’s frustratingly casual about it as if he didn’t just tell Taehyung that Jeongguk might not survive. Well, not exactly, but he did tell him that he didn’t know if he’d survive, so that’s in the same ballpark. 

“Well, how do you plan on treating him?”

“Herbs and making sure he’s warm enough. I don’t know, kid! I don’t go outside when this happens!” The prince huffs and crosses his arms. 

“How long until he wakes up?” Won-Shik shrugs and Taehyung grows more frustrated. He begins to pace about, much to the older man’s annoyance. He’s chewing on his nails and there isn’t anyone to stop or reprimand him, so he’d be surprised if they aren’t bitten bloody like Dae-Jung’s. 

“Quit pacing,” Won-Shik says, finally too sick to allow the prince to continue any longer. Taehyung moves and sits on the table, staring at Jeongguk’s chalk-white face. He presses his head against the Alpha’s chest and listens to the soft sound of his heart, his chest moving up and down as he breathes. Taehyung takes his hand and squeezes it, receiving no response. The prince sits back and stares at the general’s unconscious body with sad, drooping eyes. He rubs his face several times to keep himself awake, though it doesn’t fight his exhaustion well. The lack of sleep weighs heavily on Taehyung’s back and he’s about to succumb to it. It doesn’t help that he’s got a belly full of food for the first time since . . . well, the first time since they left the palace, isn’t it? Sighing, Taehyung climbs off of the table and moves to curl up on the ground beside Hoseok’s bed, closing his eyes and finally allowing sleep to overcome his tired mind. 

While he sleeps, Won-Shik drapes a blanket over his body and fits a pillow under his head. Or, at least, that’s what Taehyung thinks because it’s how he wakes up. Strangely enough, sunlight, though weak, streams through the small windows of the hut, lighting the room up and reflecting off of the glass surfaces. Taehyung stretches and yawns loudly, looking around. Hoseok is still passed out on the bed but Jeongguk is beside him, bundled up in furs and woven blankets and smelling of herbs. Taehyung moves to smile at him, pushing a stray curl back. He looks over at Dae-Jung and Hanna and sees both of them have moved. A large wolf is curled around the female Omega, its ribs visible through its ratty coat. Taehyung stands up and walks over to them, reaching out to pet Dae-Jung. The wolf flicks his ears but leans into the touch, tail beginning to lazily beat against the floor. 

“Good morning,” Won-Shik says. Taehyung looks up and sees him sitting in a plush chair, a blanket over his legs. 

“Good morning,” the prince says. He looks at the pillow and blanket on the ground. “Thank you.” The man waves it away and shuffles over to the kitchen. He pulls down a teapot from the shelf and then looks through what Taehyung assumes is his tea collection. 

“Do you have a preference for any type of tea?” he says. 

“No. I don’t really care. Jin-Hyung’s the picky one.” Won-Shik laughs. 

“He is? Oh, thank the gods. I didn’t think I’d be able to put up with any of you if he wasn’t. He’ll eat anything, but his tea-”

“-has to be the exact temperature, steamed correctly, and then honey and sugar have different tastes. Honey is for mint and herbal teas, sugar for everything else. Yeah. I know.” Won-Shik laughs again as he begins brewing the tea, reaching up to take down five cups from the shelf. 

“He came here on his trip back to Inura. He’s a kind person.” 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, nodding. “Hyung is really kind. Maybe too kind, though.” Won-Shik shrugs. 

“I agree,” he says. “He cares a lot about everyone and everything.” 

“What about Namjoon? Does he-”

“Psh, those two can’t take their eyes off each other! Well, unless Beomgyu starts-”

“Could you tell me about the others? I mean, sorry to interrupt, but Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Soobin, and Hueningkai. What about them?” 

“You’ve never met?” Taehyung shrugs, sitting on the table. 

“I’ve met Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Soobin,” he says. He scrunches his face up. “Well, I wouldn’t say I’ve met the two Alphas. Yeonjun, I know him, but I don’t- it isn’t the same with the other two. Tradition and all that.” Won-Shik nods and takes a seat. 

“Well,” he says, “Beomgyu is the pregnant one.” 

“I know that,” Taehyung says. “What’s his personality like?” 

“He’s . . . unique, per se.” Taehyung laughs. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He’s got an interesting character,” Won-Shik says with a nod. “His pregnancy, or so I believe, has made him quite whiny and demanding, but his Alpha is the happiest in the world to cater to his every whim. So, I suppose it could be worse. He’s- he seems like he’s a nice person. He’s- I think he’s having twins.”

“Did you tell him that?” Won-Shik shakes his head. 

“I didn’t realize it until they’d left. And Namjoon doesn’t want letters to be sent while he’s traveling since it’s too dangerous. It’s a reasonable worry, of course. Most things with Namjoon are reasonable.” 

“Will you tell me about him too?” 

“Yeah, yeah, be patient, young grasshopper.” Taehyung snorts and then notices the steam from the teapot and stands up to get it. But Wong-Shik waves his hand and the prince watches as the stove is put out and the teapot seemingly rises on its own, then is poured into the cups. Taehyung takes his mug as does the host and he stares at the steam rising from the burning liquid, his eyes wide. 

“Are you alright?” Wong-Shik says. Taehyung hums in question before nodding. 

“Just spacing out,” he says. “Please, continue.” The older shrugs as if to say, ‘cool’, before beginning. 

“Next, I guess I’ll tell you about Taehyun,” he says. “The kid -oh my gods, it’s hilarious- is like a puppy to Beomgyu. Always doting on him, following close behind, doing everything he says- the moment his Omega opens his mouth, Taehyun’s already bringing something over. He’s going to spoil those pups when they come.” 

“What-”

“He’s smart, I’ll tell you that. He also refuses to take bullshit from anyone but Beomgyu, so that’s pretty funny. And- oh, hello, Dae-Jung-ssi.” Taehyung looks over and sees the wolf staring at them, head tilted curiously. The prince waves and Dae-Jung flicks his ears, then turns to look at the host expectantly. 

“As I was saying,” Won-Shik says, “Taehyun doesn’t let anyone say anything stupid. He’s got this look to him that keeps even the most talkative- Yeonjun, for instance- quiet. Then again, Yeonjun has very little shame and I’ve heard him describe sex- it’s not a pleasant experience, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“He sounds like Jin-Hyung. Yeonjun, I mean,” Taehyung says, laughing quietly. Dae-Jung is shaking his head playfully, then he looks back at Won-Shik. 

“Well, those two are rather similar in my opinion. Soobin and Namjoon are pretty different, though.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Soobin’s supposed to take over as emperor, if you didn’t know,” Won-Shik says. He stares into his tea. “He- I mean, he’s a good kid. He’s kind and smart and sometimes even a little strict. But- I mean,  _ Yeonjun _ has been whom Namjoon has said, upon multiple occasions, will take over. But he couldn’t get to him fast enough, so Soobin trained in his place. I would know since I helped out with it. And it’s not- don’t get me wrong, Soobin can do great things. I’m just- I’m rather skeptical of him as a leader, especially as an emperor. He’s shy and he doesn’t act like an Alpha at all. He’s tall but he acts more as if he’s Yoongi’s height or like he’s in the wrong body. And perhaps I’m judging him too harshly, but he- I can’t see him there. But Namjoon insists he has potential. And then, of course, I’ve heard Yeonjun, Seokjin, and Namjoon fight quite fiercely to defend that decision.” 

“Are you from Inura?” Dae-Jung chimes in. Won-Shik shrugs. 

“A lot of us live there because of the emperor’s spread.” He holds his hand out and a small flower appears, though it’s gone the moment Won-Shil closes his hand. “If none of you have heard, Dong-Hyeok has been capturing those with powerful magical abilities in hopes of expanding the empire. And, of course, stopping all rebellions once and for all.” 

“So Hueningkai-”

“-Was one of the most wanted people in the entire empire the moment he revealed his abilities. He’s lucky Namjoon brought- I mean, adopted him. I don’t want to know what would’ve happened if he hadn’t.”

“What age did he discover he had that ability?” Taehyung says. 

“I dunno. I hardly know the kid. I only smuggled him in and out of the country a few times.” 

“Did you do that to my brother the night he left?” Wong-Shik stares at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. He shakes his head, still laughing but slowly calming down. 

“If Seokjin needs my help, then he’s on his deathbed,” the man says. “Your brother is the most powerful person to ever walk these lands.”

“Then why didn’t he take us with him? Why is his- why have his plans been so complicated? Why-”

“Because magic needs to grow and mature,” Wong-Shik says. He waves his hand at Dae-Jung. “Were you immediately able to shift the moment you were born?” 

“Ha! I wish. I would’ve run as far as possible if I could’ve.” Won-Shik looks over at the prince. 

“Magic- your brother’s abilities were, according to the story, repressed for years. It doesn’t help when you’re constantly raped by your father either, or if you’re being forced to keep your attention on other things. He probably wishes it worked and that he could’ve done all of those things earlier, but it’s in the past and you can’t stay hung up on it. Seokjin cares- he loves you all more than anything in this world. He wants you to come to him, he prays every night and tries to help out as much as he can. But his death is imminent the moment he’s discovered and subdued. His death among countless others and he’s had to make a choice: to either put his faith in you and your brothers and pray that you’ll escape or to use magic to save you but also give your father the perfect tracking device. And, before you say anything, understand that there are  _ thousands _ who have sought sanctuary on the islands and within the protection of the rebellion. It was either putting his trust in you or letting thousands die, including you.” Taehyung huffs. 

“He- I just- I wish he’d helped more. It’s- it doesn’t feel-”

“Taehyung-ah,” a voice says and they all look over to Hoseok, “Jin-Hyung has tried his damndest to protect and help us. I know it doesn’t feel fair, but you- don’t get mad at him. He’s done everything within his power to assist us, don’t you see? He left the supply pack and drew a map and then our route and what to follow. He told Wong-Shik-ssi to let us in even though we’re currently the empire’s most wanted. He sent Jeongguk to protect us. He risked his life by planting those notes and clues, and then- Taehyung, he let Father do those things to him for us. He’s- he’s spent his whole life protecting us. We have to do some things on our own, don’t you realize?” 

Taehyung shifts uncomfortably in place. He knows his brother’s right, but it’s a difficult pill to swallow. He’s still angry with Seokjin, but he knows that he really has tried. Or, well, he’s beginning to realize that he has. 

“I- I won’t be angry with him when we reunite,” Taehyung says. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m- It’s hard to process, you know? And I just- the irrational part of me is mad. But I know- I mean, I understand, or, at least, I’m trying to understand that he doesn’t always have a choice. That even the most powerful people can be powerless in the most difficult situations.”

“Wise words from a kind of wise man,” Hoseok says, nodding. Taehyung squawks and kicks in his direction, eliciting a laugh from his older brother. The younger Omega angrily drinks his tea and glares across the room at Hoseok, watching as he shakes his head. The sunlight makes his chestnut hair shine and his eyes sparkle in a way that’s achingly familiar to how they used to. But the difference is one that makes Taehyung smile; Hoseok seems a little more alive, a little more like his own person. He’s genuinely happy here, despite the situation. 

When the fog finally disappears, Taehyung, Dae-Jung, Hanna, and Hoseok all run outside and circle the hut several times. The sun’s rays manage to snake through the canopy of trees and they tickle Taehyung’s skin. He’s begun to get a little light from the lack of exposure, his complexion losing bits of its honey tone. But it seems to perk up a little at the prospect of sunlight, and Taehyung grins even more. He loves the warmth on his skin, even though it’s felt through the combined layers of his clothes and fur cloak. He eventually finds a stump to sit on and soak up some sun, a ray hitting the spot from the perfect angle. The prince sits down and tilts his head up, his eyes falling shut as a gentle grin graces his features. 

And then, of course, it begins to snow. Taehyung doesn’t notice it at first, but when he feels a snowflake land directly on his nose, his eyes fly open. There are already flakes of snow caught in his eyelashes and hair, but he doesn’t mind  _ that _ . What he does mind, however, is the fact that his sun time has been rudely interrupted by the soft flurries flying from the clouds. Taehyung sighs and trudges back inside, removing his boots by the door and hanging his cloak on a hook. Jeongguk remains in bed, still and quiet as the dead, the only visible sign of life being the way his chest moves up down. Taehyung walks over and sits beside him, wrapping his arms around the younger man and tugging him close. He stares up at the ceiling and blocks out the sound of the others bustling around the kitchen or reading books or chatting idly. None of it matters very much to the Omega. He’s not quite sure what exactly he feels, but he knows it’s unpleasant. The tightness of his chest is composed of the pain from missing a loved one, the tension of losing someone, and the loneliness that only someone whom you hold romantic affection for can dispel. He misses the fingers in his hair and the kisses on his skin and the jokes and the bunny-toothed smiles. His heart yearns for Jeongguk to wake up okay not only because they have to get out of the empire’s clutches as soon as possible, but also because he simply misses Jeongguk’s consciousness. 

Dinner is a pleasant affair. It’s leftovers from the previous night with a loaf of bread baked by Won-Shik. He’s planning to teach his guests how to cook as none of them have ever had a chance (or, in Taehyung and Hoseok’s case, a reason) to learn. The food is good and Taehyung is quite drowsy by the end of it. Dae-Jung shifts and curls up on the ground by the fireplace, his eyes falling shut as he begins to snore the night away. Hanna takes the pillow and blanket offered and lies down beside the other Omega, closing her eyes as she falls asleep as well. Taehyung turns to see his brother setting up a nest on the ground and is reminded of his upcoming heat, yet another obstacle. When Hoseok notices, he blushes sheepishly before gesturing to the bed. Jeongguk is still passed out on the mattress, wrapped in cloaks and tucked into the blanket. Won-Shik is back on his chair reading a book, a pair of delicate spectacles balanced on his nose. Taehyung yawns and thanks his older brother with a nod before climbing under the blanket beside Jeongguk. He wraps his arms around the Alpha and nuzzles him, closing his eyes and praying for a pleasant sleep. 

Thankfully, such a thing is delivered. Taehyung doesn’t wake up once during the night nor does he have any nightmares, so that’s a pretty big win. When he wakes up, he’s still cuddling Jeongguk. Yet another victory. Taehyung begins to wonder when he’ll next need his luck. 

“And, put it in the oven. Now we wait,” Won-Shik says as he slides the dough into the small oven. His four Omega guests all crowd around to look at the bread with wide, curious eyes. They’re quite the sight to see in Taehyung’s opinion, what with the two missing princes and two adult Omegas all staring at something most would learn to make as small children. While an Omega is traditionally kept in the kitchen, none of them have either had a chance or reason to learn any culinary skills. Won-Shik, who’s revealed himself to be a Beta, has taken it upon himself to teach them. 

“Thank you,” Hoseok says as they sit back, deciding that watching the bread rise might not be the best decision. 

Won-Shik shrugs. “Learning from my Eomma how to cook has been one of the greatest decisions I’ve ever made in my entire lifetime. Everyone should at least know the basics.” 

“Well, the conditions we grew up in didn’t quite permit the teaching or learning of such a skill,” Hanna says, her voice dry. Won-Shik nods. 

“I know, but you’re never too old to learn anything, right? And when’s a better time than now while we await the Golden Warrior’s recovery?” 

“How did he learn that name?” Taehyung says. “It’s rather pretentious. I’ve never seen him turn gold or anything while fighting.” 

“He’s- well, there are several stories I heard when I was younger and still lived on Inura.”

“What are they?” 

“One is how his skills are of the ‘golden tier’ when it comes to combat,” Won-Shik says, counting on his fingers. “Another said it was because actual gold runs through his veins, though that one is quite obviously false. I’ve also heard that it’s because he was born of the sun and sent here to overthrow the emperor, though, after seeing the fog’s effects, I think we can cross that one out. Someone told me it was because he ‘magically’ everything up, no matter what, though I don’t know for sure. There’s also the rumor that Seokjin did something and he now has a hidden lock of golden hair that grants him magical powers or something stanger. Honestly, I’d ask him. There are far too many rumors surrounding the title to ask anyone else.” Taehyung nods, his eyes finding Jeongguk’s limp form. He’s really just a lump on the bed and he hasn’t woken up. Won-Shik says they’ll have to stay for at least three days more after he wakes to make sure his strength is up and he’s well enough to continue traveling. It makes Taehyung antsy, though he understands that they can’t rush Jeongguk’s recovery. 

“Why are you here, Wong-Shik-ssi?” Hanna says. The Beta shrugs, sitting back. 

“I didn’t like the risk or attention that came with staying in the center of the greatest rebellion to ever happen,” he says. “When you’re powerful enough to do even the smallest things, people are fawing over you like you’re some sort of- some sort of god. It’s not very pleasant, and there’s also the added component of spies. So I moved here and decided to become a rest stop for those desperate for escaping.” 

“Oh. Cool, I guess?” Won-Shik laughs. 

“I don’t- I can see why you said it like that,” he says. He shrugs. “Most people were very surprised when I announced it. They would ask me why, warn me of the dangers, and then ask me again. ‘Why are you moving from the safest place in the entire world?’ they’d say. And I’d shrug or I’d close the door or I’d walk away. I didn’t have to tell them, so I didn’t. I just kept on moving until I ended up here.”

“Huh,” Dae-Jung says. No one else utters any other comments, so it seems as if the topic is dropped. And it is. 

They chat idly for the remainder of time the bread is in the oven. There’s isn’t much to talk about, but they try and make do. It’s rather difficult to continue multiple conversations for any longer than a few sentences, though. 

At least the bread raises new conversation starters. It’s quite good, surprsingly enough, and Taehyung finds himself eating several slices while the others talk. Taehyung looks out the window and sees that there’s more snow on the crown, a question surfacing in his mind. 

“What’s the date?” he says to Won-Shik. The Beta hums as the rest of his guests chime in, asking similar questions. Well, it’s more like they’re all asking the same question, just with different words or formats. 

“November sixteenth,” he finally says as he looks at a small calendar. 

“Oh, wow, that’s pretty late,” Taehyung says. Hoseok, Dae-Jung, and Hanna all nod in agreement, continuously talking about how much time has passed since their departure. 

“Gods, it was still October, wasn’t it? It’s been over a month, right?” Hoseok says. Taehyung shrugs. 

“Probably,” he says. “I haven’t a single clue. The concept of time is too far out of my mind’s grasp for me to have any idea how long has passed since we left.” Hoseok snorts a laugh and shakes his head, continuing to eat his bread. He looks over at Jeongguk and Taehyung mirrors the action, so on and so forth until they’re all looking at the Alpha’s unconscious body. 

“Do you think he’ll be waking up soon?” Hoseok says quietly. 

“I hope so. He’s alive and he’s gotten a lot better,” Won-Shik says. Taehyung nods and wipes his eyes, suddenly noticing the tears. 

_ Oh, _ he thinks,  _ those weren’t there before, were they? When did I start crying, I can’t recall.  _

“That’s good,” Dae-Jung says. Taehyung nods and eats more of his bread, his tears sliding down his cheeks. Hanna turns and notices, then she leans forward and cups his face, wiping them away with her thumbs. She smiles softly at the younger Omega before leaning forward and kissing his forehead, though it’s after she pushed his bangs back. Taehyung begins to sob while he eats, chewing and crying. His tears get in his mouth (ew) and add an extra salty twinge to his food. It’s not very helpful for the situation. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hanna says softly, “he’ll wake up, I promise.” Taehyung sobs loudly into her shirt in response. Delicate hands card through his hair and nails graze his scalp in a soothing manner as he cries, arms wrapping around the woman holding him. He cries until he can’t anymore and then proceeds to rest his snotty and tear-streaked face against Hanna’s chest, refusing to move. 

“How’re you feeling?” Hanna says softly. Taehyung sniffles loudly and holds her tighter. 

“Tired,” he mumbles. “Sad. Lonely. Basically anything within those three categories.” 

“You should take a nap before dinner,” Hoseok says. “We’ll wake you up, don’t worry.” Taehyung hums and shrugs, but the empty space beside Jeongguk is too enticing. He pulls away from Hanna and crawls into bed, inhaling the Alpha’s scent. It’s growing stronger, thank the gods. 

Taehyung can easily admit that he enjoyed his nap. When he wakes up, it’s before dinner’s been started, though that’s his preference. He wants to learn how to cook more food. 

Okay, maybe Taehyung shouldn’t learn. After a few minutes or so in the kitchen, he’s sent to sit by the bed or to go read a book and, later, to set the table. He’s found he’s quite the hazard while in the kitchen and they’ve all collectively decided that he can stay out of the kitchen and do other things. 

Finding a needle and thread, Taehyung decides that his clothes are in desperate need of patching up. It isn’t long before he’s stitching up the holes in his pants, a blanket wrapped around his waist. He does the same thing for and to his shirt, then moves to Jeongguk’s rather threadbare clothes. There’s a large gash on the side and Taehyung clicks his tongue in disapproval as he stitches it closed, moving on to the other holes. He blushes a bright red and adverts his eyes from the Alpha’s face as he removes Jeongguk’s pants to mend them, doing the same for when he puts them back on. But their clothes are somewhat sewn up and Taehyung supposes that it’s worth it. 

(Okay, fine. Jeongguk has nice legs. Taehyung would not turn down an offer to see them again.)

As they eat dinner, Taehyung brings up his activities. 

“Do you guys want me to sew your clothes up?” he says. 

“Sure,” Dae-Jung says, shrugging. He keeps eating. 

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asks. “I-”

“Do you want to borrow my clothes? Or the clothes people’ve left? Don’t worry, they’re all washed,” Won-Shik says. He stands up and heads to the closet, pulling out several shirts, pairs of pants, and underclothes. He even brings out a few socks. 

“Here,” he says, laying them on the bed and over Jeongguk, “you guys can try these on.”

“After dinner,” Hanna says before continuing to eat. Contrary to what Taehyung originally thought, the woman is a very large eater. The prince had assumed, because of his abilities, that Dae-Jung would eat more. But the male Omega eats rather daintily, taking small nibbles and chewing for long periods of time while Hanna eats as much as she possibly can. The contrast, in Taehyung’s mind, is rather adorable and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t smile at them. Hanna notices and grins, winking. Dae-Jung sees and scoffs, shaking his head. They finish dinner and Taehyung and Hoseok both volunteer to do the dishes. 

“I hope we can get going soon,” Hoseok murmurs as they work. Taehyung hums in question, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why?” he says softly. 

“He’s strange, don’t you think?” Taehyung shrugs, putting a plate on the drying rack. 

“Yes, but I think part of it is because he’s lonely.” Hoseok steals a quick glance over his shoulder, then turns back to his brother. 

“But isn’t he a little too strange to classify it as ‘lonely’? He knew- he knows so much about Jin-Hyung but so little about Yoongi-Hyung. They must’ve passed through here to get out of the empire, right? So why doesn’t he know anything?” 

“Did Adonis say anything?” Taehyung whispers. Hoseok shakes his head. 

“They’ve been weirdly silent. But, I mean, I might be paranoid, but they- they’re trying to talk to me. It’s like they’re being hushed, though, and I think we should get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Are you saying that our- that he’s affecting it?” 

“That’s what I think,” Hoseok mumbles, nodding. “Not to say that he hasn’t been hospitable and kind, but it’s- I don’t even know anymore, I’m just- I don’t like the feeling I’m getting from him.” Taehyung looks over his shoulder and then his eyes dart to Jeongguk. 

“Do you think he did something to-”

“Definitely,” Hoseok mumbles. His eyes dart back to their host again. “Don’t let anyone alone with him, understand? Sleep next to Jeongguk or me or Hyung or Noona. It’s too risky.” 

“I know,” Taehyung says softly as he puts the last dish on the rack. Dae-Jung is curled up by the fireplace with Hanna sleeping beside him, and Jeongguk’s position in the bed hasn’t changed. 

“-to the empire,” Won-Shik’s voice says softly. “Bring the nearest squadron and keep them out of sight. I’ll go and get them when I can.” There’s the sound of something flying off and Taehyung gets in bed beside Hoseok, shutting his eyes. The door opens and Taehyung can hear their host putting his cloak away and taking his shoes off, then he assumes that the Beta climbs into the armchair to read before bed. Hoseok squeezes his hands where they’re interlaced between their bodies, cracking one eye open. Taehyung feels a smile dancing at the corners of his lips but he squashes it down, closing his eyes and hoping that they can escape as soon as possible. 

As more time passes and Jeongguk still doesn’t wake up, Taehyung grows more and more worried. Every day, Won-Shik assures his guests that the Alpha is simply getting ready to wake up, but Taehyung knows it isn’t true. While the man went out for unknown reasons, Taehyung and Hoseok both broke the news to Hanna and Dae-Jung. 

“Honestly? I’m not surprised,” Hanna says. “However, I think we’ll have to silence him before we leave. He knows the locations.” 

“Probably not the exact ones. But why now?” Dae-Jung says, tilting his head. 

“I haven’t a single clue. And why didn’t he just take us before?” 

“Are we ignoring the fact that Noona told us to kill our host?” Taehyung says. The woman shrugs when they all look at her. 

“It’s too risky for him to be out and running. So we either take him with us, which is going to be difficult with Jeongguk-ah because he’s probably been drugged pretty badly-”

“I can- I might be able to wake him up,” Hoseok says. “I don’t know. I’d have to do a few test runs to make sure.” 

“Alright,” Taehyung says. “Do you think you can just maul him when he comes back?” he says, turning to look at Dae-Jung. The man looks taken aback and Hanna snickers. 

“Dae’s never killed anyone before.” 

“There’s always time to try new things,” Hoseok chirps. The older man stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh my gods, you guys,” he says, “what if he comes back?”

“Oh, I did.” All of the Omegas look up to see Won-Shik standing in the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Dae-Jung shifts and snarls dangerously, Hoseok’s hands beginning to flicker. Taehyung grabs a plate and holds it over his head. Won-Shik takes the tiniest step forward and Dae-Jung’s already attacking, snarling as he leaps at the Beta. He’s thrown back by a wall of magic and whimpers, forcing himself back to his feet. Taehyung’s heart pounds as he grabs Jeongguk but finds vines wrapping around the Alpha’s body. He hangs limply where he’s bound to the wall, but the plants are beginning to wind around his throat. Taehyung breaks the plate and begins to saw the vines, biting his lip. Hanna comes over and uses one of the fallen shards to attack the plant crawling up Taehyung’s leg. The prince can feel the glass digging into the skin of his palm, cutting through and leaving a burning sensation. Blood begins to drip from his hand but he doesn’t care. Every so often, he’ll look over his shoulder to check on Hoseok and Dae-Jung, but the rapid speed at which the vines are growing can’t be left alone. 

When they start attacking Hanna, though, Taehyung begins to realize that it’s all in vain. He refuses to let up, though, the blood staining the sheets and his clothes as he continues to work. He kicks off whatever attempts to wrap around his ankles and snaps his teeth at the plants venturing toward his wrists, digging his nails into the vines attempting to secure holds around his waist. He tries his hardest to block out the sounds of Dae-Jung and Hoseok distracting Won-Shik, keeping his teeth grit as he pulls at the vines trying to kill Jeongguk. 

“Noona, go out and get Cooky ready!” he yells. He can see Hanna push the plants wrapping around her limbs away as she grabs a stool and chucks it at a glass window, grabbing a pair of boots and dashing out. Taehyung keeps trying to cut the vines keeping Jeongguk’s unconscious body bound, but he’s suddenly thrown from his position by a burst of magic that sends the prince flying. The vines waste no time in wrapping around him, and it isn’t long before Taehyung finds his wrists and ankles secured to the wall. He kicks- or he attempts to kick his feet and fight against them, yet it’s of no use. Dae-Jung is fighting against his bonds but the wolf is growing tired. Hoseok’s hands are glowing and he’s holding Adonis’s sword, the magic coming from him making Taehyung’s head spin. Something comes to gag him and Taehyung makes his displeasure clear by sinking his teeth into the vines and jerking his head back, then turning and spitting out the chunk of the plant. It’s bitter and has a weird texture. 

While watching his brother attempt to channel Adonis’s power, Taehyung notices how the blood seeping from his hand has yet to stop. He can feel himself losing consciousness and the cut burns a lot more now that the adrenaline’s running out and the hopelessness is replacing it. 

But then Jeongguk’s eyes open. Taehyung sees and they stare at one another, the Alpha looking around drowsily. He seems to be even a little curious as he wiggles sluggishly in his bonds, shaking his head. He seems like he’s been drugged before or at least knows how to wake up from whatever’s affecting his consciousness because it isn’t long before he’s wide awake. He watches the vines slithering over his body and then his eyes dart to the cut on Taehyung’s hand. 

“Use your fangs and then wipe your blood on it!” he yells. The table crashes into the space above Taeyung’s head and the prince ducks, sinking his teeth into a vine. It withers in his hold until he finally draws out a large chunk. His hand comes down a lot faster than he’d ever thought it would be able to, rubbing the sanguine liquid into the plant. Almost immediately, it retracts as if burnt and it takes around five minutes for the prince to regain his freedom. He stands up on wobbly legs and grabs a knife from the kitchen, then rubs the blood still on his skin into the gash he cuts on Dae-Jung’s bonds. The wolf jumps up in a frenzy and lunges at Won-Shik, wasting no time as Taehyung stumbles toward Jeongguk. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” a voice says. The prince looks up at Jeongguk and the man smiles softly. “Take your time, yeah? You can cut me if you have to, understand?” Taehyung hums and shakes his head, dragging the blade over the vines. He’s granted some sort of sick pleasure from watching the plants wither and how the bright scarlet of his blood contrasts with the dark emerald. Jeongguk falls and picks Taehyung up, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around his hand several times. The man grabs his sword which, due to disuse, has gathered dust in the corner of Won-Shik’s hut. It’s strapped to his back and Jeongguk goes to gather as much food and water as possible, among other important items such as blankets and weapons. It all ends up thrown into the bags they both sling over their heads and then they crawl out of the window. Hanna’s already saddled up the horse Hoseok was using and Cooky tosses its head when it sees Jeongguk. The Alpha smiles and pats the horse’s head. He turns to the door of the hut. 

“Can anyone fill me in?” he says, his voice raspy and grating from disuse. 

“Well,” Taehyung says slowly, his head still spinning, “you all passed out. Hyung and I began traveling because Adonis told him about a safe house. And we followed the guards but there was something wrong with them, so that was a problem. Then we found this place and Won-Shik told us that Noona and Hyung both needed to be warmed up and they woke up, but you were still sick because you didn’t have magic in your blood? And then we also think you were drugged, so we’ve been here for . . . a week now?”

“Oh,” Jeongguk says. He looks over at the hut just as the door bursts open. Dae-Jung and Hoseok come running out, eyes wide. Taehyung gets onto Cooky and Dae-Jung remains a wolf, running beside them. He’s pretty well-matched with the horses and doesn’t seem to be tiring, though his small bursts of speed are always temporary. As long as he can keep up. 

“Are the soldiers coming our way?” Taehyung says to Hoseok. The older Omega shakes his head. 

“No. Or, well, I don’t think so. Just keep running and hope we can get to a shelter.”

“Did you bring the map?” Jeongguk says. Hanna wordlessly lifts the sack resting on her hip and Hoseok lifts the flap, revealing Seokjin’s scrawl. The dotted line of their route and the small point signifying their location has returned, leaving the group pleasantly surprised. They’re pretty much right on track, thank the gods. Of course, Taehyung doubts they have much luck left and that the soldiers following them will be horribly relentless, especially since they can probably track Hoseok’s signature. Or, well, Adonis’s. The hut is sure to be full of evidence and signs, and Taehyung dreads the moment it’s found. 

By now, the grass has turned to cold, hard earth beneath their feet. At least they don’t leave as clear of a track as before, though it isn’t helpful that Adonis might as well be waving a sign that pretty much anyone with magical abilities could see from the palace itself. However, Taehyung is hoping and praying that the boat to Inura will distort the signal. They’re pretty close, about a few days’ journey. Taehyung, however, isn’t relaxed in any way whatsoever. He feels almost as if he’s more stressed than before, unable to keep from looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Each time he does, he always expects to see huge masses of well-armored fighting machines coming for them, though he’s a little happy to see his suspicions are always incorrect. He just hopes that who or whatever’s coming to collect them is far away. 

“We’ll get out of here, I promise,” Jeongguk says softly as they slow down. Taehyung hums and rests his head on his shoulder, then decides to shove his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck. 

“I was so worried,” he says, changing the subject. Jeongguk’s stolen cloak muffles his words, though it seems like the man hears them nonetheless. 

“Good to know,” he says, a laugh dancing at the end of his words. Taehyung huffs and looks up at him. Jeongguk smiles and then leans in, stopping before Taehyung nods. They kiss and Jeongguk’s lips are perfectly soft, making Taehyung feel more at home than in the past few months. Ever since he began uncovering all of those things about Seokjin, the palace has felt even colder than usual. Its faint feeling of home was lost the moment the illusion of a happy older brother was shattered, and Taehyung’s forgotten how it feels. 

“You promise?” Taehyung says as he pulls away. Jeongguk hums in question and tilts his head before nodding. 

“Of course I do,” he says. “What do you take me for, Highness? A liar?” Taehyung laughs and shakes his head, smiling weakly. 

“I just don’t want you making promises you can’t keep,” he says. 

“Well, good for you ‘cause those are the only promises I make.” Taehyung snorts and rolls his eyes, shaking his head again. 

“Don’t jinx it,” he says. Jeongguk laughs and shakes his head, turning to smile at Taehyung as the prince buries his face into the crook of his neck again. It’s relieving to find the cinnamony musk up and running again, as strong as it used to be. 

“How long until they find us?” Hoseok says. “You guys wanna do bets?” 

“Never!” Jeongguk says gleefully. Everyone looks at him skeptically and Jeongguk shrugs. “I’m  _ trying _ to be optimistic, guys.” 

“Unfortunately, that’s different from realistic,” Hoseok says. Where did he get the paper and ink stick? “How much are you betting?” 

“Five scales!” he says after a few moments of hesitation. Hoseok mumbles something that sounds like he’s commenting on how much he’ll owe them all, but Taehyung isn’t sure. 

“How about you, Noona?” the younger Omega says. Hanna shrugs. 

“Um, I’d guess three or four days-”

“What?” Jeongguk squawks. “Are they really that close or are you guys all just super pessimistic about our situation?” 

“Both,” Taehyung, Hanna, and Hoseok all say at the same time. Dae-Jung nods. Jeongguk gawks at them. 

“How close?” he says. Taehyung cranes his neck and looks around, noting the footsteps and undestroyed but abandoned campsites. 

“Pretty close if you take a look around at the scenery,” the prince says. Almost immediately, everyone else is looking at the trees and the signs of human life. It’s pretty obvious that a group of soldiers passed through pretty recently. 

“Should we be alarmed or relieved that we’re behind them? Or that we’re passing through an area they’ve already left?” Hoseok says. 

“A mix of both, maybe?” Hanna suggests. She shrugs and sighs. “Really, though, I’m more apathetic about it. It’s too much work to be stressed. There’s too much energy required for it, and I’m feeling pretty stingy with that stuff.” There’s a chorus of agreement and the horses keep walking, Dae-Jung padding along beside them. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, looking down at the wolf, “have you ever tried talking that way?” 

If sarcasm had a face, it would be the one Dae-Jung’s got on now. He stares at Taehyung with empty and slightly disappointed eyes, his lips pulled into a line. Or, well, sort of. But he even goes so far as to sit down and shake his head.

“His mouth is in a totally different shape,” Hanna says. The prince shrugs. 

“It was worth a shot,” he says. “We only have two horses and he’s the fastest on his feet. But, like, only if you’re okay with it. Well-”

“I’ll be fine,” Dae-Jung says as he shifts back and walks beside them. “Thanks, though.” Taehyung nods and turns to face forward. They keep moving. 

That night, a bitter cold blankets the entire forest. Taehyung can’t stop shivering and the tips of his fingers seem to be turning blue. The fire they’ve managed to spark sputters weakly as yet another harsh wind ruthlessly blows through the thicket. They’re nibbling on the bread Taehyung grabbed, the water stolen from the hut ice-cold and bordering on painful as it runs down their throats. Everyone’s huddled together in a small semi-circle formation around the slowly dying fire. They’re using their bodies to try and lessen the wind’s impact as much as possible, but even the thick cloaks they have can’t protect their little group from the chilling temperatures. Taehyung licks his dry lips for the nth time that night, rubbing his hands together. His nose feels as if it’s seconds away from falling off of his face and, by now, he’s not sure if he’d even be surprised. The moon shines brightly in the sky, the steam from their breath rising up into the darkness. There’s so little smoke from the flames that the moon and stars are fully visible, the only few obscured by their breath. It doesn’t help that the ground they’re sitting on has become one giant cold stone, either. 

“How could anyone sleep in this weather?” Taehyung wonders aloud, his voice thick with snot from the cold. “I hate it out here.”

“Who doesn’t?” someone else mutters. Taehyung sighs, closing his eyes. He’s almost certain that his tears will freeze the moment they fall. 

“We should go to sleep,” Taehyung mumbles. He receives multiple forms of agreement, though they’re all either grunted or mumbled. He sighs and rests his head on Jeongguk’s shoulder, closing his eyes and hoping he can at least sleep a little despite the frigid temperatures they’re surrounded by. 

Surprisingly enough, Taehyung’s wish is granted. Though, that’s not how he himself would phrase it. It’s more like he zones out with his eyes closed and somehow manages to trick his body into believing that he’s actually asleep. The truth is that he’s fully aware of his surroundings and the things going on around him, so he wouldn’t really say it counts as “sleep”. 

As expected, everyone has very low levels of tolerance for anything or anyone when they get going. Taehyung isn’t even sure if he’s awake or if he’s running on autopilot. Jeongguk is snoring softly against his back and Hanna’s doing the same to Hoseok, Dae-Jung having been the only one who managed to sleep. He’s lucky he can shift. 

The sun is horribly bright that day. It reflects off of the frost coating the area and it gets in Taehyung’s eyes, making him hiss loudly in annoyance. His bracelet feels like a band of the coldest iron on his wrist and he shivers uncontrollably as he holds onto Cooky’s reins. His teeth chatter loudly and he can tell it’s annoying his brother. He’s trying to keep it at a minimum, though. 

“Can you  _ stop _ it?” his brother says, a snarl dripping into his voice. Taehyung snaps his mouth shut and his eyes dart over to Hoseok, taking in his appearance. He’s hunched over and scowling, his eyes dark and stormy. The bags under his eyes are dark purple and his lips are bitten and dry, his brow furrowed. His chestnut locks which, when they still lived in the palace, were always curled, shining, and well-taken care of, are now rather frizzy. The baths taken while they stayed with Won-Shik restored its previous quality somewhat, though it doesn’t even scrape the way a noble, much less an imperial prince’s hair should look. Taehyung isn’t judging, of course, as he bets he looks just as bad if not worse. Then again, don’t they all?

Yet another day ends and Taehyung starts to notice the signs of preheat in his brother. Hoseok is much grumpier and he snaps at everyone at least once while they huddle together. He’s more sensitive to his surroundings and Taehyung ends up letting him sit on his lap because his brother can’t stop complaining about the ground being too cold for his butt. 

“His heat is starting soon,” Taehyung says, though neither Hanna nor Dae-Jung need to know. Jeongguk’s eyes widen. 

“What?” he says, his voice pitched and squeaky. It’d be funny if Taehyung was in a better mood and Hoseok wasn’t staring at him with wide, scared eyes. 

“Tae-yah, please, don’t tell them-”

“Okay, it’s okay, Hyung. I won’t tell them. Do you want to now? Or do you want to do it later? They won’t ask if it makes you uncomfortable, promise.” 

“I’ll tell- when we get to Inura, can I- I wanna tell everyone at once ‘cause, you know, killing two birds with one stone. Or several birds with one stone. I dunno.” Taehyung smiles tiredly and nods, patting his brother’s head as Hoseok closes his eyes and lets sleep overcome his consciousness. 

“We won’t ask, don’t worry,” Hanna says when they’re all sure that the prince is asleep. 

“Thank you,” Taehyung says raspily. “He doesn’t like talking about it.” 

“That’s fine. He ate, right?” Taehyung nods and gestures at the food on his brother’s face. He rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Don’t bring up his heat when it’s over, okay?” he says. “It’s humiliating for him but it only lasts two or three days, though it depends on how he’s feeling. Jeongguk-ah, you don’t have to worry about anything. His scent’s going to get really strong, but there’s really not much else. Don’t ask about it, don’t mention it, just act like it never happened at all.”

“When’s your next heat?” Hanna says. Taehyung shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to keep track. I just hope it happens sometime after we get out of here. You?”

“Dae-Jung doesn’t have them anymore. Neither do I. It’s probably the only good thing that’s ever come from being a prostitute,” she says. When Dae-Jung huffs and flicks his ears, she corrects herself. “Well, Beomgyu’s a pretty good thing, you’re right. Sorry.” The wolf seems to hum as he puts his head back down, closing his eyes. Hanna scratches behind his ears as she leans on Taehyung, who’s squashed from all sides. Jeongguk and Hanna are on his left and right respectively, Hoseok sitting on his lap. Then again, he’s probably the warmest, so that’s a win. 

He wakes up because the smell of food is too hard to resist. Taehyung’s legs feel terrible and he shoves his brother off, resulting in a loud whine from the older Omega. Taehyung grunts and flops on top of him, sighing and blinking the sleep from his eyes. They’re cooking something in the fire’s embers and it smells pretty good. 

It is, in fact, pretty good. Someone took dough and then they wrapped the preserved fruits in it. Taehyung thinks it’s the most delicious thing in the entire world, and that’s saying a lot. As an imperial- well, an  _ ex- _ imperial prince, Taehyung’s had the best food ever made. So he knows what he’s talking about. 

(Of course, he could just be starving and desperate for something that isn’t tasteless meat or dried fruits or too-cold water, but let’s ignore that factor for now.)

Hoseok’s heat makes itself known rather quickly. It starts when he simply collapses on the ground with a very loud and obnoxious sob. Taehyung and Hanna lift him up and put him on Horse (like Taehyung, Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung all frowned and raised their eyebrows at the name), trying to be as gentle as possible. Jeongguk’s nose is twitching at the scent of a distressed Omega, the burnt sugar mixed with the butterfly bushes permeating the air. He can almost hear the Alpha’s instincts screaming at Jeongguk to go and assist Hoseok, but the prince begins nuzzling his scent glands and Jeongguk seems to melt. Taehyung encourages him to lead his ‘pack’, though Jeongguk almost immediately contradicts him. 

“But I’m supposed to walk behind you guys to make sure no one gets left behind,” he whines. Taehyung huffs. 

“We have an actual wolf doing that, Jeonggukkie,” he says. “Why don’t you lead? I’ll be so happy if you do.” The statement makes the man’s face light up. 

“Really?” he says. “Okay!” Taehyung hides a laugh behind his hand as they begin to move, Jeongguk leading. He rests his head on the man’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, closing his eyes. He’s pretty cold as his hood can only cover so much, but it’s nice to be this close to Jeongguk. Hanna’s probably the luckiest of them all because Hoseok’s sure to become a living furnace because of his heat, and he’ll be plastering himself to her like there’s no tomorrow. The ride, despite how bad things seem, was going pretty smoothly. 

Keyword being ‘was’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all there are two chapters left i think im getting emotional oh my gods-


	12. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison cells are probably one of the worst places to be when one is already malnourished and suffering from water-deprivation. Oh, and let's not forget Taehyung's upcoming heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu uwu uwu uwu

The soldiers pour out from between the trees and remind Taehyung of the time he walked into the kitchen and saw a rat infestation exposed. The squadron is quick to surround the small group, the leader sitting upon a horse. Jeongguk dismounts and Taehyung follows, grabbing his knife as Cooky turns into a dragon. The chilling winter air proves once again that it's only an obstacle as it chills the poor reptile. Cooky remains valiant, though, and ushers everyone under its wings. When Taehyung attempts to venture out to fight by Jeongguk, the dragon allows it but follows him with a nervous look. The two men stand far from each other to try and protect as much as they can. Cooky’s teeth and tail are both formidable weapons so the two have positioned themselves at the animal’s sides and they now brandish their weapons. Or, well, Taehyung does. He can’t really see Jeongguk. 

“You’re lucky that gods don’t have magical signals,” the leader says. A male Alpha and Taehyung notes that he seems a bit old for his position. 

“Lieutenant Colonel Gwan, state your business and reasons for stopping us,” Jeongguk says loudly. His sword seems to still be in its sheath and he stands tall, looking more professional than ever. His jewel-eyes sparkle dangerously in the sunlight, the ink on his skin seemingly glittering. 

“S- I’m the one giving orders here!” Colonel Gwan yells. Jeongguk doesn’t seem fazed as he snorts and laughs. 

“Colonel,” he snaps, “you will drop your attitude before I have you stripped of your titles and left in the dungeons to rot. It wouldn’t be your first time, would it?” The older Alpha snarls, puffing his chest. 

“You stop that,” he says. “I’m here under orders from the emperor himself to capture you and take you to the nearest base for transport.” Jeongguk crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Your orders are wrong,” he says. He looks at the soldiers and uses his Alpha voice to say, “Back down, all of you!” The order rings through the forest and Taehyung finds himself sheathing his knife while he watches the armor-clad troops return their swords and spears to their scabbards or re-strap them to their backs. None of them seem to notice the problem with their obedience until Jeongguk is grabbing Taehyung by the wrist and helping him onto Cooky, then beginning to do the same with Dae-Jung, Hanna, and Hoseok. However, the oldest prince begins to sob uncontrollably and Jeongguk’s nostrils flare with the onslaught of pheromones. Taehyung can see his knuckles turn white and, before even he knows what he’s doing, he’s getting off and grabbing both his brother and (maybe) lover. He shoves them on and then attempts to shove the dragon into the air. 

Cooky doesn’t need to be told twice. And, before Taehyung can jump on, the dragon is leaping into the air, great wings beating. Taehyung knows that they’ll all be furious with him if they find each other again, but he’s got bigger problems. A single knife against an entire squadron that’s been training since childhood? No thanks. The odds are definitely  _ not _ in his favor. 

“That was dumb,” the colonel says before clapping his hands. The prince snarls as several people attack him but, as he’s brought down, he notices the people pulling back and throwing their spears. Cooky dodges a few but ends up falling out of fear and the prince stares with wide, horrified eyes as the rest of the soldiers go after his accomplices. His hands are chained as are his ankles. He’s blindfolded and gagged then yanked to his feet. Someone throws him somewhere and Taehyung snarls loudly, baring his teeth through the gag. He can hear laughter and that makes him feel awful and embarrassed as he retracts and curls in on himself. A few minutes later, there’s the sound of several other people joining him. The sobbing is Hoseok but the rest of them are silent. 

The ride is tense. Hoseok manages to blindly worm his way over to Taehyung and he tucks his face under his younger brother’s chin, snot and tears getting all over the skin. The spit soaks into the gag and it’s itchy on Taehyung’s skin. He’s kept his eyes open and can even peek out from under the blindfold but he doesn’t need it to tell how pissed Jeongguk, Hanna, and Dae-Jung are. The Alpha’s scent is the strongest, thick cinnamon mixing with furious flames. It stresses everyone out but Hoseok is the most affected by it; he whimpers and whines loudly, even through the gag. Taehyung tries to nuzzle him and his brother whines again, finally causing one of the soldiers to snap. 

“Shut up!” he yells. Hoseok whines quietly and Taehyung’s head whips in the direction of the voice. He spits the gag from his mouth and shakes the blindfold away, his eyes narrowed as his lips pull away from his teeth to reveal dangerous fangs made for piercing skin. The sound he makes is even louder than a wolf’s and it seems to ring through the quiet. The prince crouches above his brother and narrows his eyes, panting heavily. 

“How  _ dare _ you,” he hisses through gritted teeth. He looks around. “Which one of you was it?” When he hears someone getting closer, he almost breaks his neck turning around to snap his teeth. “What?” he says when the soldier pulls away with wide eyes. “Scared?” He leans closer, grinning dangerously. “I’m just a little Omega prince, though. Surely you can come forward?” He smells a sudden spike of fear and Taehyung is leaping forward as fast as a snake strikes, pouncing on a young soldier. The boy has a hairless face and he’s a bit scrawny for a soldier. His lips are thin and his fangs dull. Taehyung presses his foot against his throat. 

“How dare you speak to your prince like that,” he sneers. He spits in the man’s face, growling and pressing harder against his throat when he chokes and tries to get it off. “You have no right to speak to  _ any _ of us that way. Understand?” When he receives no response, he growls and lunges forward, snapping his teeth. He stops, a distance as big as a grain of rice between his teeth and the boy’s nose. “Understand?!” 

“Y-yes, sir!” the young Alpha squeaks. Taehyung digs his heel into the boy’s neck. 

“Apologize to my brother,” he says. At the moment of hesitation, he raises his voice and yells, “NOW!”

“Apologies, Y-Your Highness! Your Imperial Highness!” Taehyung sits back with a smirk and then turns to grin wickedly at the surrounding enemies. 

“Who’s next?” he says and maybe he’s a bit confident, but he’s given Jeongguk all the time needed to undo his chains. The Alpha is standing up and he grabs someone’s spear, spinning it around and baring his teeth. The Omega prince uses the soldiers’ momentary distraction to press his boots against the chain holding his wrists together and push his legs out as far as possible. It’s a miracle when they shatter, leaving metal bands and his jade bracelet around his wrists. He doesn’t think as he grabs the keys off of someone’s belt and unlocks the shackles on his ankles, somehow managing to free himself. Taehyung snatches the sword from someone’s belt and swings it in a wide circle around himself, growling loudly. 

“Free Dae-Jung and Hanna!” he yells. But the rest of the troops have noticed and they’re upon the prince and general immediately, chaining them again but this time revealing twin muzzles. Taehyung struggles in place and jumps up, kicking the guard with the muzzle. There’s a groan and Taehyung bares his teeth, but a loud screech alerts him of his brother’s situation. Hoseok is held by the hair and a sword rests against his Adam’s apple. He’s still blindfolded but his gag, now soaked through from his saliva, rests on the blade. Taehyung isn’t sure if he’s relieved or even more stressed out that his brother can’t see anything. For one thing, it’s probably keeping him from completely losing it, though he’s still fully able to do that even while unable to see. Taehyung just hopes he doesn’t. 

“T-Tae?” Hoseok whispers. 

“Don’t move, okay, Hyung? Just stay still.” Taehyung turns to look at the soldier holding the muzzle and he lowers his head, baring his neck in a sign of submission. It’s horribly degrading to have the contraption fitted around his head. He hopes Jeongguk will do the same thing to keep Hoseok from getting killed. 

Neither man is put back on the wagon. Taehyung stumbles along, a chain attached to the muzzle, only catching glimpses of Jeongguk. He can see Hoseok, Hanna, and Dae-Jung all sitting in the wagon of sorts, Hoseok curled between the two older Omegas. Taehyung doesn’t even notice he’s stopped moving until the chain connected to his muzzle is tugged and he stumbles. Whoever’s leading him doesn’t bother to help and lets the prince stumble onto the cold ground. He bares his teeth and snarls through the muzzle, though he only really succeeds in drooling like a dog over a steak. He stumbles to his feet and keeps walking, his eyes narrowed angrily. 

They trudge along and it’s horrible. Taehyung’s boots rub against his feet and he can already see the blisters. He supposes it’s better than wearing the dainty heels he’s grown up in, though. Hoseok hasn’t stopped crying, his blindfold now soaked through with tears. Dae-Jung, still a wolf, has taken to lying limply on his side, tongue lolling out as he pants. Hanna rests beside him, Hoseok with his head on her shoulder. Jeongguk hasn’t made a sound. Taehyung’s drooled so much that it’s gotten on his boots, flowing in a slimy stream down his chin. His sleeves are wet with saliva from being used as napkins to wipe his chin, though it’s not the most efficient process. His wrists ache from the cold metal digging into the skin and his cloak has been stepped on several times. He knows they’re trying to humiliate him; even after all that’s happened, Taehyung still manages to keep his head held high and his posture as straight as it would be if he was wearing a corset. The forest, however, has begun to thin out. Taehyung thinks he can see a thin blanket of snow, though he’s not sure. He cranes his neck and looks for Jeongguk as he continues to shuffle along, squinting when the sun shines directly in his eyes. The thick curls that hang in front of his face block it somewhat, though Taehyung’s vision is still pretty impeded. 

They travel for three to four days. Taehyung isn’t allowed to stop, even though he can’t walk normally, his feet dragging through the cold earth. His feet are throbbing in tandem with his wrists and ankles as the metal shackles that bound him haven’t been loosened once. The leather parts of the muzzle chafe against the delicate skin of the prince’s face and the ground seems to sway beneath his feet, his eyelids growing heavier with every passing second. His mouth is dry and his tongue sits uselessly in his mouth, more similar to a piece of lead than a muscle used for speaking. When he does lick his lips, the taste of blood is prominent along with the flakes of skin coming off. He’s surprised he can keep his eyes open and his head spins with the ground beneath his feet. 

Taehyung doesn’t even realize he’s falling until his chin collides with the stone-cold terrain of the fading forest. He lands with a grunt and feels one of his fangs drag across the inside of his cheek. An explosion of blood seems to fill his mouth and Taehyung parts his lips around the muzzle. The blood trickles out in slow but steady streams, staining the soil red. He can hear someone struggling but the prince is too tired to fight as he lies still on his stomach, closing his eyes. He’s tired and feeling rather hopeless now. 

When a harsh, metal boot-clad kick is administered to his side, Taehyung can hardly flinch away. He blinks tiredly as the blood continues to drip from his mouth, sliding down his skin. He needs water, sleep, and food. Of course, Taehyung knows better than to expect any of them. 

“Stop!” a voice cries. 

_ Hyung? _ Taehyung thinks sleepily. Hoseok’s heat should be over, right? Taehyung doesn’t know; he’s feeling a little floaty. 

Taehyung’s kicked again. He winces into the next attack, this one aimed toward his spine. Gods, he hopes it doesn’t break. 

Suddenly, there’s a break in the crowd. Taehyung curls in on himself, bringing his knees up to protect his stomach. But he’s helped to his feet and the familiar scent of cinnamon fills his nose. The prince sighs, closing his eyes. He has a bloody nose and the cut in his mouth hasn’t stopped spilling. 

“Hey, hey,” someone says, but it’s muffled. Taehyung hums around the muzzle, cracking his eyes open a little. He smiles weakly at Jeongguk then leans on his shoulder. The Alpha picks him up and begins to trudge along, Taehyung letting his head rest on the man’s collarbones. He closes his eyes and heaves a sigh, then finally falls asleep. 

His time for rest is cut short when he’s harshly awoken because someone’s yanking him from Jeongguk’s arm. However, for reasons he can’t explain, Taehyung keeps his body limp and lets it happen. He doesn’t struggle and he keeps his eyes shut, trying to seem dead. His heart pounds against his chest and he tries to breathe slowly, keeping his movements muted. 

It becomes impossible to keep up, though, when someone roughly grabs his thigh. Taehyung sits up with a loud growl and kicks his feet, furious. He’s dropped and the prince scrambles to his feet, snarling. The blood dried on his face doesn’t help make him seem as docile as the rumors would claim and the saliva rapidly dripping down his chin mixes, sliding onto his boots. Taehyung thrashes when someone grabs him by the scruff of his neck, growling again. He attempts to snap at the soldier, then proceeds to look around for whoever touched him. 

Of course, he’s halted when what Taehyung assumes to be the butt of a sword crashes into the back of his skull. Taehyung crumples like a ragdoll. 

He wakes up in a cold, stone cell. He’s still muzzled like a rabid dog with cuffs around his wrists and ankles keeping him to the ground. As if that wasn’t enough, there’s a collar around his neck connected to the wall. Taehyung can’t even struggle, the throbbing at the base of his skull keeping him from attempting to escape. He maneuvers himself until he’s lying on his side, breathing heavily. 

“Taehyung-ah?” a voice says softly. The prince grunts in response, closing his eyes. He can smell his own blood and spit along with other bodily fluids that have been in here for far too long. Taehyung, disgusted by both the smell and situation, turns his head to the side and throws up. It feels like his throat is being skinned from the inside-out and as if his stomach is being beaten with a stick. Of course, the vomit is only saliva and stomach acid, but it soaks into the muzzle and only worsens the smell. 

“Hyuh?” he rasps around the muzzle. 

“Taehyung-ah? How- you’re the one who threw up, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Taehyung blinks though it doesn’t make it any easier to see in the darkness that cloaks what Taehyung thinks is a prison. 

“Okay. You’re muzzled- yeah, never mind that. Just- yeah, make sure you get some sleep, okay? Hyung loves you, remember that.” Taehyung hums and closes his eyes, lying down on his side. There isn’t much to do besides sleep and he hopes that the grumbling of his stomach and roughness of his throat will allow that. 

Taehyung wakes up several times. Sleeping in a prison and on a dirty floor that’s probably only ever been cleaned once or twice is pretty new and brings many challenges. Taehyung, after the first few times he’s jolted awake begins to think that he’s gotten some sort of sickness from it. His muscles are stiff and his wrists ache, while his tongue is painfully dry like the rest of his mouth. He licks his bloodied lips in hopes of soothing the sting of his chapped lips but only succeeds in making it worse. 

“Hyuh?” he says around the muzzle. “Hyuh?” Taehyung looks around the darkness. 

“Be quiet,” a harsh voice Taehyung’s never heard snaps. The prince shuts up but he can’t battle the whine building up in his throat. He lies down on his side and closes his eyes, praying for an answer. 

He doesn’t get one, but he is hit with the thought of his upcoming heat. At that, Taehyung sobs loudly but no tears come. He chalks it up to being dehydrated and it makes him feel worse. 

“Give him water, please,” someone says and Taehyung recognizes his brother’s voice. “Please, he’s going to die if you don’t.” There’s a groan and Taehyung pants, his tongue hanging out. There’s the sound of metal on metal and he assumes that they’re keys as the door opens not long after. The muzzle is undone and Taehyung eagerly drinks the water in the small cup he’s offered, unable to stop and savor the relief. It’s lukewarm but it’s water and, right now, it’s the greatest thing he’s ever had. The cup is held to his lips even after he finishes, and Taehyung is desperate enough that he shoves his face in to attempt to lick the droplets on the sides out. He can hear the snickering and chuckling but Taehyung doesn’t care; he even goes so far as to try and free his hands to hold onto it longer. It’s taken away from him the moment he does, though, and Taehyung releases a heartbroken sob. His stomach rumbles loudly and Taehyung stares at the guards with pleading eyes, ignoring how bright the flames of the torch are. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispers raspily. He thinks he might see a flash of pity in the eyes of the youngest guard. 

“We- when’s the food coming?” 

“Oh, you can’t be serious-”

“When’s it coming?” 

The older woman shifts her weight from foot-to-foot. 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Taehyung’s eyes widen. 

“Please,” he begs, “please, I’m-”

“You guys go. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“If Gwan-”

“It’ll be fine. Just get out so you don’t get in trouble.” The other two look at one another before leaving and Taehyung falls back. The guard crouches. 

“Hey,” he says softly. Taehyung shuts his eyes, fear running through every vein. The boy seems to notice and he steps back. “I’m- I just thought I’d return a favor,” he says, reaching into a small bag. Taehyung stares at him and he unconsciously licks his lips, tilting his head in question. The Alpha holds out a piece of bread that looks stale but, to Taehyung, it’s a feast. He stares at it with a pure want in his eyes and then looks up at the soldier. The boy seems to realize, then, that the prince’s hands are chained to the ground. He holds the bread out and Taehyung devours it. He tries to refrain from biting the boy’s fingertips but he isn’t as successful as he hoped if the tiny red droplets on the bread are any sort of sign. 

“Thank you,” he says when he’s finished. The guard shrugs and then bows. 

“Be careful, Highness,” he says softly before dashing out. The door closes and Taehyung is granted one final glimpse of the fire’s light before he’s bathed in darkness again. He notices the muzzle lying abandoned on the ground and then moves his jaw a bit. It’s sore and achy and Taehyung hates it. He sighs, lying down again. His eyes close and Taehyung tries to imagine that instead of the darkness embracing him, it’s his brothers. That he’s back in the palace and they’re in the lounge hidden near the library fireplace, eating cookies and wearing blanket cloaks. He tries to imagine the way Seokjin’s dress had been the prettiest red Taehyung has ever seen, how his eyes had sparkled and reflected the way the flames had danced. He tries to imagine how Yoongi had been sleepily trying to finish reading the book, his words tripping over one another. That night, his second oldest brother had been wearing his pale blue nightgown. Hoseok was buried in his embrace, shivering because of the thunder. Unlike both Seokjin and Yoongi, his ears weren’t yet pierced. He’d been holding a pretty silk doll that’s now lost to the sands of time, and Taehyung remembers how he’d loved the toy. He himself had been sitting by the window, face pressed against the glass as he stared at the raindrops running down the smooth surface with wide, eager eyes. Of course, a loud bout of thunder and a bright burst of lightning had sent him scrambling back to Seokjin. At the time, Taehyung thinks his oldest brother was ten. Taehyung was six, Hoseok was seven, and Yoongi was nine. It had been fall and they’d been led to hide in the library, though there weren’t any explanations given. Taehyung thinks his father had been angry about something and, to protect the princes, they’d been brought to the small lounge. He sighs shakily and feels a tear on his cheek, then another and another. Taehyung cries quietly in the dark until he falls asleep which, in this circumstance, is the only thing he really has any semblance of control over. 

Taehyung later learns that his father is on his way over. They have two to three weeks before they’re 100% screwed and escape is totally impossible. Hanna and Dae-Jung will both be killed, so that’s one of their many problems. Another problem is that Taehyung can only ever hear Hoseok. Well, Dae-Jung’s been pretty delirious and he won’t stop howling, whimpering, crying, or growling, so Taehyung supposes he can hear him. A lot of it is lamentations about never being able to see Beomgyu again and how he hates himself for letting his son leave like that. It’s expected. 

“Please,” a voice belonging to Hoseok rasps on the fourth(?) day. “Please, you have to release the general. He’s the only one who can quiet the wolf. It’ll kill you if you go in there.” 

“Aw, shut up!” the guard yells. There’s a yelp and Taehyung withers in his chains, angrily thrashing about. The hormones from his preheat make him even more aggressive, but he’s trying to keep the attention away from himself. 

“Don’t touch my brother!” the prince shouts. Ah, he’s ruined it a lot faster than he initially thought he would. 

There’s the sound of keys colliding with one another and the door swings open. Taehyung didn’t even realize how the scent of jasmine had filled the room until he’s given a breath of- well, he’s not going to say “fresh” air. Unaffected air, how about that. Yeah, it’s been a pretty long time since he last had a breath of unaffected air and he’d be lying if he said he liked it more than the thick fragrance of jasmine flowers. 

“What-” the guard’s nose twitches and he turns to the helpless prince with hungry eyes. “You’re in heat, aren’t you, little Omega?” 

Taehyung shows his fangs and retracts, hiding his scent glands as best as he can. 

“Don’t even think of touching me,” he snarls. “Whatever I can feel on my skin will be bitten off.” The guard is undeterred and continues stepping closer, a greedy pair of hands reaching out. Unfortunately for him, Taehyung doesn’t make empty threats. 

The finger feels like a really weird sausage in his mouth. He spits it out as soon as he hears his teeth snap together and bares his bloodstained teeth. 

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” he hisses again. “I don’t make empty threats.” For good measure, he spits a well-aimed glob of spit and blood at the guard and hits the Alpha square in the forehead. He scrambles away but leaves the torch and Taehyung sighs, staring into the dying flames. The temporary spike in temperature is appreciated as Taehyung’s clothes hardly do anything at all to protect him from the cold. His preheat body is even weaker to the winter chill and he’s pretty sure his shivering has been going on non-stop for almost the entirety of their time in the cells. 

“Are you okay?” Hoseok says and it makes Taehyung sick with how weak his voice sounds. 

“Fine,” Taehyung says. He coughs and spits out blood that doesn’t belong to him. “I’m more worried about you, though.” Hoseok laughs drily. 

“I’ll be fine,” he says. He hisses. “Yup. Just fine.” 

“What is it?” Taehyung says. There’s a grunt. 

“Nothing, nothing. Forget it, I’ll be fine. Adonis- aw, fuck, that hurts like a bitch.” 

“Hyung?” Taehyung says, his voice growing in pitch as he feels fear crawling closer. Icy fingertips dance over his heart, teasing him with thoughts of what could be going on with his older brother in his cell. 

“I’m fine, don’t- don’t worry about me, Tae. You- you can’t keep biting people when they come in to have sex.” 

“Hyung, what is it? Are you going to be okay? What is it?” 

“Nothing, don’t worry. I’ll-  _ shit _ .” Taehyung thrashes in place. 

“Help him!” he yells. 

“I’m fine!” Hoseok says, raising his voice. He gasps. “Totally fine!” 

“Help him!” Taehyung says, glaring at where he thinks Hoseok is. “If he dies before my father gets here, you’re all dead!”

“Taehyung!” Hoseok hisses. “They’re going to come down and find you in heat! You- it’s too risky!”

“Help!” Taehyung screeches. He blinks the smoke out of his eyes and sneezes, shaking his head. “HELP!”

“What is it? What, what? Whaddaya want?” a gruff voice calls. Taehyung crumples in relief. He sighs. 

“Hoseok, my brother, he needs help. You need- you need to get him medicine.”

“I can do it!” a new voice, one that Taehyung’s been aching to hear for the entire time they’ve been imprisoned.

_ Jeongguk, _ he thinks and oh,  _ wow _ , are his senses going crazy. Taehyung snorts and blinks, shaking his head again. 

Someone barks a laugh, successfully startling the Omega away from his rapidly approaching heat. 

“We aren’t  _ stupid, _ Jeon,” the man says and Taehyung recognizes the colonel lieutenant’s voice. “We know you’ll try to escape.” 

“No one knows these forests better than me,” Jeongguk says. He sounds like he’s been deprived of pretty much everything required for a human to survive. “The emperor will kill you if he comes and finds his son dead. Especially this one.” 

“What’s the distinction between the two?” Jeongguk laughs drily and the sound bounces off of the walls, loud despite the walls between them. 

“You really are awfully low on the hierarchy, aren’t you?” he says. Another laugh. “Well, if his Imperial Majesty hasn’t yet told you, then I certainly won’t.” 

“You- fine,” the man says, surprising all of the prisoners. There’s the sound of a door open. Taehyung can hear Jeongguk getting up, the supposed chains around his ankles dragging loudly over the dirty stone floor. He smiles weakly as he thinks of Jeongguk arrogantly smirking at the colonel. It’s a pleasant thought, actually.

Jeongguk leaves, and the cells are bathed in silence. Well, except for Dae-Jung whimpering quietly, but Taehyung’s grown used to that. He sighs and lies down on his side, closing his eyes. He can practically hear his heat running at him and the laughter of the gods as they watch the prince become even more helpless than he already is. 

Something tells Taehyung that Jeongguk won’t be returning for a long time. He cries periodically and sobs loudly, unable to sleep. Their food comes every few hours but there are days when it’s delayed and Taehyung, in his heat-addled mind will cry and for food. He’s sweating buckets and he absolutely despises it. The cold blanketing his body and Hoseok’s yelling to keep him awake can usually fight off the total “sex  _ now _ ” mindset. Thank the gods. 

“Taehyung-ah,” Hoseok drawls from his cell. The younger Omega hums. “Taehyung-ah, you stay awake or else you’re going to die.” 

“I will  _ not _ ,” the prince says, raising his voice and making himself sound rather petulant. 

“Yes, you will,” Hoseok says. Taehyung grunts. 

“Nuh-uh!” 

“Taehyung-ah, stay awake for your Hyungs and Noona. Stay awake for Jeonggukkie,” he says, his voice beginning to fade. 

“Hyung, it’s so  _ hard _ ,” the prince whines. “I smell like spit and blood and barf and-and I miss you guys.” 

There’s a sad laugh. 

“Just hold on, okay?” Hoseok says and it sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself to do that rather than Taehyung. A sense of fear creeps up on the younger man and Taehyung whines. 

“Hyungie, are you okay?” he says. There’s a deadly pause. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok finally says. There’s a quiet wince. “Yeah. Don’t worry about me, Taehyungie. I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you fine?” the prince asks quietly, feeling quite small. Hoseok doesn’t answer, instead giving him a loaded silence. “Hyung?” Taehyung says, his voice growing squeakier with fear. 

“Don’t worry, okay, Taehyung? I’ll be fine.” 

“Hyung?” 

“Think of Jin-Hyung, yeah? Tell me, what’s the first thing you want to do when you see him? What about Yoongi-Hyung?” 

“Hobi-Hyungie?” 

“Taehyung-ah, just answer the question. Please. For me.” 

Taehyung sniffles and tries to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. 

“Well,” he says, “I wanna hug them.” 

“Do you? Will you hug me too?” 

“Uh-huh.” Hoseok laughs softly. 

“And what about Dae-Jung-Hyung? Are you excited to meet his son? Do you wanna feel his belly?” 

“C-can I?” the prince says. 

“What about it, Hyung?” Hoseok calls. The wait for a response. 

“Sure,” a voice finally rasps. “You should ask Beommie first, though. Don’t just go and rub his belly.” 

“Okay,” Taehyung says. He closes his eyes and heaves a shaky sigh, trying to calm the actual heat. “Hyung, does it hurt?” 

“What do you mean?” Dae-Jung says. 

“Hobi-Hyung,” the youngest Omega says. “Hobi-Hyungie, does it hurt?” 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Hoseok says. Taehyung hears his brother mumble something and then Dae-Jung hums. He tries to dismiss it. Something tells him that he really doesn’t want to know what they said, especially right now. 

“How’re you feeling, Tae?” Hanna says softly. Taehyung hums in response. 

“Sleepy,” he says, though it’s more of a mumble that he doubts the others can hear. “I’m feelin’ pretty sleepy. Hyungs, Noona, c’I go to sleep soon?” 

“Stay awake, Taehyung,” Dae-Jung says. “Why don’t you tell us what you’re going to do when we get to Inura, yeah?” 

“Are . . . are we gonna go on a boat?” Taehyung says. Dae-Jung hums. 

“Yeah, we’re going to need a boat to get to Inura. Have you ever ridden a boat?” he says softly. Taehyung shakes his head no, then remembers that they can’t see him. 

“No. Father- Father never took us anywhere. I’ve ridden a horse though.” 

“Yeah.” There’s a soft laugh and Taehyung smiles, his eyes drooping. “Didn’t you ride Jeonggukkie’s dragon? Was that any fun?” 

“I don’t remember. Dunno. I miss Jeonggukkie. Do you know if he’s coming back soon?” 

“Maybe,” Dae-Jung says. “What do you think, Hanna? Do you think Jeongguk-ah will be back soon?” 

“Mm. He wouldn’t leave us alone for that long. Don’t worry, Taehyung.” The prince hums again and lies down on his side, sighing heavily. He closes his eyes and finally falls asleep, deaf to Hanna and Dae-Jung’s protests.

[ I Need U (Prologue Mix, Orchestral Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLYdI8r8On8)

He wakes up and knows he’s made a mistake. Taehyung feels a whine building up in his throat and he tries not to make any noise as he bites his lip and tries to keep his scent muted. He can feel the rivulets of sweat trailing down his skin and it isn’t long before he’s soaked, embarrassingly so. 

“Tae?” a voice says. The prince bites back the whine as he pants. 

“I- I’m here,” he says, licking his lips. “Just, oh, gods, my stomach’s cramping.  _ Shit _ , that hurts.” 

“Deep breaths, okay?” Hanna says softly. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” 

Taehyung grunts and shakes his head. He turns his head to the side and bites his cloak, trying not to make any noise. There’s a fire burning up under his skin, molten lava pouring through his veins. Taehyung closes his eyes and he can feel the tears burning tracks down his cheeks as they fall onto the stone beneath his feet. Taehyung sobs loudly as pain erupts from his gut, spidering through his entire body. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Hoseok says, sounding quite delirious. “It’s okay. Deep breaths, just don’t think about it.” 

“Hyu-Hyung,” Taehyung gasps, still blubbering. 

“Yeah?” 

“It  _ hurts _ .” Hoseok hushes him. 

“It’s okay,” he says softly. “It’ll hurt, I know, Taetae. Deep breaths, keep taking deep-” Hoseok inhales sharply “-breaths.” 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says softly, his voice beginning to break, “when are we gonna get out of here?”

“As soon-”

“No, when will it end?” Taehyung says. He can’t wipe away the tears pouring down his cheeks. “When will everything be okay?”

Hoseok sighs. 

“I don’t know, Taetae,” he says softly. He sounds defeated. “I don’t know.” 

“It’s so  _ hard _ ,” the younger prince says as cracks litter his words, sobs dancing beside them. “I just want everything to be okay.” 

“I know. C’mon, Taetae. Deep breaths for Hyung, yeah?” Taehyung sobs again and shakes his head, lips wobbling. 

“Hyung, I wan- I wanna go home!” Hoseok sighs shakily from the other side as Taehyung continues to struggle. He can’t stop crying, his mind overloaded with violent hormones and the horrible burden of the situation. Taehyung sobs again. 

“We’re gonna get you there, Taetae,” Hoseok says. “You just- please, just hold on for a little while longer.” Taehyung’s sob mixes with a scream. 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” the younger man says again. “Hyung, Hyung!” His voice begins to turn into an ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech as he begs for Hoseok, tears pouring in endless waterfalls from his eyes. Hoseok hushes him from the other side but Taehyung can’t hear him over the sound of his own cries. Dae-Jung howls loudly and Taehyung screeches in response, continuing to thrash in place. He thinks he can hear someone yelling but the prince’s mind has wandered too far for him to understand how much danger he’s in. 

“Taehyung-ah, be quiet!” Hoseok says, his voice booming. It echoes in Taehyung’s skull and the prince curls in on himself, shutting his eyes as tightly as possible. His heart pounds as the sound of the guard or maybe (though hopefully not) guards fumbling around in the dark gets louder. Taehyung breathes heavily and the saliva that built up from his sobs schlops onto the ground, dribbling down his chin. 

“Alright, which of you was it?” a gruff voice asks. Taehyung shivers as a silent sob racks his shrunken frame, breathing heavily through his nose. He licks his lips and looks up to own up to it, but something stops him. 

“It was me! It was me, it was me!” Hoseok says loudly. “I’m the one! My heat, my heat is here-”

“Shut up, bitch!” Taehyung struggles but he can’t force the words out of his throat. The door opens to Hoseok’s cell and Taehyung shuts his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks once again. He’s not sure if they ever stopped. 

“Hyu-Hyung,” he whispers shakily. There’s the sound of Hoseok being unchained and a yelp. Taehyung sobs and the movements stop. 

“What was that?” the guard says. 

“No one! Don’t- please-” 

“Which one of you is it really?” the Alpha demands and Taehyung opens his mouth to answer before a new voice booms. 

“ **Step away from the cells,** ” Adonis snarls. Taehyung feels a shiver run down his spine. “ **Give me the keys.** ” There’s a pause and it’s filled with the sound of someone fumbling blindly, using the rapidly dimming light of a torch to find the keys. They clink against one another and Taehyung prays Hoseok gets them. 

“ **Good,** ” the god says. Taehyung can hear someone snap and then a gasp that makes his heart stop. Another pause, and then Taehyung hears someone fitting the keys into the locks. The door to his cell swings open and the young prince stares at his older brother with eyes as wide as saucers. Hoseok’s eyes return to their normal coloring and he slides over to Taehyung, crouching by his side. He begins to unlock the cuffs around his brother’s wrists, ankles, and then the chain on his neck. 

“Are you okay?” he demands, cupping Taehyung’s face. 

“Hyung,” the younger says, beginning to cry. “Hyung, you-” his hand brushes over something that’s soaked through “-you’re bleeding.” He looks at Hoseok and notices how pale he seems. “Hyung-” 

“Here, take this,” Hoseok says, shoving what appears to be a blanket in his arms. There’s a knife hidden within its folds. “I’ll go get Noona and Hyung, you go and crawl toward the exit.”

“What exit?” 

Hoseok holds his hand up in a fist before opening it, and a ball of black, pulsing magic appears. He directs it toward the ground and it shoots out, digging an exit. 

“That one,” he says, already looking paler despite the orange hue of the flames from the torch. “It’ll take you where you need to go.” 

“I’m not leaving without you guys,” the younger Omega says petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

“Taehyung, go!” Hoseok says. Taehyung shakes his head, wrapping the blanket around his body. Hoseok sighs and goes to unlock the doors to Hanna and Dae-Jung’s cells. The woman stumbles out and Dae-Jung follows. There are still patches of fur littering his skin and, after he’s shifted, his ribs jut out. Hoseok looks like he’s seconds away from collapsing and the younger prince dashes to let his brother lean on him, then they begin to go through the large tunnel. Hanna’s holding a torch and Taehyung, upon hearing a strange sound behind them, looks over his shoulder to see the floor knitting back together. He shakes his head and looks back to face forward, stumbling along. He can hear people yelling along with footsteps above them, though he tries not to pay them any mind. 

They find out that the fort they’re being kept in is huge in what, according to Taehyung, is the worst possible way. Despite having a terrible concept of time and being 100% aware of that, Taehyung knows that they’ve been in the tunnel for at least an hour or two. The smoke from the torch doesn’t help either. It fills Taehyung’s lungs and makes his dry throat hurt even more, stinging his eyes and making his head spin. However, the large bloodstain beneath Hoseok’s ribcage is far more worrying. They don’t have any blankets and Taehyung’s using part of his sleeve as a makeshift bandage. He prays that Jeongguk is somewhere on the other side of the tunnel, hopefully waiting with some much-needed medical supplies. 

“Stop!” Hanna cries, grabbing the youngest prince by the scruff of his neck. He and Hoseok are yanked back from the large cliff and Taehyung stares into the abyss with wide eyes. Of course, though, the tunnel is continued on the other side. 

“What is it? Where are we?” Taehyung says, looking around. He tries to move as little as possible to spare Hoseok as much pain as he can. 

“Maybe some sort of mineshaft?” Hanna says. There’s a tiny rickety bridge hanging above the large ravine. Taehyung gulps. 

“We have to cross that, don’t we?” 

“If we want to get out, then yes. Unless you want to go back and face the soldiers?” Taehyung looks over his shoulder, then at Hoseok, and then turns his attention to the bridge. 

“Yeah, no. I’m fine with this.” He shifts Hoseok a bit. “Can you put him on my back? Hyung, can you go first?” Dae-Jung turns around and nods, something Taehyung didn’t know wolves did. He shifts back and grabs the sides, placing one foot on the first plank. Slowly, the older Omega begins to walk across the bridge, his knuckles turned white. 

“Noona, you should go,” Taehyung says. When she opens her mouth to protest, he explains, “I’m holding Hyung. We’ll be heavier, so it’s best if we get you guys across first. Don’t worry, okay?” Hanna purses her lips as she walks over to the bridge and follows Dae-Jung’s example. The man is standing at the end and Taehyung, who needs to squint to see, notes how he’s building up the soil around the posts anchoring the bridge to that end. He looks up just as Hanna gets across, turning around to give Taehyung an all-clear sign. The prince nods and then shifts Hoseok so he’s more stable before slowly walking toward the bridge. He rests his foot on the first plank and it creaks a loud protest. Taehyung winces and waits for it to break, then places his foot down when it doesn’t. He slowly makes his way across, keeping his eyes on Hanna and Dae-Jung on the other side. So, of course, Taehyung doesn’t notice his foot pressing too hard on one of the weaker planks. 

When it breaks, Taehyung can’t even scream. His heart beats too fast and his eyes widen as fear fills his entire being. His instincts take over and he yanks his foot away, staring with wide eyes at the empty space. 

“Taehyung?” Dae-Jung calls. 

“It’s nothing!” the youngest Omega yells. He looks around. “Just an unsteady plank!” He looks down and stares into the seemingly endless darkness beneath his feet and swallows down the lump in his throat. It’s more of an attempt but it encourages the man to continue. 

He reaches the other end and crashes onto solid ground. However, the sudden sound of yelling rouses him from the almost-rest he got. 

“How-”

“Cut the bridge!” Taehyung grabs the knife and then slashes one of the ropes. Hanna’s doing the same thing. 

“Run, okay?” Hanna says and then she’s shoving Dae-Jung toward the tunnel. The wolf remains planted to the ground as Hanna lets Hoseok hang between her and Taehyung. They stumble after Dae-Jung who constantly looks over his shoulder, stopping to wait for them. Taehyung is panting and he’s pretty sure that there’s dirt getting in his mouth, but he has much bigger problems on his plate right now. The soil that may or may not clog his lungs and get in his mouth and nose is probably the least of his worries. 

“Ugh,” comes a voice from between Hanna and Taehyung. The younger Omega looks over at his brother and finds Hoseok’s chin resting on his chest. Before he realizes what he’s doing, Taehyung is reaching down and sliding his arms under the older prince’s knees and picking him up. Much to everyone’s surprise, it’s much easier to move this way. Taehyung stumbles along and there’s a cold, fleeting breeze that stings his cheeks. It gives him an extra burst of adrenaline and the prince runs faster, panting. He thinks he can see the sky from here but he isn’t totally sure. 

“There!” Hanna cries, pointing at the small outlet of air. Dae-Jung scrambles up the hill and begins pulling the rocks away from it to make a bigger opening, Hanna crawling up to join him. Taehyung looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen as he spots the lights of the soldiers’ torches, his heart beginning to pound erratically in his chest. 

“Get out of here!” Hanna says, not waiting for an answer as she grabs Taehyung by his collar and shoves him out. Taehyung wraps his body around Hoseok to shield his brother as they tumble down a hill, Hanna and Dae-Jung joining them. 

They land in a tangle of limbs at the base, the snow around them getting into their clothes. Taehyung curses as he tugs Hoseok to his feet and attempts to shake the snow from his body, wrapping him in the blanket. The cloak he’s had since they were imprisoned smells and is wet with sweat and tears and probably blood, but Taehyung would rather have that than some sort of sickness from the cold. The snow repels his heat and keeps him anchored as he puts Hoseok on his back and begins to trudge through, shaking the white powder from his hair. Dae-Jung bounds ahead, stopping every few steps to look back at them. Hanna walks beside him and they trudge through the snow, looking at the few trees. Taehyung turns his attention to the sky to watch for any gryphons, every rush of wind a deadly warning. He can’t help being paranoid after everything that’s happened, can he?

Slowly, they continue through the field. Or, at least, that’s what Taehyung thinks it is. He can’t be sure, though he doesn’t care enough to find out. He just hopes that the snow is a sign that they’re near their destination. 

“Does anyone have a map?” he asks, panting in between words. 

“They took all of- shit, that’s not good,” Hanna mumbles. She begins biting her nails and Taehyung stares at her with a worried look. 

“What isn’t good?” 

“They have the map, dammit, now they’ll be following us,” she says. 

“Do you think - _ hah _ \- that Jin-Hyung would make it so they can’t see it?” 

“I hope so. I really hope so. It’s all we have left to do, isn’t it?” 

“He thinks ahead a lot,” Taehyung says, stopping to move Hoseok into a more comfortable position, “so I think he did. He probably knew there was a chance of us getting captured, right?” Hanna nods, licking her lips and looking around. 

“I hope so.” 

The sky is a pale white that almost rivals the snow beneath their feet. Taehyung, who’s probably delirious and a little crazy by now, thinks of Yoongi and his pale complexion. It makes him giggle to himself and he can’t even bring himself to worry about being judged by the other members of their small group. Hanna doesn’t even turn to look at him and Taehyung would be surprised if Dae-Jung hasn’t started to completely filter everything out that isn’t a scream or cry for help. Taehyung doesn’t blame him. 

“We need food,” Hanna declares after hours of trekking through the thick snow. It’s beginning to pile up which is both a good and bad thing. It’s good because it covers up their tracks, but it’s bad because it makes it harder to move. 

Dae-Jung’s response to the statement is to promptly fall down on his side and grunt. Taehyung would do the same if not for his brother. 

“Where would we even get it from?” Taehyung says. Hanna shrugs. 

“I’ll go and look for something? You guys just stay here, okay? I’ll be back.” The prince nods as he sits down, resting his back on the snow. It flutters down and his eyelashes catch the flakes like little black nets. Hoseok is passed out on his chest, his breathing unhealthily shaky. Taehyung runs his fingers through his brother’s chestnut locks. His hands are red and cold, the skin dry and cracking. Hoseok’s hair is greasy and dirty. It smells like the prison. The prison smelled like human fecal matter, barf, blood, and tears. Hoseok’s hair smells something akin to that and it drowns out the sweet fragrance of butterfly bushes. Taehyung lets his fall back and he feels utterly defeated. Something about his brother not smelling like, well,  _ his brother _ makes Taehyung feel as if he’s been beaten into the ground and then told to get up. 

“Taehyung-ah,” Dae-Jung says, walking over, “don’t give up hope.” The prince hums as the older man shifts back into a wolf and curls up beside him, his head resting atop Hoseok’s back. He shifts and crinkles his nose, sniffing the place where the blood was. 

“He got cut or somethin’,” the prince mumbles absent-mindedly while combing his numb fingers through the older Omega’s hair. Dae-Jung keeps investigating the air, his ears flicking. Taehyung didn’t notice it before, but the wolf’s coat is rather beautiful. Soft, gray fur that’s so dark it’s almost black in certain places, then turns a pale white so it looks like he’s wearing white stockings. Taehyung reaches out with his other hand to scratch behind the canine’s ears, the action resulting in some pretty pleased tail wagging. Of course, it isn’t as loud as Taehyung would expect. All it really does is shift the snow around, but at least someone’s happy. It’s better than all of them being miserable, right?

“Do you think he’ll live?” Taehyung says as he turns to look at the dark storm clouds as the snow flurries onto them. He swipes some off of Hoseok’s back. 

Dae-Jung noses at his hand. The skin is cold and wet, the sensation surprising Taehyung. He disappoints even himself when he barely flinches. 

“Yeah,” Dae-Jung says. Taehyung looks down and notices that he’s still scratching the man’s head. He stops and moves to rest it under his head. Dae-Jung rolls onto his back. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Why?” 

“Because there’s more to his life.”

“But what about all of the people who die young? Isn’t there more to their lives? Why would he be an exception?” Dae-Jung shrugs. 

“There was more to Beomgyu’s life,” he says softly as his eyes track a snowflake getting close to his nose. “That’s why those guards found me that night. There was more to his life and the gods knew that. He’s probably done plenty to move the rebellion along; this world would be so different if I’d gotten away with it.” 

“Do- did you ever wish you did?” 

Dae-Jung hums, licking away the snow that’s landed on his lips. 

“No,” he finally says. “I don’t think I ever could. If I’d killed him that night, I’d never be the same. And I’m not the same, but I think it’s a good type of different. I couldn’t live with myself if I had the blood of my only son on my hands.” 

“Do you ever wish he was born as an Alpha or Beta?” 

Dae-Jung shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “If he’d been born a Beta, I’m sure that Kang-Dae- he was the owner of the brothel, by the way- would find a way to make money off of him. I mean, the same goes for if he was an Alpha, but it’d be more like he’d be forced into working grueling hours. And I wouldn’t have seen him nearly as much, so . . . I guess it’s a no. I’m assuming that you knew- I mean, that you know that I was horrified I’d brought yet another Omega into the world, but . . . I’m happy he was born that way.”

“Huh.” Dae-Jung turns to look at him. 

“Do you ever wish you were born as an Alpha? Or that any of your brothers were?” 

Taehyung hums and bites his lower lip. Does he? Has he? 

“I think, when I was very little, I wished Jin-Hyung had been,” he says softly. “It was fleeting, of course, since I couldn’t even fathom how different life would be, but I think I felt a little bit of a want. Our whole lives, we’re all fed stories of Alphas being protectors, aren’t we? And he devoted everything to protecting us. So, I mean, when he hadn’t begun rebelling and thinking for himself and teaching us to do the same, I think I wished he’d been born an Alpha so it would be easier for him to protect us.” 

“That makes sense, actually. I’ve never really thought about life as a prince.” Taehyung laughs. 

“I can’t say I blame you,” he says. “It’s a lot uglier than the picture everyone paints it to be.” 

“Especially in your brother’s experience.” 

Taehyung hums. “It was, wasn’t it?” He sighs. “I just-”

“Wait.” Dae-Jung holds a hand over him and sits up, shifting. Taehyung watches as the wolf swivels his ears before turning away. And then, before the prince knows what’s happening, he’s jumping to his feet and leaping into the air, snapping at the snowflakes. Taehyung looks up and spots the faint outline of a dragon. It’s getting closer and closer, and then he can make out the figures on its back. 

“Jeongguk!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope this is done by the 26th people


	13. Village by the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is within reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas uwu

“Jeongguk!” Taehyung calls, a smile spreading across his face. 

The Alpha grins and waves as his dragon lands. He gets off, Hanna following, and then stumbles over. Taehyung rushes to meet him and they embrace the moment they can reach one another. Taehyung pulls away quickly, though, and lets the other man go to his brother. Jeongguk falls to his knees as he rolls Hoseok onto his back and lifts his shirt. The wound looks like it’s been trying to heal itself, as some of the skin has knit itself back together to make a long scar. It hasn’t been enough, though, and Jeongguk pours some sort of antiseptic onto the wound. He uses a cloth to clean it and Hoseok’s unconscious body jerks away from the sting. Taehyung comes and holds Hoseok’s hand, squeezing it to offer what little reassurance he can. Jeongguk finishes cleaning the cut and then pulls out a roll of white bandages, proceeding to wrap it around the Omega’s middle. 

“Let’s get him onto Cooky, yeah? We won’t be able to stay in the air for long, but it’ll be good to get ahead.” Taehyung nods, finding that he’s lost his ability to speak. The fact that Jeongguk’s  _ here _ in front of him with supplies is a miracle and he’s still waiting for the inevitable moment when someone shakes him awake and it’s revealed that he’s been dreaming. 

“You can touch me, can’t you?” Jeongguk teases. Taehyung reaches out and Jeongguk lets the prince slowly graze his knuckles along the side of his face, his touch feather-light to keep from waking himself up. 

“Kiss me,” Taehyung breathes. It’s the same way he did on that night beneath the stars when they hid within the ravine to escape from that strange creature. 

Jeongguk smiles at him and leans forward, pressing his lips against Taehyung’s. The prince can’t pull away and he chases after the younger man’s lips when Jeongguk has to separate for air. 

“You’re real,” he says. Jeongguk laughs as he picks Taehyung up. 

“I would sure hope so,” he says as he places him on Cooky’s back. “C’mon, we’ve got a village to get to.” After making sure everyone’s secured onto the dragon, Jeongguk murmurs a few words of encouragement to his dragon before grabbing the reins and tugging. Off they go and Taehyung has to squint as the snow gets stronger. His arms are wrapped around Jeongguk’s waist and a glorious, long-awaited sense of relief drapes over his mind. His body relaxes and Taehyung closes his eyes, a tear streaking down his cheek. Even as the wind whips at his face and the snow gets in his eyes and clothes, Taehyung can’t find it in himself to feel scared or sad or angry. Gods, he’s  _ alive _ . He can’t believe it.

A part of him that still reminisces about the past wonders when his being alive became such a wondrous thing. It’s strange and prompts the prince to think about what’s happened in the past . . . months? Has it been months? Is it still November? They left in October, didn’t they? November’s almost over, isn’t it? His heat is here, so it must be, right?

“There’s probably a calendar in the village we’re going to,” Jeongguk says softly. “I doubt you’ll have any problem finding one.” 

“Gods, time has passed so fast,” he says. “Just a few months ago I was at a ball for my eldest brother’s wedding. Can you believe it? That was in July!” Jeongguk laughs. 

“And in August, he was supposed to get married.” Taehyung nods, an awestruck look taking over his face. 

“It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it?” the prince says. Jeongguk hums. 

“Yeah,” he says. “It’s so strange, too. Time really is one of the most wondrous phenomena, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Taehyung agrees. He grins when a snowflake lands on his nose. “Snow is, too.” Jeongguk giggles quietly. 

“Are the others asleep?” he asks. Taehyung turns to look over his shoulder, then turns back and nods. 

“Totally knocked out,” he says, giggling. 

“Good for them,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung smiles softly. 

“I hope you won’t mind if I join them in a little,” he murmurs. 

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” Taehyung hums, his eyes growing heavier. He wants to stay awake, though, because it’s so beautiful and he’s so happy to be with Jeongguk right now. When he’s more conscious and after they’ve landed, he’ll probably be demanding an explanation, but, for now, Taehyung is happy to admire the scenery. The wind whistles in his ears and his cloak billows around him, the snow forcing him to squint. But, above it all, Taehyung can hear Jeongguk humming, and he thinks he really just wants to stay awake to listen. 

“You . . . your voice, it’s nice,” Taehyung says. 

“Thank you. So’s yours.” 

“Mmm. I like yours better.” Jeongguk laughs softly and Taehyung snuggles closer, closing his eyes. 

“G’night.” 

He wakes up and it’s twilight. Taehyung slowly opens his eyes and looks around, staring at the scenery with a mystified expression. They’re flying above the clouds, gliding easily through the brightening sky. Taehyung’s mouth becomes a little ‘o’ shape as the light begins to tickle the sky, a dark sapphire turning into a pale gold. The wind has turned his skin red and he shivers in the cold, but the young man finds it impossible to see anything wrong with the scenery.

“It’s beautiful,” he says. Jeongguk looks over his shoulder and smiles at him. 

“It is, isn’t it?” he says. He turns back to the front. “The snow was getting to be too much for Cooky, so we went up here. I’m surprised no one woke up.” 

“Well, my clothes are wet,” Taehyung says, though he doesn’t really mind. 

“Yeah, the clouds will do that to ‘em,” he says. Taehyung stares out over the clouds, trying to soak in as much of the picture as possible. He wants every detail to be forever ingrained in his memory, though the thought seems rather foolish. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and Taehyung wishes to never forget it. And, of course, that he’ll have a chance to see it again. 

“Do you like it?” Jeongguk says softly. Taehyung looks at him and smiles, letting his hand rest on the nape of Jeongguk’s neck. He pushes their heads together so they touch and closes his eyes. 

“Of course I do,” he says. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever had the luck of seeing.” Jeongguk is grinning when Taehyung opens his eyes, his eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. 

“How long have we been up here?” the prince says softly. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“A couple of hours. We’ll be landing in a little while, so cover your face. Could you hand me my mask?” 

“Mask?” Taehyung says. “The rabbit one, right?” 

“Mmhmm.” Taehyung finds the target and hands it to the Alpha, then pulls his hood over his head. Jeongguk secures his cloak and holds the reins between his teeth as he ties his hair up on a bun, a few strands of hair escaping as the wind whips in their faces. Taehyung squints as Jeongguk snaps the reins and the dragon begins to shift so it points toward the ground. And then, before Taehyung knows what’s happening, they’re beginning to descend. It’s graceful and easy, but there’s nothing that isn’t scary about it. Taehyung’s screams are muffled by the wind’s howling and his cloak, and the prince also notes that it’s gotten a lot colder. He thinks it’s the wind, though, since it’s going a lot faster than he thought wind could go. 

Taehyung is very surprised when Cooky gracefully lands on a tree and is even more surprised when Jeongguk leaps off with the same fluidity running water has. He holds a hand out to Taehyung and the prince takes it, stepping down with wide eyes. 

“How will we get down?” he says. “Hoseok-Hyung-”

“I can carry him,” Jeongguk says. “Trust me, I’ve carried plenty of people through difficult situations plenty of times before. I’ve been training.” 

“Training?” the prince says, tilting his head curiously. “How?” 

“By carrying people around.” 

“Okay. I’m going to drop the conversation.” 

“A reasonable path to follow.” Taehyung snorts as he shakes Hanna and then Dae-Jung awake, warning them both to be careful. The two Omegas look a lot better, as the spots under their eyes have somewhat faded. Jeongguk picks up Hoseok and slings the oldest prince over his shoulder before Cooky disappears, a small rabbit replacing the dragon. Taehyung picks the animal up and places it in his bag, then follows Jeongguk down the tree. Hanna and Dae-Jung do the same and it isn’t long before they’re all back on solid ground again. Cooky leaps from Taehyung’s bag and turns into a horse midway. Jeongguk places Hoseok atop the steed and grabs its reins. 

“Let’s go find somewhere for shelter, yeah?” he says. Taehyung hums and looks around. There are a lot of hills and a few stray boulders and trees, but there isn’t much else. 

“How?” Hanna says, voicing Taehyung’s thoughts. Jeongguk looks around, frowning. 

“I guess we’ll figure it out?” 

They do, in fact, figure it out. There’s an old, dug-out, cave-like area in one of the hills and they all file in. Their cloaks are thrown out to make something resembling a bed and Hoseok is placed atop it. Taehyung redresses his brother’s wound and then watches as a small fire is lit in the pit Dae-Jung dug. The flames cast long shadows along the dirt walls and they had to leave the entryway open just a bit to let the smoke out. 

“Here,” Jeongguk says, removing a large water bottle from his bag. It’s passed around until Taehyung gets it and the Omega proceeds to shuffle over to his unconscious brother. He tilts his head up and uncaps the container, prying his mouth open and pouring the water in. Taehyung pinches Hoseok’s nose and tilts his head back, watching as he swallows. Even while unconscious, Hoseok drinks the water greedily, a sign of how much he’s been deprived of.

Hoseok, after a few needy gulps, falls back with a soft sigh. Taehyung wipes away a smudge on his cheek and then hands the bottle to Hanna and Dae-Jung. Of course, both of them reject it and refuse to drink anything until the young prince has had his fill. 

“I know you’re not done,” Dae-Jung says as Taehyung tries handing him the water bottle after a single sip. When Taehyung doesn’t take it back, he raises an eyebrow. “You need it. We’ll be fine.” 

“Hyung,” Taehyung says, though it sounds more like a whine, “I’m fine.” 

“Mmhmm. Drink the water, Tae.” Taehyung sighs and brings the container back to his lips and he can’t hide the sense of relief it fills him with. The water is cold from being kept in such chilling temperatures for so long, making it even better. Taehyung only finishes when he feels icy cold droplets trailing down his skin, wiping his lips as he hands it to Hanna. Dae-Jung shakes his head when the woman offers it to him, his eyes soft. Hanna drinks half of what’s left and Dae-Jung finishes it before sighing. Then, of course, Taehyung’s stomach voices its complaints. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry,” he says. He looks away, shame turning his cheeks red. 

“Oh, I have food. Sorry, I should’ve brought it out,” Jeongguk says sheepishly as he reaches into another bag and reveals a loaf of bread and some meat. Taehyung makes sure to save some portion of the food for his brother and then begins eating after everyone is served. 

“Here, I don’t need any,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung grunts. 

“You should eat anyways,” he says around a mouthful of food. “What if something happens and this is our last meal?”

“Then our luck really sucks.” Everyone laughs. They all know, however, that it isn’t impossible. 

“He’s got a good point,” Hanna says. “You should eat. We’re all fine.”

“Yeah, but- I mean, I dunno, I’m just worried. You guys clearly haven’t been fed enough and we still have a few days to go. A week, give or take. But that’s without any soldiers hunting us.” 

“Jeonggukkie,” Taehyung says, “we’ll be fine. Now eat your damn bread.” The Alpha laughs and does a little salute as he picks up his food and begins to nibble on it. 

“Sir, yes, sir!” he says loudly. Taehyung snorts before laughing his head off, the others joining in. 

“Just a question, though,” Hanna says after they’ve all somewhat calmed down, “are we going to have any opportunities to shower before leaving?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“Probably,” he says. “The inn I’m hoping we can stay in should have somewhere to bathe. So let’s just hope.” Hanna hums in response and then moves to lie down beside Hoseok, Dae-Jung following suit. Taehyung’s about to do the same when he notices Jeongguk moving to sit by the opening. He moves and sits beside him, shivering. 

“You should go to sleep, Hyung,” Jeongguk says softly, not looking away from the snowy field in front of them. Taehyung shrugs and snuggles close to him, leaning his head on the Alpha’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Are you really that worried? Is it that bad?” Taehyung says. 

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk says, “and that’s what worries me.” 

“We don’t always know the answers, you know.” 

“Yeah, but I still want to be able to at least have some semblance of an answer. It’s frustrating to have pretty much no idea what’s going to happen.” 

“But you do, don’t you?” Taehyung says, looking up. “They’re going to follow us and we’re going to beat them. Maybe we don’t know how yet, but we will.” 

“And if we don’t?” Taehyung doesn’t answer, instead choosing to look at the Alpha. He moves so he can map out the sharpness of his jawline, the moles, a few freckles peeking out from under his shirt, and then the scars and bruises. 

“How did you get away from the guards?” he says. Jeongguk hums. 

“They couldn’t keep me chained forever and they weren’t very good with hiding the keys.” He shrugs. “Not to sound vain or anything, but I feel like they should’ve been a little more alert. I have a reputation, you know?” Taehyung snorts. 

“I do,” he says. He sighs. “You don’t ever miss being in the palace, do you?” Jeongguk huffs. 

“I mean, no. I was always looking over my shoulder to make sure no one knew who I was. And I had to kill so many people to get where I was, and then I had to make sure your father didn’t get his hands on Jin-Hyung. There were so many components that made it hell . . . no, I couldn’t ever miss a place like that. It was so full of sadness.” He pauses, staring out at the quiet field. “But, if you miss it, I don’t blame you.” 

Taehyung is silent. He furrows his brow, biting his lip. It’s starting to snow again, delicate flakes falling gently from the sky to rest on the layer of white powder already there. 

“I do, in fact, miss my old life,” he admits, albeit quietly. “I mean, I was a prince, wasn’t I? I ate as much as I wanted, I never had to worry about- well, about anything, really, and pretty much all of my problems were solved the moment I complained about them.” He sighs. “But, I mean, I guess I started to notice its flaws, too? I didn’t ever venture outside of the palace walls except for a few parades and festivities, but that’s it. I didn’t know of the poverty that resides outside the gates, nor did I know of the suffering my eldest brother was forced to endure every day. But I knew I was seen, to most people, as a trophy to be won and then sat on a shelf for the rest of my life, only useful for the production of pups. And that irked me, I guess, but not enough for me to feel any need to start a rebellion. But then this happened, and I’ve come to realize that . . . perhaps- perhaps my life wasn’t nearly as perfect as I thought.” Jeongguk hums. 

“I don’t blame you for missing certain components, nor should I,” he says. “I mean, if you were happy most of the time, why wouldn’t you gloss over the bad things? But they’ve gotten impossible to ignore, and it’s okay if it’s a little shocking.” 

Taehyung shrugs. “At first, I was pretty surprised. But if you study my father enough, it becomes quite apparent that he isn’t fit for his position.” 

“As your father or as emperor?” 

Taehyung shrugs. “It’s both, isn’t it? If someone is so tyrannical that their sons run away to join the rebellion, aren’t they both a terrible parent and ruler? And isn’t it added to when other rulers are losing their children as well? If he isn’t both then it isn’t my father we’re talking about.” Jeongguk nods. 

“Not to be offensive, but . . . why do you still call him your father? Is it-”

“I don’t really care. It’s not like I can change my relation to him, is it? Even if I wanted it more than anything in the world, if he wasn’t my father, I wouldn’t be . . . well, I wouldn’t be me. There wouldn’t be a Kim Taehyung. So I might as well refer to him the way I always have, right? We’ll always be related; what’s the point of trying to change what’s already etched in stone?” Jeongguk hums in agreement. 

“Jin-Hyung isn’t ever sure what to call him, you know,” he says. “I don’t mean to compare you, though it may sound like I am, but you- he’s quite torn over how to refer to him. And while I don’t blame him, I can also admire your ability to accept the past and your bloodline for what it is.” 

Taehyung shrugs. “We’re also coming from two different experiences,” he points out. “My experiences with my father are few; most of them were a few cold stares in the hallways and some whispered greetings on my part. Jin-Hyung . . . wasn’t so lucky.” 

“You could say that again. But I see what you mean. Perspective is such a vital part of our opinions . . . it makes a lot of sense when you word it that way.”

“You have much to learn from your Hyung, Guk.” 

“I’m, like, less than two years younger than you. I’m twenty-three.” 

“And while I may be twenty-four now, I’ll get that extra year on you in no time. It’s almost December, anyway.” 

“Yeah,” Jeongguk says, nuzzling the side of the Omega’s neck, “but your birthday’s at the end of the year.” 

Taehyung huffs and crosses his arms. “It isn’t the  _ end _ . Excuse you, I was born on the 30th.”

“Yeah, Hyung.” Jeongguk snorts. “There are 31 days?” 

“Yah, I know! And I wasn’t born on the last day!” Jeongguk snorts and it’s adorably frustrating. Taehyung grins against his skin and Jeongguk pulls away to smile at him. 

“Okay, okay,” the Alpha says softly, though neither of them are quite aware of the words they’re speaking. Taehyung stares into Jeongguk’s eyes before reaching up and removing the band used to tie his hair up, watching as it falls to frame his face. Thick curls that he can run his fingers through dance around as the wind blows through and the prince reaches out to stroke them. 

“You’re pretty,” he says softly. 

“I know,” Jeongguk says, grinning cheekily. Taehyung huffs and shakes his head, unable to stop his box-grin from appearing. Jeongguk’s eyes grow even wider and his ears turn redder as he stares at the prince. 

“What?” 

“You have the greatest smile in the entire world, I hope you know that,” Jeongguk says. Taehyung laughs and hides behind his hand, hoping to cover the redness rushing to his cheeks. Jeongguk grins at him and Taehyung giggles at the bunny teeth, biting his bottom lip to keep from waking the others. 

“You can’t make me laugh or else I’m going to wake them up!” he says around small squeaks and giggles. Jeongguk himself giggles and then takes his hands in his own, smiling softly. Taehyung looks away, flustered. 

“What, am I that ugly?” he says. Taehyung squawks and shoves him, Jeongguk shaking his head with a soft grin. 

“You know you aren’t,” he says. Jeongguk hums and looks him over, then moves closer. He reaches out to cup Taehyung’s face, his thumb swiping over his left cheekbone. 

“And what if I don’t?” Taehyung rolls his eyes playfully before moving even closer until their lips are hovering over each other. 

“Well,” he says breathily, “then I suppose I’d have to show you.” 

“Why don’t you show me, then?” Taehyung snorts and leans forward, capturing the other man’s lips with his own. His fingers finally run through Jeongguk’s hair, tangling in the curls. The other man does the same and Taehyung groans softly as he feels a tongue swipe over his bottom lip. He climbs close to straddle Jeongguk, his fingers still knitted into his hair. He tilts his head for better access and Taehyung can’t help thinking, in his dazed and oxygen-deprived brain, that he could kiss Jeongguk for the rest of his life. Which, of course, would be massively shortened due to the lack of air, but Taehyung’s hazy mind accepts that as a reasonable sacrifice. 

Unfortunately, they have to go back to keeping watch. Taehyung surprises himself by pulling away first, though the sight that greets him is so tempting that he almost goes in for a second round. Jeongguk’s hair is tousled, his brown eyes wide, and his pupils dilated. His lips are bitten red and spit-slicked, the dimming light of the fire catching and making them sparkle. Oh. Wait, the fire. 

“Here,” Taehyung says raspily. He clears his throat and holds out his hand, trying again. “Here. I’ll do it.” Jeongguk nods and pulls out the lighter, handing it to him. Taehyung walks over and strikes the flint and steel a few times, feeding it more of the small pile of tinder they managed to collect from the leafless trees around them. There were few and it made the task a lot harder than Taehyung would’ve liked. 

“You should go to sleep,” Jeongguk says for the second time that night. Taehyung hums and moves to sit next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. An arm comes to wrap around his waist and Taehyung sighs, closing his eyes. 

“You’re so warm,” he mumbles tiredly. Jeongguk laughs a bit.

“Mm. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah, Hyung?” 

“See . . . see you in the morning.” 

Taehyung does, in fact, see Jeongguk in the morning. It shouldn’t be as relieving as it is; upon any other circumstance, he wouldn’t feel the tiniest bit of surprise or relief at all. Yet the situation they’re in, where they’re being chased by the most powerful military force in perhaps the entire world, Taehyung has every reason to be worried. But Jeongguk is here and they’re all eating snow. Hoseok wakes up sometime later, yawning and wincing as he looks down at his wound. He doesn’t know where he is and Taehyung is quick to rush in and calm him, explaining the story. It isn’t long before Hoseok is sighing in relief, his shoulders slumping as he loses a lot of the tenseness in his body. 

“Oh, thank the gods,” he says. “I really thought something bad had happened.” Taehyung smiles weakly and hugs him again. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung,” he tells him, “everything’ll be alright.” 

Of course, this jinxes them. They’re walking through the snow that covers the ground in a sparkling white blanket when there’s the loud caw of a gryphon. 

Taehyung’s blood goes cold. He looks up with wide eyes and sees some sort of avian circle above, too focused on their small group to be a harmless sort of eagle or something. 

“Keep moving. It’ll be harder for them to dive if we aren’t still,” Jeongguk murmurs through gritted teeth. Taehyung attempts to swallow down the lump of fear in his throat as he nods, continuing to walk. Hoseok shuffles along beside him, his grip on Taehyung’s hand an iron vice. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says softly. Hoseok is shivering in place and, though it’s freezing cold, Taehyung has a feeling that it doesn’t have anything to do with the surrounding temperature. 

The next time they hear the gryphon’s screech, it’s much closer. And, as if it wasn’t bad enough, there’s another that answers. Taehyung looks over at Jeongguk, his eyes wide. The knife resting on his hip grows heavier with every step and scenario that Taehyung thinks of, his throat beginning to close up. Hoseok has gone deathly quiet, but he continues to quiver in place. Taehyung thinks he can hear his teeth chattering. 

“We just have to find a shelter, okay?” Hanna says softly. Her voice is soft and comforting in the tense atmosphere. “I can see something up ahead; just hold on, okay, guys?” 

“Okay, Noona,” Hoseok and Jeongguk say at the same time. Taehyung, surprised by the Alpha’s response, looks over at Jeongguk. His face is empty, however, and gives Taehyung no clues. 

Slowly, as they continue to walk through the snow, the screeches get louder and more frequent. They’re growing in number but Taehyung refuses to look over his shoulder. His heart’s already pounding at an erratic pace that’s a little too fast for his taste, and he’d rather not speed it up. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says. Hoseok, surprisingly enough, squeezes his hand and offers a comforting smile. Taehyung returns it though his expression is a bit weaker. A silent understanding passes between the two brothers and Taehyung feels some sort of calm blanket his senses, slowing down his mind as it attempts to run off with a thousand different scenarios, all of them ending badly. 

“I love you,” Taehyung whispers. 

“I love you too,” Hoseok says, his eyes sparkling. Taehyung wants to hug him all of a sudden, to wrap him in his arms and never let go. Because gods, something’s telling him right now that Hoseok is going to suffer so much from this and he’ll never be the same. 

“I know,” Hoseok says quietly. He squeezes Taehyung’s hand again. “I’ll be okay, Taehyung-ah. Just keep holding on, okay? There’s always a light at the end of the tunnel.” Taehyung nods and continues walking. 

The first gryphon dives and Jeongguk is leaping at Taehyung and Hoseok, pushing them out of the way. They watch as the gryphon pulls away, surprising everyone, though it’s pretty mad. There’s a low growl and Taehyung turns to see a large wolf snarling, lips pulled away from its already-bloodstained teeth. Dae-Jung jerks his head to where Hanna stands, then begins to pad along. Taehyung gets to his feet and tugs Hoseok up with him, holding a hand out to Jeongguk. The Alpha takes it and nods appreciatively, then they keep on moving. Their pace is quickened as it’s become obvious that the gryphons and their riders aren’t afraid to lunge at them, but they refuse to stay on the ground for any longer than a few seconds. It’s pretty weird. 

“Here!” Hanna says. There’s a large hill and an opening. However, there’s a catch; it’s a pretty long tunnel and Taehyung can’t see the end of it. One look over his shoulder, though, has him shoving his brother in. Dae-Jung and Hanna follow, leaving Taehyung and Jeongguk. 

“Get in, get in!” he says. 

“Taehyung, you go first, okay? I’ll be right behind you.” Taehyung grabs Jeongguk’s wrist. 

“I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself when it isn’t needed,” he says. He shoves him down the pit and Cooky leaps into his arms, then Taehyung follows. He can hear the gryphons landing and they begin to stumble blindly through the dark, praying that the soldiers won’t be following them. Taehyung finds someone’s hand and interlaces their fingers as he rests his other hand on someone else’s shoulder. He can’t tell if his eyes are opened or closed, though he can’t say it matters much. 

After a few minutes of stumbling about in the dark, they reach the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately, the opening is  _ tiny _ and Jeongguk decides the best course of action is to ram his shoulder against the dirt. The entire place shakes and bits of debris fall from above, Taehyung pursing his lips worriedly. Jeongguk does it again and he’s successful, proceeding to usher everyone out. Cooky jumps from Taehyung’s bag and a large dragon appears. Everyone boards and they take off, though the giant black reptile sticks out like a sore thumb as it flies over the snowy field. It’s outweighed by their need to get ahead of their pursuers. 

Cooky lands quickly and barely turns back into a small rabbit. Taehyung coos and picks the mammal up then proceeds to run as fast as he can. The snow doesn’t help in any way whatsoever and he curses the early winter weather. 

“Are we almost there?” Taehyung says, turning to Jeongguk. The Alpha’s wearing his rabbit mask to keep the wind from blowing any snow into his eyes. He shrugs. 

“Kind of?” he yells. The wind howls and, oh, wow, Taehyung didn’t realize that they were in the middle of a blizzard. Huh. Not the best timing, huh? 

“What the hell does that even mean?!” Hoseok squawks. 

“I have no idea!” Taehyung grunts. The wind is harsh and biting as it rushes over Taehyung and reminds him of the riptides he’s seen in storybooks and heard about from his older brother. Every step feels as if he’s got lead weights tied to his ankles and he’s shivering uncontrollably in the cold. The snow stings when it lands in his eyes and it feels awful when it gets in his nose. 

They find a place to hunker down and wait out the storm upon a very unanimous decision to rest. Their little burrow of sorts probably belonged to some sort of animal before, but no one really knows for sure. They all curl up in a large pile of people, hoping for sleep. 

Taehyung wakes up long after the wind stops howling and the snow stops falling. From what he can see, night has long since fallen and it’d be good if they got a move on. 

“Wake up,” he says, his voice raspy from sleep as he shakes the person closest to him. “Wake up, we gotta go.” Hanna grunts and rolls onto her side. Taehyung shakes her again and is successful this time. He continues to rouse the rest of the group until they’re all standing around, stretching. Taehyung yawns and then begins to climb out, everyone else filing behind him. Their little group continues to trek through the heavy snow, using the moon as their only source of light. The snow sparkles like the diamonds Taehyung remembers adorning himself with, and the more materialistic part of him wonders when he’ll get to do that again. 

_ Probably not any time soon, _ he thinks, huffing. Every breath released is a puff of white mist and Taehyung is thankful he isn’t wearing glasses. His nose is already frozen enough and the feeling of metal frames would only make it worse. 

Since no one sees any point in only traveling during the day or at night because the snow is the biggest snitch in the entire world, they all just decide to travel for as long as they can before finding the nearest shelter and curling up inside. It’s a bit of a flawed plan, but hey. Those gryhons don’t really care what they do, so long as they’re caught, which is one of the few things that Taehyung hopes  _ doesn’t _ happen. All he wants is to get to that village, get a boat, and then head to Inura. It’s not a lot,  _ please _ . 

A few days after their initial pick up by Jeongguk, Taehyung begins to hear the ocean. They’re walking nearby it, he knows that. 

“Where is the village we’re looking for?” he says. 

“Well, I know that the port is, like, at the bottom of a cliff and the village is built near said cliff. So, we’re looking for a cliffside village. That’s about it. Oh, yeah, and it’s really cold.” 

“So we’re getting warmer?” Hoseok jokes. 

“Gods, no, shut up,” Taehyung groans. “No jokes, for everyone’s sanity and for your personal safety.” Hoseok guffaws and he can hear everyone else laughing. 

_ They think I’m joking, _ he thinks. He pouts as they keep walking.  _ If Hyung makes another joke, I think we’ll all learn that dragging an unconscious body isn’t very fun. Then again, I’ve already done that several times. Fun. _

They keep walking. Taehyung’s feet hurt and have gone numb in their leather confines, though it’s not like he can do anything about it. Complaining would just be annoying and Taehyung’s too exhausted to do anything that isn’t walking. He’d better have legs that are  _ ripped _ after this. He could at least be given  _ that _ . 

Once again, the sky darkens and everyone decides that it’s time to rest. Of course, because they’re on some stupid cliff without any stupid mountains or anything close enough to send any boulders or anything, they have to spend a lot longer than usual looking for shelter. Eventually, Jeongguk caves and then decides to hack a tree up. At least three or four hours later, they have several large branches messily arranged to form a small tent. There are cloaks placed over the snow and then they’re all climbing into the “bed” to go to sleep. Food has been scarce but they’ve got plenty of snow for water, so that’s pretty funny. No one’s very eager to jump off of the cliff and try to catch any fish. 

“What month is it?” Taehyung demands one day as they’re walking. The sun is cruel and serves as some sort of sick illusion of warmth, laughing as they continue to shiver uncontrollably. 

“December? I dunno, probably December.” 

“It is- oh my gods, I bet it is,” Hoseok mumbles. He then promptly face-plants in the snow. Taehyung groans as he tugs him to his feet. 

“C’mon, Hyung,” he says, “we gotta keep going. We’re going- you need to keep walking.” 

“Jin-Hyung is turning  _ twenty-eight _ ,” he says. “Oh my gods, he’s so freaking old. When did he get so old? And then you’ll be turning . . . uh, twenty-five, right?” 

“Yah! How do you not know my age? I’m your younger brother, you should know this stuff!” Taehyung cries as he jumps up and down. 

“I forgot! I forgot! I have three brothers, it’s a lot to remember! There are two in December and I can get mixed up!” Taehyung squawks and tackles him, beginning to wrestle. They’re play-fighting when it occurs to both brothers that they’re slowing everyone down, and that’s what leads to them stopping and continuing to tread through the snow. 

“Why did it have to snow so much?” Taehyung grumbles. “There’s too much snow. It’s too early.” 

“I hope the boat isn’t frozen or anything,” Hanna says. When everyone stops to look at her with varying degrees of fear on their faces, she puts her hands up. “They do that sometimes! Like, because they’re in the water, when it splashes on certain places, it can freeze! And, I mean, so can ports- shit, that was the wrong thing to say, wasn’t it?” 

“It was,” Dae-Jung says as Hoseok once again hurls himself into the snow and screams. He stands up, red-faced and shivering, then goes to sit by Taehyung and sob over-dramatically into his shoulder. 

“We’re gonna  _ die _ ,” he says. “We’re all gonna die because of the stupid winter weather.” 

“We’re not gonna  _ die _ , Hyung,” Taehyung says. “Life is just going to be even more difficult. This doesn’t mean inescapable  _ death _ , though. I mean, come on, that’s kinda extreme.” Hoseok sniffles. 

“I know,” he says, “but it still sucks.” 

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s keep moving.” 

With that pleasant thought on everyone’s backs, it seems as if they’ve all slowed down a bit. Which, to Taehyung, is fine. It’s cold and everyone’s wearing wet clothes and they’re all pretty damn hungry. They’ve been living off of snow and what little supplies Jeongguk has left, but it’s dwindling pretty fast. Taehyung kind of hates the situation. 

After what feels like a week of walking, the outlines of the village appear. And Taehyung really does want to run toward it, but a thought occurs. 

“We’re probably on every single ‘wanted’ poster in that entire village,” he says. Everyone stops. 

“That sucks.” 

“Agreed.” Taehyung sighs and grabs his shirt, yanking it up to cover from his nose and down. Dae-Jung shifts into a wolf and flicks his ears, his eyes sparkling teasingly. Jeongguk almost puts his mask on before deciding against it, then does the same as everyone else who isn’t granted the ability to turn into a wolf. They continue to walk, then, hoods on and heads down. 

“We don’t have any money,” Taehyung says as the thought occurs. Once again, they all stop. 

“We don’t?” Hoseok says in a small voice. “What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll figure it out?” Hanna says. She shrugs. “There aren’t many options, are there?” Taehyung sighs, shaking his head. But the jade on his wrist grows heavier with each step taken toward the village. 

When they finally arrive, the streets are empty. They find a small, seaside inn that looks as if it’ll fall apart within seconds, then agree to enter. 

“Excuse me?” Jeongguk says. The innkeeper looks up. He looks over the small group before raising an eyebrow. Taehyung bets he thinks they’re Jeongguk’s harem. 

“What is it?” he says. Jeongguk doesn’t remove the fabric covering his face. 

“We’d like two rooms,” he says. Taehyung coughs loudly into his hand and looks at the boat in a bottle. Jeongguk nods in understanding. “And a boat. We’re here on . . . here, just take this.” He reaches behind his neck and undoes his necklace, placing the piece of jewelry on the counter. The innkeeper frowns and picks it up to inspect it, raising an eyebrow. 

“Are you fishing for eels?” he says, surprising Taehyung and causing him to tilt his head curiously. Jeongguk, however, seems to relax immensely as he nods. 

“The golden ones are best,” he says. It’s casual but Taehyung is guessing it’s something he’s rehearsed before; it sounds, if anything, like some sort of coded message. 

The innkeeper nods. “I’ll need payment,” he says. Jeongguk tenses up again. 

“Sir-”

“Do you know how scarce money and food are? Taxes have been raised immensely to make up for the lost goods!” Jeongguk looks ready to say something but Taehyung’s standing up, grabbing his bracelet and slamming it on the table. 

“Give us the boat,” he snarls. The innkeeper and Jeongguk stare at the piece of jewelry with wide eyes, looking between one another. 

“Wait, Hyung-” Jeongguk says, but Taehyung holds a hand up to his face. He can’t talk right now, especially not about the exchange he’s making. 

“Is this-”

“-Imperial jade,” Taehyung says with a slight grimace. “It was carved for the father of the- it was carved for one of the emperor’s Omegas as a wedding gift. It’s about as real as you’re gonna get in this world. There isn’t anything else like it.” While he was explaining it, Taehyung was running his fingertips over the smooth surface, though he’s now slowly pulling his hand away. He bites his lip and refuses to look at anyone, his eyes trained on the ground. 

“Okay,” the innkeeper says, “I’ll take your word for it. Here.” Taehyung takes the keys and nods, feeling sick to his stomach as he begins walking up the rickety staircase. He thinks he can hear Jeongguk say that they’ll be leaving in three days and the innkeeper promising that food is included, though he doesn’t really care. He fits the key into the correct door and heads into the room, collapsing with a sigh. It isn’t long before he’s joined by Hoseok. 

“Hey,” he says softly, rubbing circles onto Taehyung’s back. Taehyung hums non-commitally. “You should probably take a bath.” 

“I know.” 

“Do you want me to go and draw one for you?” Taehyung sniffles. 

“Yes, please,” he says. Hoseok hums and stands up. 

“Can I have the key to give to Jeonggukkie? Are you staying with him tonight?” he asks, his voice soft as if he’s speaking to a frightened animal. Taehyung reaches into his pocket and shrugs as he hands the key off. 

“Maybe,” he says. “When are we getting food, though?” Hoseok laughs and Taehyung smiles weakly, though his face is still smushed against the blankets that he probably shouldn’t be lying on since he smells like bathing hasn’t been invented yet. He also bets he looks the part, though it’s pretty proven advantageous. No one recognizes the grimy street-gremlin Omega as one of the missing imperial princes. But he’d rather not smell like he’s been sleeping in a pigsty for a majority of his life. 

“Taehyung-ah, come in,” Hoseok says. He steps out of the bathroom and hands him some fresh clothes. “Do you need anything for your period?” 

“Oh, yeah, that,” Taehyung says. He reaches between his legs and grimaces. “Yeah, probably.” Hoseok snorts and shakes his head, reaching into one of the baskets and handing him a rag. Taehyung salutes him before entering the bathroom and peeling his dirty clothes off. He climbs into the tub and sighs. The water isn’t nearly as warm as he’d like, but it’s much nicer than walking around as dirty as he was. 

When he finishes taking a bath, the water is murky with the grime from his skin. Taehyung pushes his hair back and stares at it before grabbing his underwear and rag. He pulls his pants and shirt on, then shakes his hair off against. Taehyung opens the door and then grabs the slippers by the door, heading down the hall to Jeongguk’s room. 

“Jeongguk-ah,” he calls, knocking on the door, “it’s me, Tae.” The door swings open and Taehyung smiles weakly at Jeongguk. He’s clearly fresh out of the bath; his long hair is wet and drips onto his clean clothes, his skin a little red from hot water. Wordlessly, Jeongguk opens his arms and Taehyung rushes forward. The door closes behind him and he finds solace in his embrace as he closes his eyes and buries his face in his chest. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jeongguk says softly. Taehyung looks at him, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 

“But I did,” he says. “He wasn’t going to just let us in because of the code or whatever. He needs it more . . . he needs it more than I do. Father is- I’m not surprised that Father raised the taxes to search for us. They- I know that they’re already pretty high. So, I mean, what’s the point of keeping it? The benefit outweighs the loss; I have a perfectly working memory, don’t I?” Jeongguk still looks worried as he sits on the bed, lips pursed. Taehyung sits beside him, sighing. 

“Thank you,” he says. Taehyung hums. 

“I’m kind of sad. Do you mind if I sob very loudly and very messily into your shoulder and possibly even the blankets?”

“Do your worst, Tae.” 

“Thank you. Excuse me.” Taehyung climbs into Jeongguk’s lap and buries his face in the crook of his neck, then begins to sob. Fat tears pour down his cheeks in endless streams and it isn’t long before he’s all snotty. His chest aches in a way that makes him feel a little alarmed, but he also doesn’t really care enough to bring it up. His wrist is painfully empty and it feels as if his hand will fly away if he whips it around too much because of how light it is. Jeongguk rubs his back as he cries, snot and tears and spit getting in his clothes and on his skin. 

When Taehyung finally pulls away some minutes later, Jeongguk smiles softly and wipes his tears away with his thumbs. 

“Feeling any better?” he says softly. Taehyung sniffles and nods. 

“Thank you,” he says, wiping his nose. Jeongguk nods. 

“Do you wanna go and look for something to eat? I can go get the others and see if they’re finished; the innkeeper gave me some money to buy stuff.” Taehyung sits up and nods. 

“Definitely. Let’s go.” 

They wander the rather empty streets for a bit before coming to a small restaurant. Well, it’s more of a pub, but does Taehyung care? No, not at all. Give him his food, you fool. 

“Let me tell you guys a little secret,” Hoseok says as he takes a break from shoveling his face. Everyone around the table leans forward until it looks like they’re in some sort of secret society and they’re whispering about whatever secret societies tend to whisper about. 

“What?” Taehyung says. 

“This soup-” Hoseok points at his bowl “-is probably the food equivalent to barf, but it’s also the best thing I’ve tasted in way too long. Jin-Hyung better be a fine cook.” 

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Dae-Jung says. “I’m still starving, though, so I don’t really care. Do you guys?” 

“No.” 

“Not at all.”

“Maybe in different circumstances.” 

“I have long since lost the ability to care about how food tastes.” 

Taehyung snorts. “Gods, why did you say three days? Why couldn’t we just go now?” 

“I sent a message to Joon-Hyung so he can hopefully send some ships to pick us up midway,” Jeongguk says. “Once we get closer to the Eanoxian territories, they’ll pick us up. The boat will be sent back.” 

“Do you have so little faith as to not believe that we could sail the entire way ourselves?” Hoseok says, draping himself over Jeongguk dramatically. The younger man stares him dead in the eye. 

“Yes. There are going to be storms- Jin-Hyung enchanted the seas around the islands, especially Inura, to keep out any of your father’s ships. The one we’d be taking doesn’t have the kind of stuff to be like, ‘I’m okay! Don’t attack me!’ so it’s much safer to change ships midway.” 

“But is a naval attack from the mainland still possible?” Hanna says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“Well, yeah, of course,” he says. “While he’s extremely powerful, even Hyung has his limits. The forcefield- that’s what I’ll call it- can be broken if you want to. It’s just best not to because you’ll probably die. There’s, like, a seventy percent chance of death. Maybe seventy-five. I don’t know because I’ve never tried and, honestly, I’d like to keep it that way.” 

“But you still have a naval force?” Dae-Jung says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I mean, yeah. We live on an island so it wasn’t, like, super hard to train a bunch of sailors for a navy. And then Namjoon-Hyung was just like, ‘Look, I can lead this thing, but I won’t be in charge of the government. Y’all need to figure this out on your own, I’m out. Peace!’ and then Jin-Hyung came and he began picking out leaders.” 

“He did? How?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“He found the people who were good at diplomacy and liked by the other crew members and then made sure they were also pretty good and told them they could be in charge. He and Joon-Hyung are good at that, I guess.” 

“It sounds like they’d let the place be total anarchy if they both had a little less self-control,” Dae-Jung says. Jeongguk shrugs. 

“If you want my honest opinion, and you can’t tell them I said this, they probably would.” Taehyung snorts and then covers his face because he’s still chewing, dammit, Jeongguk, now is not the time for him to lose his shit!

“I have another question,” Hanna says when they all calm down. “Could you explain why Namjoon himself isn’t taking over?” Jeongguk shrugs. 

“I mean, it was a pretty weird decision that no one expected,” Jeongguk says. He swirls his drink around. “Like, I mean, one day, he gathered everyone into the council room and just said, ‘I won’t be taking over, and instead have chosen Choi Yeonjun to replace me,’ and then we all just sat there and gawked. But Hyung couldn’t- well, Yeonjun’s parents didn’t see any reason to send him away, so he took Soobin. And, I mean, Soobin knows he was Namjoon’s second choice. And he doesn’t . . . well, he doesn’t have a lot of faith in his own abilities. But he’s got a good team behind him and I’m- well, I’m pretty excited to see him as emperor.” 

“You’re very confident about your victory,” Dae-Jung says. Taehyung and Hoseok both nod. “What if it doesn’t happen?” 

Jeongguk sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair. “There are so many people who’ve trained their whole lives for this,” he says, “of course, in the eyes of war, that doesn’t matter in the slightest. But, well, we’ve got a god-” he gestures at Hoseok and lowers his voice “-and the most powerful person alive. Who’s also training someone like him to become just as powerful, if not more. But we don’t have the greatest fighting force, and magic has to run out. I’m just hoping we can rally enough citizens to join us.” 

Taehyung smiles and rests a hand on his arm. “I’m sure there are plenty of people looking for such an opportunity.” 

Hanna nods. “There are, though you’ll have to convince them that your victory is secured.” 

“The confidence is a good start,” Dae-Jung says, shrugging. Hoseok smiles and nods. He still looks uncomfortable, though. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongguk says suddenly, looking at him. “I- I shouldn’t have said that.” Hoseok hums and looks up from his food. 

“No, it- um, uh, it’s, like, fine and all, but . . . I dunno, I just- giving Adonis full control is like letting a riptide take you under and hoping it’ll take you where you need to go. I- well, we’ll have some time before going to battle, won’t we? So I can probably figure out a way to balance the controls so we both can make decisions. I just- I mean, not to sound cocky or self-centered, but I know that I’m playing a pretty- a really big role in this and- I dunno, it’s- yeah, it’s gonna be pretty hard.” Taehyung stares at his brother. It’s strange, really, he’s never thought much of the pressure that’s going to be placed on Hoseok’s back because of Adonis. It’s- well, it’s something he’s never really taken into consideration. Adonis barely makes any visible appearances that Taehyung is affected by, but Hoseok’s confession has him wondering about what the god is doing to their host and what they’ve told Hoseok already. 

“Do they talk to you a lot?” Taehyung says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“I mean, yeah. They’re like a regular person, sort of. They don’t always talk, but it’s like I have an endless stream of side commentary running through and judging every thought in my head. I can kind of shut it out, though, thank the gods.” Taehyung snorts. 

“They  _ are _ a god,” Jeongguk says. Hoseok shrugs. 

“I know.”

“Damn. What a power move,” Taehyung says. Jeongguk snorts and begins laughing his head off before quieting down after noticing the other customers. Taehyung, of course, laughs at him because of this. 

After they leave, they head back to the inn to sleep. Their small group decides to buy supplies the next day, then to rest on their third day. Then, of course, comes the morning they’re supposed to leave. Of course, they should’ve expected something would happen. 

[ Black Swan (Haunting Vibe Mix) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkf5h3eHOnU)

On the night before their final day, Taehyung is woken up a little after he falls asleep. 

“What is it?” he says groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“C’mon, grab your stuff,” Jeongguk says, not answering the question. Taehyung can hear some sort of instrument being played. It sends a chill down his spine. 

“What is it?” he says again. Jeongguk’s bustling around the room, the only light being that of a small candle. 

“Soldiers. They found us,” Jeongguk mumbles. Taehyung is jumping out of bed within an instant and grabbing everything he can get his hands on, shoving it into a bag. Jeongguk hands him another candle before walking toward the window and opening it. 

“I’ll go get the others, just head down to the port. Tell them that there’s a snake in the field, and if they tell you to get a y-shaped stick, it’s all clear. If they give you a weird look, then you have to kick them off of the boat and get ready to leave.” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Taehyung says, grabbing Jeongguk by the wrist. “I won’t be able to remember that, and the guards are more likely to be suspicious of a lone Alpha. You go and do it, I’ll get the others. Besides, if they see you going into their room-” 

“Okay,” Jeongguk says, surprising Taehyung. “Be safe, okay? I’ll get the boat ready, just go through the alleyways, yeah? I’ll see you there.” Taehyung nods and kisses his cheek, handing him the bags. Jeongguk salutes him as he climbs out and then Taehyung turns to the door. He creeps through the halls and the wood creaks beneath his feet, though Taehyung hopes that the other guests are all heavy sleepers. He knocks on the door to Hoseok, Hanna, and Dae-Jung’s room. It swings open and he sees that the window is already open and that they’ve already begun their escape. 

“How did you know?” he whispers as he goes in to help. 

“I had a bad dream,” Hoseok says. He begins climbing out and Taehyung follows. They pull their cloaks on and begin walking through the backroads, heads down. Dae-Jung leads the way, his ears flicking. Taehyung can hear the calling of the gulls and the lapping of the waves getting louder as they get closer to their desired destination, his heart beating faster with every metal clank from the supposed group of soldiers. 

They reach their destination and find there to be no guard as they walk down the rickety stairs. Taehyung herds everyone toward the farthest boat and he can see Jeongguk pacing aboard. He waves, a single lantern illuminating his face. Dae-Jung boards first, then Hanna, and then Hoseok. Taehyung unties the ropes keeping it anchored before leaping on and Jeongguk pulls him into a kiss. 

And then they sail into the fog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, love you! I'll see you guys in the next part!  
> (Spoilers: Seokjin is /finally/ introduced and so is Joon, and Dae-Jung meets up with Beomgyu. Also, there's more disclosure on the most important characters:  
> the babies)

**Author's Note:**

> Luv u


End file.
